


Digimon adventure. A two times special.

by Lumaking



Series: Digimon [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon/Human Relationships, Fan Characters, Gen, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 89,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumaking/pseuds/Lumaking
Summary: Ryuhei Zukizuma, who is from a family line of famous sports people, decided to escape his family duty and go to camp with his little sister Chihori. Not realizing that, that decision makes them go on more than a camping adventure. They soon find themselves in the strange world together with the digimon and the usual crew from Digimon adventure. What happens to the Zukizuma siblings? What adventure awaits them there? What kind of Partners do they get? read it all in my version of digimon adventure story. (Note: slight no romance in it and follows the Japanese version of the anime)





	1. Oc information.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

**Name:** Ryuhei Zukizuma.

 **Age:** 11 years old.

 **Gender:** A boy

 **Personality:** A serious, no care for others kind of guy beside his beloved sister Chihori and grandmother, because they are the only ones that understand him. Can be very grouchy if you annoy him too much. Is a genius when it comes to study and are a ace in sports events because of his family's history. Can easily get annoyed over simple children's play.

 **Looks:** Dressed in a red shirt with golden stribs. Also wears black gloves and plain white pants, and has yellow spiky hair and blue eyes. Has a backpack at his bag.

 **Family:** Ryuichiro Zukizuma (The father), Mayumi Zukizuma (mother), Ryujiro Zukizuma (grandpa), Ayumi Zukizuma (grandma)

 **Digimon partner:** Viximon. (baby digimon


	2. Oc information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.  
> However what I do own is the Oc's Ryuhei and Chihori Zukizuma, who I share with an awesome friend on Q. (Darknessflame07) Along with the crests. The drawings are made by that same person, so please don't steal the drawings who are posted in here. :D

**Name** : Chihori Zukizuma.

 **Age:** 8 years old.

 **Gender** : A girl.

 **Personality:** A happy ongoing girl, who is the opposive of her big brother. She is very loyal to her big brother and doesn't understand Ryuhei's family problem with their parents. However she is a little shy without her big brother beside her. she can also be a little selfish and can easily come to tears. However when she ever get friends she is very loyal and caring about them.

 **Looks:** A blue eyed girl with yellow hair tied up in two pigtails. Has a black hat over her head. She was dressed in pink clothes and black boots.

 **Family:** Ryuichiro Zukizuma (The father), Mayumi Zukizuma (mother) Ryujiro Zukizuma (grandpa), Ayumi Zukizuma (grandma)

 **Digimon partner:** Pagumon. (baby digimon)


	3. So it all begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the summer of that year, strange events occurred all over earth. In the southeast of Asia, the paddy fields dried up from drought. Heavy rainstorms in the middle east and America suffered from freezing temperatures. For a group of nine kids at the soon to be summer camp, everything changed. They didn't know that these events triggered a soon to be adventure in an unknown world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

_._

Ryuhei's p.o.v.

 

”We are off! Grandma, Grandpa!” Ryuhei yelled and was straightened his red shirt with golden strips a little.

He was also dressed in black gloves and plain white pants, and his yellow hair was as spiky as ever. He was tying his shoes, before placing a little bag pack at his back. Then he took his little sister's hand. A sheer female image of himself was looking at him with her blue scared eyes. She had yellow hair tied up in two pigtails and was having a black hat over her head. She was dressed in pink clothes and black boots.

”Nii san I don't wanna go to camp” the little girl then said. ”I am scared”.

”Oh it is gonna be okay Chihori” her brother reassured. ”You are a tough girl right?”.

”But, but.. what if the other kids don't like me” she then said ”I wanna stay home”.

Ryuhei sighed deeply. He hadn't told his sister that this camping trip was really important to him. That he wanted to go on camp with her, because this was one of the few times they could spend together. He bowed down and placed reassuring hands on her shoulder. His little sister looked surprised up at him.

”What is there not to like about you Chihori? You are a sweet girl” he then said and smiled at her ”We can go camping and sleep in tents and..”.

”Catch fish at the river?” she questioned. Ryuhei grinned.

”That too” he then said ”It would be fun. Now if you behave, I treat you to an ice cream before we go on the bus”. Chihori cheered up.

”Yay ice cream, with chocolate?” she then questioned. Ryuhei smirked.

”We will see” he then said and got up. He took Chihori’s hand.

”You spoil her too much” said a voice then suddenly and Ryuhei tensed a little.

In the doorstep to the entrance was his grandpa and grandma standing. Chihori smiled happily, and rushed over and hugged her grandma. Ryuhei however sneered annoyed at their grandpa.

”I want to treat my sister to ice cream. Is that so wrong?” he then said coldly.

”You know what your father would say about this Ryuhei. You shouldn’t be thinking about camping, but about training. The sport’s season is soon around the corners” Grandpa then said. Ryuhei sneered and clenched his hands.

”I do what I want, whenever I want. You can’t force me” he then sneered out in a cold tone ”And right now I want to go on camping with my sister. Is that so wrong?”.

”Have fun Ryuhei” their grandma then said and smiled. She let go of Chihori and rubbed her head ”And take good care of Ryuhei for me, right Chihori?”.

”Yes Grandma” she then said and rushed over and took her big brother’s hand ”Bye grandma, grandpa!”. Ryuhei glared at his grandpa, but did wave a goodbye, before going out of the door.

 

Time skip. At the bus station.

 

”Oh so many people” said Chihori excited and licked her ice cream. Ryuhei nodded.

”Just stick close to me Chihori okay?” Ryuhei then said and smiled. Chihori nodded. However they had just said that when they were overrun by three girls, from the 4th grade. They bumped into Chihori and made her drop her ice cream.

”Hey watch it!” Ryuhei yelled annoyed. However the girls didn’t even stop up.

”Did you hear something Mimi chan?” one of the girls then asked. A girl in a red dress with a big pink hat turned around, but then shook her head.

”It was properly nothing Mi chan” she then said and rushed inside the bus. Ryuhei clenched his fists. That was really a good start of summer camp. Chihori sniffed.

”My ice cream” she then said and began crying.

Ryuhei was trying to comfort her, but it was not going so well. Then suddenly a girl in blue pants, yellow top and giant blue helmet on her head, bowed down and was holding a hand towards her.

”Here let me help you” she offered and helped Chihori up on her feet’s ”I saw what happened. That wasn’t very nice”. Chihori sniffed a little.

”My big brother gave me that ice cream” she then said slowly and tears were shown in the corner of her eyes. The girl smiled a big smile.

”Well that was mighty kind of him” she then said ”You must love your brother a lot”.

”Yes, Big brother Ryuhei is the best” she then said. The girl chuckled and looked over at Ryuhei. Then she looked over at Chihori.

”Then you have to stop crying” she then told her ”I am sure your big brother doesn’t want you to cry, when we are about to go to camp”. Chihori looked at her big brother, who was smiling a warm smile at her. Chihori face instantly lit up.

”Oh yeah, it is big brother’s big day at camp” she then said ”He want me to be happy”. The girl nodded. Ryuhei took her hand.

”Yeah that is right, we are here to have fun” he then said and looked up at the girl ”Thank you, sometimes it is a little difficult to make her stop crying. You are?”.

”Oh I understand” the girl replied and smiled ”My name is Sora by the way. Sora Takenouchi. Odaiba elemental school”.

Ryuhei was about to say something, when a shouting voice could be heard. A boy in brown short and blue/yellow t-shirt rushed over to her. He was having googles on his head and looked rather annoyed.

”Sora, what are you doing? I thought we should sit beside each other, but then you were suddenly gone” the boy said in an annoyed tone.

”Ah I am sorry Taichi, but some girls ran over this girl. I just wanted to help” she offended. The boy, Taichi looked puzzled at Ryuhei and Chihori.

”Hmm well that you Sora for you” he then said and placed his hands behind his head ”She is so very kind. So who are you two?”. Ryuhei tensed. He was not liking this carefree tone the boy was having right now.

”Well this is.. I am sorry, I never got your name” Sora then said.

”Ryuhei, Ryuhei Zukizima” Ryuhei introduced and looked down at Chihori ”This is my little sister Chihori”. Taichi looked stunned at him.

”My name is Taichi. Taichi Yagami” he then said slowly ”Zukizima? You are not that Zukizima family are you? You know the famous sports family I heard so much about?”. At that Ryuhei tensed a little. He didn’t want to be reminded of his family’s legacy. Chihori smiled innocently however.

”Yeah that is our family, Ryuhei is really good at sports stuff” she then said.

”Chihori, I told you not to tell anyone” Ryuhei said a little annoyed. Taichi smiled.

”Oh so you the new kid in class who I heard all those rumors about” he then said slowly ”The sports prodigy Ryuhei. I heard all sorts of rumors about you. Hey what about you and your sister join us at the camp. Me and some friends are hanging out at the shrine shelter”. Sora giggled.

”Yeah Taichi and I had been at the camp before” she reassured them ”Maybe we can hang out?”. Ryuhei never managed to say a word, before they could hear a whistle blowing and the different teachers made the children go inside the bus.

”Well see yer later” Taichi greeted and got into the bus, leaving Ryuhei a little perplex. In the end he shrugged. What could possible happen by hanging out with them for a little while. Soon they also got inside the bus.

 

Time skip.

 

”Man you are good” Taichi then proclaimed and kicked the ball a little away from them.

Ryuhei just sighed. He didn’t want to over and get the football at all. They were at the grassy field near the shrine. Beside Taichi and Sora, there were 5 other kids. However only the boy Koushiro Izumi was considered one of Taichi’s friends. The others were just there by random. Chihori had made friends with a kid called Takeru, who she meet at the bus. They were playing in the forest, while Ryuhei was playing a friendly game of soccer with Taichi. Takeru’s big brother Yamato, a guy Ryuhei liked more than Taichi for the moment, was keeping a watch on them.

”Sorry” Ryuhei apologized ”I am just at a whole different skill level than you”.

”I say” Sora then said and walked over to them while smiling ”Your father, the famous couch must have taught you a lot”.

Ryuhei tensed by that, but the others didn’t notice. Ryuhei sneered inside. _This is just great. I wanted to go to camp to get away from all this here, and then I just end up playing soccer. Figured!_

”Whatever!” Taichi said in a sulking tone ”I don’t wanna play anyway”.

Then he climbed up in a tree and soon found lying on a branch and was enjoying the warm wetter. Ryuhei rolled his eyes. His figured Taichi was sulking now over that he lost to him. He really was a sore loser. Sora grinned a little.

”Taichi is always like that when he loses” she then said. Ryuhei nodded slightly.

”I need to find Chihori” he then proclaimed. He wandered into the woods, and he hadn’t come that far when he could hear voices.

”Ha-ha, you can’t catch me Takeru” he could hear Chihori yell.

”Just you wait Chihori” a voice who sounded like Takeru.

Ryuhei appeared at some riverbed and could see Chihori and the boy Takeru play a game of tag. Ryuhei smiled. It made her really happy to see Chihori have a good time, even though he didn’t trust Takeru’s brother Yamato, but that was natural. He was hostile towards people by nature. He could however see Yamato care for his little brother. It was for that reason he had let him be the supervision for both of them, while he played with Taichi. (he couldn’t refuse, because Taichi insisted)

”Takeru, be careful” Yamato said worried ”You were about to fall into the river”.

”I am sorry Nii san” Takeru said slowly but still smiled a little. He rushed forward and finally catches Chihori. The both laughed happily.

”It looked like you are having fun Chihori” Ryuhei then said and made them all look at him ”See it was a good idea we came here right?”. Chihori lit instantly up and rushed over to her big brother and tossed her at his chest while hugging him.

”Big brother” she said happily and looked up at him ”It is so fun. Yamato showed how we could catch fish at the river. Come join us big brother”. Ryuhei nodded while looking at Yamato for a moment. They both had some kind of understanding.

”Look it is snowing” Takeru said suddenly and pointed in the sky.

”Don’t be stupid Takeru, it is not... wait that was snowflake” Yamato said puzzled.

”Yay it is snowing” Chihori said happily. Ryuhei frowned. It was not supposed to snow. He took Chihori’s hand pretty quickly. The air was getting colder too.

”Come let’s get to a safe place. I believe a storm is coming” he then said firmly. The wind had also gotten more tense all of the sudden too.

 

Normal p.o.v.

 

Time skip.

 

To say that the wetter had changed, was an understatement. A snowstorm suddenly occurred out of the blue. Ryuhei was happy they all had managed to get into the shrine as shelter for the snow. They were 9 different people in here. Beside Yamato and Takeru in here was Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, and Jyou Kido, a six grader, and Mimi Tachikawa, a fourth grader. She had been the girl who run over Chihori. Luckily Ryuhei didn’t bear any grudges. They could hear the storm raging outside for a while. Then out of the blue, the storm suddenly stopped. Taichi open carefully the shelter.

”It really finally stopped” he then said and walked outside. The landscape was covered in a beautiful lay of snow though.

”Ah it is snow” Takeru and Chihori yelled happily and rushed outside as well. ”It is so awesome!”. Ryuhei and Yamato rushed both after their siblings.

”Chihori be careful. The ground can be slippery” Ryuhei said worriedly.

”Brr, it is freezing” Sora then said and got out of the shelter too ”It’s hard to believe that it’s summer”. Jyou and Mimi also got outside now.

”Let’s hurry back to where the adults are” Jyou said firmly ”The longer we stay here..”. However he was interrupted by Mimi, who pushed him aside to get out.

”Wow so pretty” she said happily.

The only one left in the shelter was Koushiro Izumi. He was this computer geek and he had no intention of getting out right now. He was checking his laptop, however because of the snow, he was not having any internet signal, and that annoyed him a little.

”No good” he then said and sighed ”I thought I’d get reception after the wind stopped..”. In the background he could hear the others who suddenly gasped a little.

”Koushiro! Koushiro! Come out and look at this” Taichi then yelled and made the him sigh. He grabbed his laptop and got outside to see what Taichi wanted. The others looked rather stunned up in the sky. An Aurora was shown.

”Beautiful. It is so romantic” Mimi then said. Koushiro looked puzzled up in the sky now too. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There shouldn’t be an Aurora here.

”We should really go back to the others” Jyou said worriedly and Yamato nodded.

”Yeah, it wouldn’t be cool if anyone got sick” he then replied.

”Big brother, come on let’s have a snowball fight” Chihori then said and was pulling in Ryuhei’s arm. Ryuhei looked at her, then up in the sky.

”I don’t think this is the right time Chihori” he then said ”The whole situation makes me uneasy. I have a bad feeling”. He had just said that when Taichi pointed in the sky.

”Hey what is that?” he questioned.

A weird hole had appeared in the sky. Then suddenly a giant blast was flying towards them. 9 different lights hit the ground beside them. A loud crash could be heard and snow was flying around them. The others panicked a little. Ryuhei was holding Chihori’s hand firmly, so nothing happened to her. He was ready to protect her if something happened.

”Is everyone all right?” Sora then questioned, when those weird crashes disappeared, and the snow wasn’t blowing around them.

”Yeah somehow” Yamato said. He had protective arms around Takeru.

”A meteorite?” Koushiro questioned and was crawling carefully over to the small craters in the ground. Some weird devices was floating up from the holes and everyone grabbed it. They looked puzzled at them.

”What.. are those?” Sora questioned puzzled. Koushiro looked thoughtful now.

”It is neither a pager nor a cellphone” he concluded and looked at the tiny blueish device in his hands now.

Suddenly beeping sounds could be heard from them, and giant wave appeared out of nowhere. The children looked shocked at it, however before they knew it the wave was crashing over them and was dragging them with it to who knows where. The children let out a scream.

 

Ryuhei’s p.o.v.

 

”Master Ryuhei! Master Ryuhei! Wake up!”.

”Big brother wake up!” Ryuhei groaned and slowly jerked a little.

”Chihori ugh, what happened?” he then said and slowly opened his eyes.

Blue eyes meet his own. Ryuhei’s eyes widened. On his chest was a yellow mini version of a fox sitting. It looked at him with big joyful eyes. Ryuhei let out a surprised scream and pushed the animal away from him. It easily landed on its feet’s and was now running with great speed around him. Ryuhei rushed quickly to his feet’s.

”Yay, Yay master Ryuhei is awake! Master Ryuhei is awake!” The animal yelled happily and rushed around like a happy little child. Even though it’s short legs really didn’t look like it could make it run like that. ”Thank you, thank you. Master Ryuhei is awake Chihori!”.

Ryuhei looked up and saw Chihori standing in front of him with a big happy smile. In her hands she was having a light blue round creature with long big ears and red eyes. A big wide mouth was shown on the face, and wait was it wearing Chihori’s black hat?! Ryuhei couldn’t believe it. That hat was extremely precious to Chihori. It was a hat he had given her. Seeing this monster wearing it, must mean Chihori really trusted it. No one else was allowed.

”Chihori he is awake!” the monster said in her arms now ”Then you are happy right? Then you happy right?”. Chihori nodded and hugged the monster happily.

”Yay, Chihori is happy” the monster said and jumped out of her arms, still with Chihori’s too big hat on its head and danced around. ”My Chihori is happy”. Then it noticed the hat on its head and jumped back in its arms and gave the hat back. Ryuhei looked stunned at the scene in front of him.

”They.. they know our names” he then whispered and looked at his sister ”Chihori what is this? What are they?”. The fox monster stopped running around Ryuhei and instead jumped happily up and down.

”I am so happy. Master Ryuhei is here” it said and jumped up in his arms and rubbed his cheek affectionate ”I am Viximon and I have waited so long for my master”.

 

**Viximon.**

**Baby digimon.**

**Lesser digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Bubbles.**

”Ma..ster” Ryuhei stuttered out. The fox nodded eagerly.

”Yes Master. Master Ryuhei. I have been waiting for you” It then repeated.

”You have been waiting for me?” he questioned slowly. The other monster jumped down from Chihori’s arms again and looked at him.

”And I am Pagumon and I am Chihori’s best friend” it said and grinned. Then it jumped up and down repeating ”Best friend! Best friend!”.

 

**Pagumon.**

**Baby digimon.**

**Lesser digimon.**

**Type: Virus.**

**Special attack: Bubbles.**

Ryuhei looked stunned at them. Then he looked at his sister.

”Chihori, what is going on here?” he then questioned. Chihori shrugged.

”I don’t know big brother” she then said ”When I woke up I found them here in this place. Pagumon had my hat on his head when I woke up, but he gave it back as soon as I asked for it. Can’t we keep them? He is my best friend now”.

Ryuhei finally noticed that they weren’t at camp ground any longer. They were in a weird looking forest. Everything looked weird for some reason. Pagumon jumped up in Chihori’s arms and then up on her head. He was lying at the top of her head while smiling happy uttering the words ”My Chihori” over and over. Ryuhei sighed again. He didn’t know where they were, and two animals were pretty protective over them. He figured they would follow them regardless what they were saying. He sighed again. Well at least they would surely know the terrain than they would.

”Fine, fine” he uttered ”Let’s keep them until we get home”.

”Yay thanks big brother” Chihori said and hugged him deeply. Ryuhei sighed and took her hand in his. Then they began walking with Viximon as guide.

 

Normal p.o.v.

 

”Taichi, Taichi!” A voice yelled into Taichi’s ear and Taichi groaned weakly.

”I am okay” he then whispered and looked up.

Soon he was staring at a big pink monster who was sitting on his chest. Taichi let out a scream and tried to get away as quickly as he could from this pink monster with long weird ears on the top. The monster however looked really happy and jumped around on the ground close to him.

”What the heck” Taichi uttered surprised.

”Taichi, you’re awake” the monster then said happily ”That’s great! That’s great!”.

”Ah it’s taking!” Taichi said surprised ”And it knows my name”. The monster jumped around stating everything was great. Then it jumped into his arms with a big smile unto his lips. That made Taichi even more surprised.

”Wh..o.. who are you?” he then stuttered and asked the monster.

”I’m Koromon” the monster then said ”I have been waiting for you Taichi”.

”Koromon? You been waiting for me?” he then said in a confused tone.

 

**Koromon.**

**Baby digimon.**

**Lesser digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: bubbles.**

”Yeah” Koromon replied. Taichi looked puzzled at it.

”What is that supposed to mean?” he questioned.

”Taichi san!” a voice then suddenly said and Taichi jerked a little. Out of some bushes were Koushiro walking out.

”Oh Koushiro” Taichi greeted. Koushiro sighed deeply. He looked rather relieved.

”Thank goodness! I thought I was all alone here” he then said.

”What are you saying?” a new voice said and a new pink monster appeared beside Koushiro. ”I’m right here with you”. Taichi let out a surprised scream. That made Koromon jump out of his arms. He looked stunned at this new monster.

”Koushiro, who is that?” he then asked in a scared tone.

”I am called Motimon” the monster introduced ”Nice to meet yer”.

 

**Motimon.**

**Baby digimon.**

**Lesser digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Bubbles.**

”He has been following me around ever since I woke up here” Koushiro explained ”I have no idea on what’s going on”.

Then Taichi finally noticed they were not at the camp ground any longer, and looked surprised around. Motimon told them this was File island. However that didn’t help the boys at all. Taichi decided to climb one of these weird trees and figure out where they were. He was sitting on a branch and was looking at the terrain from his mini telescope. He could see the ocean and some strange looking mountains. Taichi wondered where they were. Koromon quickly joined him and asked what he was doing. Taichi was about to explain, when he noticed a giant red stag beetle?! He was flying right towards them. Taichi and Koromon ducked down from the branch only to see the beetle cut the top of the tree with his giant sax looking arms.

”Ah no, that is Kuwagamon” Motimon uttered scared and closed his eyes. ”He is an atrocious Digimon”. Koushiro looked stunned at it.

 

**Kuwagamon.**

**Adult digimon.**

**Insect Digimon.**

**Type: Virus.**

**Special attack: Scissor arms.**

 

Kuwagamon was flying straight towards Taichi and Koromon once again. He was ready to chop Taichi’s head off. Luckily Koromon jumped up in the air and tossed bubbles at him. The attack hit Kuwagamon in the eyes and his attack came out of course. It in the end saved Taichi’s life. He did however fall off the tree though.

”Taichi san” Koushiro said and rushed to his aid. Taichi was luckily okay. Koromon fell to the ground too and Taichi was quickly too it’s side.

”You idiot. Don’t be so reckless” Taichi scolded him a little, but then smiled ”But I was saved because of you. Thanks!”. At that Koromon smiled happily.

”Ahr Kuwagamon is headed towards us again” Koushiro then then told them. Motimon told them to flee and showed them a secret hiding spot inside some weird tree. Koushiro said it was a hologram of some sort. They stayed in there until the cost was clear.

 

”It’s all right now” a voice then said, and Taichi and Koushiro snuck their head out of the tree. They found Sora and some weird creature by her side.

”Sora!” Taichi uttered happily. Sora smiled at them.

”That was a close one” she then said. Taichi snort bravely at her.

”No way that was nothing serious” he then said and noticed the pink flower monster beside Sora now. He was staring once again.

”Sounds like Kuwagamon has gone far way Sora” the pink flower then said.

 

**Pyocomon.**

**Baby digimon.**

**Lesser digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Bubbles.**

”Okay. Thanks Pyocomon” Sora then said and smiled.

”Pyocomon?” Koushiro questioned ”It looks like a plant, but is she also.. one of them?”. They looked over at Motimon and Koromon. Then suddenly a white pig was running in front of them. They all looked stunned at it.

”That one too?” Koushiro uttered surprised. The pig looked at them, then he looked over at the woods. It was like it was waiting for someone.

 

**Tokomon.**

**Baby digimon.**

**Lesser digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Bubbles.**

”Over here Takeru” Tokomon then shouted. Then out from the forest appeared Takeru. He rushed over to the pig Tokomon and hugged it. It was like they were the best of friends already. Yamato was right behind him.

”Be careful Takeru” his big brother advised.

”Yamato you too?” Taichi uttered stunned. Yamato looked at him.

”Taichi? You were all here?” he then questioned. Taichi shook his head.

”No, I was talking about the thing you were holding” he then said and pointed at the creature in Yamato’s arms. Yamato looked at it. A little orange and pink furred monster was there and it was having a horn on its head.

”Eh? Oh this guy is..”.

”I’m Tsunomon” the monster introduced shyly.

 

**Tsunomon.**

**Baby digimon.**

**Lesser digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Bubbles.**

The others looked rather confused. They didn’t know what to say.

”Master Ryuhei!” yelled a voice then ”I found them. I found them. Your friends”. A little fox rushed out from nowhere and was standing in front of the others now.

”Yeah, yeah good job Viximon” Ryuhei then complimented and appeared out of the woods as well. He was holding Chihori’s hand, and on her head was a creature as well. Taichi sighed deeply.

”Ryuhei? Not you too” he then said and sighed again ”And you forced it to call it master. Someone must feel highly of themselves”. Ryuhei sneered annoyed.

”Hey, I didn’t ask it to say that. It decided on its own” he then yelled. Sora walked over to Chihori and looked at the two creatures beside them.

”Oh and they are?” she then questioned. Viximon coughed.

”Viximon, Master Ryuhei’s friend” it then said.

”Pagumon, Chihori’s best friend” Pagumon then said. Sora hummed a little. Then a scream filled the air and Jyou rushed in here. He was running like hell over to him. Behind him was a weird creature as well. Jyou was flipping out over it.

”Help me! Some weird thing is chasing me!” he then yelled and gasped for air.

”I’m not a weird thing” the monster then said behind him and hugged Jyou. It was a dark colored seal that could fly apparently ”My name is Pukamon”.

 

**Pukamon.**

**Baby digimon.**

**Lesser digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Bubbles.**

At that Jyou screamed up. That until he noticed that the others didn’t. he also noticed the other monsters and flipped out even more.

”What.. what are you guys?” he then said. Pukamon flew over to the other monsters.

”We’re digital monsters” they then all uttered. The children all looked stunned at them. They didn’t understand what Digital monsters means.

 

However soon they had a presentation round to each other. Digimon and human alike introduced themselves to each other. When they were done, Taichi looked around.

”Well was that everyone?” he questioned.

”Wait I was sure there were another one with us” Sora then said.

”Yeah Mimi san” said Koushiro ”Tachikawa Mimi san isn’t here!”.

”Oh yeah Mimi from fourth grade” Jyou then uttered ”There is something I got to give her”.

A scream filled the air now. That sounded like a girl’s voice, which could only mean that it was Mimi. Taichi and the others rushed towards it, only to find Mimi chased by Kuwagamon. A great plant like Creature was right beside her. Mimi tripped and escaped the attack from Kuwagamon. Taichi saw it fly away once again. He hoped it didn’t show again. The plant creature looked worried at Mimi.

 

**Tanemon.**

**Baby digimon.**

**Lesser digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Bubbles.**

”Mimi are you okay?” Tanemon then questioned. Mimi nodded slightly. Sora quickly helped her as well. Kuwagamon returned and they all decided to run away. Soon they all found themselves pushed to the ground, so they could survive the attack.

”What the hell is this?” Jyou then yelled out loud ”Where in the world are we?”. Taichi sneered and stated they shouldn’t run away and instead fight it.

”Are you crazy?” Ryuhei sneered and grabbed his hand ”We would have no chance at all. What are we supposed to beat it with?”.

Taichi tsked a little, but in the end, they decided to run away again. However soon they sadly found themselves at a cliff. A steed cliff. They couldn’t climb done there. They were about to retreat when Kuwagamon showed himself once again. He flew towards them and was ready to chop off their heads. The others quickly tossed themselves to the ground.

”Now this is our chance to escape” Sora uttered.

Sadly Kuwagamon came back. Taichi who was close to the cliff and a little further away from the others, was targeted however. Koromon rushed to his aid and tossed bubbles at it. It had little effect. Soon Kuwagamon targeted the others, and their digimon quickly rushed to their aid and tried defending them. However their bubble attacks really had no effect. They did manage to bring him out of course however. Kuwagamon got slammed into a herd of trees. The children looked up from the ground to see their respective partners lying on the ground a little away from them. They looked beat. Taichi was already by Koromon’s side.

”You moron! How can you be so rash?” He scolded worriedly at Koromon.

”But I have to.. protect you Taichi” Koromon replied. Taichi bit his lip. He was really worried about Koromon now. The others also rushed over to their digimon’s now.

”Pyocomon” Sora said and hugged it. Mimi was having Tanemon in her arms. She was worried about it and asked how it was doing.

”Why where you doing that?” Koushiro asked Motimon worriedly why holding it.

Yamato and Tsunomon was bonding pretty well too, and Takeru was crying worriedly over his Tokomon. Even Jyou was worried about Pukamon. Ryuhei kneeled down towards Viximon and was holding the yellow fox in his arms.

”Oh why did you do that?” He then questioned and hugged it.

”I needed to protect you Master Ryuhei” Viximon whispered weakly.

”Pagumon, Pagumon!” Chihori yelled and hugged the digimon. She took a red cloth and tied it around its ear as a bandage ”Don’t die!”.

”Chihori” the digimon whispered back. Then sounds could be heard from behind them and Kuwagamon was on his feet’s again. They all rushed over to Taichi while carrying their digimons. They didn’t know what else to do.

”That thing?! It is still alive!” Taichi uttered both annoyed and scared. Kuwagamon walked closer and closer to them now.  He was soon near them.

”Damn it at this rate we will..” Ryuhei uttered annoyed. Viximon looked at him.

”We have to go” it then said. Koromon nodded in agreement.

”Yes we have to fight” he then added. At that the children looked horrified. They were trying to keep them from fighting that thing. The digimon was fighting like hell to get free. Chihori looked worried at her Pagumon.

”You are going too?” she questioned and Pagumon nodded determined.

In the end the digimon got free and rushed forward to attack Kuwagamon. The children all yelled worriedly to their respective digimon’s. Even Ryuhei who had first thought of his digimon as a nuisance at first. Without noticing their devices they picked up earlier was shining a little. A light appeared out of the sky and hit the nine small monsters. The children didn’t know it as of yet, but their little partners were about to evolve and become even stronger and bigger.

 

”Koromon sinka Agumon!”.

”Pyocomon sinka Piyomon!”.

”Motimon sinka Tentomon!”.

”Tsunomon sinka Gabumon!”.

”Tokomon sinka Patamon!”.

”Pukamon sinka Gomamon!”.

”Tanemon sinka Palmon!”.

”Viximon sinka Renamon!”.

”Pagumon sinka Gazimon!”.

 

When the light disappeared the digimon had changed big time. The digimon now attacked Kuwagamon with even more might. Kuwagamon easily pushed them off him. However that didn’t keep the digimon down for long. They got quickly up. Kuwagamon tried flying off, but his foot got hit by Palmon’s ’poison ivy’ attack, which kept him from leaving. Patamon flew up in the air and hit him with ’Air shot’. Tentomon followed that up with ’Petit thunder’ attack. Gazimon appeared from underground and together with Gomamon, they made Kuwagamon’s one leg hit the ground right where Gazimon’s pitfall was. His leg was stuck there now. Renamon also added his ’Diamond storm’. An attack with sharpened left. Agumon rushed forward and fired a ’Baby flame’ at him. Gabumon followed up by his ’petit fire’. Piyomon added her ’Magical fire’. The attack hits, but soon Kuwagamon extinguished the fire attack.

”All right, one more time” Agumon then encouraged and made all the digimon attack at the same time.

Renamon firing his diamond storm, and Gazimon his paralyze breath. All attacks hit and combined and they actually set Kuwagamon on fire this time. He tipped backwards and fell into the forest with a loud bum. The children couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

”They did it!” Taichi then said shocked ”They really did it”.

”Taichi!” Agumon then yelled and all the digimon rushed forward towards their friend and partner. The respective partners greeted them with the same mood of happiness. Some were a little stunned by their new appearance.

”Pagumon!” Chihori yelled and rushed over and hugged the big cat like rabbit monster who was now her partner.

He was a little taller than her when standing on his hind legs. Her red bandage had changed to a red scarf for some reason. Her partner hugged her happily back.

”Master Ryuhei” said the now taller fox who also was walking on its hind legs now. It bowed down like a holy knight to its king. ”I archived the mission master”. Ryuhei looked rather stunned at the fox kneeling to him. Taichi grinned and slammed Ryuhei’s shoulder with a friendly clap.

”See you are totally thinking highly of yourself. Your friend is bowing” he teased.

”I didn’t tell it to do that!” Ryuhei sneered, but everyone in the group still laughed. That until sounds could be heard in the background. Sora noticed the scissor arms.

”Taichi get away!” she shouted loudly. Taichi just noticed Kuwagamon behind them and ran away from the attacking digimon. However his scissor arms cut into the ground and broke the cliff. They all, digimon and Human fall off the stead cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the first chapter. Please tell me what you think so far and comment. I will update this story each day or week. Have not completely decided since I have a lot of chapters prepared but not finished the story. Hope you find the story interesting however. 


	4. The birth of Greymon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine children attending children’s camp, were guided by mysterious devices to File island. A place where Digital monsters – Digimon – lived. But soon after their arrival, they were attacked by a ferocious Digimon, Kuwagamon. Just as they were driven into a corner, the tiny Digimon that were following them evolved. But, even though they thought they had defeated Kuwagamon, it came back, putting the children in more danger…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

__

 

The story continued with the nine children falling of the stead cliff. Underneath them were a giant river. The children were screaming in panic as they were falling towards the water, thinking it was all over. The Digimon who could fly, that was Patamon, Tentomon and Piyomon, rushed to their partner’s aid. However sadly they were all to heavy and they fell towards the water surface anyway. Palmon, who was having a tight grip in Mimi, tried to grab hold on the cliff wall with her Poison Ivy while falling, but sadly grabbed a giant rock who crumbled and made them fall anyway. Gomamon and Jyou were the first one to hit the water. Gomamon quickly used his attack ”Marching fishes”, who summoned a large crowd of colored small fishes in the water. They soon got assembled into a raff. The fishes also got Jyou up to the surface again. The other children and their Digimon fell down on the fish raff, and in that way were saved. Taichi looked surprised around.

”We’re saved!” he then uttered.

That was sadly only for a short while. The raff was floating down stream, when Yamato noticed the cliff they had been standing on, and who was above them now, crumble. Giant rocks were falling down towards them. Kuwagamon was a part of those rocks who was falling.

”Faster!” Gomamon yelled at the fishes.

The raff quickly evaded the rocks, but when the rocks hit the water surface, it sadly created a tidal wave, who made the kids hang on to dear life at the raff. The flushed down stream now with a lot of speed.

 

Finally, _Finally_ , they got ashore on some river coast. The children were all gasping for air. Most of them were wet to the bones now. The kids sighed relived.

”Now we’re finally out of danger” Yamato then uttered. Jyou sighed and tried getting his wet glassed back on his face.

”What was the deal with those fishes?” he then questioned.

”Those were my marching fishes” Gomamon then explained and smiled a big smile ”I’m able to control fish at will”. Jyou smiled happily at that.

”I see, so it was all thanks to you! Thank you Pukamon” he then thanked and looked puzzled at Gomamon ”Eh I um mean.. that is..”. He was not sure what was going on here. Was that really Pukamon? At that Gomamon smiled a big smile.

”It’s Gomamon” the white furred seal then said. At that the other children turned to their respective partners. They were all different now.

”What happened to you Tokomon?” Takeru questioned. Patamon, who was looking like a flying guinea pig in orange and cream color, answered that its name was Patamon now. Agumon, the little yellow dinosaur, then explained that they all had evolved. Taichi looked puzzled at him.

”Evolved?! What does that mean?” he then asked. Koushiro came up with the solution that when lifeforms adapt to changes in the environment they change to fit that, or something like that. Tentomon, the robotic ladybug with 6 insect arms, nodded in agreement. He told them, he evolved from Motimon to Tentomon.

”I evolved from Pyocomon to Piyomon” Sora’s partner, a now pink bird explained.

”I evolved from Tsunomon to Gabumon” Yamato’s partner, a sort of strange lizard with a pelt over its body said. Yamato hummed surprised at that.

”I evolved from Tanemon to Palmon” Mimi’s partner explained. It was now looking like a walking flower of some kind. Chihori’s partner nodded eagerly.

”I evolved from Pagumon to Gazimon” the grey like cat/rabbit then said and was showing it’s fierce claws to impress her.

”I evolved from Viximon and are called Renamon now master” Ryuhei’s partner, the larger yellow fox then said and bowed. Ryuhei sighed. He wished it would stop doing that. Agumon then coughed a little.

”And I evolved from Koromon to Agumon” he then replied. Taichi hummed a little.

”Hmm, In any case, you seem stronger than before” he then commented and questioned ”Are you still a Digital monster, even after you evolved?”.

”Yup, I am so happy to have meet you Taichi!” Agumon then uttered.

”Hu? Why?” Taichi then questioned.

”I haven’t been able to evolve on my own” Agumon explained ”I’m sure I was able to because I met you”. At that Taichi hummed a little.

”So could it be the same for you Piyomon?” Sora then questioned. Piyomon nodded.

”Could it be the same for everyone?” Koushiro then questioned.

Tentomon nodded eagerly to that. Palmon was dancing around and was thanking Mimi for letting it evolve. Mimi was not sure how to respond to that. She didn’t know what she had done in the first place. Takeru looked stunned at Patamon now.

”Hmm are you able to turn back?” he then asked. Patamon shrugged.

”Properly not” he then replied. Jyou tried to make sense of all that, and it didn’t help that Gomamon couldn’t make sense of it either. Gazimon lifted its head proudly.

”I did it to protect you” He then said firmly and tried to play cool. That didn’t go very well because Chihori now tackle hugged him to the ground and was giving him a hug.

”Thank you, thank you!” she yelled and was squeezing Gazimon half to dead now.

Renamon and the other digimon  looked worried over at them now. Some of the other digimon was even laughing, since Gazimon as Pagumon, loved to tease some of the digimon while they were waiting for their ’partner’ to arrive.

”Master Ryuhei, don’t you think we shall stop her?” Renamon then questioned.

”Nah, that is Chihori’s way of handling animals” he then replied ”She is surprisingly good with them. Even though it doesn’t look like it now… And stop calling me master!”. The fox looked at him and shook his head.

”We, Renamon cannot do that” Renamon then said ”You are Ryuhei Zukizuma and therefore my master. That, and you need upmost respect.. Master”. Ryuhei sneered annoyed. He didn’t want to be anyone’s master here.

”More importantly, what are we going to do now?” Yamato then asked and made everyone else look at him.

”Let’s go back to where we came from” Jyou then suggested ”We should wait for the adults to come and find us”. Ryuhei snort a little.

”That is easier said than done” he then replied. Sora nodded.

”Yeah We’ve been swept pretty far” she added.

”Yeah it doesn’t look easy going back up that cliff either” Yamato commented.

”Then what should we do?” Jyou questioned ”How about we look for a road somewhere?”.

Yamato added that they had no idea where they were, and Koushiro also added that the landscape was subtropical. Tentomon was agreeing with him. Koushiro was rather relived. That until Tentomon revealed that he had no clue on what he was talking about. Jyou continued to insist that they should go back though.

”Perhaps so” Sora then uttered ”If we go back, we might be able to find clues on why we are here”.

However Mimi was against it. She didn’t want to meet other monsters like Kuwagamon. Yamato agreed that he didn’t want anyone in danger. Ryuhei were also agreeing, but only because he was concerned about Chihori. What happened to the others? Well he didn’t care that much.

”Are there any other humans here?” Taichi then asked Agumon.

”Humans? Like you Taichi?” Agumon replied. Taichi nodded. Agumon was thoughtful for a moment. ”I never seen any. There’s nothing but Digimon here”.

”Only digimon?” Taichi then uttered ”But you sure look different”.

”You said this was File island right?” Sora then questioned. The others shrugged. None of them had heard about this island before. In the end decided that they could stand around here and do nothing. He began walking away.

”Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Yamato then questioned.

”I saw the ocean a while ago” Taichi then replied and smiled ”So let’s go see it”. The others were debating on if they should follow him or not. In the end they did. All beside Jyou who still insisted on they should go back.

”In times like these, it’s best to stay put and wait for the adults to save us” he said firmly ”That’s also the reason why we should go back to..”.

”Jyou, hurry up!” Gomamon then yelled to him, and Jyou noticed that the others were about to leave him behind. He quickly followed now. He didn’t want to be left alone.

 

The nine kids walked down the river bed now towards the ocean. Gomamon who was an ocean digimon was swimming in the water while the others were walking. Taichi was leading the group. Mimi was right behind him. Takeru and Chihori following right after, with Sora and Ryuhei behind them. Then Koushiro, Yamato and Jyou in the back. All accomplished by their partners.

”I have never seen trees like this” Sora then said.

”I thought they were subtropical at first, but it appears I was wrong” Koushiro muttered slowly behind her. He was really curious about the whole ordeal.

”Maybe this really isn’t Japan” Jyou then said slowly ”They look strange”.

”These digital monsters should have been a big tip off that this place is strange anyway” Yamato replied him. At that Gabumon looked a little offended.

”Digital monsters” Koushiro then said in a puzzled tone ”Like.. electronic monsters?”. At that Tentomon, who was flying beside him, looked at him.

”You can refer us as Digimon” he then replied. Koushiro was thoughtful.

”You don’t appear as electronical as your name suggest” he then told Tentomon.

”What’s that? Electricity? How is that?” he then questioned and made electricity from his electrical attack, which Koushiro quickly made him stop doing.

”Patamon, you were flying before right?” Takeru then questioned his partner.

”Yeah I can fly now, look” Patamon then proclaimed and tried flying. He flapped his ear shaped wings, but it was much effort to fly, and Patamon slowly flew towards the ground now. Takeru smiled happily at him.

”Awesome, but I think it’s faster if you walked” he then told him.

”I am much faster, look!” Piyomon then said and flew up in the air. Sadly Takeru nor Sora could see any difference between their flying.

”I can walk faster than you Chihori” Gazimon then proclaimed and inflated up his chest in impressive matter.

Sadly he didn’t notice the tiny stone on the ground and he tripped to the ground. The others was hiding a laugh at that. Chihori quickly helped him up while the others, walked passed them. When Renamon and Ryuhei was near them, Ryuhei could hear Renamon snort at Gazimon.

”Klutz” he then proclaimed and Gazimon rushed to his feet’s utterly red in the face.

”Who said that?” he yelled offended and glared at the others.

That until he noticed it was Renamon, who was now far taller and surely more powerful than him now, (actually Gazimon knew it was for some reason) and that made him silent pretty quickly. He began walking beside ’his’ Chihori instead, who was now holding her big brother’s hand, so she didn’t get left behind. Yamato looked puzzled at Gabumon.

”What was that all about?” he then questioned in a low voice ”With Gazimon and Renamon? It looked like Gazimon is scared of him”. Gabumon shrugged.

”We really don´t know” he then whispered ”Viximon and Pagumon hatched a lot later than we did, but they have always been together. Like good friends or something. They have a weird relationship”. At that Yamato hummed.

”Palmon, you look kind of like a plant” Mimi then told her digimon.

”I am” Palmon replied ”I can even preform photosynthesis”.

”That’s neat” Mimi exclaimed ”Do it! Do it!”. Palmon blushed.

”Mimi, do you know what photosynthesis is?” she then questioned. Mimi shook her head. Palmon looked embarrassed ”Well I don’t really know either..”.

”You said there was nothing but digimon here right?” Taichi then questioned his partner ”So that means Kuwagamon was a digimon?”. At that Agumon nodded.

”If there was a big one like him around, there might be others” Koushiro then concluded. At that Tentomon agreed with him.

 

Soon Gabumon and Gomamon announced that they were at the ocean now. The kids could see the river become part of the big ocean now. Then suddenly they could hear a ringing sound. It sounded like a phone.

”Why is there a phone ringing in a place like this?” Sora questioned.

The others were not sure either, but they rushed towards the sound, and found a beach with 6 big phone boxes. They found it really strange, but the children rushed towards them anyway. Taichi arrived and the he opened the phone box, but as soon as he did, the phone stopped ringing for some reason. Agumon looked puzzled at him.

”What’s wrong Taichi?” he questioned his partner.

Taichi wondered why it stopped ringing. The others questioned why there were phone boxes here in the first place. It was irrational. However, Yamato pointed out they looked like the booths at home, which made Jyou conclude that they still were in Japan.

”Japan?” Gomamon questioned ”What is that?”.

At that Jyou sighed. Maybe he was still wrong here. Taichi asked for some money from Koushiro. He wanted to call home. That made the others do the same thing, and they soon were inside their own booth. Taichi dialed his number home, but then something weird happened.

”The time is 35:82:90 am, beep, beep, beep” a voice in the phone said.

Mimi’s phone booth was talking about the weather to be sunny with a lot of ice cream. Yamato and Takeru’s said that this number was not in service any longer, and said it was pointless calling it. Ryuhei and Chihori’s was about the sports events statistic. It made no sense either though. At the end the children quit those weird booths. They made no sense at all. Or all beside Jyou who was pretty persistent. He wanted this to work regardless what. The others were sitting in the sand and was resting.

”He is pretty persistent” Koushiro commented and looked at Jyou on the phone’s.

”That is Jyou for you” Taichi replied.

They began talking back and fought if they should leave or not. Taichi was for leaving, while Yamato was for staying. He figured that even though they couldn’t call, they might get a call just like before. He also pointed out that everyone was tired.

”I am also a little hungry” Koushiro replied. Taichi hummed, but in the end they all decided to have a break. At that the others sighed relieved.

”Does anyone have anything to eat?” Sora then questioned ”All I have is this..”.

She was reaching for the belt bag at her waist, but found that weird device they had picked up at summer camp. She looked puzzled at it. The others quickly realized they had that one sticking on them too. Either on their bag or the strop in their pants. Chihori’s was stuck at the rem in her hat, and Ryuhei’s was at his rem in his pants. They all questioned why they were having them. That until their tummies were aching. Everyone was getting rather hungry. Sora took things out from her bag.

”All I have is some simple first aid kit” she then told them. Koushiro had his laptop, digital camera, and phone, but nothing had been working since they arrived here.

”You sure brought a lot of junk to summer camp” Taichi commented.

”What about you Taichi?” Koushiro then asked. T

aichi showed them his mini telescope. Yamato didn’t bring food either, but Takeru had a bag with sweets with him. He stated that since he was coming to summer camp with his Onii chan, they should have a great time. Taichi and Koushiro wondered if Takeru and Yamato was cousins since Takeru called Yamato ’Nii san’, but they were having different last name. Sora looked at the Zukizuma siblings.

”I brought a special handkerchief my grandma made” Chihori then said proudly. 

”What did you bring Ryuhei?” Sora then questioned and looked at his backpack.

”Um hmm some sports garments” he then replied a little slowly ”And two lunchboxes our Grandma made”. Chihori looked stunned at it.

”Yay Grandma’s food” she then said happily and hugged her big brother.

”Well sadly that is not enough for all of us” Taichi then said disappointed. ”What did you bring Mimi? Your bag looks pretty big”. At that Mimi smiled a big smile and pulled out a big set of survival items. Apparently Mimi had borrowed her father’s camping gear without asking though.

”You don’t normally bring this stuff though” Taichi then said.

”But they may turn out to be useful to us now” Yamato replied.

”That’s true” Sora then said slowly ”We don’t know what to expect from now on”.

”Yeah you are right” Taichi then said and sighed ”Looks like Jyou is still making phone calls, but there is no way he could have brought food or..”. However Taichi looked surprised at Jyou’s bag.

”What the.. He has the emergency food supply” Taichi then yelled.

The others looked shocked at it. They soon made Jyou get over here. After a stupid argument over that it was actually Mimi who should have been carrying the food supply bag, they all, beside Gomamon who was relaxing in the ocean water, assembled in a circle to discuss the food rations.

”Each group is given three days’ worth of food” Jyou then explained and in the end calculated that they had 54 meals. Divided with 9 people gave around 2 days of food. However Sora pointed out that they counted the digimon in, then it would be only for a day. At that the digimon smiled.

”We’re fine” Gabumon then said ”We’ll find food for ourselves”.

”Yes you don’t need to count us in” Tentomon then added.

”It would be disgraceful if I should take away my master’s food” Renamon added.

”You are sure?” Sora then asked. The digimon nodded in agreement.

”That really helps us!” Jyou then said and smiled ”Okay then, this food will be for humans..”. However he was surprisingly stopped when Taichi and Agumon was sharing a pack of biscuits with Agumon.

”I said it’s only for humans!” he then yelled at Taichi.

”Ah don’t be so stinky” Taichi then replied.

 

However it was not soon after that the digimon could feel a weird presence around them. They got quickly up and was staring out in the thin air.

”What’s wrong Piyomon?” Sora then asked. Renamon growled a little.

”Something’s coming” he then said, and he wasn’t wrong.

Out of the ground stream of water was emerging and it was fiercely spouted around and destroyed all the phone booths. The children quickly got out of the way. Phone booths went flying and then from the sandy grounds a digimon emerged.

”What is that?” Koushiro questioned stunned.

”It is Shellmon!” Tentomon replied scared ”It must be his territory”. A hermit crab like digimon with pink colored skin, sea weeded hair and a shell on its back was standing in front of them now.

 

**Shellmon.**

**Adult digimon.**

**Aquatic digimon.**

**Type: data.**

**Special attack: Hydro pressure.**

 

Shellmon approached them. Jyou tried escaping by climbing the rock wall here at the coast, by Shellmon attacked with his Hydro pressure and made Jyou fall down. Out in the Ocean Gomamon was calling Jyou’s name.  The other digimon was ready for battle. They couldn’t let any harm happen to their partners. Agumon started off with a Baby flame who hit Shellmon’s chin. The adult digimon was rather annoyed by that. However then something weird happened. Gabumon, Piyomon and Tentomon attacked too, but their attacks didn’t work for some reason.

”What is wrong?” Koushiro questioned confused.

”Their attacks aren’t working” Yamato then uttered.

Shellmon attacked again and water hit the 4 digimons. Agumon however was quickly up on his feet’s. Sadly the other 3 were. Patamon tried an air shot and Palmon poison ivy, but nothing happened as well. Shellmon pushed them away was well.

”Paralyze breath” Gazimon yelled and breathed out a poison gas from his mouth, or that’s what supposed to happen. The attack failed.

”Master Ryuhei!” Renamon yelled and jumped in between another water attack who was about to hit Ryuhei. ”Diamond storm!”. However like the other digimon, nothing happened when he attacked, and he instead got hit by Shellmon’s attack.

”Renamon!” Ryuhei yelled and rushed over to it.

”Gazimon!” Chihori yelled as well and rushed over to her partner ”Hang in there!”.

”Baby flame!” Agumon yelled and hit Shellmon with another fire attack.

”Looking good Agumon!” Taichi complimented. The other children were confused.

”How come only Agumon can fight?” Koushiro questioned while taking care of his digimon who was lying tired on the ground. The other children did that to their partner as well. Tentomon growled weakly.

”I am sorry.. I am so hungry” he then replied.

”I have no strength left” Gabumon then said weakly. Renamon growled as well.

”Chihori.. I am starving” Gazimon said weakly.

”Master, I am truly sorry” Renamon then said weakly in Ryuhei’s arms.

”I get it! It’s because Agumon ate earlier” Ryuhei then said and helped supporting his partner. The others realized that as well. Their digimon had no strength at all.

 

”Agumon we have to make do on our own” Taichi then told his digimon.

”Gotcha Taichi” Agumon then replied.

Taichi began distracting Shellmon while Agumon fired Baby flame at it. Taichi rushed over to the destroyed phone booths and grabbed a pole from the remains. He then attacked and slammed the pole at Shellmon’s shell. However at that Shellmon got rather annoyed. He grabbed Taichi with his seaweed hair and tied him up for good.

”Taichi!” Agumon yelled worried.

Shellmon then placed one of his giant hands at Agumon and was squeezing him flat. Then he attacked the others with his hydro pressure. The others got injured a little and extremely wet.

”Damn it! At this rate, everyone will..” Taichi then yelled in annoying’s ”Isn’t there anything we can do?”.

Taichi let out a scream when Shellmon was squeezing him tight as well. Agumon, who’s head was stuck out from Shellmon’s palm, yelled up his partner’s name in distress.

”Agumon!” Taichi then responded while air got slowly kicked out of his lungs.

”Taichi!!” Agumon then yelled again.

Without noticing, Taichi’s device lit up once again and Agumon was suddenly surrounded in a strange light.

”What.. what is that?” Taichi then slowly uttered.

”Agumon shinka Greymon!”.

In Agumon’s place a giant dinosaur on the adult level had now appeared, and he tipped over Shellmon. That made the digimon let go of Taichi and he flew through the air and hit the sandy ground. Luckily nothing happened to him. Taichi and the others was staring in awe at the dinosaur.

”Agumon, he evolved again.. into Greymon?!” Taichi then uttered.

A fight appeared between the two digimon, and Taichi was cheering his partner on like hell. Shellmon rushed forward and tried pushing Greymon away with his head. Then he fired a hydro pressure as well. Greymon evaded it and fired a breath of fire instead. The water turned slowly to damp. When Shellmon’s attack stopped, Greymon rushed in and tossed Shellmon up in the air with his giant horns on his head. Then he fired his ”Mega flame” attack and sent Shellmon flying out in the ocean once again. Greymon had won the battle. He roared a little, and then suddenly began shrinking. Soon a tired and weak Agumon was lying on the sandy ground now.

”Agumon!” Taichi then yelled and rushed to his partner’s aid ”You changed back.. are you okay Agumon?”. Agumon looked weakly up at him.

”Taichi.. I’m hungry” he then told him. At that Taichi couldn’t do anything but laugh a little.

 

Everything was at ease for the moment. Jyou still tried getting through on the now broken phones, while the digimon and humans were eating all the food rations they have had in the bag. Taichi sighed deeply.

”There’s no reason for us to stay here now” he then said. The others nodded in agreement. Chihori placed the rest of the food they had on the ground now.

”Now eat up you guys” she then said firmly ”We can’t have you are hungry”.

She also smiled a happy smile. At that the digimon quickly grabbed some. They had used a lot of power against Shellmon. Gazimon was then holding a pack of biscuits at her.

”Here, let’s share” he then said in a cold tone. It was like he didn’t care. The other digimon grinned a little.

”You are not honest to your own feelings” Gabumon then said and smirked.

”Shut up!” Gazimon then yelled at him.

He was red in his face now. That made the other digimon grin even more. However Chihori took the pack from Gazimon still and shared the food between them. While that was going on the others were discussing on what to do next.

”We haven’t completely beaten Shellmon” Koushiro then explained ”We should leave before he comes back to assault us again”. The others nodded.

”Then let’s go back to that forest!” Jyou then insisted ”The forest we turned up in”.

”Like we said before, we fell off a cliff and went downstream” Sora then said ”We can’t get back so easily”. Mimi agreed. No more Kuwagamon! Ryuhei agreed too. He didn’t want to put Chihori in any danger as well.

”Since there were phone’s here, there must be people who’ve put them there” Koushiro then said analytically. ”We should go look for them”.

”That is a good idea” Jyou then said.

”I agree with that plan” Sora replied as well. The others nodded too.

”All right, let’s do it!” Taichi then shouted in excitement.

”I’ll go wherever you go Taichi” Agumon then said with a big smile.

”Thank you Agumon” Taichi then said and smiled back at him.

”Then it’s decided” Yamato then said. Jyou nodded and told them to remember all their stuff. Then they began leaving the beach.

 

_And so the nine children and Digimon set off.. into an unknown world of adventure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that chapter. Hope it sounds interesting. Please comment on what you think. The next chapter is with ‘nightly adventure’.Oh and you find out a little more about the Zukizuma sibling.


	5. Nightly adventures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving on File island, the Nine children encounters Digital monsters. It was a very strange island, where the phones they found weren’t any bit useful. Then, Shellmon came and attacked them. Upon doing so.. Agumon evolved into Greymon and beat Shellmon. From there our story continues…

Taichi and the others were standing on coast cliff near the beach they had been on. No one knew what would happen, and therefore they had to be ready for anything. However, that was not what was on Taichi’s mind right now. The whole battle with Shellmon was running through his head. He had been in danger and if it hadn’t been for Agumon evolving once again to Greymon, who knows what would had happened. Also he found it very strange that Agumon had returned back though. He found Greymon much stronger and more helpful. _Why did only Agumon evolve into Greymon back then? None of the others did._

”Agumon” Taichi then said and made his partner come over to him.

”What is it Taichi?” the digimon questioned.

”Why did you change back from Greymon into Agumon?” he then asked.

”Well..” Began Agumon slowly.

”Well…” Taichi questioned. Agumon looked puzzled at him.

”I don’t know either” Agumon replied. Taichi got so surprised he was about to trip over the cliff, but Agumon quickly grabbed him. The others in the group laughed at him, even though Taichi didn’t find that really funny. Then suddenly a roar could be heard from somewhere, and a giant dinosaur digimon walked out, slamming it’s giant horn on his head into some giant boulders. The Children looked really shocked at it.

”What is that?” Koushiro uttered.

”That is Monochromon” Tentomon announced ”But he’s a really nice digimon, so there is no need to worry”.

 

**Monochromon.**

**Adult.**

**Armored digimon.**

**Type: data.**

**Special attack: Volcano strike.**

**An armored dragon digimon whose horn is as hard as diamond. He is normally docile, but angered, he will fight his enemy to the bitter end.**

However even though Tentomon said he was docile, the digimon was coming straight towards them. And that was not even the worse, another Monochromon was behind them as well. They were caught between them. Taichi quickly made everyone take cover at the boulders beside them. Luckily the digimon’s were not after them but each other. They all could see the fight from their hiding place. Boulders and tails were hitting each other. It was a heated fight.

”They’re fighting each other?!” Taichi wondered confused.

”They must be fighting over territory” Tentomon then concluded.

”Let’s get out while we still can!” Palmon and Gazimon uttered at the same time. Gazimon even grabbed Chihori’s hand while they were rushing over to the forest.

”Hey Chihori! Gazimon! Don’t run too far” Ryuhei yelled and rushed after them. Mimi and the others were right behind them. They could hear the Monochromons fight in the background. At some point Takeru even fell and Patamon and Yamato was quickly by his side.

”Are you okay?” Yamato questioned worried.

”You’re fine right Takeru?” Taichi then said and Takeru nodded and got quickly up on his feet’s without help from Yamato. That did however make the blond still rather worried. Soon they were all away from the danger.. for now.

 

Time skip.

 

The sun was about to set and the children were walking tiredly through this weird forest. Everyone was exhausted mentally and psychically.

”I am tired..” Mimi uttered and walked over to a tree to rest.

”Just a little farther Mimi” Taichi encouraged and walked passed her.

”My carves will get fat!” Mimi sneered in annoying’s. Agumon looked at her.

”Fatter legs are better, Mimi” The dinosaur said ”They can support your weight and you can kick dirt with them”. Mimi looked at him rather offended.

”I am not like you” she then proclaimed.

”That’s right” Palmon then said ”Feet that look like plant roots are way more beautiful”. However Mimi didn’t like that either.

”The sunset has a very strange color” Koushiro then said and looked at the sky.

”But looks like the day is almost over” Sora then replied and nodded.

”What should we do?” Koushiro then asked ”It’ll be dangerous to venture farther when it gets darker”. Ryuhei nodded slightly.

”That and we can’t see what kind of monsters who will attack us” he then said ”That and Chihori needs rest”. He pointed at his sister, who was sitting tiredly at the ground now. Renamon hummed a little.

”I smell something” he then said ”Air of water I believe”.

”Oh let me check” Tentomon then said and flew up in the sky. Soon he was yelling ”Ah fresh water. I see a lake. I see a lake! Let’s camp over there”.

”I agree!” Mimi then said. She was also sitting on the ground now ”I can’t walk anymore”. By the sound of water, made Gomamon really excited. He could go for a swim, but Jyou grabbed his tail quickly. They didn’t know what might happen here.

”I also think we have walked far enough today” Yamato then said looked at Takeru.

”Everyone’s tired and hungry” Taichi proclaimed. In the end they decided to camp at that lake for tonight. They continued walking towards it now.

 

”What a huge lake!” Piyomon uttered and looked at the giant lake there was in front of them. It was really beautiful, even with the electricity towers inside the lake.

”This is the best place to be camping” Sora replied with a nod.

”Hey does camping mean we have to sleep outdoors?” Mimi then questioned in horror. Taichi nodded. Mimi was not happy about that statement. Then suddenly they heard a weird sound of electricity and turned towards it. Some meters away on a round piece of an island, was a Trolley standing. The island was surrounded by water from all three sides, but a stone bridge connected it to the main land.

”Lights went on!” Taichi then said.

”It’s a trolley” Takeru then added. Koushiro wondered why it was here, while Sora wondered if there were someone inside, who was humans of course. Soon they rushed over to the island and the trolley. They soon entered, only to find that there was no one there.

”It’s still pretty new” Koushiro then concluded by examining the floor.

”These cushions are pretty comfy” Mimi then said and sat down while bouncing around on them for fun and comfort.

”But man, I don’t get this” Taichi then said ”First the phones on the beach and now this.. What is going on?!”. Jyou was sitting on one of the seats in the cockpit.

”You don’t think this will start moving on its own, do you?” he then questioned rather sacred. However Taichi reassured him that since where were no tracks then the trolley couldn’t go anywhere. Sora added that this place was comfortable to sleep in.

”But why don’t we get food first” Tentomon then asked. The children and their digimon began doing just that.

 

Koushiro and Takeru was in charge of catching fishes. It wasn’t easy with Gomamon swimming around in the water though. He just happens to stay where they were fishing which surely made the fishes go away. Yamato and Taichi was making the campfire. Jyou and Sora was in charge of getting firework, while the others were scouting the area for food who was edible. Tentomon found some berries, who also happens to be his favorite. Patamon was firing an air shot while standing on Agumon’s head, so he could make some bananas fall down the tree. It worked but the bananas fell down and hit Gabumon in the head.

”Idiot!” Gazimon uttered at Patamon ”You don’t need to use your powers just to get fruits. Look here!”. Gazimon quickly climbed up in the tree and grabbed the fruits and tossed them down. Chihori and the other digimon quickly grabbed them when they fell down below. Palmon was together with Mimi examining mushrooms who they could eat and those they couldn’t.

”These mushrooms are safe to eat” Palmon then told Mimi and turned around to see her take some different mushrooms. ”Not those, they are poisonous”.

”That flower on your head isn’t just for show I see” Mimi replied with a smile.

”Of course not!” Palmon said proudly.

”How is it going? Did you find something edible Chihori?” Ryuhei then asked while carrying a giant pile of fruits in his bag pack. The others looked stunned at him.

”Where did you get all that food?” Mimi then questioned. Ryuhei shrugged.

”Well Renamon found it here. He did that diamond storm of his and cut it of all the fruits on the nearby tree in no time” he then replied. Renamon bowed.

”Well my master asked for food, and I deliver” Renamon said proudly.

”Oh you so awesome” Chihori said and took Renamon’s hand ”Just like my brother. You are both so cool”. Renamon and Ryuhei both blushed at that statement.

”Aw!” Renamon then suddenly said and looked up in one of the threes. Gazimon had accidentally, supposedly, dropped an apple from the tree up there.

”Ah sorry about that” he then said quickly and climbed down the tree ”I didn’t see you there”. He quickly took Chihori’s hand though. Soon they began going back to the camp.

 

”Okay let’s prepare the dinner” Yamato then said and looked at the campfire in front of them. It was on the main land together with all the food they gathered.

”But how do we light the fire?” Sora then questioned.

”Leave it to me” Agumon then said and did a baby flame at the twigs in there.

”Hey, you are really useful Agumon” Taichi then said. Agumon smiled happily because Taichi had praised it. Soon Takeru and Koushiro appeared with a lot of fishes as well. They had caught enough for everyone.

”Nice job Koushiro” Taichi praised.

”Good job Takeru” Yamato said and praised Takeru too. He put his fish on a stick, and walked over to the now lit campfire. Taichi was holding his hand with the fish close at the fire, but Yamato knew he was about to roast his fingers as well.

”You’ll just ruin the fish that way” he told Taichi ”You have to cook it away from the flames”. He placed the stick with the fish on a little away from the campfire.

”You sure knows a lot about this Yamato” Taichi then said in surprise.

 

It went quickly dark. However the children didn’t mind that much. They were all sitting at the warm campfire and eating the delicious meal they had made themselves. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Ryuhei looked at Chihori who was having difficulties eating the fish. Ryuhei smiled and was holding a hand in front of her.

”Want me to take the bones out Chihori?” he then asked. Chihori slowly nodded. Ryuhei quickly removed them and Chihori quickly ate more of the fish.

”Want me to take the bones out too Takeru?” Yamato then asked him.

”Just bite through the head and keep going” Taichi then interrupted ”You are a man right?”. Takeru nodded and continued eating the fish like a man. Yamato sent Taichi an annoyed look, that made the boy go a little away from them. He walked instead over to Sora who was getting water at the lake.

”Takeru calls Yamato ’Onii chan’, but those two have different last names, don’t they? Why is that?” Taichi then questioned slowly.

”I don’t know” Sora replied slowly. Jyou soon entered the party at the river, stating he couldn’t see the North star in the sky at all. The others wondered what that all meant. Taichi even wondered if they were in the Northern hemisphere, but Jyou countered that he couldn’t see the southern cross either. At the campfire everyone was getting tired. Chihori was lying sweepingly in her brothers lap, whispering words like ”I am not asleep big brother. I not!”. Ryuhei smiled a little, knowing that was surely the case in a minute or two.

”Let’s get ready for bed” Taichi then proclaimed and yarned a little.

”Perhaps we should take turns keeping watch?” Koushiro then questioned.

”Good idea” Jyou the said ”Let’s decide on an order”.

”Well Chihori is out of the question” Ryuhei said firmly ”She is not keeping watch”.

”Takeru doesn’t either” Yamato then also added firmly.

”Yeah and it is also okay the girls stay out of it” Taichi then said. Then he looked at Gabumon with an evil grin. ”Hey Gabumon, let me borrow your pelt as a blanket. I have been dying to see what you look underneath that. Let me see!”.

”Ah anything but that!” Gabumon yelled. He was really uncomfortable about it.

”Stop that!” Yamato yelled and pushed Taichi away from Gabumon.

”What are you doing?” Taichi sneered angry. Yamato glared at him.

”Can’t you see he doesn’t like it” he replied in a cold tone.

”You didn’t have to push me for it” Taichi sneered. Soon they began fighting like hell. Ryuhei sighed deeply. They were all complete idiots.

”Stop it you two!” Takeru yelled. That made the two males stop fighting.

”Err so who will be the first lookout?” Jyou then questioned.

”I’ll do it!” Taichi yelled.

”I am the next!” Yamato then yelled.

”Fine I am third” Ryuhei then said and took a sleepy Chihori’s hand. He walked over to the trolley with her, before she was completely asleep. Jyou nodded and stated that Koushiro would be forth and himself the last watchman. Soon everyone beside Taichi began walking over to the trolley.

 

”I’m used to sleeping in a bed..” Mimi then complained slowly as they all were assembled inside the trolley. They had comfortable leaf’s on the ground as sleeping places for the digimon. Sora sighed deeply.

”We should consider ourselves lucky we even found a place to sleep” she then replied. They all however soon fell asleep. Sora however hoped that there were no monsters attacking them tonight. Ryuhei also made himself comfortable.

”Big brother, Gazimon!” Chihori mumbled and placed her head a her brother’s chest. Gazimon meowed in happiness while filling the space between the two kids. His head lying on Chihori’s lap, while his legs was lying half over Ryuhei’s one knee. Ryuhei rolled his eyes. Gazimon was lying rather comfortable here. Renamon was sitting beside Ryuhei now. He could feel the fox’s warm fur.

”Renamon, go over and warm Chihori instead” he then said.

”As you wish Master” Renamon said slowly ”But won’t you be cold?”.

”It doesn’t matter, just do as I say” Ryuhei said firmly. Renamon nodded and got over to Chihori’s side and placed warm arms around her. He noticed that Yamato had also made Gabumon go over to Takeru to keep him warm, before he left the trolley. Then suddenly he felt something moving at his lap and found Gazimon lying there.

”You and your Renamon is keeping my Chihori warm, so now I am keeping you warm” Gazimon said in weird Gazimon logic. ”Don’t thank me. I am just paying you back”. Ryuhei looked puzzled at him, but in the end shrugged. Soon he fell asleep too.

 

Taichi was sitting outside on the island and was watchman. They were sitting at a new made campfire. Sadly it was so boring that Taichi couldn’t stop himself from yarning. Agumon looked at him.

”There’s no point keeping watch if you fall asleep” he pointed out.

”Aw man I want to sleep” Taichi complained and sighed ”I will go wash my face”. He walked over to the lake water and didn’t notice that he had stepped on something interesting. Taichi just thought it was a leaf. He arrived at the water and splashed some of it in his face so he could stay awake. Sounds could be heard beside him now.

”Who’s there?!” he yelled. He was not letting his guard down. He turned around and noticed Yamato beside him. Taichi sighed relieved. ”Oh Yamato. It is too early to switch”. Yamato looked at him.

”I couldn’t sleep” he then proclaimed ”Sorry about earlier”.

”No I’m sorry too..” Taichi began, but Yamato interrupted him.

”I’m always like this. Maybe that is why Takeru is more attached to you”.

”Hey, what’s with Takeru anyway?” Taichi then questioned.

”We’re brothers. Our parents divorced, so we are living separately” Yamato replied.

”So that’s it” Taichi then replied slowly. Yamato sneered and rushed suddenly down the stone bridge. Taichi could soon see him at the riverbed playing his tiny harmonica. It gave out a beautiful melody.

”That is a nice tone” Gabumon suddenly said and appeared beside Yamato. The music had apparently drawn him out. Taichi looked at Yamato from afar. Then he walked back to the campfire. At least Yamato’s melody kept him awake. The other children subconsciously heard it as well, and was smiling happily in their sleep. Everyone liked it. Except Ryuhei, because it brought up some memories.

 

“Ryuhei, Chihori, it is time to go to bed now” their mother said and was standing at the doorstep to the playroom. A 8 year old Ryuhei looked up at his mother with a sad look on his face. Toy bricks, cars and animal figures was lying all around on the floor. Chihori was playing with a cat like figure who was entering the brick house Ryuhei just had made.

“Aw but we are having such a great time” Ryuhei complained. In that moment Chihori was yawning a little and ended up destroying the little house. Their mom rolled her eyes.

“But even so you both tired” she then said and smiled. “So come on you two”.

“Okay!” they said in unison and had a little race to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth’s and prepared themselves for bed. They could pretty much take care of themselves. Ryuhei was good at helping Chihori, which he got a happy approved look from their mother. Soon they walked down the hallway towards their shared room. Chihori had affectionately grabbed their mom’s arm, while smiling happily. Ryuhei on the other hand was a little hesitating. He was supposed to be the oldest one, so he couldn’t behave so childish right? That was at least what his father said. However then their mom was holding a hand towards him, and he happily took it. He loved his mom so much.

“Mom, mom, are you gonna tell us a bed time story?” Chihori then asked. Ryuhei looked hopefully up too. He loved when their mom told them stories.

“No we don’t have time for that!” said a firm voice suddenly and Ryuhei froze instantly. Their father walked down the corridors now. “Ryuhei needs to get up early tomorrow for his training. He is also getting to old for that anyway”. Their mother sighed deeply.

“One story doesn’t make that big of a difference” she then said. Their father sneered.

“Mayumi, we have talked about this” he then said in a cold tone “As the next heir to the Zukizuma family legacy, Ryuhei shall not get distracted by other nonsense”.

“Dear, I believe you are pressuring the boy too much” their mother defended.

“Ha, he is a Zukizuma, we live for pressure!” their father snort out and looked at Ryuhei with firm eyes. “Isn’t that right Ryuhei?”. In that moment all Ryuhei actually wanted to do was to hide behind his mother. In some way use her as a shield against his father, but instead he nodded and said “Yes father”. Their father snort coldly.

“There, he is agreeing with me” he then said “So get them to bed quickly”. Their mother sighed deeply and nodded. They soon entered their room and were placed in their beds. They were having bunk beds. Chihori was sleeping at the top, and Ryuhei was at the bottom. Their mother smiled a sad smile and placed blankets around both of them and kissed them good night. Then she left the room. Ryuhei couldn’t keep himself from crying that night. He thought he was keeping quiet to himself. That until Chihori had crawled down carrying her long blanket, and looked at him with big eyes.

“Big brother is crying?” she then questioned. Ryuhei couldn’t quite deny that, since tears were running down his cheeks, but before he could do or say anything, Chihori climbed into bed with him and hugged him deeply, while saying “I don’t like when big brother is crying”. Then she began humming a weird self-made melody. Ryuhei sniffed a little, but the melody also calmed him a little down. He hugged Chihori back and soon they both fell asleep.

 

Ryuhei woke up gasping a little for air, and found himself crying. Luckily he had made no sound, so everyone around them was still sleeping. That until Ryuhei noticed that Chihori was actually hugging him. Arms around his waist while sleeping tightly. Gazimon managed to squeeze himself in between them without getting too crushed by them. He was still sleeping too. Renamon, who was hugging Chihori, had noticed however. He lifted his head and looked worried at his master.

“Master Ryuhei?” he questioned “Are you okay?”. Ryuhei pulled him together.

“Yeah I am fine” he lied “Just a bad dream”. Renamon was about to say something when the whole island was shaking. Everyone in the trolley of course woke up. That included Chihori, to Ryuhei’s dismay. Sora questioned what was going on. Mimi thought it was an earthquake, while Jyou thought the trolley was about to move on its own. However Koushiro told them what’s was going on.

“A monster came out!” he yelled surprised. Outside in the lake was a giant blue and yellow sea dragon like monster, who was staring angry at them. Ryuhei had never seen anything like it. Tentomon confirmed it to be Seadramon.

 

**Seadramon.**

**Adult digimon.**

**Aquatic digimon.**

**Type: data.**

**Special attack: Ice arrow.**

**A fiendish adult digimon who looks like a dragon. For its finishing move it breathes out barbs of ice. Ice arrow!**

Seadramon let out an angry roar and began leaving out in the middle of the sea, dragging the whole island with them. Yamato and Gabumon who was the only ones at the shore, looked rather horrified, when Seadramon left with the others on the island. The others couldn’t believe that they were moving.

“Seadramon is pulling the whole island with him” Koushiro then said.

“This can’t be!” Tentomon said analytically “Seadramon never attack unless he feels threatened”. They all turned towards Agumon and Taichi who had been the guard post for right now.

“You two didn’t do anything bad to him, did you?” Tentomon then questioned.

“We did nothing at all!” Taichi and Agumon said in unison. However in that moment, the thing Taichi first had thought was a leaf, got pulled out of the earth of the island, and got revealed as Seadramon’s tail, some minutes after. Apparently Taichi had accidentally dropped embers on it, and for that reason Seadramon was angry. Ryuhei snort a little. He would also be angry if someone did that to him. Seadramon slammed his tail at the island. He was rather pissed. He made the island drift around on the lake. Some were even getting sea sick.

 

At the shore, Yamato decided to act. He needed to save Takeru. That was all that was on his mind. He jumped into the lake and began swimming towards the others. Gabumon hesitatingly followed. He didn’t like getting his fur wet, but he wanted to help Yamato as much as he could. Seadramon finally stopped attacking from underwater, but the island was stuck between the electrical poles and the sea. They couldn’t escape. Their digimon quickly came to the rescue. Or tried too. Patamon and Piyomon fired Air shot and Magical fire at Seadramon, but it didn’t do much. Palmon tried Poison Ivy, but it couldn’t reach Seadramon. Tentomon and Renamon tried Petit thunder, and Diamond storm, but had no effect either. Agumon and Gazimon fired Baby flame and Paralyze breath, but just like the others, it didn’t do much.

“Agumon, sinka!” Taichi then yelled. They needed more power to defeat Seadramon.

“I’ve have been trying, but I can’t” Agumon then said.

“Why?!” Taichi then wondered. It was not the right time for him Not to evolve. Taichi and Agumon began arguing. That until they could hear Yamato’s voice.

“Hey, Takeru!” he yelled in a worried tone. Takeru rushed to the edge of the island. He was happy to see his brother. However at that time, Seadramon slammed his tail at the island again and made Takeru fall into the lake. Luckily Gomamon quickly rescued him.

“Gomamon take care of him” Yamato then said and swam over to Seadramon. He was trying to distract him, while Gabumon was firing Petit fire at him. That only made Seadramon even more pissed. He tossed Gabumon away with his tail so he hit the island pretty hard. Then without warning, Yamato was pulled down under the surface, and was soon tied up by Seadramon’s tail. The others looked rather horrified.

“Onii chan!” Takeru yelled out in frustration “It’s because of me! It’s because he saved me that he..”. Taichi also yelled Yamato’s name.

“Bad, this is bad!” Tentomon announced “Now Seadramon will never let go until he is squeezed the breath out of him”. Takeru looked rather horrified.

“Onii chan!” he yelled and turned towards his partner “Patamon, please save my brother!”. Patamon looked rather sad at him.

“M-My powers won’t work against Seadramon” he then told him. He turned towards Gabumon now “But Gabumon, maybe you could..”. Gabumon sighed.

“It’s impossible!” he then replied “I don’t have that kind of power, I..”. However in that moment, Yamato yet out a painful scream. Seadramon was really hurting him. That made Gabumon yell out his partners name.

“Yamato! I won’t be able to listen to Yamato play his harmonica anymore” he then uttered “I won’t be able to hear that gentle melody anymore..”. What they didn’t notice was that in that moment, Yamato’s digivice lit a little up. Gabumon was about to evolve. He yelled up Yamato’s name, which made his partner focus on him.

“Gabumon!” Yamato said weakly. Light hit all around Gabumon now.

“Gabumon Sinka!” Gabumon yelled “Garurumon!”.

 

In Gabumon’s place was now a giant blue/white wolf standing. The others was rather impressed. With quick movements Garurumon attacked Seadramon with its claws. That made the sea digimon let go of Yamato and he fell into the lake. He quickly swam over to the island, and could now see the fierce battle between Garurumon and Seadramon. Garurumon had attacked and had bit Seadramon. The digimon roared in pain and slammed Garurumon of him and into the lake. However Garurumon was quick to resurface again. He swam gracefully and quickly around in the water now, and avoided Seadramon’s attack. Even if he hit, pain were mostly dealt to Seadramon since Garurumon’s fur apparently was as strong as the legendary metal Mytheril. Or that was at least what Tentomon told the others. When Koushiro asked what that metal was, Tentomon replied with, that he had no idea, since he had never seen it.

“I really can’t decide if Tentomon knows his stuff or not” Ryuhei then said and snort. That made Tentomon rather down. However the battle continued. Seadramon was attacking with his ice arrow now, and ice appeared around Garurumon. The others looked in horror. Garurumon was frozen in ice now. Luckily that was only momentarily. Garurumon soon broke free and with all the power it had, it fired its special attack “Fox fire” at the digimon. It hit Seadramon right on, and made the digimon fall into the water once again. They had won the fight. Soon after Garurumon changed into Gabumon once again.

 

“Gabumon!” Yamato asked in a worried tone. His digimon partner looked at him.

“Somehow it all worked out” the digimon replied with a smile.

“If you could evolve, why didn’t you do so in the first place?” Yamato questioned in annoying’s. Takeru quickly thanked Gabumon for saving his brother. At that Gabumon blushed lightly. He didn’t like getting praised.

“Also, Onii chan, thanks a lot” Takeru then said to Yamato, and now Yamato blushed lightly in embarrassment. Gabumon said it was because he was shy, and Yamato countered with that ‘he wasn’t the one to talk’. That made the others laugh a little. They quickly got the island back to the shore, with the help from Gomamon’s marching fishes. Soon they were at land again. The children were so tired after the event that some of them was just sleeping on the ground. Sora, Taichi and Koushiro was discussing the battle a little however.

“But why could only Gabumon evolve this time?” Koushiro questioned.

“Could it be because Yamato was the one in trouble?” Sora then questioned. Taichi was thoughtful for a while, recalling his battle with Shellmon. He had been in a pinch in that battle, so it could be reasonable. Koushiro came to the same conclusion as Sora. That whenever they were in danger, their digimon might evolve, but that was only a theory for now. They soon decided to sleep as well. As Taichi was about to sleep, he could hear the sound of Yamato’s harmonica, and noticed Yamato and Takeru, as well as their digimon a little away from all of them. Everyone there was also fast asleep beside Yamato of course. Taichi smiled. He was happy Takeru and Yamato was getting along. He leaned up at a tree and decided to sleep as well. A little afar from the two groups was, Chihori and Ryuhei sleeping tightly too. Gazimon was once again sleeping between them, while Renamon made sure they were sleeping as comfortable as they could. It was an Renamon’s duty to protect its master and the ones he hold dare after all. It was sort of a codex. Renamon looked worriedly at his master. He had noticed he had been crying in the trolley after all, and even now few tears showed in his eyes. But only few. Renamon sighed deeply.

“Master Ryuhei you are so strong” the digimon then said “You try to be so strong for your sister, but at the same time you are rather sad”. The fox straightened his back and lifted his head up in the sky. His eyes was filled with pride now.

“It’s decided then. I will make Master Ryuhei happy again” it then said firmly. “I will do it as my honor of being a Renamon!”. Then it placed himself down and wrapped it’s arms around Ryuhei and Chihori to keep them warm. Soon they were all sleeping tightly.


	6. The digimon of storms. Decent Airdramon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi and the others decided to spend the night next to a lake, but Seadramon attacked. In the end Yamato’s digimon Gabumon, evolved into Garurumon and defeated him. From there the story continues..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.  
> However what I do own is the Oc's Ryuhei and Chihori Zukizuma, who I share with an awesome friend on Q. (Darknessflame07) Along with the crests. The drawings are made by that same person, so please don't steal the drawings who are posted in here. :D

_Taichi and the others decided to spend the night next to a lake, but Seadramon attacked. In the end Yamato’s digimon Gabumon, evolved into Garurumon and defeated him. From there the story continues.._

 

Taichi and the others was wandering around in the thick forest while looking for some humans. Beside each one of them was their digimon partner, which was each different species, was looking differently and had each their own distinctive personality. Which the children soon realized. Taichi was holding up his mini telescope, and was looking through the landscape, in hope of just something.

”Can you see anything Taichi?” Sora then questioned and appeared at his side.

”Nope, not a thing, beside this stupid thick forest or jungle or whatever” Taichi then sneered out rather annoyed. ”If this forest just weren’t that thick, then I would be able to see. Ahr I wish I could burn the whole forest down”.

”I can help you with that” Agumon then said in a happy tone ”With my baby flame”.

”Ahr, that is not necessary Agumon” Taichi then quickly said ”It is just a figure of speech you know. I didn’t mean it”.

”Yeah added that all the digimon in here would notice us and instantly attack us” Yamato added ”If you have accidentally destroyed their home”.

“Oh that would be bad!” Takeru then uttered.

Chihori nodded eagerly. They were all sitting inside a clearing of some kind. It was the only place they had found some tree stumps, and tiny lake where they could take a break and drink some water. However because of this thick forest our friends had sadly gotten lost. 

“Speaking of bad” Sora then said slowly “They are at it again”. The rest of the team turned slowly towards one of the tree stubs where Ryuhei and Renamon was at.

“I told you to stop that!” Ryuhei sneered at the digimon who was cleaning his clothes. Or tried to, because Ryuhei didn’t want it to do that.

“But Master..” Renamon then said, but Ryuhei sent him a glare.

“Stop worrying about me, and stop calling me master” he then yelled.

“Master Ryuhei then?” Renamon then questioned in a puzzled tone.

“No Ryuhei, just Ryuhei, how many times do I have to tell you?” Ryuhei sneered out “I am not your master or whatever. Why can’t you just stop saying that?”. Renamon looked at him with big eyes, but then it shook his head.

“I am sorry master, but cannot follow that order. You deserve the upmost respect” the fox then said, which made Ryuhei hiss in more annoying’s.

“What’s with him?” Taichi said and placed his hands behind his head “He has this awesome servitude butler digimon, and then he doesn’t want it around”.

“I do understand his problem though” Sora replied slowly and looked at Piyomon who was rubbing up at her leg right now “I mean Renamon, doesn’t let him do anything on his own. Even I would go nuts about it”.

“Hmm but I wonder why Renamon is behaving like this?” Koushiro then questioned “I know you all are different digimon with different personalities, but still..”.

“Renamon is a digimon who is all about honor” Tentomon explained “It is said that if you have helped a Renamon once, he will forever show gratitude, and follow this person for life, to repay the favor. Something with that it has a code of honor”.

“Is that why it calls him master?” Jyou questioned “But I didn’t know he even helped Renamon? When did he have the time to do that?”.

“Big brother is so kind” Chihori then uttered “That must be it”. Gazimon eyes narrowed a little while looking at Ryuhei and Renamon. He didn’t say anything though. Chihori looked worried at him.

“Something wrong Gazimon?” she then questioned. The digimon shook his head.

“No, no, it’s nothing” he then said and smiled at her. Agumon grinned a little.

“He properly just miss hugs from his partner” he then replied.

“What are you assuming?” Gazimon sneered and lifted his claws “That I am weak! Well bring it on! Let’s fight!”. Agumon lifted his claws too, and were ready to attack when Chihori rushed in between.

“Oh please don’t fight!” she then said “I hate when friends fight”.

“If you say so Chihori” Gazimon said slowly and lowered his claws.

“If he just would drop the tough guy act” Gabumon whispered slowly to Yamato. “Everyone can see he cares deeply for Chihori”. The other digimon nodded in agreement, but quickly went silent when Gazimon sent them a cold glare.

“However what do we do now?” Jyou questioned “We are rather lost”.

“I wanna go home already!” Mimi yelled in annoying’s.

“Well guess we just have to pick a direction and hope for the best” Taichi then said. The others nodded and they soon they all left.

 

Time skip.

 

The children and their digimon walked through the thick woods, while trying to find their way out. Ryuhei and Chihori was the last pair in the background. Mostly because Ryuhei and Renamon still was in a disagreement.

“Master..” Renamon said slowly. Ryuhei ignored it at first. That until Renamon started poking him to get his attention. Ryuhei sneered in annoying’s.

“What?!” he hissed out “Stop poking me will you?”.

“I am sorry Master, but you weren’t listening to me” Renamon apologized.

“Geez wonder why” Ryuhei replied in a sarcastic tone “What do you want Renamon?”. The yellow fox looked at him with big eyes.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” he then asked. Ryuhei looked up at him with confusion written in his eyes. Renamon therefore continued. “You are my master. Just tell me what to do, and I will do it”. Ryuhei bit his lip and rubbed his head a little. This was getting on his nerves.

“No, there isn’t anything right now” he replied quickly and hoped that was the end of it. “Just go do whatever you like”. Renamon looked puzzled at him.

“Do whatever I like?” he questioned “Like what?”. Ryuhei sighed again.

“I don’t know. Something you like doing” he replied with a sneer.

“But I don’t know what that is” Renamon said. He looked really confused now “Master you have to decide what I shall do”. Ryuhei stopped up a little.

“What? Why shall I decide what you shall do?” he then questioned annoyed.

“Well you are my master” Renamon said and shrugged “Master decides”.

“No! No I don’t!” Ryuhei yelled up “I don’t decide for you. You do! Stop bugging me about every little detail. Just, just think for yourself for once!”.

“Think for myself?” Renamon questioned “What is that?”. Ryuhei sneered.

“You decide for yourself what to do. Follow your gut feeling. Do what you like to do” he then said in a cold tone “Now just stop bugging me will yer”.

“Ah Ryuhei isn’t that too much” Jyou then said slowly and tried stopping them from fighting. Ryuhei snort coldly at him.

“No it isn’t enough” he then said “He clearly doesn’t understand that I want it to leave. I don’t want Renamon around!”. Silence uttered around them all now.

“As you wish” Renamon then said in a sad tone. “If my master doesn’t want me around, I will comply his wish”. Then without warning, Renamon rushed through the trees, and soon it was gone. The others looked stunned at the scene in front of them.

“Ryuhei that wasn’t very nice” Sora then said. Ryuhei snort. He took Chihori’s hand and began walking. He was apparently taking the lead now.

“Who needs that Fox digimon anyway” he then stated.

“But Ryuhei what if a bad digimon attacks?” Yamato then said.

“Then I will beat it” Ryuhei just stated “I don’t need Renamon to do that”. The others looked at each other, but decided to follow him regardless. He couldn’t wander around here all by himself. Especially not without a digimon.

 

Time skip.

 

The children continued walking. Chihori tried to make Ryuhei go back to look for Renamon, but on that point Ryuhei was rather stubborn. He was not going back for it and that was final. They had been walking for a little while when something strange happened. The crew had just stopped up, to decide what to do, and where they should have a break. Then out of the blue a giant storm appeared. It was blowing so hard the children had to grab onto the trees. Taichi looked confused around.

“Talk about changing wetter” he then yelled while him and Agumon was holding on for dear life at the tree. Actually everyone was doing that.

“What is this?” Sora questioned while her and Piyomon was holding on to another tree. Tentomon was flying slowly up in the air. How he did manage to fly around with all that wind, they didn’t really know. He looked rather thoughtful.

“Don’t tell me, it is that time of year” he then said slowly.

“What do you mean by that Tentomon?” Koushiro questioned.

“It is! It is!” Gomamon then yelled “The Airdramon’s descent towards us”.

“Airdramon? What is that?” Jyou then said “Is that a good or bad digimon?”.

“Descent?” Ryuhei questioned while trying to keep Chihori close to him. “What do you mean by that?”. Piyomon flew up in the sky while looking around too.

“They are mythical animal digimon, who is said to be close to god” she then said “They only descent once a year. Or around that. But we never seen one before”.

“Also rumor says they are very wise” Gabumon added “But also ferocious when angered. We digimon avoid them for that reason. It is said that whenever a windstorm  occurs, Airdramon’s descents to file island”. The children looked in horror.

“We can’t stay here” Taichi then proclaimed “If those Airdramon’s are here, and they are as vicious as you say they are, we might be in great danger”.

“Yeah and add that the wind could rip us apart any moment” Yamato added “We need a safe place to be at for the time being”. The children all nodded.

“I can see a cave!” Tentomon then uttered “It is some meters away. We can take shelter there”. Mimi didn’t look so happy about that though.

“Ahr a cave, but it might be cold and gross” she then said and shuttered.

The others sent her an annoyed look. It was after all better to stay in the cave, than getting blown away by the wind. In the end, they rushed to the cave for shelter of the wind.

 

Time skip.

 

Time passed on and the children and their digimon was waiting patiently for the wetter to change. Or mostly all of them were. Mimi was rather annoyed by all this waiting. Even though the digimon, who could survive the storms must better than their human partner, had gathered some large big twigs, so they could start a campfire.

“How long are we gonna wait here?” Mimi said and tapped with her foot “This cave is gross and it smells funny!”. The others sighed deeply. Jyou tried to explain to her the circumstances, but Mimi was too stubborn to listen.

“I don’t care that we can’t leave this cave because of the storm” she sneered out. “I wanna go home already”.

Palmon began trying to calm Mimi down. The others were sitting on the floor around the campfire and was watching the storm outside. Ryuhei however, who was still angry at Renamon, was sitting a little away from them all. Chihori and Takeru had gone on a little exploring, since the cave continued on. None of the others were worried though, since the digimon told them the cave was not that huge. No wind was coming from inside, so they only had one entrance. They also couldn’t smell any weird digimon in here. 

“It is really storming outside” Taichi commented “This really happens every year?”.

“Yeah it does” Agumon replied and nodded “But I only experienced it once. When I was a Koromon. Some of the nice digimon protected us”. Taichi hummed at that.

“So how long is this going on?” Sora then questioned worriedly “I am kind of hungry”. Rumbling sounds could be heard from different tummies now. Apparently the other children were as well. The digimon looked at each other.

“A day” Gabumon then stated “It will storm for 24 hours when Airdramon decent to file island. They leave the next day, if nothing is wrong”.

“A day!” Mimi looked horrified “But I am starving. We can’t wait a day in here!”.

“I do agree. We all are having a problem with getting food now” Koushiro then said thoughtfully. “What to do?”.

Yamato came up with that the digimon should go out in the storm, since they were more adjust to it, but Sora countered with that, what if they were attacked by a vicious digimon while their partners were gone. Ryuhei looked up in the ceiling. He knew Renamon would be able to bring food here. He had seen the digimon’s ninja skills first hand last time they assembled food. Ryuhei bit his lip. He was not sure he had forgiven Renamon. At the same time, even if he had, how would he be able to find it? Ryuhei growled a little. His stomach was rumbling.

“No we don’t” they all could hear voices say, and they turned around to see Chihori and Takeru entering the cave once again. Both of them was having hands of fruit.

“Where in the world did you two find that?” Jyou then questioned.

“In a nest” Takeru then said “A big, big nest”.

“With an awesome egg” Chihori then said and hugged Ryuhei’s arm while looking up at him with begging eyes “Big brother, can’t we keep it?”.

“Um well I don’t know” Ryuhei then said slowly. He had no idea what was going on here. “But you two didn’t steal the food right? Wasn’t there anyone there?”.

“No, no the nest gave us it” Takeru said “Giant piles of food!”.

“Um I think I want to see this for myself” Taichi then said “Chihori, Takeru can you show me that giant nest”.

The two children both smiled happily and nodded. Then they began leaving inside the rest of the cave. The others soon followed. Ryuhei however heard Jyou mumble something about it being a trap. After all a nest doesn’t give free food away just like that.

 

“Certainly that is a big nest” Koushiro then commented and looked at the giant nest in front of them “Wonder who made it”.

“It is a bird’s nest” Piyomon then said “I can feel the warm from a bird digimon”.

“Well if the nest is so big, then imagine how big the one making this must be” Taichi then said and stared in awe.

In front of them was a giant, giant nest. Made out of tree’s and leaf’s and everything good and comfortable. The nest was so big that they all could be in it with the digimon, and there was still some space. In the middle there was this egg. It really didn’t look at much since it wasn’t as big as the nest itself. Chihori could hold it in her arms if she wanted to. She was pointing at it.

“Look, look Big brother, an egg, can’t we keep it?” she then asked. Ryuhei scratched the back of his hair a little. This whole situation was weird.

“I don’t think so Chihori” he then said “This egg. It is not ours. The nest and all, I think it already belongs to someone else”. Chihori’s mood instantly fell.

“What kind of egg is this anyway?” Taichi then questioned “Never seen them so big before. Wonder what’s inside”. The other digimon looked at it.

“Oh it is a digi egg” Gabumon then said. “It is special though. Never seen that kind of pattern on a digi egg before”.

“Digi egg?” Koushiro questioned “Does that mean digimon gets born from these eggs?”. Tentomon nodded eagerly.

“Yes, all digimon gets born from an egg” he confirmed “Although it is weird seeing one here. Almost every digimon gets born in the village of beginning. Or so louds the rumors at least. Never been at that place before so, don’t know if it’s true”. The children rolled their eyes. It was never known if Tentomon knew his stuff or not.

“Anyway I can’t see any food here” Mimi then complained “I am hungry!”.

“Now that you mention it” Taichi then said and looked at Takeru and Chihori “You said the nest gave you the food right? How did you?”.

“Let me! Let me!” Takeru then said and kneeled down in the nest “Chihori activated I last time. I wanna try. Dear nest please give us some food to me and my friends”. He had just said that when fruits, with a little meat and fish appeared. The others looked stunned at that. Some more than others.

“The.. the nest.. it really.. how?” Jyou stuttered shocked out.

“Oh let me try” Mimi then said and bowed down in the nest “Dear nest can I please have some water”. She had just said that when a beam of water fell from the sky and hit Mimi in the face. That made the girl very cranky.

“What is wrong with this nest?!” she yelled up. She was wet all around her now.

“I believe you shall be specific with your wishes” Koushiro concluded “I don’t believe we can wish us selves home either. It is unpredictable..”.

“Well whatever!” Taichi then said and took some of the food “We have at least something to eat. That is what is important”.

The others nodded and took some of the food and returned to the entrance. Chihori, Gazimon and Ryuhei was the last one to leave. Chihori didn’t look so happy though. Ryuhei noticed that pretty quickly.

“What’s wrong Chihori?” he then asked. The little girl sighed.

“I really want to have this egg” she then said “Then you have a digimon as well”.

“Oh so that is what this is all about” Ryuhei said and smirked “You want me to either have a digimon or make up with Renamon?”. Chihori nodded slightly. Ryuhei bowed down so he was on eye level with his little sister.

“Don’t worry Chihori. I will make up with Renamon. We just had a fight, and I needed a breather. When the storm disappears I will go out to find him” He then reassured Chihori “But I think we shall leave the egg here. I think it’s mom and dad gets very angry if we take it, and it would be cruel to break up a family. Do you understand Chihori?”.

Chihori nodded slowly, but both her and Gazimon looked at the egg before leaving. Gazimon more than Chihori though. Soon they returned to the others.

 

Time skip.

 

It was late in the night and the children were all asleep. Or mostly all. Jyou was right now guard post together with Gomamon. They didn’t know if the digimon who was having a nest was good or bad after all. Even though the storm hadn’t let down. Jyou however was not the best guard post. Even though he kept watch on the entrance to the cave, he didn’t really watch what was happening inside. Gazimon crept through the cave while everyone was asleep. It was pretty good at that. It was a proud stoic digimon, who normally only listened to Renamon, once in a while, and His Chihori. Chihori was his partner, so therefore Gazimon would do everything he could, to make his Chihori happy. That was plain Gazimon logic. So if Chihori wanted the digimon egg, then she was going to have the digimon egg. He approached the nest in the cave and carefully took up the egg. He smiled a happy Gazimon smile.

“My Chihori will love you” he then said firmly to the egg, and walked slowly back to the cave. Since he didn’t have anything to carry the egg with, he placed it in Ryuhei’s backpack. Then he lied down near his Chihori and soon feel asleep again.

 

The next day.

 

The sun rose a little in the sky, when the children were finally up and running. The storm had calmed down. Just as the digimon had explained. After a quick breakfast, the children all left the cave, and continued to wander through the thick forest. Ryuhei had told the others that he wanted to make up with Renamon, which the others thought was a really good idea. They began walking around calling for it. Or the others did. Ryuhei was not proud to admit that he might been too hard on Renamon, so he was not calling for it. After a while, while wandering around endlessly without a target whatsoever, the children all decided to have a little break. Or that was their plans, but they got abruptly interrupted. Ryuhei had sat down on some small rock formations. Gazimon told Chihori it had something to show her, when a loud roaring sound could be heard. They all turned towards it.

“What was that?” Taichi questioned.

“It sounded like a roaring digimon” Yamato replied slowly and had a tight grip in Takeru’s hand. “We got to be careful you guys”. The others nodded.

“What? It is not like it is targeting us or anything” Taichi then replied and placed his hands behind his head “So just relax”. Then a loud crash could be heard and trees began falling in an endless stream of destruction. It was headed for them all.

“Um you still believe it is not after us Taichi” Jyou then said in a scared tone “Because I don’t see it like that”. Taichi bit his lip.

“Forget what I said, Run!” he then yelled.

He didn’t need to say that twice. The kids all began running away from the destroyed path of trees who was apparently after them. A loud roar could be heard again. Ryuhei had a tight grip in Chihori’s hand while running, but he swore he could feel wind behind him. A roar could be heard again and a powerful stream of wind, cut through some trees in front of them. A monster, a digimon, was standing in front of them. It was giant with a snake like body and giant wings to keep it floating in the air. It had no arms or legs whatsoever, but Ryuhei doubted that it needed them. It wings was giant and it could surely attack and defend itself with them. It was having a skull over its face and horns at top of its head. In Ryuhei’s eyes it looked very demonic, and it didn’t help when the digimon opened its huge mouth, and showed very sharp teeth’s and terrible breath.

“That is.. That is an Airdramon!” Tentomon said in a scared tone.

 

**Airdramon.**

**Adult digimon.**

**Mythical animal.**

**Type: Vaccine.**

**Special attack: Spinning needle.**

 

**A Mythical Beast Digimon that grew gigantic wings,  It specializes in mid-air attacks, its roar calls forth storms, and it causes giant tornadoes by flapping its wings. Its personality is considerably brutal, but it has great intelligence. Its Special Move is flapping its enormous wings to send out a sharp vacuum blade.**

 

“You mean that digimon who created storms and was close to god!” Sora then uttered scared “But I thought it only stays for a day on this day”.

“They normally do that” Gabumon then said “But something must be wrong. It clearly hasn’t left”. Ryuhei sneered. He was about to point out that it was easy to see, when the Airdramon roared angrily.

_“Give it back!”_ It then said and flapped its wings. Wind instantly got created and hit the children with full force  _“Or else!”._

“What is this digimon talking about?” Mimi then sneered “Give what back!”.

“Don’t know, but I don’t wanna find out what else is” Jyou then said in a scared tone.

“Everyone split up!” Taichi then yelled “Maybe that will confuse it”.

The others nodded slowly. They didn’t have much of a choice. Especially not if Airdramon was as ferocious and vicious as the rumors suggests. Ryuhei grabbed Chihori’s hand and together with Gazimon, they rushed away as fast as they could. Problem was that Airdramon was following them. It roared loudly and wind followed wherever it went.

“Why, why is it only following us?” yelled Ryuhei in an angry tone “We didn’t do anything to it!”. Chihori had no idea what was going on either, but Ryuhei did notice that Gazimon looked a little guilty for some reason.

_“Give it back!”_ The digimon roared angrily. Ryuhei jumped elegant out of the way when an blade of pure wind just flew passed them. It cut the nearest tree to bits.

“Big brother!” Chihori then said in a scared tone “I am scared”.

Ryuhei nodded. He was scared as well. He just couldn’t tell Chihori. That didn’t solve anything. He noticed a small entrance inside a giant boulder. It was big enough for them to come in between, but Airdramon couldn’t. Ryuhei slides easily inside the tiny opening. They could hear an angry devastating roar from Airdramon now. It didn’t sound happy. The Zukizuma siblings and Gazimon gasped for air though. They were safe for the time being. That until loud ‘Bam’ could be heard. Wind was blowing all around them now. Chihori was hugging him. She was really scared. Who could blame her? It looked like Airdramon was trying to destroy the boulder and maybe them with its attack. Ryuhei clenched his hands.

“Why? What did we ever do to it?” He then sneered.

“Um hee-hee” They could suddenly hear Gazimon say and suddenly it roamed around in Ryuhei’s bag pack. Soon it was holding up an egg with strange patterns. “Maybe it want’s the egg back”. Ryuhei was staring. Really staring. They were about to get pulverized by an Airdramon, because someone stole its egg!

“Gazimon, care to explain why it is in my bag pack?” Ryuhei said in a surprisingly calm tone. He just knew Chihori hadn’t stolen it. He told her not too. That and Chihori looked as surprised as he was. Gazimon bit his lip.

“I um took it” he then said slowly “But Chihori wanted it. I wanted her to be happy”.

“Does she look happy now?!” Ryuhei sneered and pointed at his scared sister. “There was a reason I wanted Chihori not to have the egg, Its mom, the Airdramon apparently, would be really angry, which it is!”. Gazimon looked embarrassed down in the ground now. Ryuhei snort in annoying’s and got slowly up from the ground.

“If you want to make Chihori truly happy, you have to find a fine line between treating my sister with care, and not spoil her too much” he then said “If you truly care for Chihori that is”. Gazimon eyes widened.

“I do!” the gray cat/rabbit monster then said “I love My Chihori!”.

“Oh Gazimon!” Chihori said and hugged the cat deeply again “I love you too”. Ryuhei sighed a little. Now he was actually missing Renamon’s assistance. He could see the yellow fox, scolding Gazimon now.

“You stay here, I will go out there” Ryuhei then said firmly. Chihori and Gazimon looked rather horrified now.

“Are you crazy?!” Gazimon said “It is an Airdramon, it will kill you”.

“Well it is said it is intelligent, so maybe it will understand our situation” Ryuhei said “It is better than being dishonest, and it is our screw up!”. Then he walked slowly out of the cave. Powerful winds were blowing all around them. Ryuhei tried to shield himself while holding up his bag pack and the egg.

“Airdramon! I am sorry. We have your egg here” Ryuhei then yelled “I apologize for all the trouble, Gazimon, my sister and I have caused. Please forgive us”.

He bowed down and placed the egg on the ground. Roar could be heard again. Then out of the blue the wetter stopped. The wind stopped blowing, and Ryuhei could see the dragon like digimon standing in front of him now. It growled again. Its landed slowly on the ground to check if the egg was okay, but at the same time it was having its long tail in the background. It was millimeters from Ryuhei, telling him in some way to not move. Airdramon roared again, and wind appeared around the egg. Soon it disappeared. Ryuhei had an idea about where it was sent to. Properly the nest in the cave. Then it approached Ryuhei and sniffed a little.

_“A human!”_ it then said  _“And you haven’t lied yet. You were not the one taking my child. Tell me boy, who did?!”._ Ryuhei sighed deeply.

“My sisters Gazimon did” he then replied “He hoped it would make my sister happy. But I already explained to my sister, that your egg was not for her to keep. I am terrible sorry for upsetting you and your family”. Airdramon roared again.

_“You are honest. I like that”_ The digimon then said  _“But it changes nothing. I want retribution for stealing my egg. Punish the evildoers. Justice must be done!”._ Then without warning, the digimon moved its tail, and soon it had dragged an scared Chihori and Gazimon out of their hiding place.

_“I will take them with me as retribution for my egg”_ Airdramon then said and lifted its wings  _“That is only fair!”._ Ryuhei looked rather shocked at the whole scenario in front of him. This could not be happening! In the background he could hear Chihori and Gazimon yell for help. Ryuhei clenched his fists.

“No! it’s not!” Ryuhei yelled and jumped up and grabbed the digimon’s tail who was still a little above his head. “I gave you the egg back. You can’t just take them!”. He climbed with pure persistence and will, up at the dragon like monster. His only thought was on saving Chihori.  _Chihori I am coming!_

_“Lousy brat, let go!”_ sneered Airdramon and shook its tail wildly. It was after all having a good tied grip in Chihori and Gazimon.

Ryuhei was hanging on to dear life here, but he was determined to not let go. Thoughts were running through his head now.  _I can’t keep this up! But Chihori! I want to save Chihori! But maybe the others were right. I can’t beat a digimon without a digimon. I need.. I need.._

“Renamon!” Ryuhei yelled out as loud as he could “I am sorry for everything. I shouldn’t have sent you away.. I was.. Renamon, I need you now!”.

“Diamond storm!”. Leaf’s shaped as diamonds, hit the dragon digimon and Airdramon let out a surprised scream.

He let quickly go on Chihori and Gazimon, who fell screaming to the ground. They were soon caught however, by a yellow fox. Ryuhei soon fell to the ground too. He was rather exhausted. The energy he had a minute ago disappeared as well, since Chihori was safe. However minutes after he was lying in warm comfortable arms with yellow fur. Renamon quickly sat him down. Ryuhei looked surprised up at his digimon.

“Master are you okay?” Renamon asked concerned.

“You.. you came back?” Ryuhei then questioned “You really came back!”.

“Oh of course Master” Renamon then said “I was never far away. You are my master after all”. Ryuhei nodded slightly.

“But still, I am sorry for what I said” he then apologized “I should never have made you leave. Can you forgive me?”. Renamon kneeled down.

“Oh master, there is nothing to forgive you from” the fox then said “Some of the things you said was true, I need to think for myself. And right now I want to protect my master, if he would let me”. Ryuhei nodded happily. Gazimon and Chihori were happy for them, even though Renamon sent Gazimon a disapproved glare.

_“Unforgivable! Unforgivable!”_ Airdramon the yelled and flew in front of them  _“You attacked one of gods descendant. You deserve to die!”._ Ryuhei and the others quickly turned towards the angry digimon. Ryuhei was sending it a determined glare.

“I am sorry Airdramon, but you won’t be taking my sister away from me” he then said “She is very precious to me. I love her. Let’s settle this in a battle instead. If I win, we are free of charges”. Airdramon roared angry.

_“Retribution! retribution”_ The digimon then said and flew up in the air  _“Spinning needle”._ A vacuum shaped needle made out of air flew towards them. They all dodged. Ryuhei then looked at Renamon and smiled.

“Renamon are you ready?” he then questioned his digimon. The fox nodded.

“Yes master!” Then a heated battle began.

 

It was an understatement to say that Airdramon was strong. It was super strong. With it special move "Spinning needle" the digimon could attack from long range, and stay in midair without getting close to them. Gazimon tried to hit it with its "Paralyze breath" attack, but the digimon was too high up in the air. Renamon could jump up in range however, but its leaf's from the "diamond storm" did little against the scales on Airdramon's body. 

"Ahr it is no good!" Ryuhei sneered angrily "We need to get it into range". 

He had just said that when, Airdramon actually got closer. So close in fact that it was staring face to face with Chihori and Gazimon now. Chihori hugged scared her Gazimon. Her digimon tried with all might to protect her. Paralyze breath hit it a lot, but just like Renamon's attack, it did little difference. Airdramon roared loudly now. 

_"Retribution! Retribution!"_ It yelled up loudly.

Apparently this digimon really wanted to be justified. It let its long tail tie around those two. Or well it at least tried. Ryuhei came in between. He had jumped in and pushed Chihori and Gazimon out of range. That sadly caused him to get caught instead. Airdramon let out a furious scream and squeezed him pretty tight. It was apparently not happy with that Ryuhei came in between. 

_"You lousy little pest!"_ Airdramon yelled  _"Take that!"._ Ryuhei let out a scream when he got squeezed even tighter. 

"Big brother!" Chihori yelled horrified. she turned towards Gazimon. "Gazimon please save my brother". 

"I would love to, but I am not able to get into range" He replied and sneered. He looked at Renamon "Renamon what about you?". 

"Well I could get into range, but.." A scream filled the air again. Renamon looked horrified up too "Master!". Ryuhei didn't look so good. The others figured that it was because Airdramon was squeezing his lungs even tighter. He was getting a weird color in his face. Renamon clenched his paws. 

"Master Ryuhei hold on!" it then yelled and jumped up in the air "Diamond storm". But like before the leaf’s had little effect. Airdramon swung one of its wings and air got tossed towards Renamon. Soon it hit the ground. 

"Renamon!" Ryuhei actually managed to say. Renamon got quickly up on its feet's.

"Ryuhei! Master Ryuhei" the yellow fox then yelled. Light emitted in Ryuhei's devise. Light also hit Renamon now.

"Renamon Shinka! Kyubimon!".

In its place was now a giant nine tailed yellow fox standing. Unlike Renamon however, this fox was standing on four legs. Around its neck it was having a giant red and white kind of ribbon, with golden bells in the end of it. Chihori and Gazimon both gasped in awe. Kyubimon didn’t hesitate a moment. It jumped up in the air. It fired blue holy flames from its nine tails at Airdramon. The digimon let out a little scream when the flames hit, and Airdramon let go of Ryuhei in the process.

“Wah!” Ryuhei let out a frightening scream. He was about to hit the hard ground.

“Master!” Kyubimon yelled. It had just landed on the ground as well. It rushed over to catch him. Ryuhei landed seconds later on its back.

“Renamon you evolved?” he then questioned. He slides quickly off the fox’s back.

“Yes, I evolved Master. I wanted to save you” the fox said and nuzzled his cheek “And my name is Kyubimon now master”. Ryuhei nodded slightly.

_“What’s this?”_ Airdramon sneered out  _“You evolved?”._ Kyubimon turned towards Airdramon now. It had a firm look now.

“Yes that is right. I evolved to protect my master” the digimon then said firmly. “You will not touch him or anyone he holds dear. You have to get passed me.”.

“Woah what is this?” they could suddenly hear a voice say and Taichi and Agumon popped out from somewhere “Airdramon? But wait what digimon is that?”.

“Ryuhei, Chihori are you okay?” they could then hear another voice yell and Sora appeared soon behind Taichi “We saw Airdramon follow you”.

Before anyone knew it. The other children were soon here as well. All were stunned that Renamon was evolved. Tentomon even proclaimed Kyubimon, was a legendary holy fox, but like always Tentomon had never seen it, so it was only rumors.

“Take care of him Kyubimon” Ryuhei then said. The fox nodded with a ‘yes master’. Then it rushed to battle.

 

The battle ended pretty quickly. Even when Airdramon had the advantage, Kyubimon was still superior. Kyubimon evaded a some quick “Spinning needles” from Airdramon. Three attacks really, before it jumped up in the air once again and did its special move “Dragon wheel”. It was this awesome attack, where Kyubimon takes form of a blue flaming wheel who later becomes a dragon, and shoots it at its opponent. In this case Airdramon. The giant dragon bird fell to the ground by that attack. It looked pretty beaten. Ryuhei and Kyubimon approached it.

“Are you done fighting?” Ryuhei then asked “Are you giving up on your retribution? If not Kyubimon and I can still fight?”. He did an impressive fighting pose. Airdramon growled a little and lifted its head from the ground.

_“No, I surrender. You beat me fair and square”_ The digimon then said  _“I will leave you alone now. I have my honor”._

Ryuhei nodded slightly. He didn’t want to hurt people if he didn’t have to. Kyubimon turned back to Renamon again as well. The others looked impressed at them. They couldn’t believe they beat an Airdramon.

“Good, then we are leaving” Ryuhei said firmly “You got your egg back. Everything got cleared”. They all began leaving. Or almost everyone. Chihori hadn’t moved at all. She was looking worriedly at Airdramon. Ryuhei of course noticed this.

“Chihori? What’s wrong?” he questioned. That made the others stop up as well.

“Big brother” she then said in a low voice. “It’s hurt”. Ryuhei looked puzzled at her.

“Um yeah, so?” he questioned. “It battled us, so of course it’s hurt”. Chihori looked at him with big, tearful eyes now. Her brother was taken aback by that.

“But its hurt. We have to help it” she then said and rushed over to the Airdramon. She hugged it deeply. “It never would have gotten hurt, if Gazimon didn’t take the egg”. The others looked confused on Ryuhei for an explanation. Ryuhei sighed and began telling the crew what happened here. Minutes later..

“You did what?!” Tentomon yelled and looked angry at Gazimon. “You stole a digi egg, and then it is an Airdramon egg. No wonder it attacked us”.

“Gazimon, that wasn’t very nice” Piyomon scolded. Gazimon looked really sad and had hanging ears now. He knew he had messed up big time.

“You really should consider your actions, and not just do anything, because it would please your partner” Gabumon then advised. Gazimon looked really embarrassed.

“I am sorry..” Gazimon then said slowly.

He was about to say something more, when he could hear Chihori call at him. Apparently she wanted him to find water to clean up Airdramon. She and Sora was already at it, even though Sora’s little first aid kit didn’t do much for such a big digimon. Mimi and Palmon had gone for healing herbs, while the rest of the crew had gone out to get some food for the digimon. No one of them could withstand Chihori’s pledge in helping the digimon.

 

Soon Airdramon was up and running. It looked really curious at the children.

_“Why did you help me child?”_ it then questioned and looked at Chihori. Chihori bowed deeply, and soon Gazimon joined her.

“We are terrible sorry” they then said in unison and then Chihori continued “I didn’t know taking your egg, would make you hurt and so sad. I am sorry”.

Ryuhei couldn’t keep himself from smiling. Chihori was too kind and innocent for her own good. However that was of course what made her his beloved sister. Only she would consider that the Airdramon should get treated, even though it just attacked them.

_“What is this on your hat child?”_ Airdramon then questioned and tilted its head.

“You mean this?” Chihori questioned and took the device on her hat. She was holding it towards the digimon. “I don’t know, it just appeared in the snow at home. It made a loud kaboom”.

She was moving around with the arms in a wild gesture. Airdramon was taken a little aback by that. Then it got its nose really close to the device. Seconds later it sniffed to Chihori and Gazimon as well. It’s eyes then wandered to Ryuhei and Renamon. All the children was rather confused by that.

_“I see. You are those two, and the children.”_ the digimon then said firmly and lifted its wings  _“However I will show my gratitude for helping me, before I leave. You surely want to get out of the forest. Go straight at this path and you will get out”._

The Airdramon was pointing to the right from where they were standing. The others nodded. They would surely remember that. Airdramon lifted its giant wings and soon it was gone. Taichi turned the others and smiled a big smile.

“Okay, that was interesting” he then proclaimed and smiled “But what do you say if we finally get out of here”. They all lifted a fist to the sky in a happy cheer. Then they left towards the path Airdramon had shown them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the end of that chapter. Hope you like this extra chapter with Ryuhei and Renamon. It just fitted that Ryuhei made his digimon evolve before Sora. The next chapter is with Sora and birdramon. So wait for it. Please comment on what you think so far. Would like feedback.


	7. Red hot Birdramon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children were at some point lost in this thick forest, which was on the same time as Airdramon descent towards the island. To please Chihori, Gazimon stole an Airdramon egg, which caused a lot of trouble for the group. It was first when Renamon evolved into Kyubimon that they could beat Airdramon and get out of this thick forest. The Children continued their journey..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

The children were walking through the thick forest, at the path they had been instructed by from Airdramon, when they heard some weird roaming around. They all stopped walking and looked around, trying to figure out the sound.

“What was that sound?” Taichi questioned. In the air a round, black, something was shown. The children were not fully sure what that was.

“It looked like a gear” Yamato then decided.

“Aren’t you sure it wasn’t a flying saucer?” Sora then questioned.

“Or it could have been a meteorite shaped as a gear” Mimi then concluded. At that Ryuhei sighed deeply. However he was agreeing with Yamato. It looked like a gear.

“Either way, something didn’t feel right about it” Jyou then commented. Suddenly the branch Takeru was standing on broke, and he felt to the ground. He hurt his knee a little. Taichi, who was closest, quickly helped him up.

“Are you okay Takeru?” Taichi then asked.

“That hurt, but I will bear with it” He then said slowly “I am a boy”.

“You don’t have to bear with it” Sora then said “It’s okay to say it still hurts”.

“Okay” Takeru said slowly “It actually hurts a little”.

At that Patamon looked very worried at his partner, while asking if he was hurt. The others laughed a little at that. It was a little late to say that now. Even Ryuhei and Chihori. Gazimon looked stunned at the scene. Then over at Chihori. Since the accident with Airdramon, Gazimon had tried to find the boundaries to be a good partner to Chihori. Something Ryuhei appreciated a great deal. Gazimon looked at Chihori.

“Are you okay Chihori?” he then questioned. She nodded with a big smile.

“Yes, I am fine” she then said and uttered “And I will continue to be fine, because big brother and Renamon will save me”.

At that Ryuhei slightly blushes again, which made the others laugh a little there too. Gazimon sighed deeply.  _But I shall also protect you Chihori._ Then his thoughts got suddenly interrupted. Chihori had given him a giant bear hug.

“And of course Gazimon” she then said “Gazimon will protect me. He is my friend”.

“Chihori can’t breathe” Gazimon said, but when she stopped he also added “But don’t stop. I liked the hug”. The others chuckled at that.

“C’mon, let’s get going” Sora then said. The others nodded.

“Yeah, we won’t get anywhere by complaining” Yamato then added.

“That is fine and all, but we don’t actually know where we are going” Taichi said “Beside getting out of the forest”.

“We can figure that out when we are out of the forest” Ryuhei said firmly “If we stay here, we might lose our sense of directions”. The others nodded at that.

“Well that might be true” Sora added with a smile. That until she notice Piyomon rub up at her leg.

“I am perfectly happy anywhere as long as Sora is there” the pink bird then said.

“That can’t be. Even if you’re 100 percent happy, it’ll be troublesome for me” Sora then uttered with a big sigh. “I can’t be held responsible”. Piyomon looked at her.

“100 percent?” the bird then questioned “Be held responsible”.

“Um never mind that” Sora quickly said, but Piyomon wanted to know everything about her beloved Sora.

“I want to know more about what you are talking about” she then uttered. “Tell me”.

“You don’t need to know that” Sora then replied rather annoyed.

“Stop playing around you two, or you will get lost” Yamato yelled. Him and the others had continued walking for a little bit, while Sora and Piyomon was talking.

“I’m not playing around, because I want to” Sora sneered and quickly followed the group with a happy Piyomon behind.

“Piyomon is a very sociable digimon” Tentomon then began explaining.

“I see” Koushiro then said “Every one of them really have their own personality”.

“Yeah we kinda figured that out, when Renamon and Ryuhei fought” Taichi commented. Renamon looked rather stunned by that.

“I wasn’t that annoying was I master?” He then asked his master.

“Yes, yes you were” Ryuhei mused out, but quickly added “But you are less annoying now. You are getting better at least”.

“I will be even better so I can please my master” Renamon then said determined.

Ryuhei sighed a little by that but nodded. Chihori smiled happily and took her brother’s hand. Then she was holding the other arm out to Gazimon, and they continued walking together all four of them.

“Sora, Sora” Piyomon then said in a happy tone “Shall we hold hands together”.

Sora sighed deeply, but nodded. She couldn’t quite turn it down. However she wondered if she could get along with such a mushy digimon like Piyomon.

 

Soon however the Children were finally out of the forest. They were walking on this open field, who resembled the African Savannah. Or that was what Koushiro told them. However their new environment was very hot.

“African Savannah?!” Taichi questioned “Does that mean there’ll be Lions and Giraffes here?”. The others shrugged at that they didn’t know.

“It’ll be nice if we saw normal animals like that though” Yamato added.

“Yay, I wanna see a lion and a giraffe” Chihori then uttered.

“Don’t you think the digimon is enough animals for once Chihori” Ryuhei said and smiled. The digimon also countered with that there were only digimon here anyway.

“Koushiro, were there telephone poles in the savannah you saw on tv?” Yamato then asked. Koushiro shook his head, and said he hadn’t.

“There must be some people nearby” Jyou then uttered “There just has to be”.

“Really?” Taichi questioned “But we could end up as phone booths at the beach or the trolley at the lake”. He sounded rather concerned about it.

“No that can’t be!” Jyou said stubbornly “There are absolutely, positively humans here”. At that everyone stopped and looked at him. Tentomon whispered in Koushiro’s ear, that there really only were digimon here. Mimi smiled happily.

“Where can we be?” she then said and was holding out her father’s compass.

Everyone assembled around her and the compass. However Mimi had just been looking at the compass when suddenly the arrow was spinning around like crazy.

“What is going on?” Mimi sneered in annoying’s. Koushiro took some of the sand up from the ground below them. He looked rather thoughtful.

“This looks like sand, but is actually powdered iron” he then concluded “That is what’s attracting the magnet”.

“We really have come to an unbelievable place” Sora then replied and looked around.

“It is also rather hot here” Koushiro replied “We should get some water as soon as we can”. The others nodded in agreement. Mimi sneered angrily by that.

“WHAT IS THIS FOR A PLACE?!” She then screamed loudly.

 

In the meantime.

 

In the meantime the gear they had been seeing, who so happens to be a black gear, was flying through the air and crashed into a mountain somewhere. A strange looking digimon could feel it’s presence, and went to discover what was going on there. The children didn’t know, that it would have some dire consequences for them later.

 

Back to the Children and their digimon.

 

The children continued their journey through the savannah. However they had no idea where they were going, and it was rather hot out here.

“So hot, maybe we should have stayed in the forest” Jyou then said.

“We would get lost in the forest instead” Ryuhei pointed out.

“But at this rate we will overheat” Yamato countered. Gomamon groaned by the heat.

“Gomamon are you hot  Gomamon?” Jyou questioned worriedly. The seal nodded.

“I want ice.. or at least some water” he then complained.

Some of the other digimon agreed to that. Like Gabumon who was wearing a pelt. Mimi looked worried at Palmon. Plants normally didn’t like to be out in too much sun. She figured it was the same with Palmon. She slowly took of her hat.

“Want to wear my hat Palmon?” she questioned. Palmon nodded and Mimi placed her pink hat at her digimon partner’s head.

“Mimi chan?” Sora said a little stunned by her actions. Then she shrugged.

“Sora, Sora” Piyomon then said in a happy tone “Let’s keep walking”.

“You’re so energetic” Sora said and sighed. She was so tired.

“Sora, Sora” Piyomon then said again and it annoyed Sora to know end.

“Oh just cut it out already” she then sneered “Right now I am really thirsty, tired and I am sick of walking, so stop clinging to me! It’s making me even more tired”. At that the group stopped a little. They were all tired and thirsty. Piyomon looked rather sad.

“Sora is tired?” Piyomon said in a sad tone “I’m sorry. I keep quiet”.

“Fine, fine” Sora said rather relieved “You can walk with me”. That cheered Piyomon up rather quickly.

“Ah I am so happy” she said and rubbed up at Sora’s leg “Sora I love you”. At that everyone was smiling at the scene. Yamato looked around a little.

“But man, we keep walking and walking, and nothing comes into sight” He said and sighed deeply “Maybe it is best if we go back to the forest”.

The others were thoughtful about this for a while. Then Taichi decided to use his mini telescope to see if he could find anything interesting. In this case water. He took a quick look around and actually spotted something.

“Ahr a village” he then said in a surprised happy tone. Jyou smiled happily too.

“See, see, see, a Village. I knew there were people here” he then replied.

“In any case, it is worth checking out” Koushiro then concluded.

The others agreed. They were all hungry and thirsty after all. Soon they began walking toward the direction of this village Taichi spotted.

 

At the same time on that mountain, the digimon was searching for the disturbing’s who was happening around him. However he was unaware of the danger he was in. He looked puzzled around at first. Then he heard a sound. He saw a black gear flying towards him. The digimon didn’t have the time to reach, before the gear slammed into him and entered his body. The digimon screamed up in pain.

 

Back with the children.

 

They were staring. They were really staring. The children had all been psyched to go to that village Taichi had spotted. Like Jyou, they all believed it was a human village. However when they arrived they all got really surprised. It was a digimon village. A digimon village for Pyocomon’s. The baby for of Piyomon.

“It is a Pyocomon village” Taichi then uttered and sighed.

He walked around the village, while the curious Pyocomon were watching them with a happy smile. Piyomon was of course really thrilled about this. 

“Pyocomon, you are all my friends” Piyomon then said in a happy tone.

She had apparently stated that they now all were friends. The children however was not so thrilled about it. This village was small since everything was Pyocomon size. They felt like giants in it. The Pyocomon gazed curiously at them.

“Hey, hey, what kind of digimon are you?” one of them asked Sora.

“Me?” Sora uttered confused. She was surely no digimon. Piyomon of course came to the rescue, and began explaining that Sora was a human. That made the Pyocomon more curious and excited. Like Piyomon they wanted to know stuff.

“Ahr I was expecting people to be here” Jyou then said and sighed.

“Everything is even in Pyocomon size” Taichi then said and looked at their small houses.

Mimi couldn’t keep smiling. She told them this reminded him of a fairy tale she read ones. With giants and stuff. At that Ryuhei bit his lip a little. That made him remember his kind mother a little.

“I thought we would be able to stay here for the night, but it looks rather impossible” Yamato then said. Koushiro nodded. They couldn’t even fit into their houses.

“Piyomon, how did you evolve?” one of the Pyocomon’s then asked Piyomon.

“I was able to because I was with Sora y’know” Piyomon began explaining.

“Y’know? what does that mean?” Another Pyocomon asked “Are those words that all Piyomon uses?”. Sora sighed and sat down on the ground, near one of the small houses, while listening to Piyomon’s explanations.

“No, those are words Sora uses” Piyomon then said “I learn so many words being with her”. Pyocomon was rather fascinated by that.

“But why were you able to evolve?” another one of them asked again. “Can you evolve just by being with a human?”.

“It must be because I had to protect Sora!” Piyomon said firmly.

Sora looked a little stunned by that.  _Protecting me? How can she say that, being as lovey dovey as she is?_ But then Sora began recalling what happened in their other fights until now. Agumon had faced Shellmon, and when Taichi was in danger, Agumon evolved into Greymon. At the lake in the night, Gabumon had fought Seadramon, and evolved to save Yamato. She didn’t know what had happened in the fight with Airdramon and Renamon, since it had evolved to Kyubimon when they got there, but what if their partner evolved when they were in danger?  _Then whenever I am in danger.._ Sora smiled a little and shook her head. There were no way that was right.

“Sora, Sora” Piyomon then said and poked Sora’s cheek a little to get her attention “All of the Pyocomon’s have offered to give us a feast”. Sora’s eyes widened.

“Really?!” she uttered. At that everyone were rather happy. They were after all very hungry and thirsty. Koushiro was thoughtful however. He wondered what they were going to eat. A lot of tasty images appeared in his mind.

“Water, water, water!” Takeru and Chihori then yelled and rushed over to a water fountain the Pyocomon’s were having. “There is a fountain here”.

“This fountain is connected to a water source in Miharashi mountain. It is really yummy” one of the Pyocomon said and joined them at the fountain.

“This is the famous delicious water from Miharashi mountain” Tentomon joined in.

“Miharashi mountain?” the kids then asked and Pyocomon showed them a mountain in the horizon.

Takeru and Chihori quickly turned back to the water. So did the others. They were all so thirsty after all. However before they could take a zip, the water suddenly disappeared, and got replaced with fire.

“No I was so thirsty” Chihori then said.

“I didn’t get zip yet” Mimi then complained. The others looked stunned at the phenomenon in front of them. They were all wondering what was going on.

“D-don’t worry” one of the Pyocomon then said “We have a pond over there”.

The children rushed over to the pond, only to find out that it had dried away. Taichi and Ryuhei quickly rushed to a well they were having. They tossed down a bucket in hope of water. However the bucket hit something with a loud ‘Bang’.

“Bang?” Taichi questioned confused.

“Pull it up anyway” Ryuhei then said, and Taichi quickly did as he asked. He did however only find a burned end of the bucket’s rope. Everything else had burned up. Fire was soon shown in the well too.

“I saw something land at Miharashi mountain earlier” one of the Pyocomon then said.

“Could it be that thing we saw?” Yamato questioned.

“That black gear” Koushiro then said.

“But what does a black gear landing on Miharashi mountain have to do with anything” Sora then questioned.

“What is going on here?” Jyou then questioned worriedly.

“The water source for this area is located in Miharashi mountain” one of the Pyocomon explained “So if anything were to happen there, all of the water will be gone”. Another added.

“But Meramon lives on Miharashi mountain. Meramon should protect the mountain”.

At that Taichi grabbed his telescope and took a look at things on that mountain. Suddenly fire was shown at the top of the mountain, and Taichi could see a digimon who looked like a bright flame, slide down on the mountain side. At the same time he burned everything and anything down his path.

“Meramon is coming down the mountain” the Pyocomon uttered surprised in unison “Meramon is coming down. Why? He is not acting like his usual self”.

 

**Meramon.**

**Adult.**

**Flame digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Burning fist.**

 

**Meramon, an ever – burning flame digimon. He burns up everything he touches in battle.**

 

The children looked shocked at the whole scene in front of him. The forest they had been at was burning with fire now. Taichi and the others couldn’t believe it.

“Hey, I joked about burning down the forest you know” Taichi then sneered.

“He is saying something” Sora then said, while watching Meramon approaching them from afar.

“I am burning!” Meramon then screamed over and over. He was soon close by.

“Everyone!” Taichi then yelled and shock everyone out of the shock they were having “Run!”. The children quickly looked at each other. Then they nodded.

 

The children rushed forward, with their digimon partner and the Pyocomon behind them. Yamato had suggested they took safety in the giant ship, who was in the dried pond the Pyocomon’s was having, so everyone was rushing over there. Takeru, Yamato, Jyou, Mimi Ryuhei, Chihori and Koushiro was already up at the top of the ship with their partners, while Sora and Taichi was guarding the entrance to the ship. They were guiding the Pyocomon’s in there.

“Ahr I hate this!” Mimi then uttered.

“Is everyone okay?” Jyou questioned the others and the Pyocomon’s “Things really have taken a turn for the worse eh”.

 

At the ship entrance, Sora suddenly noticed that Piyomon had disappeared. She noticed her at the cliff to the Pyocomon village, where she was guiding the Pyocomon though the ship. Sora remembered how lovey-dovey Piyomon could be, and realized that Piyomon wanted to safe it’s friends regardless her own safety.

“Run this way, everyone!” Piyomon then told the Pyocomon’s.

“You too Piyomon, hurry and run” one of the Pyocomon then said.

“He’ll get you Piyomon!” another one added. However like Sora suspected Piyomon didn’t care. She was there for her friends.

“That idiot” Sora then mused out “She is helping out her friends instead of..”.

Sora never finished the sentence. She rushed forward to reach her digimon partner. In the background, she could hear Taichi and the others yell at her to come back, but Sora didn’t care. She only could think of saving Piyomon. ¨

 

Finally all of the Pyocomon was safe and sound inside the ship. Piyomon sighed relieved. She was about to return to Sora and the others, when she noticed someone behind her. It was Meramon. The little pink bird quickly flew up in the air now.

“Piyomon!” Sora yelled in a worried frantically voice.

Then Meramon hit Piyomon with his fist and she tumbled down the steep hill. Sora rushed forward, yelling her partner’s name, while trying every attempt to catch her. She succeed and Piyomon was lying safe in her arms. Piyomon looked stunned up at her partner.

“Sora, you came to save me?” she then questioned.

“Of course I did” Sora then said and hugged her digimon. Piyomon returned the hug. “You are an important friend to me”. Piyomon’s eyes lit up in happiness.

“Thank you Sora!” Piyomon then replied and smiled. Then the digimon felt danger approaching and got quickly out of Sora’s arms.

“Sora, look out!” Piyomon then yelled and looked up at Meramon who was having a burning flame in his hand. “This time it is my turn to save you!”.

Then the digimon flew up in the air, up to Meramon, and fired ‘Magical fire’ at him a couple of times. However that sadly didn’t work. Instead of getting hurt, Meramon instead absorbed the damage and his flame power rose even higher.

“Piyomon can’t win on her own” Taichi then uttered and sent Agumon over to help face Meramon.

Soon the other partner’s joined in the battle too. Besides Gomamon, who had water to summon his fishes, Palmon, who was a plant and could burn up, and Renamon, who’s attack ‘Diamond storm’ was made out of leaf’s, and would only make Meramon’s fire power grow. However before the others could do a thing to help, Piyomon got slammed with a ‘Burning fist’ from Meramon and fell to the ground. Sora looked shocked at the scene in front of her.

“Piyomon!” she yelled rather frantically. She felt like everything was over.

“Hey everyone!” Taichi then yelled to the rest of the digimon’s “Cover up for Piyomon!”.

The other digimon’s nodded. Agumon started off the battle with his ‘Baby flame’ attack. Tentomon used ‘Petit thunder’, Gabumon ‘Petit fire’, Patamon ‘Air shoot’ and Gazimon ‘Paralyze breath’, but Meramon absorbed all the power. He was like a flame, who was burning and consuming everything, while getting larger and larger. He was rather giant now.

“I am burning up!” Meramon told them.

“Fire doesn’t hurt Meramon” Taichi concluded “What do we do?!”.

“He is sucking everyone’s energy” Koushiro then added.

“He is getting bigger, by the second” Ryuhei then said

“Gazimon!” Chihori yelled in a scared tone and hugged her brother’s leg.

“What can we do?” Mimi then also said in a scared tone.

“This is the end!” Jyou then proclaimed. He was just as scared.

“I am burning up!” Meramon then yelled and jumped down into the dried pond, where all the digimon and humans were.

The others didn’t know what to do. They were slowly done for. Piyomon however, got slowly up from the attack Meramon had hit her with, and turned towards the others and Sora. Seeing Sora so devastated made the bird really worried.

“Sora” She then uttered “Sora is in danger. I can’t lose from this!”.

Then she let out a scream. What she didn’t know was that Sora’s device reacted to her wishes, and granted her the power she needed. Light appeared around Piyomon now.

“Piyomon Shinka, Birdramon!”.

 

In Piyomon’s place had a giant orange/brown feathered bird appeared, and it didn’t hesitate to attack. Sora just managed to look up, when Birdramon tossed Meramon up to the cliff edge, and thereby saving everyone else.

“Piyomon, she evolved into Birdramon” she then said rather stunned. Birdramon let out a bird scream and flew towards Meramon.

“I am burning hot” Meramon then yelled and tossed ‘Burning fist’ at Birdramon, and hit one of her wings. However that didn’t stop Birdramon though.

“Birdramon” Sora yelled worriedly. Birdramon charged at Meramon once again.

“I’m, I’m, I’m burning up” Meramon then said and tossed countless 'Burning fists' at Birdramon. However the bird didn’t stop flying straight towards him.

“Birdramon, keep it up!” Sora yelled encouraging to her partner. Birdramon flew up in the sky and suddenly her wings were glowing.

“Meteor Wing!” Birdramon then said and a large amount of fire were flying straight towards Meramon.

It had too much power in it, for Meramon to absorb it. Instead the digimon clenched his chest in pain and fell to the ground. Surprisingly a black gear popped out of Meramon’s body and flew up in the air so everyone could see it. Then seconds later, it got destroyed. The children looked rather surprised by that.

“That was a..” Taichi began and Koushiro ended “A black gear”.

“So that black gear was in Meramon’s body” Yamato said rather confused. “Is that why he was acting strange?”.

“Birdramon wins!” Takeru then uttered happily. After the battle Birdramon began changing, and returned back to being Piyomon again.

“Piyomon evolved into Birdramon to save me” Sora then said and a smile plastered to her face at the thought. Piyomon flew over to her.

“Sora, Sora, Sora!” she then said and tossed herself into Sora’s arms.

“Piyomon” Sora then said and gave the bird a big hug. “Thank you Piyomon, really”.

“I only did what was natural” her digimon responded “Because I love you Sora!”. At that Sora couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Soon the fire Meramon had caused stopped burning and everything in the Pyocomon village was back to normal. Even the water had returned. The sun was about to go down, and the children as well as the digimon assembled around Meramon, who was rather out of it. They were worried about him. Then groaning sounds could be heard, and Meramon woke up.

“Meramon have you come to your senses?” one of the Pyocomon then asked.

“Why you ask?” Meramon then said and groaned “What happened?”.

“Thank goodness you are back to normal” the Pyocomon’s then said. “Why were you running wild Meramon? What happened?”. Meramon tried remembering.

“A gear fell from the sky and then..” the digimon then answered and rubbed his head.

“You don’t know either?” The Pyocomon then replied, but then smiled “Meramon, please protect Miharashi mountain like you always have”. Meramon nodded and began walking back to the mountain he came from.

“Don’t become a bad digimon anymore” Taichi then yelled to him.

“Keep protecting the mountain” the Pyocomon then also yelled to him. All of the sudden, everyone’s tummies were rumbling, and the children remembered that they were still rather hungry. Piyomon looked up at Sora now.

“Oh yeah the Pyocomon promised to give us a feast” she then said.

“Leave the menu to us” The Pyocomon’s then added.

Soon they were all sitting on the ground while holding a wooden bowl with some kind of seeds in them. The children all looked stunned at that. It was not something they would call feast. However all the digimon was chowing down, like there were no tomorrow. Sora looked at her bowl with seeds. It didn’t look appetizing the least.

“This is a feast?” Taichi questioned.

“Sora why are you not eating? It’s good” Piyomon then questioned.

“Yeah eat up Mimi” Palmon then also said to her partner.

“But Humans can’t normally eat things like this” Sora then replied slowly.

“But..” Takeru then said while his tummy was rumbling “I’ll eat it anyway”.

“Wait for me Takeru” Chihori then said and stuffed her face with the seeds too.

“No use on fighting on empty stomachs” Yamato then said with a smile while watching Chihori and Takeru eat.

He locked eyes with Ryuhei for a second. It was like they were having some kind of understanding. Then they nodded and began eating as well. Mimi and Sora looked stunned at them.

“Are you serious?” Sora then said.

“If you chew it enough, it is not so bad” Jyou then replied her.

“No! Now I really wanna go home!” Mimi then complained.

That made the others laugh. Sora looked over at Piyomon who was eating from her bowl.  _Piyomon saved me from harm. She was right. She really did evolve because I was in danger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Sorry for the wait. However hope you like it even though no important stuff happens with the Zukizuma siblings. In the next chapter however, the chosen children encounter this factory, and stuff, so hope that is interesting. I will update again 2 Sundays from now, so hope you can wait for it.


	8. The mysterious factory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nine children were attacked by a crazed Meramon, but Sora’s partner evolved to Birdramon, and was able to extinguish Meramon’s fire. The children caught a glimpse of the secret behind evolution, realizing that it is archived whenever they are in danger. However, the terror of the Black Gears, which cause the Digimon to run wild, has just begun..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

The nine children continued their journey through this warm savannah. However unlike last time they weren’t about to die of thirst. They had got plenty of water in the Pyocomon village. No, a different problem was about arise..

“No more!” Mimi uttered and fell down to her knees. Gomamon groaned tired as well. Chihori and Takeru was right behind him. Both of them were exhausted.

“I can’t take another step!” Takeru then uttered and sat down on the ground.

“Yeah, I am tired!” Chihori then said and sat down as well. Gazimon was quickly by her side. He was trying to support her. Patamon landed also worried in Takeru’s lap. Palmon beside Mimi, was in no better shape. The others looked at them and sighed.

“They are at their limits” Yamato then said and sighed.

“We have been walking constantly” Sora then replied and smiled.

“Yeah, they do deserve a break” Ryuhei then said “I know my sister’s limits”.

“As I would have expected from my master” Renamon then said and bowed.

“Alright! Let’s take a break here” Taichi then declared.

The others nodded. Ryuhei and Yamato carried their sibling over to one of the trees with shades under, so they could rest. It didn’t take them very long for Takeru and Chihori to fall asleep. Chihori was leaning at the trunk while carefully hugging Gazimon beside her. He didn’t mind though, and was just sleeping beside her, like Patamon was beside his partner. Koushiro was sitting at the tree trunk as well, together with Tentomon. Although he was more supervision, while the others decided on what to do. He had suggested this himself, since it allowed him to roam around on his laptop. However after clicking on the keyboard a couple of times, Koushiro sighed deeply.

“It still doesn’t work” he then uttered out. Taichi, who was close by, of course heard this and rushed to Koushiro’s aid. He grabbed the laptop, and began hitting it.

“At times like these, you have to hit it like this. Then it work” he advised. At that Koushiro actually flipped a little out, and tried to get the laptop away from him.

“Are you a Moron?” Ryuhei then sneered and walked over there. He grabbed the laptop out of Taichi’s grip, and gave it back to Koushiro, who sighed relieved. “Stop hitting on other people’s possessions!”. Taichi snort annoyed.

“I was just trying to help” Taichi then said rather offended “And who are you calling a moron?”. Ryuhei snort at that and rolled his eyes.

“You, your moron” he then replied “Who hits on stuff for it to work?!”.

“Oh I shall show you some hitting” Taichi then said and clenched his fists. He clearly didn’t like getting told he was a moron, twice. Before he could do anything however, Sora came in between them.

“That’s enough you two!” she then said firmly and sent Taichi an annoyed look “We know you wanted to help Taichi, but I agree with Ryuhei. You don’t hit on other people’s possessions. Should I hit your valued possession’s?”.

At that Taichi tsked in annoying’s. He was not happy they had taken Ryuhei’s side in this. Then he noticed smoke from afar, and decided to check it out. Agumon of course followed him.

“What’s up with Taichi?” Jyou then questioned.

“Must be the toilet” Yamato then replied and shrugged. In the meantime, Koushiro actually managed to get his laptop up and running.

“Yes it works!” he then uttered, but then looked puzzled on the screen. At the battery symbol. “But it is running even though the batteries are death. Why?”.

“Hey you guys!” they all could then hear Taichi yell.

The others wondered if something had happened, so they rushed over to him. Yamato and Ryuhei was not happy in waking up their siblings though. Soon they arrived where Taichi was. They could see a giant factory from the cliff edge they were standing at.

“It is a factory!” Jyou then uttered. They all decided to pay it a visit.

 

Time skip.

 

The nine children was wandering around in this giant weird factory. They saw weird, normal gears inside machines, and a conveyor belt, where they apparently was constructing some sort of machine. Takeru and Chihori looked curiously at it.

“What are they making big brother?” Chihori then questioned Ryuhei.

“Dunno” he replied and shrugged “We have to check this place out to see”.

“If we are going to explore, we should also see if anyone is here” Jyou then suggested firmly “In this large factory, someone has to be here!”.

“Properly” Koushiro said analytically “Someone has to operate these machines after all. I suggest that we split up in two teams, to investigate”.

“Oh so how are we gonna do that?” Yamato then questioned. “Decide who’s going with who?”.

Mimi smiled a wide smile, and rushed out on the green field to pick out some straws. Koushiro painted them with his magic maker. 4 with color, and 5 without. The ones getting the black ones were at one team. Them without was another team. Jyou was holding the straws, so no one cheated. Taichi was the first to draw. He became leader of the black team, and Yamato soon after became leader of the other. Then they all took a straw.

“So Mimi, Takeru, Koushiro, Chihori are on my team?” Yamato then said.

“Yes I believe so” Jyou said “Then that means Taichi, Sora, Ryuhei and I are on the other”. The others nodded. Ryuhei however snort and ripped his straw to pieces.

“Nope!” he then said firmly and began walking over to Yamato’s team “I will not leave Chihori, and I refuse to be on the same team as that idiot”. He pointed at Taichi.

“What?! Who do you call Idiot?!” Taichi sneered, but surprisingly calmed himself down, before the others intervened. Instead he said “You do know, that we have unfair teams now. If we get attacked by a mean digimon, we are less in number”.

“Well I am sure you can handle it” Ryuhei just replied in a cold tone “Weren’t you the one who bragged about, how strong you and Agumon were the other day. Now you can prove it”. The others looked from Ryuhei to Taichi, but none of them was going to intervene. They could feel the tension in the air between them.

“Fine I will do just that” Taichi then sneered and turned around on the heel and began leaving “Who need an arrogant idiot like you on this team anyway!”. The others looked quickly over to Ryuhei to see if he would do anything, but he just shrugged.

“Good, glad we agree” he then said and then Taichi marched away, with Sora and Jyou running after him. The others looked up at Ryuhei though.

“What?!” Ryuhei questioned when they all were looking at him. Yamato just sighed.

“Nothing. Let’s just keep going” he then said. Then that team also left to investigate the factory.

 

Time skip. At Taichi’s team’s end.

 

“Geez that annoying arrogant Ryuhei!” Taichi then mumbled and walked through the factory “Who does he think he is?! That know it all”. Then Taichi snort a little.

“Taichi calm down” Sora said slowly and sighed. Jyou and her tried to catch up with an angry Taichi “You can’t blame Ryuhei for being with his sister..”.

“You don’t dare take his side in all this” Taichi then sneered and looked at her “He called me an idiot remember?!”.

“I am not taking anyone’s side here” Sora then defended.

“Well you might be true that Ryuhei could have said this in nicer terms” Jyou then added in “But you were a little reckless back then”. At that Taichi tsked.

“Let’s just look for the people in here” Taichi then said a little while later.

Sora and Jyou nodded. They began shouting around, while looking. They hoped they could find people in here. However after a while doing this and still no answer, Sora sighed deeply. She looked at the two males in front of her.

“Maybe no one is here?” she then questioned. Jyou looked firmly at her.

“That can’t be! There must be people somewhere working on these machines” He then said firmly. Suddenly Piyomon stopped up. Sora looked worried at it.

“What’s wrong Piyomon?!” she then questioned.

“I can hear something” she then replied. The others went silent. They could hear this weird groaning sound. It sounded like a voice.

“Could this be a human?!” Taichi then questioned.

 

The other six children had in the meantime found a very interesting door. It was the door to the power supply room. They all figured that if there were humans here, they would be in a place like this. Here you could operate the machines pretty well.

“Let’s take a look inside” Yamato then suggested and the others nodded. Yamato then slowly opened the door. The six children were staring in awe now. A giant motor with a battery was inside here, and it was really, really huge.

“A giant battery and motor!” Koushiro then uttered “This is what makes all the machines run?”. He began examining it.

 

 

Taichi, Sora and Jyou was running towards the groaning voice they could hear, and at some point they found someone stuck in between some gears in a machine. It looked like some kind of robot, but the children quickly rushed over to it.

“Is this a real robot?” Taichi then questioned.

“That is not a robot” Gomamon then said and smiled “That’s Andromon!”.

“So this is a digimon too?” Taichi questioned.

“Yeah, a really good digimon” Agumon then replied and smiled.

“He is also highly evolved” Piyomon then added.

“He is more evolved than Agumon to Greymon?” Taichi then questioned.

“Either way it is not a human” Jyou then said and sighed deeply.

“Let’s help him out” Sora then said, and the boys nodded. They all grabbed Andromon and tried pulling him from the gears in the machine. It was easier said than done. The children should use all the power they had.

“Heave!” they yelled in unison and pulled with all their might.

They tried that a couple of times. It really didn’t have that much effect. Taichi and they others didn’t give up however. They tried another attempt, when Taichi lost his grip in Andromon’s arm and lost his balance. He tripped over and hit a handle, who made some of the gears in the machine work. What they didn’t know was that a black gear was present between the gears as well, and it got slowly injected inside Andromon’s right leg. However since they made the gears move, it made it much easier for the children to free Andromon. Sora, Jyou and Taichi cheered in happiness now. Their digimon soon joined in. However Andromon didn’t seem to wake up. He was groaning a lot though.

“He is not walking up” Agumon then said “Andromon”. Taichi smiled happily.

“In times like this, we should hit it!” he then uttered and prepared himself to hit Andromon with one of his clenched fists.

Sora and Jyou of course quickly grabbed him. Sadly by the ensemble set from Taichi, Agumon instead hit Andromon on his head. Piyomon, Gomamon, Jyou and Sora looked rather horrified at that.

“Don’t do that!” Jyou then began lecturing “Ryuhei was right. Machines are not something you should hit!”.

Taichi smiled sheepishly. It was not him who had hit Andromon, but it was his behavior Agumon had mimicked after all. What they didn’t know what that the hit from Agumon had woken up Andromon. His machine sensors were sensing Taichi and the others. 

“That’s right!” Sora said firmly and looked worried at Andromon “You might have broken something inside”.

Without warning, Andromon got up on his feet’s and had grabbed around Sora’s ankle in the process. She was now hanging heads down, with Andromon having a tight grip around her foot.

“Wait what is going on?” she uttered surprised.

“Intruder secured” Andromon then said in a machine like voice.

 

**Andromon.**

**Perfect.**

**Cyborg digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attacks: 1. Gatling missiles. 2. Spiral sword.**

 

**A cyborg digimon whose entire body is made out of machinery. He is said to be the strongest among digimon, and has even evolved into the perfect level.**

 

“What are you doing?” Taichi then uttered angrily.

“Sora! Magical fire!” Piyomon then yelled and fired her attack at Andromon.

It did little damage, but it made Andromon toss Sora through the air. Taichi and Agumon quickly caught her. Andromon however was coming after them. Jyou looked rather annoyed by that.

“Isn’t he supposed to be a good digimon?!” he then uttered.

“He should be..” Gomamon then said slowly.

“Then why is he attacking us?!” Jyou then questioned.

Sora and Taichi was quick on their feet’s as Andromon was coming from them. Agumon and Piyomon was ready to protect their partner as well. Even though they knew they didn’t stand a chance. However as luck so happens, Taichi noticed the pipes who was stored above at the ceiling. It was tied up by some rope.

“Agumon fire at the ceiling” Taichi then ordered.

Agumon nodded. They waited for Andromon to be right beneath them, then Agumon fired his Baby flame. The fire ball lit the ropes on fire. The pipes fell down on Andromon, and he fell to the ground, because of the heavy weight. Taichi and the others could hear Andromon groan under the pipes now, but they was not gonna stay to find out if he was okay or not. They rushed out of the room. They had to warn the others.

 

Yamato, Ryuhei, Mimi, Takeru, and Chihori was watching this conveyor belt with machine parts being build. They had left Koushiro at the supply room, because he wanted to examine this giant battery a little bit more. However Koushiro had asked them to continue explore the factory, so at least he wasn’t left behind.

“Just what are they making?” Takeru then asked.

“It must be something really amazing” Mimi then concluded. “Like Machines that reverses time, or something that’ll make adults and children switch bodies”.

Ryuhei’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t believe they were making something like that. Yamato was clearly having the same opinion, but they both kept it to themselves. Mimi could kept her wild imagination, if she wanted.

 

Koushiro was still examining the giant battery, when he found a mysterious door build into the battery for some reason.

“Huh? What’s this door doing here?” he questioned.

He decided to go inside, with Tentomon as back up. He found this strange cylinder formed room with weird symbols and letters on the wall. It was all over the place in here. Koushiro and Tentomon was stunned at that.

“What is this?” Tentomon questioned.

“It’s a computer program” Koushiro replied slowly. He touched one of the symbols there and accidentally erased a part of that letter away. What he didn’t know what that it caused the whole factory to run out of power.

 

Ryuhei and the others saw the light disappear in the hallways, and the machines stopped working. They wondered what was going on. At Taichi’s team’s end, light also went off in the hallways. That was not the best thing, since Andromon still followed them through the factory.

“What now?” Taichi uttered a little scared.

“Did the breaker go out?” Jyou then questioned. They all turned around though, when they heard metallic footsteps in the dark now. They knew it was Andromon.

“What do we do?” Sora questioned in a scared tone.

“It’s dark, so maybe he can’t see us” Taichi then proclaimed.

“You think so?” Jyou then uttered scared.

“Let’s hold our breaths and move quietly” Taichi then told the others.

Sora and Jyou nodded and they moved slowly through the darkness now. This plan might had worked, had it been a common animal digimon, but Andromon was a machine. He just changed his vision to night light. He could see Taichi, Jyou and Sora who crept through the darkness, and he didn’t hesitate to attack them.

“Intruder sighted” he then said and changed his hand to some kind of sharp sword “Spiral sword!”.

He tossed the blade at the children. Taichi and the others luckily noticed the attack before it was too late. They tossed them to the side of this corridor and evaded the sword who slammed into the wall beside them. They were out of sight for now.

 

Tentomon was looking outside of the door at this mysterious battery, and noticed that every machine in the factory had stopped moving. The light had also went off. Even inside the battery. He turned towards Koushiro.

“Huh, all the machines in the factory have stopped” he then told his partner.

“Maybe I erased the wrong part of the program?” Koushiro questioned.

“Maybe” Tentomon then replied and were thoughtful for a moment. “Oh what if you repair the part you erased?”. Koushiro nodded.

“We can try that” he then said and took his magic maker and painted on the wall where he erased a tiny bit of the program. As soon as it was fixed, light was shown in the room once again, and the machines were working in the factory as well.

“This is really mysterious” Koushiro then said and sat down on the floor, with his laptop at his lap. He was really curious.

“What is?” Tentomon then questioned.

“Batteries create electricity through a chemical reaction between metal and a solution, but it is different here” Koushiro then said analytically “The program written on the wall itself is what’s giving power”. Tentomon looked puzzled at him.

“This is kind of complicated” he then said.

“I got it!” Koushiro then uttered and began writing stuff on his laptop now. Tentomon could see text in a block on his laptop now.

“What are you doing now?” he then asked Koushiro.

“I’m going to analyze this program” Koushiro then explained and smiled. “It’s finally my laptop’s turn to shine!”. ¨

 

In the meantime, Taichi and the others were running for their lives around in the factory. Andromon was still on their tail. They were running on a narrow metal bridge, who was leading to somewhere. Taichi didn’t care where. They just needed to get away from Andromon, before he killed them.

“We shouldn’t have helped him” Jyou then uttered while they were running.

“This entire mess began because you two wanted to hit his head” Sora then sneered and looked at Taichi and Agumon. Taichi grinned sheepishly.

“Hey, as you can see, we’re extremely busy right now” he then replied and continued running “So keep this stuff for later”.

“Intruder Locked!” They could then hear Andromon say and he tossed another spiral sword at them.

Taichi and the other’s pathway was too narrow, so they did the only thing they could do to dodge it. They were hanging in the rope at the railing. Agumon and Taichi was hanging at the left side, while Sora, Gomamon and Jyou was hanging around at the left side. Piyomon were so lucky it could fly. The attack flew passed them, but now they were having another predicament. They couldn’t move that well hanging from the railing, and Andromon was on their way over to them. Taichi roamed quickly around, to find something. Anything, who could make them safe and stop Andromon. He noticed a crane, a little away from them.

 

In the meantime in that battery room, Koushiro was still tabbing away on the keyboard at his laptop. He had actually written a lot of things. Tentomon observed his partner. He noticed Koushiro looked a lot happier than usual.

“Koushiro han, you look more excited than ever been before” he then said.

“Really?” Koushiro questioned and wrote another word on the laptop.

“Yes, is it fun?” Tentomon then questioned.

“I’m enjoying deciphering these codes and ancient characters” Koushiro then replied.

“Oh so you enjoy deciphering huh?” his partner questioned. “Do you gain anything out of it?”. Koushiro nodded eagerly.

“I might be able to solve the secrets that had been surrounding us” he then replied “Like, what kind of world this is, and who you guys are”.

“But I have no interest in learning about where or who I am” Tentomon then replied.

“Oh?!” Koushiro questioned a little stunned. He didn’t think about that.

“Do you have interest in who you are, Koushiro han?” Tentomon then questioned. At that Koushiro actually looked rather distant and worried. A memory entered his skull.

“I..” he then began. Thoughts went to that particular memory.

 

**Flashback.**

 

**Koushiro was a young boy at that time and couldn’t sleep. He had wanted comfort from his parents, and had been on his way to their bedroom, when he found them in the living room talking to each other. Koushiro hadn’t intended to listen to their conversation. It had been an accident. He would have interrupted them, hugging his mother to make the bad dream go away, when he heard his own name being mentioned. Koushiro’s eyes widened and he ended up listening to them.**

**“Dear, when are we gonna tell him the truth?” his mother had said.**

**“Just a little longer” his father had advised “Let’s wait a little longer. It’ll be too much a shock for Koushiro right now”. However they didn’t know, he had been listening to the whole conversation.**

 

“Koushiro han! Koushiro han!” Tentomon then suddenly yelled and made Koushiro return back to reality. He turned towards his digimon partner.

“What is it?” he questioned. Tentomon pointed at his laptop.

“It is acting strange, look here” he then said. Koushiro looked at the laptop and noticed that all the text in here was suddenly moving on its own.

“It’s moving on its own” he said rather puzzled.

Then he could hear a bibbing sound coming from the device at his bag. The device he picked up at the camp, during all the snow. It was lighting up as well. Then suddenly his laptop made a map on it. He could see a blinking spot on the map, who was now showing some kind of island. Koushiro had no idea what was going on here. He wanted to figure out more, but then Tentomon was suddenly yelling up rather loudly.

“Hot! Hot! Hot!” he yelled and danced around “My body is burning up!”.

“What’s wrong?” He then questioned.

“I have no clue!” Tentomon then yelled up.

He was still dancing around, claiming it was rather hot. Koushiro noticed the device at his bag. It was having full power all of the sudden. He looked worriedly at Tentomon then.

“Any more and it is dangerous” he then proclaimed.

He turned off the laptop. As he did, Tentomon stopped dancing around. He wasn’t hot any longer. He sighed relieved. Koushiro looked at the device. It was not litting up at all now. He wondered what was going on here.

 

At the same time.

 

Ryuhei and the others looked really puzzled now. They had followed the conveyor belt and was now staring rather confused at the next session there.

“Eh?!” Takeru and Chihori uttered in unison.

“What is this?” Mimi then uttered and looked at the machine.

At the conveyor belt, the machines had been building some weird machine, who they didn’t know what actually could do, so they had followed the belt to figure that out. However then all of the sudden, the machines began splitting the device to parts once again. It made no sense at all.

 

At Taichi’s group end they were still hanging from the railing, while Andromon approached them slowly. Taichi pulled himself up and swung his body a little, so he could jump over to the platform where the crane was. He was soon sitting in the machine. He grabbed the handles to the control system and made the crane move. A giant hook grabbed Andromon now and pulled him upwards. All on Taichi’s instructions of course.

“Run!” Taichi then yelled and jumped back on the pathway to help his friends.

“We are really in trouble now” Jyou then yelled and soon they were running away from the hooked up Andromon.

“We have to let everyone know” Sora then also added.

Taichi and the others nodded. They had to warn the others. They didn’t doubt that Andromon soon would follow them once again. Which he did, when he cut off the hook with his spiral sword.

 

In the meantime with Ryuhei’s group, the team were assembled on the roof. They were discussing what they had been seeing.

“So from what I can tell, this factory has an assembly and disassembly line that move in one long process” Yamato then explained to them “Things that are build are taken apart, and things that are taken apart are built back together in one unending cycle”.

“So what are they making?” Takeru then questioned.

“Nothing” Ryuhei then said and looked up in the sky “Nothing, nothing at all”.

“Yes this factory is actually making nothing at all” Yamato then said and nodded in agreement.

“Everyone!” Koushiro then yelled and waved at the others. He rushed over to Yamato and the others. “I have made an amazingly discovery”.

“What is it?” Yamato questioned.

“Yes, this factory is run by a program that is providing it energy” Koushiro then began explaining “In other words, things like data programs in this world, which are normally nothing but information, have become real..”.

“Hey!” Taichi and his group then suddenly yelled from the door and interrupted Koushiro’s speech.

“Did you find something?” Yamato questioned.

“Run! Andromon is..!” Taichi then tried saying, but in that moment, the floor got ripped open and this cyborg digimon Andromon popped up from there. His eyes were fixated on Yamato and the others now.

“Intruders locked” he then confirmed. “Gatling missiles!”.

He fired two missiles without warning from his chest now. Two missiles shaped as torpedo fishes. He fired them at the children. Every one of them took cover for the attack. Everyone besides Chihori and Takeru who was too shocked to even move.

“Ahr!” the two smallest children then yelled scared up.

“Takeru!” Yamato then yelled.

“Chihori!” Ryuhei also yelled at the same time.

“Leave this to us!” Gabumon then said.

“Yes leave this to us master” Renamon then added and the two digimon rushed to their aid.

They were standing in front of Chihori and Takeru now. Light appeared around both of them, and Koushiro noticed that the device they both were keeping in the rem of their pants lit up.

“Gabumon Shinka Garurumon!”.

“Renamon Shinka Kyubimon!”.

 

In their place Garurumon and Kyubimon was now standing. Kyubimon quickly grabbed Takeru and Chihori, and rushed out of the way with them, while Garurumon kicked the missiles away from them. One of them got destroyed, while the other sadly changed course and flew towards Taichi and his group. Taichi, Sora, Jyou and their digimon was dancing around trying to avoid the attacks the fish like missiles fired at them. That caused Agumon to evolve as well. Just like before with Ryuhei and Yamato, Koushiro noticed the device Taichi was having lit up.

“Agumon Shinka Greymon!”.

 

Greymon hit the missile with his tail and destroyed it. Then he joined in the brawl with Garurumon and Kyubimon. The three adult digimon all attacked Andromon from different sides now. However even though they were three in battle, Andromon was more superior to them. He easily grabbed the three digimon and tossed them down from the roof and down on another platform. Ryuhei, Yamato and Taichi quickly looked down from the sidelines at their partners while shouting their names. Andromon soon joined them down there. He attacked with his spiral sword once again, and slammed it into Garurumon. Greymon fired an ‘Mega flame’ while Kyubimon tried ‘Dragon wheel’, but Andromon just grabbed the flaming wheel Kyubimon had become and tossed it into the mega flame. Then he tossed Kyubimon into Greymon and made the digimon trip over each other. Garurumon tried a ‘fox fire’, but Andromon easily cut it with his arm.

“I see. He really is at a higher level” Yamato then uttered.

“His power and speed. Everything is a level up compared to our digimon” Ryuhei then sneered. Taichi sneered as well.

“How can we win?!” he yelled.

Greymon tried another attack. Garurumon tried helping him, but Andromon grabbed Greymon and tossed him easily over at Garurumon. When Kyubimon tried attacking, Andromon tossed it around as well, and it hit the other two digimon sooner or later.

“You can do it Greymon!” Taichi then shouted encouraging to his digimon.

“Hang in there Garurumon” Yamato then yelled encouraging as well.

“You can win Kyubimon!” Ryuhei then shouted to his digimon.

“Koushiro han” Tentomon then encouraged “Let’s try that program!”.

“Are you sure?!” Koushiro questioned.

Tentomon nodded. Soon Koushiro sat down and stated up his laptop again. He clicked in the symbols before on his keyboard in that text file and soon the words began moving around on its own. Koushiro’s device lit up on full power, and Tentomon was filled with energy.

“Tentomon Shinka Kabuterimon!”.

 

In Tentomon’s place was a giant blue insect with 4 giant wings and a rock formed helmet on his head. The others cheered in happiness when Kabuterimon now joined the battle as well. Andromon had made a lot of sport out of the other digimons after all. Kabuterimon quickly flew down to hit Andromon, but the Cyber digimon easily avoided the attack. Kabuterimon flew quickly up in the sky again. He tried another attack, but Andromon intercepted and tossed the digimon up in the sky. Then he fired his Gatling missiles.

“Damn, doesn’t Andromon have a weakness” Jyou then uttered annoyed. Koushiro looked puzzled at Jyou. Then over at Andromon.

“Weakness” he then mumbled. Then suddenly he noticed sparks from Andromon’s right leg and Koushiro’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Kabuterimon!” he then yelled to his partner “The right leg! Aim for Andromon’s right leg!”.

Kabuterimon nodded. He dodged luckily Andromon’s Gatling missile and fired his special move ‘Mega blaster’ at Andromon’s right leg. As he did, the black gear inside of it, flew up in the sky. They all could see it, before it got destroyed.

“A black gear!” Ryuhei then questioned.

“It disappeared” Taichi then soon added.

 

Andromon fell down on his knees. He stated the evil had left now. Soon they were all gathered in the factory. Andromon explained what had happened earlier. Apparently he had been trying to get the black gear out who had been stuck in the machines. Sadly it had got placed inside his leg instead.

“I am grateful that you saved me, but I have done an unspeakable thing” Andromon then said and bowed. He was really guilty here.

“Don’t worry about it” Yamato then said “It was a minor malfunction”.

“I would like to answer all your questions, but even I don’t know the answers” Andromon then said “The least I can do is give advice on how to leave this place. Take the servers”. Andromon pointed at a hole beside him now. It lead down to the servers.

“Thank you Andromon!” Taichi then said and bowed.

“I wish you the best of luck returning to your world” Andromon then said and smiled. The children nodded gratefully. They soon entered the hole and ended up down in the servers. Mimi was of course not happy. It was slimy and cold down here.

“This place is so disgusting and clammy” Mimi then uttered. However she still followed the others. She didn’t want to be alone down here. The children continued walking for a bit. Chihori and Takeru turned towards Koushiro now.

“Hey Koushiro san, you made Tentomon evolve with your laptop right?” Takeru then questioned “Can you make Patamon evolve too?”.

“Oh yeah, make Gazimon evolve too” Chihori then said eagerly and grabbed her digimon partners hand and dragged him over to Koushiro as well.

“It just might work” Koushiro then said with a smile and grabbed his laptop from his back.

He began clicking that familiar program into his computer. However when he was almost finished, his laptop suddenly ran out of energy.

“Hu? This is really odd” Koushiro then said rather puzzled.

“What’s wrong?” Tentomon questioned “Is it broken?”.

“I don’t think so, but..” Koushiro then said but got interrupted by Taichi.

“You just need to give it a good whack!” he then said and clenched his fist.

“That’s right!” Agumon then agreed and was holding a firm fist too. Koushiro looked at both of them now. Then he quickly evaded their attacks on his laptop which instead caused them to hit each other. Ryuhei and the others sighed deeply.

“Too bad we can’t fix your bad attitude by just hitting you” Sora said and sighed. At that everyone else laughed at Taichi and Agumon. They however didn’t find it rather funny though. Soon they continued their quest though the servers.

 

_The moment they had left, Koushiro’s laptop became useless again. No one knew then that it would be the key to solving the secrets of this world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Hope you liked that Renamon evolved once again lol. And Taichi’s carefree attitude clashed a little with Ryuhei’s serious one. However the next chapter is the adventure in toy town. Please comment on what you think so far, and hope it all sounds interesting.


	9. Adventures in Toy Town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an uninhabited city where machines run endlessly, Taichi and the others were attacked by Andromon. Not even Greymon, Garurumon and Kyubimon could bring down this Perfect level digimon. But one well-placed attack by Tentomon’s evolution Kabuterimon, stopped his rampage. Meanwhile, Koushiro found the key to the secret of the Digital World in this city. That secret will soon become a great influence in their adventures…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

A sight of the clammy servers is shown. Dripping water is falling down from pipes stuck in the ceiling, and a ragged doll was shown suddenly in the water at the server. The children however was walking down the river bed in here, digimon on one side. Humans on the other. A singing contest was underway. More or less. The teams picked a letter for each other, and they should sing a song starting with that letter. How they even managed to get Ryuhei to sing along, was beyond the others imagination. He had refused to do this at the start of it, but since Chihori was singing along, well let’s just say it was catching.

 _“I remember my home town in a distant land..”_ The children then sang and looked over at the digimon team. Taichi continued “Okay Digimon, you shall find a song with S now”. The digimon was thoughtful for a minute, then they began singing.

 _“Sweet it’s not, sour it is, success is not meant for me, me, me”._ Then Agumon looked at their partners.

“Okay, human team, find a song with the letter E” Agumon then said. That made all the children stop surprised up.

“E?!” Sora and Taichi uttered together. The others were rather puzzled now as well.

 _“Erroneous person!”_ Mimi then began singing. The others just looked at her.

“What’s that?” Jyou then questioned. Mimi smiled happily.

“A song my father sings at karaoke a lot” she then replied.

“But I don’t know that song” Takeru uttered.

“Neither do I” Chihori uttered as well. Ryuhei scratched his hair a little. He couldn’t come up with a song as well. They were not used to singing a lot at home.

 _“Even now and then”_ Koushiro then suddenly sang.

Ryuhei didn’t know that either, but a lot of the others did. That also included Chihori. So they continued their quest through the servers singing  _“Even now and then”._ That until Sora let out a surprised scream. Everyone stopped up in the lineup and looked at her. She was shivering.

“Are you okay?” Yamato questioned “What happened?!”.

“Some water fell down on me” Sora then uttered and looked slowly up at the others. Just as she said, a drop of water hit her shirt, which Koushiro pointed out. Sora sighed deeply and tried rubbing it off.

“I want to do laundry” she then said in a sad tone “With tons of long poles and wire to keep it dry and everything. Then I could change my shirt”.

“Me too.. I want to relax in the bathtub. With soap and everything” Taichi then replied with a sigh. Ryuhei sighed in dreamy matter.

“I want.. a nap” he then said firmly “In a giant warm bed with sheds and everything”. The others nodded in agreement. That they also wanted.

“I want..” Takeru said slowly and his hands were pretending he was holding a joystick to a video game. You could see how he moved the thumps around.

“Takeru, this isn’t the time to be thinking about video games”  Yamato then said and looked at his little brother. Then he was laughing out loud. However the others already knew it was fake laughter. Soon Yamato also stopped.

“I guess I can’t laugh at him” he then said and sighed “What I want right now is.. sizzling Barbeque. Grilled meat and lettuce and everything in between”. They could see Yamato pretend to eat a grilled piece of barbequed meat now.

“Cake!” Chihori then yelled and waved with her arms in a wild gesture “Cake for desert. Big brother I want Grandma’s chocolate cake”. She had pleading eyes at Ryuhei now. Her brother sighed deeply. How could he explain to his little sister that, she couldn’t get it.

“Well we are in a different world Chihori” Ryuhei then began explaining “So you can’t have that right now. I am sorry, but I promise I will get you home safely”.

“Oh and how are you gonna do that?” Taichi hummed “We are all stuck here, and none of us has a clue on how to get home”. Ryuhei snort coldly.

“You’re such a moron” he then uttered. Taichi clenched his hands now.

“What was that? You are an idiot yourself! So get over here so we can settle this!” he then yelled and raised his clenched fists. Sora however stopped him.

“Taichi stop this” she said firmly and grabbed his hand. She quickly turned to Jyou in hope he could change the subject “Jyou, what are you missing the most?”.

“Don’t laugh, but I actually miss studying the most” Jyou then replied with a sigh “I want to do loads of homework!”. That actually made the others stare at him, which was the distraction Sora actually wanted. Mimi hummed a little.

“That is an odd one. I however want to drink some ice cold cola” she then proclaimed. Takeru and Chihori both lit up at that.

“Mimi san, that sounds good” Takeru then replied.

“I’d like that too” Chihori said with an eagerly voice.

“Yeah isn’t it?” Mimi then said. Her eyes lit up in happiness.

“I.. I want to send emails back and forth with my friends” Koushiro then said.

After everyone had uttered what they actually wanted to do, silence fell over the whole group. The digimon looked worried at the partner.

“My Chihori is sad” Gazimon said and hang down with his ears.

“My master looks sad too” Renamon then proclaimed.

“They are all just tired” Gabumon then replied with a sad smile.

“That is really sad” Gomamon said in a sad voice.

 

Suddenly they could hear sounds in the background, and they all turned towards it. 

“Those voices..” Tentomon then said slowly and looked firmly at the spot them were coming from. It was somewhere down the server.

“Numemon!” Gabumon then said firmly. The children looked puzzled at him.

“Numemon?” Yamato then questioned.

“They are crude Digimon who likes dark, slimy places” Gomamon explained.

“Are they strong?” Koushiro then questioned.

“They are weak” Tentomon then said.

“Weak, but they are also dirty” Patamon then explained.

“They are known as the most hated digimon in the Digital World” Agumon added.

“The most hated?” Jyou then questioned.

They all went quiet now however. They were listening to the sounds in the background now. They were coming closer and closer. Agumon eyes widened, when some green, slimy digimon was running towards them. He and the other digimon began running away.

“It is really Numemon” Agumon then said “Run!”. The children didn’t hesitate here. They had enough adventures to run from any kind of monster by now.

“Why do we have to run from them if they are weak?” Taichi however questioned.

“You’ll find out!” Agumon then yelled back at him.

The digimon and their partner run as fast as they could. They had no idea why, but they soon found out, when the Numemon tossed something slimy, sticky and gross after them.

 

**Numemon.**

**Adult.**

**Mollusk digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Poop.**

 

**Numemon. Weak, Mollusk type digimon who like dark, clammy places. They.. they attack with their own poop.**

 

“What is this?!” Mimi then yelled up.

She found this really gross. Then one of the poops landed on the wall over her head, and that made Mimi run even faster. Chihori and Takeru was right in front of her. They ran and they ran. The Numemon’s still followed them. They continued running for a little while. Then Takeru found a giant pipe who lead upwards, and pointed at it. Everyone rushed inside, hoping to shake the Numemon’s off. Ryuhei and Taichi were the last ones. They could see the Numemon’s following them into the pipes. The children and digimon ran even faster. Then the pipe turned into rocky terrain. They were inside a cave. They could all see an exit I little further from them. They all manage to get outside. It was sunny wetter outside and the children were catching their breaths. They all looked back into the cave to see if the Numemon’s still was on their tail. Taichi and Ryuhei noticed how the Numemon’s actually had stopped up, as soon as they got outside the cave. They let out a scream, and began retreating into the cave and server as fast as they could.

“What is going on here?” Ryuhei then questioned.

“The Numemon’s hates sunlight Master” Renamon then replied. At that all the children sighed relieved.

 

Time skip.

 

The children continued their journey through this new brown, grassy landscape. They had no target whatsoever, but at least they were Numemon free. They were however very tired. At least Chihori and Takeru looked very tired. The others were about to make a stop to rest, when they came across a place where vending machines were surprisingly standing. Like everything they had seen so far, it made no sense at all.

“There are so many drink vending machines” Mimi then uttered puzzled and was staring at one of them. It was selling cola in it. Palmon looked at Mimi now.

“Mimi.. you’re not thinking of getting one, are you?” she then questioned.

“Of course I am” Mimi responded and rushed towards the vending machine.

“Mimi Kun, they won’t work anyway!” Jyou yelled up, but Mimi didn’t hear him. Her and Palmon still rushed towards the machines.

“Geez” Taichi said in annoying’s.

“It can’t be helped. She is still a kid” Sora then said slowly.

 

In the meantime Mimi had reached the vending machine.

“Cola! Palmon do you want one?” Mimi then asked.

“No!” her digimon then said firmly. He apparently didn’t like her being selfish.

“You don’t have to sound mad about it” Mimi mused and roamed around in her back to find a coin for the machine.

She tossed it in there, but like usual nothing normal happened here. No cola came out. Instead the cover of the machine came off, and inside a slimly, green Numemon was shown inside the box.

“Hey babe! Wanna go on a date?” the Numemon then asked Mimi.

“He is hitting on you” Palmon then said and looked at Mimi “What are you gonna do?”. Mimi sneered in annoying’s.

“Eh? Nothing of course!” she shouted and looked at the Numemon “Why do I have to date a lowlife like him?”. Palmon looked rather worried.

“Don’t make it mad” she then replied. Mimi snort at that.

“Don’t worry the sunlight will..” However she had just said that, when clouds now began covering the sky. The Numemon looked angry now.

“Who are you calling a lowlife? Now I am pissed!” the digimon sneered.

He tossed poop at them. Just like before. Mimi and Palmon had no other choice but to run. No one of them wanted to get hit after all. However they soon realized that was not the only Numemon here. All the vending machines were filled with them, and they were once again trying to chase them. The other children soon noticed Mimi and Palmon trying to run away from the angry digimon. They were rather shocked actually.

“There’s so many” Sora then uttered. Mimi however quickly rushed passed the others which caused the Numemon to chase them too.

“What are you standing there for?” Ryuhei shouted “We needed to get away”.

The other kids nodded and began running like hell once again. That did little though, since the Numemon flock was on their tail. So they decided to split up. Ryuhei and Chihori ended surprisingly with Mimi and Palmon. How, they didn’t know. All they cared about was running away from the rest of the Numemon’s.

“Big brother, I can’t keep running” Chihori said while being short of breath.

“You just have to hang on” Ryuhei tried encouraging.

They reached a forest. The Numemon was still chasing them however. Ryuhei, Chihori, Mimi and their digimons hid behind the trees in here, while catching their breaths. A poop went flying in between the trees they were hiding at. However now the children and their digimon had enough. The digimon’s made themselves ready to battle. They all three jumped out from behind the trees, and was facing the digimon head on.

“Diamond storm!”.

“Paralyze breath!”.

“Poison Ivy!”.

They all yelled their respective attacks, but before they could actually attack, the Numemon looked rather scared at them, and ran away. Renamon, Gazimon and Palmon looked rather puzzled at the scene in front of them.

“Palmon you were awesome!” Mimi uttered happily.

“Gazimon you were so cool” Chihori then said and hugged her digimon.

“Not bad Renamon” Ryuhei even commented. The digimon looked at each other.

“But we didn’t do a thing” Palmon then said. She was rather confused.

Then giant footsteps could be heard behind them. The ground even vibrated a little. Behind them was now a giant teddy bear shaped digimon, in yellow and white colors. The children took some steps backwards. They were staring in awe.

“Monzaemon” Palmon then said.

“Welcome to Toy Town” the digimon then greeted.

 

**Monzaemon.**

**Perfect.**

**Puppet digimon.**

**Type: Vaccine.**

**Special attack: Lovely Attack.**

 

**Monzaemon. Although he looks like a stuffed animal, he is actually a perfect level digimon. His special attack, Lovely attack, even makes his enemies happy.**

 

“Ah look big brother. A Teddy bear!” Chihori then said with a big smile. Ryuhei looked rather suspiciously at the digimon.

“He is also a digimon right?” Mimi then questioned.

“Yeah, and he is much stronger than he looks” Palmon replied “He loves toys, and the toys love him too. He’s the mayor of Toy town”.

“So he is a good digimon” Chihori proclaimed with a happy smile “Can I hug it?”.

“Not sure” Ryuhei then replied. He didn’t like this whole ordeal.

“I believe he is good Master” Renamon then said slowly.

“We’ve been waiting for you three children” Monzaemon then said. Then without warning, the digimon fired lasers from his eyes. Ryuhei, Chihori, Mimi and their digimon sadly had to run again.

“Why is a good digimon attacking us?!” Chihori then uttered in a scared tone. She was having a tight grip in her big brother’s hand.

“I don’t know Chihori” Gazimon said “He shouldn’t be like that”.

“Please enjoy yourself” They could hear Monzaemon say behind them and fired his lasers. None of the children however Was enjoying themselves though.

“It is an honor to meet you all” Monzaemon then said. Ryuhei sneered. Talk about having double standards. The digimon was saying one thing, but doing the other thing. All at the same time.

“Something must have happened to Monzaemon” Palmon then uttered when they reached the end of the forest. They were now at the road they were before they entered the forest. Ryuhei nodded. He had figured that out as well.

“Why couldn’t he have meet him Before that happened?!” Mimi sneered in annoying’s. Ryuhei snort. Like he knew why all this happened to them?!

“Babe, and friends, this way” They could then hear a Numemon say and wave at them with his slimy hand.

Below him was a little cleft, who was just enough spacious for them to hide in, but not easy to spot. Ryuhei and the others had no other option but to jump in. They could see Monzaemon walk over the cleft without noticing them, while he said “Let’s play together”. Soon he was gone. Somewhere over to another part of the forest. Ryuhei and the others stuck out their heads from the cleft. Just to be sure Monzaemon was gone.

“He left” Mimi then said rather relieved.

“I wonder if something happened in Toy Town” Palmon questioned.

“Hey babe, wanna have a date with me at Toy Town” Numemon then asked “You should, as thank you for me saving your life”. Mimi looked rather horrified.

“I can’t!” she then uttered. Numemon looked puzzled at her.

“You can’t?!” He questioned “Why?!”. Mimi looked quickly around.

“Because.. Because I am on a date with Ryuhei in Toy Town” she then said loudly.

“Wait what?!” Ryuhei uttered rather shocked.

“Yeah we are On, A, Date!” she then said firmly and grabbed his arm “Now come on!”. She dragged him up from the cliff. Ryuhei sighed deeply.

“Whatever!” he then proclaimed and wondered how he got mixed into this.

“Yay, big brother has a date!” Chihori then said in a happy tone and followed after them, while mumbling “Whatever that is”. The digimons quickly followed them. The Numemon looked after them. He sighed deeply.

“So she is on a date with that guy? Well as soon as that is over, I am so gonna make my move” Numemon then said firmly to himself.

 

Time skip at Toy Town.

 

“How long are you gonna keep squeezing my arm?” Ryuhei then asked and ripped his arm out of Mimi’s grip. “We are here. You tricked the Numemon, so we are done. Now get off me!”. Mimi lifted her head high in annoying’s.

“You should be more grateful. I just saved your life from Monzaemon” Mimi then said firmly “You are really obnoxious”.

“And you are childish” Ryuhei replied and snort. Mimi looked really offended now.

“I am not childish!” she then yelled. She would surely have said other things if Chihori hadn’t interrupted them.

“Oh look big brother. There is toys everywhere!” she yelled up in a happy tone.

Ryuhei sweat dropped, but Chihori was of course a kid. She loved playing with her own toys at home. Ryuhei figured this was like a dream come true for her. They were standing at the entrance to Toy Town, and Chihori looked like she was in heaven. She rushed in there with Gazimon right beside her.

“Oh it is beautiful” Mimi then uttered as well “Just like an amusement park”. Then she rushed in there as well. Ryuhei glared down at Toy Town.

“Oh yeah, she is not childish at all” he then in an ironic voice.

He looked after Mimi and Palmon. He didn’t like this at all. He was too old for stuff like this. His father pointed that out for him, long ago. But at the same time, he couldn’t let Chihori go in there all alone. Especially not with Monzaemon lurking around.

“Come on Renamon. Let’s go” he then said and walked inside the town too.

“Yes Master” the fox then said and followed him in there.

 

Soon they all three, as well as their digimon, walked around in Toy town. Ryuhei had managed to get a hold on Chihori’s hand, so she didn’t suddenly disappear. Chihori didn’t mind though. She was just happy looking at all the different things in here. However beside the toys, there were really no one in here. No Digimon. No Children. No Monzaemon. Ryuhei found that really strange.

“No one is here?” Mimi wondered confused. Ryuhei just shrugged. They entered a big square where a picture of Monzaemon’s face was shown in the tiles.

“I hear something coming Master” Renamon said firmly.

Ryuhei’s eyes narrowed. They could hear footsteps now. Ryuhei prepared himself for whatever was coming their way. However seeing Taichi suddenly running towards them, while getting followed by a toy car, completely took Ryuhei of guard here.

“This is fun. This is fun” he said in a monotone voice while smiling a big wide smile. He ran around on the square while getting chased by that mini sized toy car. “Toy town is so much fun!”. The others looked puzzled at him.

“It doesn’t look as much fun” Mimi then said slowly.

Soon Sora entered the square. She was followed by an ape who was playing some music. Just like Taichi she sounded monotone, while shouting “This is so interesting!”.

“What is?” Chihori questioned puzzled.

She apparently didn’t find that funny. Soon Koushiro joined them. He ran around on the square, followed by a small company of toy soldiers, while shouting “I’m happy. I’m happy. I’ve never been happier”.

“He doesn’t look happy at all” Mimi then replied. Yamato came soon running with a toy train following him. He was acting strange as well.

“This is the best” Jyou then said and rushed in here. He was followed by a wooden bird figure who tried poking at him. “I’m having the time of my life”.

“Banzai, Banzai, Banzai” Takeru then said and rushed in here as well. He was followed by a toy helicopter. He didn’t act normal either.

“It is like they have lost their emotions” Ryuhei then said slowly. It was the only conclusion he could come up with.

“What is wrong with them big brother?” Chihori questioned worriedly.

“Weird, Agumon and the others should be with them” Palmon then said.

“Let’s take a look around” Ryuhei then said “Something is differently wrong here”. The others nodded and they continued down one of the other streets now. At some point, Renamon actually stopped up of a second.

“I sense something” he then said. Ryuhei and the others looked puzzled at him.

“What is it?” Ryuhei questioned. Gazimon hummed a little.

“I smell something, but it is faint” the digimon then replied. “Follow me!”.

Without warning, he rushed forward, and Ryuhei and the others had no choice but to follow.

 

They were soon standing in front of an old toy store. Gazimon pointed at a window.

“I smell digimon in there” he then proclaimed.

“And I sense the others here” Renamon replied. Mimi didn’t hesitate for a minute there. She rushed inside of the store.

“Is someone in here? Everyone?!” she shouted.

Sounds could be heard from a giant, giant, red toy boy. Mimi and the others looked puzzled at it. It was bolting together really tight, and was having a giant lock on it.

“Is someone in there?” Palmon questioned.

“Palmon!” they could hear Agumon say from inside the box. Ryuhei’s eyes widened. The digimon was locking inside that thing?!

“Where are Piyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Patamon?” Palmon questioned. She had apparently not realized that they all much be in there.

“All of us are in here” Agumon replied “Well beside Renamon and Gazimon”.

“We are here as well. On the outside, together with Chihori and Ryuhei” Gazimon replied and snort “What happened to you guys?!”.

“We were beaten by Monzaemon” Agumon replied and then he began to explain what happened.

 

**Flashback.**

 

**Taichi and Agumon were running away from the Numemon’s, when Monzaemon had appeared. He had sacred away the Numemon’s with ease, but then he suddenly attacked Agumon and Taichi. He had fired his lasers at them, and they had to run away. In the end, Agumon had fought him. He had fired his ‘Baby flame’, but it did little stuff, to this perfect digimon. They had tried to run away, when Monzaemon used his ‘Lovely attack’ on them. Blue hearts appeared out of the blue, and flew towards them. They captured Agumon and Taichi inside. They were not the only ones though. Soon Monzaemon was chasing their other friends. Then Piyomon and Sora was captured by them. Even the team effort from Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gabumon, was not enough to beat Monzaemon, and they were soon, along with the children captured by his ‘Lovely attack’.**

**“The digimon will go in the toy box” they could hear Monzaemon say “The children will have their emotions erased and serve as the toys for the toys”.**

 

“Toys for the toys?!” Mimi questioned puzzled. Ryuhei’s eyes narrowed. He remembered the events with Taichi and the others. They had indeed been following by the toys in here. “So the toys were playing with them”.

“What happened to Monzaemon?” Palmon then questioned.

“We Dunno” the digimon in the box replied. Ryuhei snort a little.

“Give me a sec and I will break the lock” he said. He kneeled down and began hammering at the lock with his fist. It didn’t do much however.

“We tried to break it, but we can’t” Agumon then replied.

“Don’t worry about us. You have to save Yamato first” Gabumon then said. “Renamon, you and Ryuhei are the only one who can fight and evolve. You must beat Monzaemon”. Mimi, Chihori and their digimon looked rather stunned at that.

“Well I understand” Ryuhei said and got up on his feet’s. “We will go and do just that. Mimi you will have to watch Chihori”. Mimi looked rather annoyed now.

“What?! Do I look like a babysitter?!” she sneered.

“Just do it!” he said firmly and looked at Renamon. “Let’s go Renamon”.

“Yes Master” Renamon said and they both soon left the shop. Mimi sneered in annoying’s. She tabbed angrily with her foot.

“Why in the world should I listen to him?!” she replied “That annoying, arrogant..”.

However then she noticed Chihori’s worried expression, and decided that she wouldn’t talk badly about her brother. At least not when his little sister was right beside her. Chihori was hugging Gazimon deeply. She apparently was very worried about her big brother. Something Mimi didn’t quite understand, since she was an only child. Then she lit up. She was having an idea.

“Wait a moment. Ryuhei said I should only should watch her” she then said firmly “He didn’t say it was supposed to be here. Come Chihori! Let’s help your brother”. Chihori lit instantly up and nodded eagerly. Then they rushed after Ryuhei.

 

Some minutes later.

 

Ryuhei was wandering through the streets of Toy Town. Renamon was following him like usual. He was silently waiting for his Master’s order. Ryuhei knew that. They had spent some couple of days together after all. They began however not as the best of partners though, but as time passes, Ryuhei appreciates Renamon and his butler attitude. He looked around. There were no sign of Monzaemon though. Ryuhei wondered if the giant teddy bear was still wandering through the terrain, in search for them. He couldn’t make up his mind around if he should go back to the shop and wait until Monzaemon showed, or if he should go out looking for him. Sounds could be heard in the background now. One of the toys, the playing monkey, was wandering around the streets. He looked at Ryuhei for a while, but then decided to walk further down the streets. Ryuhei was grateful for that. The apes music was annoying.

“Shut up!” A voice then suddenly yelled.

Ryuhei froze. He turned slowly around and noticed Mimi and his little sister Chihori peeking out from one of the alleys at the houses in the town. Mimi had just stepped on the toy ape who had been playing. Apparently he had stopped beside Mimi and Chihori’s hiding place. Ryuhei sneered.

“What are you doing here?” He then yelled at Mimi and walked towards them “I told you to watch Chihori”. Mimi snort offended.

“I am doing that!” she then replied “I am watching her. You didn’t say where”.

“You little.. “ Ryuhei clenched his hands a little “I am trying to..”.

“Welcome to Toy town” a voice then interrupted and Ryuhei and the others turned slowly around. “We have been waiting for you, dear Children”. Some meters were Monzaemon standing, and he was watching them.

He was holding many balloons. Like he was inviting them to this nice trip.

“Monzaemon!” Palmon then uttered. They all slowly took some steps back. Ryuhei figured if they just carefully retreated, Monzaemon wouldn’t suspect that they were about to run away. However Mimi had other plans.

“Be quiet! I don’t know what happened to you, but you can’t just take my friends’ feelings. Give them back!” she then said rather firmly. Ryuhei grabbed Mimi’s and Chihori’s hand. Then he began running. Lasers soon followed their path.

“Give me a break!” Mimi then uttered rather annoyed and ran beside Ryuhei now “Why do I have to be chased by a giant stuffed teddy bear?”.

“I don’t know” Palmon then uttered.

“If you have stayed put in the shop with Chihori, you didn’t have to” Ryuhei then sneered out “I was trying to protect you, darn it”. Mimi looked puzzled at him.

“What?! That’s what you meant with watching her?” she questioned and then sneered “You could have said that in a more nicer way, you know”.

“Nicer? I am being nice!” Ryuhei yelled offended back to her.

“No you were just an arrogant jerk” she then replied and took a deep breath “Why didn’t you just tell me, you wanted us to be safe?”. Ryuhei was rather puzzled now.

“Well eh I..” But he got quickly interrupted however.

“As fun as this is.. couldn’t you argue about this later?” Palmon then said.

“Yeah less talking, more running” Gazimon agreed. A laser hit the ground behind them now. Ryuhei sneered. He had to do something.

“And now for my ‘lovely attack’” Monzaemon then said and summoned many of  those blue hearts. Ryuhei sneered. They couldn’t run away.

“Renamon do it!” he then yelled. Renamon nodded and jumped in between them and the blue attacking hearts.

“Diamond storm!” the fox then yelled and a horde of leaf’s looking as diamonds in the sunlight got fired towards the many hearts.

Surprisingly they got sucked into the different hearts, and the hearts with a leaf in them, just passed by them now. Mimi and Chihori, as well as their digimon looked stunned at the scenario in front of them.

“What is happening?” Mimi questioned.

“I figured, when Agumon and the others told us about Monzaemon’s attack, that one heart could only absorb one thing at the time” Ryuhei replied with a smirk. “Guess I was right”. Mimi nodded in awe, from Renamon’s continuously horde of leaf’s.

“Big brother, watch out!” Chihori then yelled up “Two hearts, behind you!”.

Ryuhei turned around and noticed the two blue hearts as well. He turned his gaze towards Mimi and his little sister again. If he dodged, Mimi, Chihori or one of the digimon would get taken either way. He sneered in annoying’s. He looked firmly at Mimi.

“Protect Chihori. That is all I ask of you” he then said and surprisingly shielded her. Then he yelled his digimon’s name. He saw how his partner protected his little sister. He went unconscious as soon as the hearts absorbed both of them.

 

“Big brother!” Chihori then yelled. Tears were running down her cheeks.

“He protected me!” Mimi said rather shocked. She couldn’t believe what’s just happened. Palmon grabbed her hand, and tried shake some sense to her.

“Mimi you got to run” she then said “If you don’t Ryuhei and Renamon’s sacrifice were for nothing”.

Mimi nodded slowly. She got up, but she didn’t know what they could do against Monzaemon. Ryuhei had been their last hope. Monzaemon was close on their tail now. Mimi grabbed Chihori’s hand. She should protect her after all.

“Babe, we’re here to rescue you” voices could now be heard. Numemon’s popped out of nowhere now, and they were throwing their poop’s at Monzaemon.

“And we will do it a lot better than your boyfriend” one of them uttered.

“Numemon?” Mimi questioned confused. “Why are they..?”.

They could see how the Numemon was throwing poop’s at Monzaemon. Their attack did little damage however. Mimi was still moved by their actions though.

“The Numemon are fighting for me, even though they only can throw poop’s” she then said slowly “Saving me, just like Ryuhei did”. Palmon sneered angrily.

“I will fight too” she said firmly and rushed forward.

“I will too” Gazimon then yelled and rushed into the battle as well.

“Palmon stay away!” Mimi yelled, but her digimon didn’t listen.

“Gazimon, be.. be careful” Chihori whispered.

Monzaemon punched some of the Numemon’s away. Palmon had tossed her ‘Poison Ivy’ attack at him. She was trying to limit his movements, while Gazimon fired ‘Paralyze breath’ from his mouth to stun him. That still did little to the perfect level digimon. Monzaemon ended up just tossing them back to their partners.

“Palmon are you okay?” Mimi said in a worried tone.

“Poison Ivy, doesn’t work” Palmon said in a sad tone.

“Gazimon!” Chihori said and tried helping the proud digimon up so he could stand.

“Chihori, I have to protect you” the cat/rabbit then said and groaned.

“Lovely attack!” Monzaemon then yelled and blue hearts went flying again.

“Mimi, Chihori, Run!” Palmon then uttered and began running away with her partner.

Gazimon and Chihori were almost behind them. Surprisingly the Numemon were not out of the picture just yet. They all created a body shield, Like Ryuhei had done, and protected  Mimi and Chihori from the attack. They soon got absorbed by the heart and sent flying through the air as well. Mimi had no idea where they got sent to though. Palmon sneered angrily.

“There are useless and cowardly, but the Numemon are desperately trying to protect Mimi..” she then said and glared at Monzaemon. Light emitted in Mimi’s device now, and light also appeared around Palmon now.

“Palmon Shinka Togemon!”.

 

In Palmon’s place was now Togemon standing, who was this giant cactus with boxing gloves on her cactus shaped hands. She slammed her hands together.

“Here I come!” Togemon said firmly and walked towards Monzaemon.

Mimi and Chihori was staring in awe, as the fight continued. It had turned into some weird boxing match, where Monzaemon and Togemon was sending each other different punches. Togemon got the first hit, but Monzaemon quickly countered. That went on for a little while. Monzaemon then tried using his lasers, but Togemon was quick with a punch to his face, that made his laser eyes fire upwards instead. Having the upper hand at the moment, Togemon used her special move called “Chiku Chiku bang bang”, where she fired stinging needles from her body. The many needles hit Monzaemon’s stuffed body, and without the children noticing, made the black gear who was placed inside of him, fly out of there with big force. Monzaemon fell defeated to the ground now. Since the battle was over, Togemon transformed back into Palmon, who fell tiredly to the ground as well.

“Palmon you were wonderful” Mimi then uttered and gave her a giant hug.

“I can’t breathe.. Mimi” Palmon then said in a low voice.

 

Time skip.

 

Soon everything was back to normal. Or as normal as you can get in a world were there lives digital creatures like Digimon. Monzaemon freed the Digimon from the toy box, and gave the children their emotions back. They were no longer toys for the toys. They were assembled outside on the square, and the sun was about to go down.

Monzaemon was about to explain why he did as he did.

“When people get tired of their toys, they break them readily, without a single thought. I couldn’t forgive that” Monzaemon said “That’s why as Mayor of Toy Town, I wanted to raise the social status of the toys”.

“The social status of the toys?” Mimi questioned.

“I think he means making us realize the importance of toys” Jyou then replied.

“That is right. Toys shouldn’t be toyed with, but played with” Monzaemon replied with a big smile. Taichi scratched his hair in embarrassment.

“So that was why you made us play for the toys” he then replied. Monzaemon nodded slightly. Chihori sent him a big smile.

“I like my toys at home Mr. I play a lot with them” she then said waved with her arms, just so she could explain on just how much. Monzaemon smiled.

“Oh I believe you Chihori. Your passion of toys shines very brightly in your heart” the mayor then replied “I know your toys loves you. Just like someone else here does, even though they hide it”.

Everyone was actually looking at either Takeru or Mimi here. However it was not the one the Mayor had his eyes on. Ryuhei shuttered a little. He had a feeling someone was looking at him.

“I’m sorry” Monzaemon then said and bowed his head “I got carried away with myself”.

He had just said that when a round black thing fell down to the ground a little away from the children and the mayor. It broke in million pieces, but the children knew instantly what that was.

“A black gear!” Sora uttered.

“That gear must have been what made Monzaemon act that way” Taichi commented.

“I can understand Monzaemon’s love for toys” Mimi then said with a smile. The others nodded in agreement.

“Palmon, thank you for bringing me back to my senses” Monzaemon then said and got up on his feet’s “To show my gratitude, I shall make you all happy. This is my real ‘Lovely Attack’!”.

Red hearts was shown now and they flew towards the children. They got absorbed into them, and happiness easily entered their mind and body.

“Happy” Palmon uttered. The hearts was flying all over town now.  

“Lovely” Mimi said in a dreaming voice. That was also happening for Ryuhei, even though he fell rather weird about it. When was the last time he felt such warm and happiness? A picture of stuffed fox animal actually entered his mind now.

 _“Mommy, Mommy, Foxy and I are gonna have such a great time today”._ He could hear a young version of himself.

He could see his mom actually smile, while he himself was waving around with ‘Foxy’, pretending he was everything in the world. Ryuhei really couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He couldn’t remember when that time actually had happened. Maybe even before Chihori was born, but he was not sure. The cover at the street in toy town opened and revealed a Numemon from the servers, and he was looking up at Mimi.

“Babe, kiss me!” he then yelled. Mimi looked down at it and smiled.

“No” Mimi then replied. Numemon looked devastated.

“Nothing has changed. She still love that guy” he mused and returned to the servers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Hope you liked this turn of event, with Ryuhei and Chihori in it. Just so you know, Mimi and Ryuhei are not dating. Mimi just used him to get rid of the Numemon. So they are only travel companions again. In the next chapter, we have Jyou and the infinity mountain, so hope that sounds interesting. Please comment on what you think so far.


	10. Adventure up at Infinity mountain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under attack by the Numemon, the children found themselves in Toy Town. Controlled by a black gear, Monzaemon drew out the children’s emotions and locked their digimon in a toybox. A pack of Numemon’s, as well as Chihori, Ryuhei and their digimon opposed him, but it didn’t go so well. First when Palmon evolved to Togemon and defeated Monzaemon in battle, the children were finally back to their usual self, and their journey continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

The wind was howling, and it made the branches in trees, move all around in this weird landscape on file island. Many black gears were shown in the air, to an unknown destination. All this however, the nine children didn’t know. They just continued on their journey. Even though it was beginning to get rather cold. Chihori, Takeru and Mimi, as well as their digimon was sacking behind, while hugging themselves, because of the cold. While some of the digimon, like Gomamon and Gabumon, who was wearing fur, liked the dropped temperature.

“It is cold!” Takeru and Chihori complained.

“The temperature is dropping” Palmon added in distress.

Cold was not something the plant digimon liked. Ryuhei just sighed inside. He knew it was hard on everyone, and wished he could chance it. Especially because he was worried of his sister.

“Oh well. This cold isn’t a bad thing” Taichi then uttered, which made all of them look at him in disbelief.

“Please give me a break” Koushiro then proclaimed.

“Why are you saying stuff like that?” Ryuhei then asked firmly. Taichi grinned.

“If we get any snow, we can have a snowball fight” he replied.

“A snowball fight!” Mimi and Chihori uttered happily. Ryuhei sweat dropped a little. However that made their little group rather cheerful. The others began talking about it, while Koushiro explained to the digimon what a snow ball fight was. Tentomon thought it was food at first.

“Big brother let’s have a snowball fight” Chihori then said and pulled at Ryuhei’s sleeve.

Ryuhei smiled and nodded. He was not sure how to make of this. It wasn’t a good sign if it began to snow right now. However that was not something he would tell Chihori of course. Chihori smiled happily and began a conversation with Takeru. Something about them being on the snowball fight team, and igloos. Ryuhei smiled inside. He was happy Chihori had found a good friend in Takeru. He looked around on the cheering group of children. The others were all cheerful and happy. Some talking about how this supposed snowball fight would end. Ryuhei sighed inside. It would be a bad thing if it began to snow, but at the same time Ryuhei didn’t want to spoil the good mood. After the event in Toy town, Ryuhei had stopped being arrogant jerk as Mimi called it, and being bearable around the other children now. He had opened up to them. Not much, but still a little. Therefore he was able to talk to the others, without offending them, which the others were happy for. Although Taichi were still a little suspicious of him, but Ryuhei and Taichi was never the perfect friends. They were too different and had too different ideals. At some point Ryuhei noticed Jyou, standing a little over at the sideline, and were all alone. Ryuhei decided to go over there and talk to him.

“Hey Jyou, why are you standing alone here, looking so serious?” Ryuhei questioned.  

“It’ll be unbearable if it snowed”. Ryuhei was not sure if he should cheer him up. 

“Of course I’ll be serious” Jyou continued and looked at him with worried eyes. “Think about it Ryuhei. If the temperature drops any further, it’ll be tougher for us setting up camp. In this cold environment it will be harder to find food too.. My head is hurting from this. I’m the one who has to protect everyone. Because I am the oldest”.

Ryuhei hummed a little, but didn’t comment on that. He knew some of the things Jyou said was true, but at the same time he also felt like Jyou was taking too much responsibilities. He was about to say something, when Taichi proclaimed that they had enough rest, and needed to continued. The others quickly complied and soon they continued their journey. Ryuhei growled under his breath.  _Who had made him leader?_

 

Soon they reached into an even more cold environment. Ryuhei noticed snow all around them now. The temperature had dropped even further, and it was now too cold for them dressed only in summer clothes. One good thing about it though, was that there were no snow storm here as of yet. That and seeing Chihori, Takeru, Mimi and their digimon running around in the snow, having that snow ball fight Taichi talked about. No one of the other children disturbed them, but they were having a little crisis here.

“See now, this was what I was worried about” Jyou then uttered.

“What should we do now?” Sora questioned slowly.

“Let’s keep walking while we decide on that” Taichi then said firmly “There’s no point in standing around”. Ryuhei’s eyes widened.

“Are you a moron? We can’t just walk endlessly through the snow” he then replied rather firmly. Jyou nodded in agreement. Taichi looked annoyed at Ryuhei.

“Then let’s hear your idea you know it all” he then replied “What are you suggesting? In front of us is a snow field and behind us a mountain. Whatever direction it is, we still have to move forward”.

Ryuhei sneered inside. He had a point there, but still. He was not fond of just walking endlessly around in the cold. He had to take care of his little sister Chihori. He promised himself that.

“Hey wait” Agumon then said and sniffed around in the air “I smell something weird”. The other digimon sniffed around in the air as well. They could smell it as well. The children tried figuring out what it was too.

“Hmm could this be..” Taichi wondered but got quickly interrupted by Koushiro, who was pointing in the air. He could see smoke.

“I get it. This stench is..” Yamato then said and Jyou finished “An Onsen!”.

“An Onsen!” Mimi and Takeru uttered happily. Chihori looked puzzled at them.

“An Onsen? What is that?” she questioned and looked at Ryuhei “Big brother what is that?”. Ryuhei smiled sheepishly. He actually had no idea. He looked pleadingly at the others, so he wouldn’t look like a fool. Sora came to his rescue.

“That is the Japanese term for hot spring” Sora then replied “It is a place where warm water erupts from under the earth. We can take warm bath there”.

“Oh really?! Sounds like fun. Let’s go big brother” Chihori said and pulled happily at his sleeve again. Ryuhei nodded slightly and they slowly began going over there.

“Oh so the know it all Ryuhei doesn’t know what an Onsen is?” Taichi questioned and chuckled “That’s a new one. Everyone in Japan knows about that”.

“Well I am sorry about that” Ryuhei said in an ironic tone “However Chihori and I never got raised in Japan. We come from Australia. We only recently moved here”. That made the group stop up a little.

“But I don’t understand. You have Japanese names and are able to speak Japanese very well, considered you lived in Australia” Sora uttered confused.

“Well we got born in Japan, but moved away from there 4 years ago” Ryuhei replied with a smile “Not sure about the reason there though. But then our mother had a bit of homesickness, so we moved back to Japan, and here we are”.

“Oh so that is the reason” Mimi replied with a smile “Well I am happy you both moved back then”. Surprisingly she took Ryuhei’s hand and rushed forward.

“And now to the Onsen. Bath time!”. And the others just quickly had to follow.

 

The children were soon standing in front of what they had thought was an Onsen, but in reality turned out to be a purple lake with boiling water of some kind.

“This is.. this is boiling water” Taichi uttered in a scared tone. They couldn’t take a bath in that. Mimi sneered in annoying’s.

“I can’t take a bath in this” she complained.

“But it is very warm” Palmon added. The digimon was having its plant legs over the edge of the water, while making sure not to boil herself.

“Yeah at least the coldness is gone away” Ryuhei commented and looked at Chihori who was sitting at the edge of the leg as well. She looked very comfortable. Gazimon was sitting tiredly beside her. Jyou snort in annoying’s.

“Stop being so easy going” he then said firmly “What are we gonna do for food? There is no provisions here”. Takeru shook his head.

“Yes there is” he said with a smile. Jyou looked annoyed at him.

“What are you talking about Takeru? This place is full of rocks” he then yelled.

“Look!” Takeru said and pointed in a direction away from the lake. Jyou turned towards where he was pointing at, and soon eyes widened in surprise.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me” Jyou then said and sounded rather stunned.

“What is it?” Taichi questioned and looked in the same direction as Jyou and Takeru. His smile soon widened and he placed a firm hand on Jyou’s shoulder while shouting “Lucky!”. Ryuhei followed them with their eyes and noticed what they were looking at. He got just as surprised as the rest of them.

“This is nuts!” Jyou uttered “What is a refrigerator doing here?”. However that was really the case. In front of them, leaning up at the rocks, was a giant refrigerator standing. The children quickly walked over there.

“I wonder what’s inside” Yamato then questioned.

“That is not the point” Jyou shouted in the background. He was the only one who hadn’t approached this strange refrigerator.

“Let’s open it” Sora then said firmly. The others nodded and ignored Jyou’s protests in that they couldn’t do that, and Mimi shouting she wanted jelly. Taichi opened the refrigerator and found trays filled with eggs.

“Eggs!” Agumon uttered happily.

“I guess this means dinner is served” Taichi then proclaimed with a smile.

“Wait a minute. We don’t know if they are edible” Jyou then replied, but quickly continued when Taichi said he would check them for poisoning “Even if we could eat them, we’ll just be common thieves for taking people’s property”.

“But we have no choice” Yamato replied “We are hungry”.

“They’ll understand once we explain to them” Sora added with a little smile. In the end Jyou had to eat his pride and go along with taking the eggs from the refrigerator.

 

The children and their digimon began making dinner. They were all having different chores. Sora and Piyomon was in charge of making fried egg, which they had made over a giant firework, and frying pan, which they had made out of stone. Agumon and Gabumon was making the bowls for dinner. Chihori, Takeru and their digimon was in charge of hard boiling eggs. They had made a solid enough basket, who could stand the heating temperature in the boiling water they were having. Chihori and Takeru were a great team on that part. Taichi and Koushiro was in charge on gathering fire woods for Sora, and for having some in store, for late in the evening. Jyou and Ryuhei was making chopsticks out of woods, and the rest of them was helping there where people needed them. Ryuhei however could hear Jyou mumble something with that the others were too cheerful. Ryuhei didn’t really think too much of it. Soon the table was set with bowls, cup sticks and different dishes of eggs.

“Thank you for the meal” The children thanked before they tossed themselves over the food. They were all enjoying it with great pleasure.

“Delicious!” Taichi uttered and stuffed himself with fried egg. “It’s been so long since we had a real meal”. Yamato nodded in agreement.

“This’ll be perfect with some white rice” he then added.

“Eggs with soft rice” Takeru uttered happily. Sora nodded in agreement. They were all in a happy mood. They had a good camp place and their bellies were filled with food. The only one who didn’t look happy was Jyou.

“What’s wrong Jyou? Aren’t you gonna eat?” Gomamon then asked his partner.

“I was just thinking how we wouldn’t have to go through all this trouble if we were home” Jyou then replied. That however killed the happy mood around them.

“I want to go home” Mimi then said in a sad tone.

“I wonder what’s everyone is doing” Takeru then said.

“I miss grandpa and grandma” Chihori then said slowly in a sad tone, and Ryuhei quickly hugged her in hope that it would make her feel better.

“It’s been four days since we’ve come here” Koushiro then added. Silence fell around the table now. Jyou sighed deeply. He had apparently said something wrong here.

“Hey, everyone, what do you like to put on top of your eggs?” Sora then said. She tried lightening the mood a little bit.

“For eggs, I use salt and pepper of course” Jyou replied in a stern tone, like there were no other thing you could put on top of your eggs.

Taichi smiled and said he put Soya sauce on his. Yamato liked putting Mayonnaise on. Ryuhei liked ketchup and Sora put on some sauce. It was here thing’s got a little weird though.

“I use a little ponzu” Koushiro then said, which made the others looked stunned at him. Taichi couldn’t stop laughing a little at that.

“Ponzu?” Yamato questioned.

Takeru found that disgusting. Sora quickly translated for Ryuhei and Chihori. Apparently ponzu was a tangy sauce made from the juice squeezed from citrus fruits. Which made Chihori yell out loud.

“I love chocolate sauce!”. The others grinned a little at that.

“Chihori it is not a competition” Ryuhei then said with a smile. Chihori looked rather puzzled at him now. Mimi however looked really annoyed at them.

“You are all weird” she then stated “For eggs, it’s obvious that you eat them with sugar. I love eating that with Natto on top too”.

The others looked really grossed out by that, and Koushiro whispered to the Zukizuma’s that Natto was fermented soy beans. That left a bad taste in Ryuhei’s mouth. Just like the others. However they also got a good laugh out of it. Jyou looked shocked at them.

“You all put that bizarre stuff on your eggs?” Jyou uttered and dropped his chop sticks “I’m shocked! The Japanese culture collapsing before my very eyes”.

“Oh what are you talking about Jyou?” Gomamon said with a smile.

“Hey Jyou?” Yamato said slowly. He clearly didn’t catch the joke in this.

“Who worries about stuff like that?” Taichi questioned “Well Natto might be something to worry about though”. Jyou looked at them.

“With eggs, all you need is salt and pepper. Not sauce or Mayonnaise, but salt and pepper” Jyou said with a firm voice. Gomamon sighed deeply.

“Geez you’ve too stubborn, Jyou” the digimon then replied.

“What?!” Jyou sneered out and looked at Gomamon.

“Well, it’s true isn’t it? You keep worrying over little things” Gomamon replied.

“How am I stubborn?” Jyou yelled and before they knew it, those two were fighting again. A verbal fight, which made the others just sigh.

“It started” Piyomon then replied.

The others nodded. However unlike their usual scrabble which was normally stopped after Jyou refusing to fight when Gomamon requested it, Jyou actually got up with clenched fists and was about to his Gomamon. Ryuhei however quickly came in between.

“Easy, Jyou. Calm down or you will regret it” He said and grabbed his hand.

“Shut up! I am calm! I always am” he yelled at Ryuhei. Ryuhei looked worried at him and shook his head a little.

“You’ve be acting weird all day” Ryuhei replied slowly “Maybe you are just tired”.

“I’m not tired!” Jyou sneered at him “I’m not the one who’s acting weird here all of you are!”.

However in the end, Jyou turned around and left the camp site. Renamon soon told Ryuhei that he had gone back to the lake with boiling water. Ryuhei had thanked Renamon for his assistance, and the others decided to let Jyou alone for now. He needed to cool off for a little bit.

 

After a lot of thinking, Jyou returned to the group, only to find the others assembled while looking at Yamato and Taichi fighting.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Taichi yelled up rather loudly.

“It’s still too dangerous” Yamato countered, and they both continued shouting at each other. Jyou had no idea what was going on here.

“What is wrong here?” he asked the others “What are those two arguing about?”. The others and their digimon all sighed deeply.

“They’re arguing over whether or not we should head to infinity mountain” Koushiro then replied and pointed at a big mountain right in front of them.

“Taichi says that if we go there, we can survey our entire surroundings” Sora added.

“That’s true. On a mountain that tall, we can see everything” Jyou then replied.

“But Yamato is against it because it is too dangerous” Sora said and sighed.

“There is a lot of ferocious digimon on that mountain” Piyomon added.

“I see. That is dangerous” Jyou said and were thoughtful for a moment.

“What? We won’t get anywhere if we keep running away like you” they could hear Taichi shout in the background. At that Yamato snort.

“You think I’m gonna quietly follow along with your recklessness and get everyone into danger” he then replied and crossed his arms in annoying’s.

Jyou sighed deeply. He needed to make them stop fighting. Yelling like that helped no one. Jyou nodded to himself. He was the oldest, so he had to stop them of course.

“Hold it you two” Jyou then said firmly and walked in between both of them “Let’s calm down first and talk it over without fighting”.

“Then what is your opinion is this?” Yamato then countered.

“Who do you agree with?” Taichi then added. Jyou looked stunned at them. This had not been his plan at all. Deciding this made him rather uneasy.

“What Taichi says is true” Jyou then mumbled out “If we climbed up there, we can’t get a sense of direction”. That made Taichi mighty pleased.

“But what Yamato says is right too” Jyou then continued “There’s no point in climbing up that mountain if it’ll bring harm to everyone”.

That made Yamato mighty pleased. However it still didn’t resolve in anything. In the end it just made Taichi and Yamato continue their fight, while Jyou ended up shouting along with them. A tiny, tiny pebble hit each of the three boys and instantly made them stop fighting. They all turned around and looked at Ryuhei, who was tossing tiny pebbles up and down in his hand now. He looked rather annoyed.

“Okay I had enough of your meaningless fighting. You are giving me a headache” he then said firmly “It has gotten really late and I want Chihori rested and well for tomorrow. We can’t climb that mountain now anyway, so what about we decide that tomorrow?”. Taichi sneered in annoying’s.

“You didn’t have to toss stones at us!” he then yelled firmly.

“Like shouting had any effect at all” Ryuhei just replied and took Chihori’s hand “Now we will go to bed. I suggest you will do the same thing”. Then he walked away in a rather cool gesture. Or that is at least how Mimi saw it.

“Well Ryuhei is right” Sora then said slowly “Let’s go get some rest”.

“What you are taking his side?!” Taichi sneered angrily. Sora sighed and grabbed his and Yamato’s wrist and dragged him inside the cave they were about to sleep in.

“I am not taking anyone’s side here” she then said firmly “He is just right about us getting some shut eye. Goodnight everyone!”.

 

Soon they were all sound asleep in the cave. Or almost everyone. Jyou couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t believe what have happened with the fight earlier. He was the oldest. He should have been able to solve it. Instead Ryuhei had been the one undo it. It was not that he didn’t mind the help, but he felt rather useless here.  _I couldn’t do anything. I even got caught up in the fight instead of stopping it. This won’t do. I have to stay focused. I have to keep everyone in order._ Jyou nodded determined and got up. Then he left the cave.  _I have to go for everyone’s sakes._ He continued down the road. He was gonna climb up infinity mountain. However he didn’t come that far. In front of him was Gomamon standing.

“Acting cool are we? Are you planning to go up that mountain alone?” the digimon asked. Jyou looked stunned at it.

“Gomamon?” However then he looked firmly at it “Don’t try to stop me!”.

“Not gonna” the seal then replied and smiled “Well, go on”. Jyou nodded determined and walked passed the digimon, only to find Gomamon at his tail seconds later.

“Don’t follow me! I am going alone!” Jyou then sneered at the seal.

“Who says I am following you? There’s something I have to do on that mountain” Gomamon replied with a smile. Jyou looked at it. In the end he just shrugged.

“Have it your way” he then replied and began walking. Gomamon followed.

“Geez you are just not honest with yourself Jyou” the digimon said.

“What?” the male questioned. Gomamon grinned.

“You felt intimidated going there on your own, weren’t you?” he asked.

“Don’t be stupid” Jyou sneered angrily.

“Oh, come on. Don’t worry about it” Gomamon said and grinned. Then they began their quest to climb up that mountain.

 

Jyou and Gomamon had slowly began climbing infinity mountain. It was really a tall mountain, and Jyou wondered if they could handle it. Not that he didn’t believe they couldn’t do it. He will do it. He was determined to do it.

“In any case it is a huge mountain” Jyou then said and whipped some sweat off his forehead. Gomamon smirked at him.

“Admitting defeat already?” he then replied. Jyou snort back at him.

“Of course not!” Jyou replied and climbed over a little hill in front of him.

“If you need my help, I’ll gladly lean you a hand” Gomamon then said and pulled himself up on the hill. Jyou turned puzzled around.

“Hand?” He questioned and looked at Gomamon’s claws “Those are hands?”.

“Don’t make me mad!” Gomamon sneered offended.

“It’s just a joke” Jyou replied with a smile which stunned Gomamon a little. Jyou looked puzzled at him “What’s wrong?”.

“You can make jokes” the seal then replied and smiled happily and shook it’s head “Never mind. Now let’s keep going”.

 

Those two continued their journey up the mountain. They crossed some small rivers. Walked on dangerous cliff sides. Everything was not easy at all, but Gomamon and Jyou was a good team. They soon reached the halfway of the cliff, after climbing for a while, and was now resting on the pathways up here, after Jyou had pulled up Gomamon. Then they gasped for air. The last climbing had drained them for a lot of energy. So they decided to take a break.

“Let’s take a break” Jyou then proclaimed and looked towards the mountain “However we have at least reached the halfway point”.

“We are pretty good” Gomamon agreed and smiled.

“You are not bad yourself Gomamon” Jyou praised with a smile.

Suddenly something happened. The whole mountain was shaking. Jyou wondered if the whole mountain was actually a volcano. Gomamon shrugged. He didn’t know either. Without warning the mountain opened up a riff and many black gears were in the air.

“Those are..” Jyou began and Gomamon finished “Black gears!”.

“Why did they come out from there?” Jyou questioned and looked at the mountain where the riff had been. It was still a little far away from them.

“Let’s check it out. We might be able to find something” Jyou then concluded. Gomamon nodded and they both tried reaching the spot they had seen the gears appear from.

 

The sun was about to rise, when Gomamon and Jyou reached the spot where they thought they had seen the gears appear. Sadly there were no trace of them now.

“I’m sure they were around here” Jyou then said firmly.

“I don’t see any devices anywhere” Gomamon then replied and looked around.

“Let’s take a closer look” Jyou then said, but Gomamon stopped him.

“Wait. What is that sound?” he then questioned and looked around. Jyou went quiet as well. The sound of flapping wings and neighing could be heard. In the horizon a beautiful flying horse could now be seen.

“It is Unimon” Gomamon uttered with a smile “A smart and gentle digimon”.

 

**Unimon.**

**Adult.**

**Phantom beast.**

**Type: Vaccine.**

**Special attack: Holy shot.**

 

**A sweet Digimon whose form is a mix of the legendary beasts. The unicorn and pegasus. His special attack is the fireball, Holy shot.**

 

“Hide!” Jyou uttered and pulled Gomamon with him into a tiny cave.

“Don’t worry. Unimon is nice” Gomamon reassured “There is no reason to hide from him”. Jyou snort. He was not taking any chances.

“That digimon information you guys give us never turned out to be right” he replied.

“That is true” Gomamon replied slowly.

So the two of them watched in their little hideout, how Unimon landed on the pathway where a spring of water was flourishing. Jyou could see how the digimon began drinking.

“Oh look. He is drinking” Jyou then said and looked stunned at the digimon “That must be where he gets his water. He is so pretty”. Gomamon smiled.

“See I told you it was alright” he then replied “Let’s take a closer look”.

Gomamon walked slowly over to Unimon without listening to Jyou’s protects that it could be dangerous. Unimon turned his head to the approaching Gomamon, but suddenly both digimon stopped in dead in their tracks. Something was approaching.

“Something is coming” Gomamon then said.

Then all looked around in the air now. Jyou couldn’t see anything. Then in the sky, hiding close at the sun, was a black gear  and it slammed itself without warning into Unimon’s back. Jyou and Gomamon looked horrified, when the light in Unimon’s eyes changed.

“Oh no” Jyou uttered in a scared tone.

“His eyes! His eyes” Gomamon yelled up “They’ve gone crazy!”. Without any delay the digimon began approaching them.

 

Back at the cave with the others, the children were still sleeping tightly. Sora was the first one to wake up, when the sun rays hit her sleeping face, and she slowly got up, yawned and stretched herself.

“I sure slept well” She proclaimed and looked around at the others.

She noticed Jyou was gone and wondered where he had went. Then she noticed the message left by Jyou written in the earthly ground.

 

**_I’ll be back soon._ **

**_Stay here and_ **

**_Wait for me._ **

**_Jyou._ **

 

Sora’s eyes widened in horror.

“Did he go to Infinity mountain all by himself? Oh no!” she uttered and rushed inside the cave yelling “Wake up, everyone!”.

 

In the meantime Jyou and Gomamon were running for their lives at the narrowed pathway at Infinity mountain. They didn’t have much of a choice here. Unimon’s holy shot got fired rapidly at them. One of them had hit the cliff side, making the wall give in, and cutting off their way of escape behind them.

“Gomamon can’t you something?” Jyou yelled while trying to get away.

However before Gomamon even could reply, Unimon was now in front of them. Jyou and Gomamon backed away, only to find themselves at the edge of the destroyed pathway. They had nowhere to run now.

“No good. We are trapped!” Jyou uttered in a scared tone.

They could see Unimon open his mouth to fire another holy shot at them. Jyou knew they were done for it this attack hit them. They closed their eyes and were waiting for the blow to come. It never came. Instead a loud Boom could be heard. It sounded like something hitting the cliffside in front of them. Jyou opened surprised his eyes to find Birdramon in front of him, and the digimon was carrying Taichi, Sora and Agumon.

“Birdramon..” Jyou began but got interrupted by Taichi.

“We’re here to save ya” Taichi said in a confident tone and him and Agumon jumped of Birdramon’s leg.

Sora did as well, asking if they were okay. However the reunion was cut short. Unimon was up and running again, and a new shot fired, hitting Birdramon so it fell down the cliffside.

“Birdramon!” Sora uttered and slide down the cliff to a pathway below them where her fateful partner was lying. Agumon and Taichi looked at each other.

“Agumon!” Taichi said firmly and his partner nodded.

“Agumon Shinka Greymon!”. Greymon joined the fight and tried to catch Unimon.

The only problem was that Unimon could fly. Greymon couldn’t. So Unimon easily evaded and attacked Greymon when he had his back turned to it. That caused Greymon to ram head first into the cliff wall rather hard.

“Greymon, you okay?” Taichi questioned his partner.

Greymon nodded and turned around. He was on his feet’s. Unimon sadly charged at him again before the big digimon could gain any balance and he was tossed into the cliffside again. Rubbles were falling down from the wall. Taichi was about to get hit.

“Taichi!” Greymon yelled and tried to protect him.

That succeed more or less. The digimon got up on his feet’s and fired “Mega flame” at Unimon, but sadly the other digimon was too quick and evaded the attack. It sent instead his holy shot after Greymon making the wall collapse once again, and boulders rain down on Greymon and Taichi. Jyou could hear Taichi yell up in surprise now, while his partner tried protecting him. However it didn’t look good.

“Taichi! Greymon!” Jyou uttered worriedly.

In the meantime Unimon was charging at Sora and Birdramon on the other pathway below them. Jyou could see how Birdramon rose to the air and attacked with its “Meteor wing”. Sadly Unimon was prepared for that as well. He evaded the attack and charged head first into Birdramon’s chest, making the bird digimon fall through the air and hit the pathway Sora was standing on. Jyou could hear how Sora screamed up in surprise as she fell through the air. Jyou looked horrified now.

“Sora!” he uttered scared.

Then he noticed Unimon below him in the air. Or more precise the black gear at its back. Jyou looked after the flying digimon.

“The black gear” he mumbled out “If I take it out..”. Gomamon’s eyes widened in shock when he saw Jyou jump off the cliff, in what looked like suicide. Luckily Jyou managed to land on Unimon’s back, but he was still in great danger.

“Jyou!” Gomamon yelled worriedly.

“I have to pull this out!” Jyou said firmly and grabbed around the black gear. Unimon let out a neighing sound and tried some wild moments to shake Jyou off it’s back.

“Jyou stop it!” Gomamon shouted. He didn’t want Jyou hurt.

“No I have to do this!” Jyou said firmly and tried hanging on. “I have to protect everyone! Because I am the oldest. I’ll protect everyone!”.

Jyou fought bravely to keep himself on the horse as well as pull out the black gear, but he was not strong enough to keep it up. At a wild moment Unimon finally shook off Jyou, and he was now falling with great speed down towards the boulders at the platform below him. Gomamon looked horrified. A blow from this height would surely kill him.

“Jyou!!” Gomamon shouted as loud as he could. Light lit up in the device and hit Gomamon instantly. He was about to evolve.

“Gomamon Shinka Ikkakumon!”.

 

In Gomamon’s place a giant white haired seal with tusks and horn on the top of his head had appeared, and Ikkakumon rushed downhill to catch off Jyou so he landed on his thick but soft fur instead of the rocks. Jyou looked surprised at the digimon, but he quickly realized that it was Gomamon’s evolved form. Jyou climbed up Ikkakumon’s fur until he was sitting on top clinging to his partners horn. Then they both took action. Ikkakumon charged at Unimon with his paws, making the digimon fall down the cliffside. Unimon quickly recovered and fired holy shot at them, but luckily Ikkakumon dodged it.

“Harpoon Vulcan!” Ikkakumon yelled and fired his special move. He had of course made Jyou move so he could fire torpedoes from his horn at Unimon.

“No good! He is fast!” Jyou uttered when Unimon evaded all the attack.

Surprisingly the horn shaped torpedoes hit another torpedo inside Ikkakumon’s horn, which surprised Unimon deeply. He hadn’t seen it coming. One of the torpedoes hit his back and the black gear was pushed out of him. Jyou and Gomamon could now see Unimon fly away in the horizon. Apparently it had enough of fighting.

“You did it” Jyou said stunned and then lit up like hell “You did it! You did it!”.

“Taichi?” Greymon questioned from above and looked at his partner “Are you okay?”. Taichi nodded and looked down at his friends.

“Is everyone okay?” Sora questioned and ran towards them all now. She and Birdramon had managed to get up to the others from their platform.

“Thank goodness. Everyone is safe” Jyou said and he sounded relieved.

 

Soon they were all assembled at the platform. The digimon was all back to their childlike state as well. Everyone was okay. Jyou and Taichi was shaking hands.

“I’ve changed my opinion of you Jyou” Taichi then said “Sorry about last night”.

“Your courage was what made Gomamon evolve Jyou sempai” Sora then said in an eager tone. That made Jyou blush. They could hear Gomamon snort in the background now. Jyou turned towards the digimon.

“That’s wrong” Gomamon then stated “It wasn’t because of Jyou’s courage, but because of my own hard work. Properly! No I mean it is! It has to be”. At that Jyou had bowed down so they were eye to eye. Gomamon looked puzzled at him.

“What?! You wanna fight?” the seal then questioned.

“Thank you Gomamon” Jyou said and took his ‘hands’ “We were saved because of you”. At that Gomamon looked surprised at him. His cheeks turned red.

“Look Gomamon blushes” Piyomon said in a teasing matter.

“Shut up I am not!” Gomamon said firmly.

He would never admit that. The others just ignored his stubbornness. They turned towards the mountain peak who was now more or less in reach for them.

“Let’s go everyone” Taichi said firmly “To the peek”.

The others nodded. After what felt like forever, the three children and their digimon finally reached the peek. However a dreadful sight meet their eyes. They had now full awareness of their surroundings, but what did that actually matter.

“This is..” Taichi uttered surprised.

He couldn’t finish the sentence. All they could see was the ocean sea all around them. They were at an island.

 

_Taichi and the others became highly discouraged when they discovered that File Island was a solitary island amidst the vast sea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things to, and hadn’t had time to keep my usual update routine. I am sorry for that. Please forgive me. In the next chapter, we get a little more into the black gears and who is truly behind them. As well as I add something extra to the island seen from above lol. The next chapter is with the mansion, and a funny bath scene with Chihori and Gazimon since the digimon is half cat and half rabbit. Which causes other incidents. So yeah look forward to it.


	11. The messenger of darkness, Devimon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The icy snow prevented the children from moving any farther. Hostility arising between them, they almost lost sight of something important. Jyou took initiative and went out, looking for answers. Answers to where they are, and where they should go from here. But what they saw on the top was..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

Ryuhei and co. had now reached the top of the mountain as well, and found Jyou, Taichi, Sora and their digimon partners, with surprise look on their faces. Jyou was even sitting on the ground and looked completely devastated.

“I don’t believe this” Jyou muttered out in a disbelief tone “This place really was an island. What do we do now?”. Ryuhei and the others took a surprised look around as well, and found Jyou’s words to be true. They really were at an Island.

“What do we do now?!” Jyou uttered horrified.

 

In the meantime, an black gear was flying through the air around the island. A digimon who looked like a beast man lion was in pursuit of it.

“Another one” he said out loud “I must do something about this as quickly as possible”.

The digimon continued walking for a little bit, when out of the blue another digimon attacked. It looked like a green ogre of some kind.

“Die, Leomon!” it shouted loudly and made the other digimon aware of its presence.

 

**Leomon.**

**Adult.**

**Beast man digimon.**

**Type: Vaccine.**

**Special attack: Juuouken.**

 

**A proud beast man-type digimon with deep sense of justice. His special attack is Juuouken. (fist of beast king)**

 

 

**Ogremon.**

**Adult.**

**Ogre digimon.**

**Type: Virus.**

**Special attack: Haouken. (fist of the supreme king)**

 

**An evil digimon, whose anger gives him destructive powers.**

 

Leomon quickly grabbed his sword (or dagger?) and intercepted Ogremon’s attack. He had attacked with his bone club. The impact however, made the two weapons fly out of the hands of the two combative. They were glaring at each other now.

“This isn’t the place for a goody two shoes like you to hang around in. Get out!” Ogremon sneered out. Leomon looked firmly at him.

“The black gears that are raining down on us from this mountain, are turning all of the good Digimon into a frenzy” Leomon replied and clenched his fists “I cannot ignore this”. Ogremon snort back, and lifted his fists too. He was ready to attack.

“Then die!” he proclaimed and fired his “Haouken” at Leomon.

Leomon replied that attack with his “Juuouken”, and the two attacks collided with each other, both changing directions, and hit each a stone block beside them. The digimon both took distance to each other. Both of them ready to fight. However before second round could begin, a new voice ran through the air.

_“Cease your fighting. From now on, you two must cooperate with each other”._

“This voice is..” Leomon uttered puzzled and looked around.

“Devimon” Ogremon finished for him.

He was also looking around, searching for the interrupting digimon, who had interrupted their fight. Suddenly in front of them was another digimon, who was as black as the night, and looked like a devil.

 

**Devimon.**

**Adult.**

**Fallen angel digimon.**

**Type: Virus.**

**Special attack: Death claw.**

 

**A sly and cruel devil of the digimon world. With his death claw, he grabs a hold on his enemy’s hearts.**

 

“Give me a break!” Ogremon uttered angrily. “Why do I have to work with this guy?”. Devimon looked firmly at him.

“The chosen children have arrived” he said in a monotone voice.

“The children?!” Leomon uttered shocked. “You can’t mean..”.

“It’s taking quite some time to defeat them” Devimon continued.

“Then You’re the one who must be defeated, Devimon!” Leomon shouted and fired his Juuouken. Sadly Devimon dodged the attack. He even disappeared, and Leomon had no idea where he went.

_“How naive. You thought you could defeat me that easily? Death claw!”_ Leomon could hear him say, and without warning, his back, at the left side where his heart was, got hit by Devimon’s claw and screamed up in pain. Devimon of course appeared behind him, smirking evilly.

“Accept your baptism of evil” He said in his monotone voice. Sparks were flying all around Leomon now, and when Devimon finally released him, Leomon was standing motionless, with creepy distant eyes.

 

Back with the children.

 

“Taichi, what are you doing?” Agumon questioned and looked at the boy who was sitting down at the ground now, doing something on a paper.

“I’m making a map” the boy replied and took down his mini telescope for just a bit to draw something on his ‘map’. “It might be useful for us later”.

“Yes that is a good idea” Koushiro replied.

He and Tentomon joined by Taichi’s side along with Sora and Piyomon. That until they noticed what Taichi actually was making. Scribbles and a terrible drawing meet their eyes now.

“It doesn’t look useful at all” Yamato proclaimed. Sora also sighed deeply.

“Taichi never was good at drawing” Sora replied. Taichi glared angrily at them.

“I don’t care! Since I drew it, I can understand it” Taichi yelled up. Ryuhei hummed in the background now, and walked over there as well. He looked down at paper, and without warning, grabbed it out of Taichi’s hands.

“If you want to have an ‘useful’ map, and not this mumbo jumbo, you should let Chihori draw instead” Ryuhei proclaimed “She is actually good at it. Right Chihori?”.

However surprisingly Chihori didn’t hear him. She was at the edge some meters away, and was watching down on the island with awe. Gazimon was of course beside her, holding her hand like usual, and Renamon was close by to keep an eye out of them. At the order of his master of course. Ryuhei frowned at that.

“Hey give me back my map!” Taichi shouted and pulled it out of Ryuhei’s grip “I don’t want your stupid sister to draw for me, your idiot”.

The others were holding their breaths now. One thing they had learned on their journey, was that Ryuhei cared deeply for his little sister, and offending her might have dire consequences. Ryuhei’s eyes fixated on Taichi for a bit, before he shrugged, and walked over to Chihori and the digimon’s. Beating Taichi now was not important. Not considered Chihori’s weird behavior over there. He wanted to know what had occupied her so much.

“Chihori, what is the matter? You look so.. thoughtful” Ryuhei questioned. This time Chihori heard him, and she lifted her head a little and smiled at him.

“Big brother look. The island looks weird right here” she said and pointed in the air. Ryuhei followed her gesture, and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Why?.. why is the island black at that point?” Ryuhei uttered and made everyone rush near him.

They were staring at the same phenomena. They could see different terrains on the island. That was to be expected considered they had wandered into different scenarios. But there at the end of the snow landscape, was complete and utterly darkness. They could see land, but it was covered in darkness.

“What is that?!” Yamato uttered confused.

“Oh I know” Tentomon uttered. Ryuhei rolled his eyes.  _Of course he did._ “It is the dark zone. Or at least we digimon call it that. We don’t know what that part of the island is, but rumor has it, all the bad digimon come from that side, so no one nears that place, because they believe they turn evil”.

“So you mean the black gears come from there?” Jyou questioned puzzled “But that is strange, Gomamon and I remember seeing them coming out from this mountain”.

“But why do you think it is bad?” Sora questioned “It could be a good place. Like when you were kid, and thought there were monsters under the bed. Maybe there isn’t anything to be scared of, at that side of the island”.

“No, there is something too it” Renamon then replied slowly “Holy digimon like me, lose their powers there”. The others eyes widened in surprise.

“And I heard the holy digimon Unimon, is scared of that place too” Tentomon replied. Jyou’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“That powerful digimon we faced?!” he uttered “That does it, that place is dangerous”. The others shrugged a little. They didn’t know what to think.

 

Suddenly the sound of some kind of blast could be heard, and that got everyone’s attention.

“What was that?” Yamato questioned. Everyone began running towards the sound, and soon could see a destroyed path some meters away.

“We can’t go that way” Ryuhei said, and the other nodded. That until a digimon was standing on the other end of the path. It looked like a lion.

“Ahr it is Leomon” Patamon uttered with a smile “Leomon is a good digimon”.

“He is very strong digimon who fights for justice” Gabumon added.

“I am not so sure” Ryuhei said and his eyes narrowed. “There is something about him”. The others looked puzzled at him. That until Leomon drew his knife from his belt, and was staring firmly at them.

“Kill the children” he said.

The children didn’t think twice about staying, and began running away. Up on the top once more. There however Taichi lost his map. It was floating in the air towards Leomon.

“Taichi!” Agumon yelled worriedly and attacked with ‘baby flame’, hitting Leomon but also burned Taichi’s map in the process.

“Sorry, Taichi, I burned your map” Agumon apologized, while running down from the mountain at another path. The same path his friends were following.

“Don’t worry about it” Taichi said. They continued downwards on this path for a little while, until they all had to stop up. Another digimon cut them off.

“Welcome” the green ogre digimon greeted. “I was waiting for ya. Prepare yourself”.

“It’s Ogremon!” Patamon uttered in a scared tone.

“Is he supposed to be a good Digimon too?” Chihori questioned.

“No! He is generously a bad guy!” Gazimon sneered and lifted its claw up in a protective stand. He was ready to defend His Chihori.

“Chosen children, kill them” they could now hear a voice say behind them, and they all turned around to see Leomon behind them. They were all trapped.

“Damn we are trapped in between” Yamato uttered and clenched his fists.

“They we’re planning this from the start” Koushiro added slowly.

“That can’t be!” Piyomon uttered “Leomon and Ogremon are mortal enemies”.

Leomon and Ogremon got closer however. They then jumped up in the air, attacking with their ‘Hone konbou’ (Bone club) and ‘shishi ohmaru’ (lion king sword) The children let out a terrified scream.

 

“Agumon Shinka Greymon!”.

“Gabumon Shinka Garurumon!”.

“Palmon Shinka Togemon!”.

 

And those three digimon charged at Leomon now. They were determined to protect their partner at all cost.

 

“Renamon Shinka Kyubimon!”.

“Piyomon Shinka Birdramon!”.

“Tentomon Shinka Kabuterimon!”.

“Gomamon Shinka Ikkakumon!”.

 

Those four attacked Ogremon now. Birdramon was flying in the air along with Kabuterimon, and Kyubimon and Ikkakumon attacked at the ground. No one however knew that Devimon was watching from the top of the cliff.

“Takeru, over here!” Yamato said and grabbed his little brother’s hand.

“You too Chihori. Don’t worry you will be safe” Ryuhei replied and took her little sister’s hand.

All the humans hid behind a giant boulder, while their digimon partners charged at the enemies. Greymon started off with firing a giant fireball at Leomon. Ikkakumon fired his ‘Harpoon Vulcan’ at Ogremon, and Togemon his “Chiku, Chiku bang, bang” at Leomon as well. He got hit by needles now. Kyubimon also hit with his dragon wheel at Ogremon. They were really having the advantage.

“We can do it! Take ‘em down with one hit” Taichi then yelled encouraging.

“Even though they are tired, fighting against all 7 at once is still quite severe” Devimon mused to himself up at the top, while watching them fight.

“Finish them off” Taichi shouted, and made Greymon attack with his “Mega flame”.

However just in that moment, a loud crack could be heard, and out of the blue a rock slide appeared. Giant rocks were falling down on the children.

“Fox fire!” Garurumon shouted and fired his attack at the rocks.

Birdramon helped with Meteor wing, Kabuterimon with mega blaster, and Greymon lastly his mega flame, turning the stones all to sandy dust.

“Is everyone okay?” Taichi questioned and all the children popped their heads out from the boulder they had been hiding behind.

“Yeah somehow” Yamato replied.

“I’m sick of this!” Mimi uttered angrily.

“Renamon!” Ryuhei then suddenly shouted and rushed out from their hiding spot, and over to his collapsed digimon, who was now lying on the pathway and were drained from power.

Chihori and Gazimon was right behind him. The other children realized that their own partner had collapsed as well, and were also quickly by their side. This battle here had been kinda hard on them.

“Agumon!” Taichi shouted and kneeled down beside his partner.

“I’m okay, just a little tired” Agumon replied weakly.

“Yeah you had to evolve twice today” Taichi replied in a worriedly tone.

“Geez Renamon, this is pitiful” Gazimon then proclaimed proudly with crossed hands and snort “Couldn’t even handle a single evolution”.

“Easy for you to say. You haven’t evolved yet” Renamon said weakly.

“A Gazimon evolves when a Gazimon wants to evolve” Gazimon said philosophically “And that time is..”.

“Hopefully when Chihori needs you to evolve” Ryuhei interrupted with a firm look.

Gazimon mumbled something they couldn’t hear now. He was clearly offended. Therefore it was of no surprise, that Gazimon seconds later, meow and purred in the warm embrace of Chihori’s warm arms. The other children and digimon ignored them for now. Sora turned his gaze towards were their enemies had been standing.

“Where did they go?” she questioned puzzled.

“That’s right. Where is Ogremon?” Koushiro questioned worriedly.

“He is not here” Tentomon said in a low voice.

“Neither is Leomon” Palmon added weakly.

“Maybe they got hit by that rockslide?” Gabumon questioned. Jyou got out to the cliff edge and looked down. They were pretty high up here.

“There’s no way they could’ve survived if they fell from here” He then concluded.

“Neither Leomon or Ogremon can fly right?” Sora then questioned, and Piyomon nodded in agreement. Jyou looked really relieved.

“T-Then we are saved!” he uttered happily. “We’re so lucky”.

Taichi hummed a little. He looked up at the cliff side where the rock slide had happened. He was very thoughtful. Something just didn’t feel right.

“What’s wrong Taichi?” Agumon questioned his partner.

“I was wondering why the rocks suddenly fell down..” He then said.

“When the path was destroyed earlier, it could’ve created a crack in the rocks” Koushiro said analytically.

“Hmm yeah maybe” Taichi replied. The 9 children began walking down the pathway now. However what they didn’t know, was that Devimon was still watching them from above, with great interest.

“They’re more powerful than I expected” He mused to himself “But now that they are tired, I have plenty of chances to kill them”. He smirked evilly.

 

Time skip. At sunset, in the forest.

 

“No matter how you think about it, it is very strange” Koushiro said “How could they evolve twice in one day?”. The others looked worriedly at their digimon’s as they walked through the forest, looking for a place to camp at.

“Who cares” Taichi uttered annoyed “Because of that, we were saved”.

“Hey, could it be that the digimon have powered up?” Sora then questioned.

“Oh yeah, that is possible” Koushiro said thoughtfully.

“But even if that is true, it was still pretty hard on them” Yamato said and looked at his digimon partner Gabumon, who was walking tiredly through the forest.

“Are you okay Palmon?” Mimi questioned worriedly.

“No I am not” Palmon said and sighed deeply.

“I am so sorry Master” Renamon said and sighed deeply. He fell tiredly to the ground. “It is an dishonor for a Renamon, to not be able to take care of his master”.

“Don’t sweat it Renamon” Ryuhei said and helped his partner up “Just focus on getting your strength back”. Gazimon eyed them all here. Unlike the others, he and Patamon were feeling just fine. That said, they also didn’t participate in the fight.

_“When will I evolve?”_ Gazimon thought to himself  _“I need to protect my Chihori better. I need to become stronger too!”._

“I can’t walk anymore” Piyomon complained tiredly.

“This isn’t going to work” Ryuhei then said “Let’s look for a place where we can all rest for a while. Chihori also look tired”.

“Yeah, we are also pretty..” Sora began, but suddenly got interrupted by Jyou, who was shouting, and pointing a finger in the air.

“Ahr, look there!” he yelled.

The other children turned towards the direction he was pointing at, and saw a giant mansion in the horizon. Without any hesitation, the children and their digimon rushed towards it, and was now standing in the courtyard, looking at this giant mansion in front of them.

“Alright! It is a normal building!” Jyou shouted happily. “There must be humans living in it this time”.

Jyou rushed toward the building, with Yamato right behind him. After all that had happened on this island, the children had learned to be careful. Taichi looked thoughtful at the building in front of them. Something was off.

“What’s wrong Taichi?” Agumon questioned.

“This building. I don’t remember seeing it from above” Taichi replied.

“Didn’t you draw it on your map?” Agumon questioned “Did you lose it?”. Taichi sent Agumon an annoyed look now.

“You burned it up!” he then sneered at his partner.

“Oh yeah” Agumon said sheepishly.

 

In the meantime, Jyou and Yamato had knocked and carefully opened the front door to the mansion. A giant hallway with a lot of doors and stairs meet their eyes.

“Excuse us! Is anyone here?” Jyou questioned slowly.

“How is it looking?” Taichi questioned and neared this strange building. The other children were right behind him.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything strange about this place” Yamato replied slowly.

“But I must say, there is still something eerie about this” Koushiro said worriedly.

“You’re right” Sora said and nodded.

“You guys aren’t thinking about leaving, are you?” Jyou uttered rather stunned “We finally found such a nice place”.

“Well, he is right about that” Yamato said and crossed his arms. He also found this rather suspicious. Just like everyone else.

“Ahr look big brother, isn’t it pretty?!” Chihori suddenly said and pulled at Ryuhei’s arm once again. She was pointing at a painting on the wall. A picture of an angel.

“Wow it is so pretty” Takeru said and smiled as well. Jyou turned towards it.

“It really is beautiful” Mimi replied and Chihori, Takeru and Mimi walked inside to get a closer look on the picture.

“Takeru, what is an angel?” Patamon questioned puzzled. Takeru began telling about it, to Chihori, Gazimon, and his partner. In the meantime the older kids were having a talk about if they should stay.

“There’s no way a bad digimon could be hanging around here, when there’s such a pretty angel painting on the wall” Jyou said as his argument for them staying.

“Well, I have to admit, it is getting harder for us to set camp these days” Sora said.

“Guess there is no choice” Ryuhei said and looked down at a tired Renamon who was sitting on the ground.

“Yeah, let’s go everyone” Taichi said and made them all go inside, and closed the doors behind them. 

They all looked around in the hallways now.

“I guess, now we are in here, we should make the most of it” Sora said and Taichi nodded in agreement. He suggested that they took a look further inside, and soon made her drowsy partner follow them. That until Gabumon sniffed around in the air.

“This is..” the digimon uttered stunned and made the others look at it.

“What’s up Gabumon?” Yamato questioned.

“I smell food!” He exclaimed rather wildly with made the children look at him rather stunned. Gabumon continued “And it is a feast!”. Then he ran towards something, and made the others follow him.

 

A little while later.

 

Taichi opened carefully the door, to what looked like a giant dinner hall. Food was really standing on the table, and like Gabumon said, it was a feast.

“That’s food right?” Taichi said in a suspicious voice. It was like he suspected an ambush or something like that. He never could be too careful here.

“That is what it looks like” Koushiro replied. He was also very suspicious.

“We’re so lucky!” Jyou uttered happily. He was apparently the only one believing this was no trap what so ever. If you didn’t count Takeru and Chihori of course.

“This is absurd” Ryuhei proclaimed and had folded his arms over his chest.

“Things are going way to smoothly to be true” Sora added. She was agreeing with Ryuhei here. So was the other children. That until they found all their digimon partners, beside Renamon, eating at the food.

“This is really good!” they uttered in unison.

“Anything wrong with it Agumon?” Taichi asked his partner.

“No it is delicious” he instead uttered and stuffed his face even more.

“Being able to eat this scrumptious food is like a sin” Tentomon said and stuffed his face as well. The children looked stunned at them.

“Mm Chihori you should try these apples. They are delicious!” Gazimon replied and chewed one of them down very quickly. The digimon sighed in delight.

“I-I’m gonna eat!” Jyou then uttered and sat down on one of the chairs at this giant dining table with the food.

He grabbed a plate and flatware, and soon began eating at this delicious food as well. The other children looked at each other. They couldn’t decide what to do. Eat or don’t eat this food. That until Chihori pulled at Ryuhei’s arm once again and claimed she was hungry. The children looked at the delicious food, and in the end they couldn’t help themselves. They all quickly sat down and ate the food as well, and since Ryuhei also ate, Renamon did as well.

“I never tasted so good food in my life” Jyou uttered and said the sentence everyone was thinking.

 

In the evening, outside the girls bathroom.

 

It was bath time for the nine children. They had bathrooms in this mansion and all the children used this opportunity to get cleaned up. The boys were in the boys bathroom. And the girls at the girls bathroom. Their partner were of course together with them. Sadly we were having a bit of a problem in the girls bathroom..

“Gazimon! You need a bath!” Chihori groaned out and pulled with all her might in the digimon’s tail, while trying to drag the digimon inside the bathroom.

“No! You can’t make me!” the digimon hissed and had placed his claws down in the floor, refusing to get dragged inside.

It had gone so well at first. Chihori had gone inside the bathroom, Gazimon eagerly following his Chihori in there, until he saw the water in the bathtub. The digimon had run as fast as the wind, and were now outside refusing to get in ever again. Luckily Chihori still were dressed when her partner rushed that fast out of there.

“But Gazimon, you are filthy!” Chihori groaned and pulled once again “You need to be clean!”. The digimon just shook his head wildly.

“No, never! Never going down in that weird watery thing!” the digimon shouted. “I have my pride!”.

Chihori groaned again, and in the end gave up.

“But, but..” Chihori sniffed a little, and were surely about to cry when rushed footsteps could be heard. 

Renamon and Ryuhei soon appeared, and looked at the fighting pair. Ryuhei and Renamon both sighed deeply.

“Chihori, Gazimon what are you doing? We can hear you shout all over the whole mansion” Ryuhei said firmly. Chihori looked up at him with tear filed eyes.

“Gazimon doesn’t want to have a bath with me!” She then uttered and let out a cry “He doesn’t like me anymore!”. Ryuhei sighed and pulled his sister into a hug.

“Oh Chihori, of course Gazimon likes you. He just doesn’t like getting wet” Ryuhei said and looked at the digimon “Renamon told me, he is half cat, half rabbit. You know how cats don’t like water”. Chihori looked stunned at him.

“He..  he doesn’t like water?” Chihori questioned.

“That’s right I don’t!” Gazimon hissed angrily “It is nasty and makes my skin crawl and.. well just, just terrible”. Chihori looked worriedly at him.

“So how about you do a truce?” Ryuhei questioned “You go in there. Chihori has a bath, and then she cleans Gazimon up with a wet towel, and water from a bowl?”.

“Water?! No, no, no water!” Gazimon hissed “I just stay out here”. Ryuhei shrugged, and guided her sister inside the bathroom without her partner. Renamon and Ryuhei looked at the distressed cat/rabbit digimon.

“You know, You are leaving your partner all alone inside” Renamon then mused and got Gazimon’s attention. “What if a Kuwagamon flew in here and attacked her?”.

“You know, Chihori would give you many indirectly hugs, while cleaning you with that towel” Ryuhei then mused innocently “Maybe even scratch your ears..”.

“Chihori I am coming!” Gazimon shouted and rushed in there “Wait for me!”.

 

Time skip.

 

After that the bath event went pretty well. Although Palmon had to toss Gomamon out of their bathtub, because he belonged with the boys. Gomamon had shouted ‘why?’ all the way up there. In his defense, Gazimon was male too, but Mimi counted that he was so far away from the bathtub that he wouldn’t disturb them. Which also were true, since Gazimon was far away as possible, from the watery danger as he called it. However soon all the children were all cleaned up, along with their digimon, and were now dressed in warm, white, comfortable ropes. They all soon found a Sleeping hall, with 9 comfortable, and warm beds.

“Oh they are soft!” Takeru uttered when him and Patamon had jumped up and down on their bed. Chihori followed his example and were soon jumping up and down with a happy, relaxed and clean Gazimon.

“I have never been so relaxed in my life” Gazimon then said and jumped down on the floor, trying his red scarf around his neck. “Have you ever seen my fur so shiny?”.

Then he babbled on and on to Gabumon on just how nice Chihori had made him. Renamon and Ryuhei were eyeing each other. Both had a plastered smirk on their face. Someone was clearly happy to have been cleaned up by their partner.

“Yeah they are real beds, with sheets and everything” Koushiro said stunned. He had soon crawled into a bed along with Tentomon.

“This feels like camping school” Mimi uttered. She had also picked a bed together with Palmon. Sora nodded eagerly, in the bed beside Mimi. Her and Piyomon had made themselves comfortable as well.

“What do you mean feels like it?” Jyou questioned “We were supposed to be in summer camp to begin with, so it’s..”. He however quickly stopped when he noticed the tense atmosphere in here. Jyou had once again said something without thinking.

“I am sorry” Jyou apologized, but Taichi shook his head.

“No, you are right” He replied slowly and climbed into a bed too “We all left thinking we were just going to camp”.

“Today is the fifth day since we’ve come to File Island” Yamato said and leaned down in his bed “The school and PTA most be in an uproar”.

“Yeah!” Ryuhei mused slowly, climbing unto his bed as well with Renamon warming him up pretty well.

Ryuhei wondered if their family would worry. Mimi was having a sad expression on her face. So was Sora, but she suggested that they all should go to sleep now. A hand however were pulling in sleeves of Ryuhei’s rope, and his eyes soon wandered to the left side, where Chihori was standing.

“Big brother, can I sleep with you?” She asked slowly.

“Sure, Can’t sleep?” Ryuhei questioned. Chihori shook her head firmly.

“I can, but wanna sleep with you” she replied in a sad tone.

Ryuhei nodded and made room for her in bed. Not even a second later, Gazimon was worming himself in between them, without a care in the world. He was of course not leaving his Chihori. Luckily there were still room in the bed, and the Zukizuma siblings soon fall asleep.

 

Lights fell out from the sleeping quarters and everything were dark and silent. Or should be. As the could covered the sky outside, so did the truth about this place, and the schemes who had been planning.

“What children” a voice ran monotone, but silent at the same time, through the entrance. “They fell for such an obvious play”.

Out of the angel picture who was hanging in the entrance, Devimon emerged from it. He landed gracefully on the floor, and now in front of him was Leomon and Ogremon.

“I’ll smash them at any time!” Ogremon proclaimed.

“Kill the children!” Leomon said in an obedient tone. Devimon smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Or almost. Just in that minute, the door to the sleeping quarters opened, and Taichi and Agumon walked outside in the hallway.

“Can’t you go to the bathroom by yourself?” Taichi sneered.

“But you’re scared to go to the bathroom at night too” Agumon replied slowly.

“That is not true. I’m old enough!” Taichi sneered, but he still ended up walking Agumon to the bathroom. They had no clue as what was about to happen.

 

Taichi was waiting impatiently for Agumon to finish in one of toilet stalls in here.

“How long are you gonna take? I am sleepy so hurry up?” He complained.

“This is weird” Agumon replied slowly “I ate so much, so I thought it’d be a big one”. What Agumon and Taichi didn’t know was that Ogremon was waiting for them in another stall. As soon as they let their guard down, he would strike.

“If you are not gonna go, I’m leaving!” Taichi sneered, which Agumon scared.

“Wait, Taichi, I’ll finish!” he uttered and began farting.

That was apparently all he could do, but for Ogremon next door, it was like he had tossed a stink bomb. Ogremon couldn’t stand it, and rushed out of the toilet boot, and thereby blew his cover to ambush them. Only good thing for Agumon and Taichi.

“That stinks damn it..!” Ogremon yelled at them. But Agumon and Taichi didn’t stay to hear him finish. They ran through the corridors. They wanted to warn everyone.

“It’s Ogremon!” Taichi shouted as loud as he could, in hope his friends could hear him, but on the way to the sleeping hall, Leomon was standing in the way.

“The children” He mumbled “Kill!”. Taichi looked scared at the digimon.

“You should have just slept quietly” a new voice added. Taichi turned towards the sound and looked scared at the devilish digimon, who was standing on the railing to the stairs. The digimon was smirking evilly at him.

“W-who are you?” Taichi uttered in a scared tone.

“That’s Devimon” Agumon replied in a scared tone “He is the strongest evil digimon. Some proclaims he comes from the dark part of the island”.

“Time to end this dream” Devimon then said in his monotone voice and then suddenly everything around him changed.

The mansion began breaking apparent, changing its appearance. This was not in reality a mansion, but some old ruins, who was changed because of Devimon’s power. Taichi was standing on one of those boulders along with Agumon and Leomon. Devimon and Ogremon were too different pieces of rocks, and his friends were on some giant rocks, two stocks higher up. They were still in those beds, but now out in the middle of the open as easy targets. Yamato and Ryuhei were the first one to notice that something was wrong.

“What is going on?” Yamato questioned.

Ryuhei eyes narrowed, while quickly pulling Chihori into his arms for safety. The others quickly woke up soon as well, but before any of them could do a thing, Devimon used his powers to make the beds levitate, and fly around through the air. The others had no control over their bed at all. They were rather helpless.

“What is happening?” Koushiro questioned puzzled.

 

At Taichi and Agumon end, things were looking bad as well. Taichi had tried helping his friends, but suddenly Agumon had gotten ill. He had no energy at all.

“Taichi I am weak. Even though I ate all of that food” his digimon uttered confused and tried walking, but he was so tired now.

“Of course not” Devimon said and smirked “The food, the baths. It was all illusions”.

“What?!” Taichi uttered rather shocked “Why are you doing this to us?”.

“Because you are chosen children” Devimon replied slowly.

“The chosen children?” Taichi questioned. He had no idea what he was talking about.

“Yes. You are a nuisance to me” Devimon told him “Me, who plans to take over this world with my black gears”.

Devimon lifted his hands up in the air in front of him, and suddenly the whole island were shaking. Taichi were looking astonished at the whole concept. The Island were suddenly breaking apart, and you could see black gears hiding below the earth, as the island broke apart.

“File Island has already been taking over by the black gears” Devimon continued explaining, as the island now were in different parts swimming across the ocean “The other side of the ocean is next”. Taichi looked puzzled at him.

“The other side of the ocean?” he questioned. “You mean there is more to this world than this island?”. Devimon smirked evilly.

“You won’t be seeing it” He informed Taichi “Because this spot will be your graves”.

“The children.. Kill” Leomon then growled and were about to attack Taichi.

Agumon stood brave forward his partner. He fired, or tried, a baby flame, but Agumon had no power at all in the moment, and it was easy for Leomon to shoot him aside with his Juuouken. Taichi looked rather horrified when the attack his Agumon, but he had enough worry as it is, when Leomon forcefully grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. He was about to kill him.

“It is useless to struggle” Devimon said and smirked “You have no more power left to evolve. Finish him Leomon!”.

The lion man growled and pulled out his sword. Taichi was really scared now. He was about to die! However just in that movement, a bed, Taichi’s bed, fell down from the sky and landed a meter away from him and Leomon. The little device Taichi had been carrying in his shorts, fell out of the bed, and down on the ground beside Leomon. It emitted a strange light, making Leomon groan in pain. A shadow, looking similar to a dark gear vanished in the air.

“The evil has been disappeared” Leomon then shouted. Taichi picked up his device and looked rather confused at the lion digimon in front of him.

“What is going on here?” he questioned. Leomon looked at him.

“So you are a chosen children” he said, making Taichi even more confused. Leomon was totally different than a minute ago. Devimon sneered at that.

“This is bad” he proclaimed and looked up at the other children in their flying beds.

He fired his evil power at them, making the beds crash towards the ground/ocean. He was trying to kill them off. Leomon quickly fired his Juuoken at Devimon, making him loose focus. The beds with the other children got stable, sort of, once again, and were now floating/flying in the air.

“Devimon! How dare you use such foul play against me! Unforgivable!” Leomon sneered at him. Devimon sneered. Soon however, Ogremon were attacking from the air, slamming his bone into Leomon’s sword.

“Looks like we are destined to battle” the ogre then said and chuckled evilly.

“Boy, leave this to me and run” Leomon said firmly and looked at Taichi.

“But..!” Taichi uttered angrily. He wanted to fight as well.

“No complaints!” He sneered and slammed his sword into the ground, making the rock foundation they were standing on break.

Agumon and Taichi found themselves falling towards the ocean. But as luck so happens, a tiny iceberg, with just enough space for both of them, were floating/swimming towards them, because of the ocean stream. Agumon and Taichi was brought away from the battle field now.

“You are the only hope for this world!” Leomon shouted to them “Survive!”.

Taichi could see Ogremon attack Leomon, while trying to get to them. Leomon was not letting him however. A Juuouken fist hit Ogremon and sent him flying.

“Leomon!” Taichi yelled worriedly. Leomon turned towards them.

“If there is a chance, let us meet again!” the lion then shouted.

Taichi couldn’t believe what was happening. Everything was going so fast now. Leomon and Devimon in a heated battle in the horizon, while Agumon and him were dragged away by the current. Taichi hoped, prayed that Leomon was okay. However when a scream filled the air, the chosen child knew that sadly wasn’t the case.

“LEOMON!”.

 

Time skip.

 

Devimon and his minions were assembled at the top of Infinity mountain, and were looking at the spread pieces of the island, who were slowly leaving towards the other side of the ocean, where Devimon wanted to rule supreme. The chosen children were somewhere out there, in the mix of it all, but Devimon was not worried.

“Oh well, I’ll just kill them off slowly, one by one” he then proclaimed and smirked.

“Kill the children” Leomon mused obediently behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter, and I am terrible sorry, that you had to wait for so long. Hope you can forgive me.. Now I have a question for you readers though. Do you want me to write each meeting, Like how the chosen children each pair up, (they are good episodes, kinda) or do you want me to skip it, and only focus on the Zukizuma siblings? What do you prefer? Give me a comment on your thoughts. 😊


	12. Clash with the freezing digimons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming up on a white cottage, the children had their first taste of luxurious relaxation. However, it was a wicked trap from the wicked digimon, Devimon. File Island has already been taken over by the black gears. The other side of the ocean is next. And then all of the children became separated..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

Mist covered the mountain and made the land rather creepy. On the top on Infinity mountain, in an evil sanctuary of some sort, was Devimon and his henchmen assembled. Devimon was watching at the ocean and the small islands now, from up here, and he was having an evil smirk on his face. He also chuckled darkly.

“Even if they are the chosen children, they’re helpless alone” he said in his monotone voice “I’ll persecute all without mercy”. Then he send black gears out in the horizon. Leomon and Ogremon was watching this beside him.

 

At Taichi and Agumon’s end, they were still riding that iceberg Leomon placed them on, although they soon collided with an island piece, who was covered in snow.

“Ah we are gonna hit!” Taichi uttered scared.

Agumon was frightened as well. They collided with the island, who sent them flying off the now crushed iceberg, and soon hit the deep snow of this land with a loud bum. Taichi flew up from there, shivering like hell. It was extremely cold here, and he was only dressed in underpants.

“It is cold! I’m gonna freeze to death” he uttered and was shaking violently. Then he noticed Agumon, who looked like he was stuck with his head in the snow. Taichi could see him kick around with his legs up in the air.

“Agumon, hang in there” Taichi told his partner and tried pulling him free.

In the end he succeed, but that caused Taichi to lose his balance and he felt down in the snow once again. As luck so happens, Agumon had found Taichi’s clothes, although his shorts, googles and T-shirt were frozen solid.

“My clothes are here” Taichi said in a happy tone, until he realized they were covered in ice. Agumon had an idea however.

“Okay hold out your T-shirt Taichi” Agumon then said and fired a baby flame at it. Soon the T-shirt were thawed up, and steam were shown there. It was warm and comfortable now. Taichi lit up at that.

“Nice going Agumon, now do the same for my shorts” he then replied.

Agumon nodded and fired yet another baby flame, and directed it at Taichi’s shorts. Sadly it didn’t go as well, as it did with the t-shirt. The flame were still clinging to them. Taichi and Agumon had a hard time, making the flame go out, and when they finally managed, Taichi’s shorts were a little sooty some places.

“I burned them up” Agumon replied sheepishly.

 

Soon however Taichi was dressed in clothes and googles, and were now looking around to see where in the world they had landed. They knew they were on a piece of the ice part of the island. Where they were right now, was only filled with ice and snow, and for some reason red mailboxes, who was lined up on this piece of land. They were not useful at all. Taichi were right now, looking through his mini telescope. He was hoping that he could see the others.

“We’re getting steadily farther from Infinity mountain” Taichi then said “I wonder what happened to Leomon, Oh yeah and everyone else. They are not in sight. We all been separated”.

“Hey Taichi, where do you think we are headed?” Agumon questioned in a worried tone. That was something Taichi couldn’t reply him on, and Agumon got even more worried. “But I don’t know anything outside of File Island”.

“What about the other side of the ocean? That Devimon was talking about” Taichi said and went thoughtful. He had no idea what was going on here.

“I know nothing about it” Agumon replied slowly.

“The world on the other side..” Taichi mumbled out, but was quickly interrupted in his thoughts when the ground were suddenly shaking, and out of the snow was suddenly a giant digimon appearing.

“Yukidarumon!” it shouted. Taichi looked puzzled at it. It looked like a giant snowman like digimon here. Agumon looked surprised at it.

“It is Yukidarumon!” he then uttered.

 

**Yukidarumon. (Frigimon, dub)**

**Adult.**

**Ice snow digimon.**

**Type: Vaccine.**

**Special attack: Zettai Reido punch. (absolute zero punch)**

 

**A freezing digimon made up of icy snow. His finishing move, Zettai Reido punch, can freeze anything.**

 

Without warning the digimon suddenly tossed a giant snowball after them. Agumon and Taichi had to dodge that pretty quick. They slid down one of the small snowy hills here, and went passed Yukidarumon.

“Yukidarumon is supposed to be a peaceful digimon” Agumon then said in a puzzled tone and got up from the snow. Taichi did the same thing. Then they noticed the black gear, who was stuck on his back.

“He is being controlled!” Taichi and Agumon uttered in unison.

“Absolute zero punch!” Yukidarumon yelled and rushed forward to attack them with a straight punch. Taichi managed to dodge, and Yukidarumon punch his one of the mail posts instead. It froze instantly.

“What in the world..” Taichi began and Agumon finished “It is frozen solid”.

“We need to get that black gear out of him somehow” Taichi sneered. Sadly he had no plan in how to do that. Agumon walked forward rather determined.

“Let me handle it, baby flame!” Agumon shouted and fired his attack. Sadly it hit Yukidarumon’s ice cold hands and didn’t have any effect at all.

“No good, it is not working!” Taichi replied in an annoyed tone, and quickly moved away when Yukidarumon attacked with his freezing punch once again. First hitting the ground, then one of the mail boxes.

“If he hits us with that, we’re finished” Taichi proclaimed and looked at his partner “Can’t you evolve Agumon?!”. Agumon shook his head.

“I’m so hungry I can’t get any strength” Agumon replied and dodged yet another attack from Yukidarumon along with Taichi.

The only thing those two could do for now is run, and that they did with great might. That until they sadly hit an dead end. A giant wall of ice were in front of them, and Yukidarumon was behind them. There were no way that they could climb the ice wall however, which means they were trapped. Yukidarumon looked very pleased with himself here.

“Yukidarumon!” he yelled in a confident tone.

“Ah do something!” Taichi uttered in a scared tone. There was no way he would end his days as a frozen popsicle. Agumon looked around.

“Okay, Taichi, throw me!” his digimon partner then uttered.

“Throw you?” Taichi questioned in a puzzled tone.

“Yeah, aim for Yukidarumon and throw me” Agumon replied “Then I can jump onto his back and use my baby flame to remove the black gear at point blank range”.

Taichi nodded and they did just that. Or tried to. They hadn’t accounted for how heavy Agumon actually were. Taichi tried with all his might to lift his partner, and do that plan they had agreed on, but he could only lift him up a little.

“Ah no, I can’t! I can’t throw you over his back like this” Taichi then said and groaned over the heavy weight he was lifting.

“Keep trying! He is almost upon us” Agumon shouted.

Sadly Taichi just couldn’t do it. Instead he lost balance and fell down in the snow with Agumon on top of him. They slid however through the snow and under Yukidarumon’s legs, and thereby avoided Yukidarumon and his absolute zero punch. The big digimon hit the ice wall however and got buried in a lot of snow, who was lying on top there. Taichi and Agumon was free, and ready to strike. Taichi had gotten an idea this time.

“All right now while we still have the chance. Agumon fold into a ball” he then ordered and his digimon did as he requested.

“I’ll show you the miracle kick of an ace striker” Taichi then said and snort “I know this kick even will impress that good for nothing Ryuhei, and his sports family!”.

Yukidarumon in that moment just broke free from all the snow, and looked around rather confused. Taichi made a perfect shoot, and kicked Agumon up in the air, so he was flying over Yukidarumon’s head. Agumon then cling onto his back and fired baby flame at the black gear who was stuck there.

“Hot, hot, hot!” Yukidarumon yelled and tossed around trying to extinguish the flame. He got Agumon and the black gear off. The gear hit the snow and destroyed.

 

“We did it!” Taichi uttered in happiness. Yukidarumon got up on his feet again.

“Huh? Why was I so violent?” he questioned puzzled.

“Devimon was controlling you with his black gear” Agumon began explaining.

“Oh, so you got rid of it for me? Thank you” Yukidarumon said and bowed. “You are not hurt are you?”. Taichi shook his head.

“We’re fine. We don’t have a scratch on us” he replied. Yukidarumon looked thoughtful at him, and it puzzled Taichi a little.

“What is it?” He asked. Yukidarumon hummed a little.

“I remember seeing a kid like you and a Gabumon landing on an island over there” he then told them. Agumon eyes widened at that.

“Eh, a Gabumon?” he said.

“That must be Yamato” Taichi added and looked around. He could see an island piece a little away in the horizon from here. “Yamato is on that island?”.

“But how to get there?” Agumon questioned slowly “I can’t swim”. Taichi nodded. That and this place were as cold as the north pole. The ocean was ice cold.

“Hmm, as my thanks for saving me, I’ll help you cross over there” Yukidarumon said and walked out to the edge who was extremely close to the ocean.

He slammed his fist in the ground there, and froze more of the land and a piece of the water in the ocean. It looked like an ice path on the cold water.

“That’s, that’s so cool!” Taichi said and looked stunned at him. “You made a road out of ice”. Yukidarumon nodded eagerly.

“If I keep making a road along that island, we’ll get to it, in no time” he replied in a proud tone. Agumon looked a little uneasy about all this.

“But is it okay? The ice won’t crack or anything above the ocean will it?” he asked a little worried.

Yukidarumon shook his head, and jumped up and down on the bridge showing his point. The ice wouldn’t break.

“Okay, okay, we’ll get it, so you can stop now” Taichi uttered in a scared tone.

 

In the meantime on the other snow part of the island, were Yamato and Gabumon running through the snowy landscape. A snow storm was currently present, but Yamato didn’t have time to rest. He needed to find his brother Takeru.

“Takeru!” he shouted “Hey Takeru, where are you? Takeru!”.

Yamato coughed a lot after that. He was cold, hungry and terrible warm. A cold were sure to be present soon. Yamato coughed again, but he didn’t want to give up in finding his brother.

“Yamato!” Gabumon said worriedly and looked at his partner.

“Takeru!” Yamato shouted again and continued through the snow. He ignored Gabumon plea about his health completely. “Answer me! Takeru!”.

Yamato didn’t manage to shout anything more. He had tripped over something and were now lying in the cold snow. He didn’t have a lot of strength left. Gabumon were quickly by his side, helping him carefully up again. Yamato coughed a little more.

“Yamato” Gabumon said worriedly, and scouted the area. “Yamato, there’s a cave over there. let’s go there to take a break”.

Yamato got quickly up on his feet and rushed towards the cave. He was thinking, Takeru must be in there, but when he arrived the cave were cold and empty. That made him even more depressed. Gabumon however lit up some sticks with his ‘petit fire’, and soon the digimon had made a campfire for both of them.

“Hey Yamato, there is no point in hurrying” Gabumon informed him “Besides, you look like you’ve caught a cold. Let’s wait here until the snowstorm passes”.

“No I am fine” Yamato proclaimed firmly “You take a rest first”. Then he coughed like hell, which only confirmed Gabumon’s suspicions about Yamato’s health.

“Don’t go!” he said and tried with all his might, Yamato from not leaving.

“Let go of me! Takeru is..” Yamato shouted back at him.

“I’ll go instead!” Gabumon quickly replied which made Yamato stop up. “I’ll go look for Takeru in your place. So just wait here quietly”.

“Gabumon..” Yamato said slowly. He was rather stunned now.

“Look, I’ll be fine, since I am wearing fur” the digimon said with a big grin and pushed Yamato over to the campfire. “I’ll be going now, so wait right here, okay?”.

“Gabumon!” Yamato replied as his partner walked outside the cave.

Then he was coughing a lot. Maybe he really should stay here a little. He was sitting at the campfire for a few moments. Just staring into the fire. Then Yamato couldn’t handle the waiting any longer. He flew up and ran outside in the snowstorm as well.

“Takeru!”.

 

In the meantime with Agumon and Taichi. They had only crossed half of the ocean by now, thanks to Yukidarumon and his ice attack. Taichi felt like they had gone on and on forever here. He sighed deeply.

“How much further do we have to go?” He questioned.

“I am getting sleepy” Agumon uttered as well.

“That island is also moving, so if we don’t hurry we’ll lose sight of it” Yukidarumon told them.

Taichi sighed deeply. Him and Agumon was sitting on the ice floor. Both too tired and discouraged to continue.

“Man, if you could fly, we would have gotten there a long time ago” Taichi said and sulked a little. That sentence however didn’t make Agumon very happy.

“Well sorry I can’t!” He replied and turned his back to Taichi. He was rather offended now. Taichi looked at the digimon.

“What? Are you mad?” He questioned and looked at the dino digimon and chuckled. “It’s just a joke. Don’t lose to an inferiority complex”. Agumon sneered at him.

“I have no inferiority complex!” Agumon sneered back. Now he was sulking.

“Let’s not fight!” Yukidarumon said firmly and grabbed both of them and placed them on his shoulders. “Here, it’s more pleasant this way right?”.

“It certainly is, but..” Taichi said slowly and shivered “Your body is seriously icy”.

Soon however, Yukidarumon continued his quest in catching the other snow island, while carrying Taichi and Agumon on his shoulders.

 

Back at the other snow island, Gabumon was wandering through the landscape. He was on his way back to the cave Yamato was supposed to stay at.

“I couldn’t find Takeru after all” Gabumon said out loud and sighed deeply “Yamato is going to be so disappointed..”. Gabumon sighed again. Then his eyes got fixated on something lying in the snow, and his eyes widened in horror.

“Yamato!” He said and rushed over to his partner who was lying there. “Yamato!!”.

Gabumon quickly rushed back to the cave, lighting up yet another campfire and placed Yamato close at it. He was unconscious and his body were cold as ice. Gabumon had even made a bed out of leaves so Yamato was lying comfortable in here, but it didn’t look like his partner were recovering at all. Gabumon was very worried.

“He is so cold. His entire body is like ice” The digimon muttered out. “He’ll freeze to death if I don’t do something”. Gabumon were hesitating now.

“Well, no one is watching” he then mused and took of his pelt and placed it around Yamato.

He just hoped his partner got better. What they didn’t know however, was that a digimon was watching from the outside.

 

Time skip.

 

Back with Agumon and Taichi, the sun rose in the horizon. Yukidarumon had finally reached this island. Agumon and Taichi had also just woken up. Even though Yukidarumon’s body had been rather icy, they had managed to rest a little at least.

“Thank you for bring us here Yukidarumon” Taichi thanked and looked around. “I wonder where Yamato and Gabumon fell?”.

He took out his mini telescope to see if he could scout them. Yukidarumon was sure he had seen them on the middle of the island, so the crew continued further into the forest, where Yukidarumon saw them last. A bed stuck in snow could now be seen.

“Taichi look at that” Agumon uttered and pointed at the bed.

“There is no doubt about it now. They must be near here” Taichi proclaimed and began shouting Yamato’s name.

 

In the meantime in the cave, Yamato was slowly waking up. He stirred, opening his eyes, the first thing he was seeing, was a familiar pelt. Then out of the blue a lizard shaped digimon quickly grabbed it, and hit quickly behind a boulder now. Yamato looked rather surprised at that.

“Gabumon?” He questioned “You kept me warm all night?”. Gabumon head stuck out from the boulder, now wearing his precious pelt. He smiled at Yamato.

“Are you okay now?” the digimon questioned and sneezed like hell. He began walking over to Yamato.

“Eh, that’s strange” he said and rubbed his nose. He never had a cold before after all.

“Gabumon, you ended up getting my cold” Yamato explained “I’m Sorry. But I am feeling completely better now, Thank you!”. Then he smiled a happy smile.

“Now I am embarrassed!” Gabumon uttered and blushed slightly.

“Hey Yamato!” they could suddenly hear a voice say, and they both lit up.

“Ah, That is Taichi’s voice!” Gabumon uttered and sneezed one more time.

They both rushed out of the cave however. Running through the forest. They soon found each other. Yamato and Taichi was thrilled to had found each other again. So were their digimon partners.

“I thought I would never see you again” Taichi then uttered in happiness.

“How’d you find us?” Yamato questioned. Taichi smiled and pointed at Yukidarumon beside him.

“Yukidarumon saw you two fall in this area” he replied and Yukidarumon nodded, adding that he was happy they had found each other.

“Did you see anybody else?” Yamato asked the icy digimon.

“Um well, you two were the only ones who fell on this island” Yukidarumon replied slowly “The others must have landed on different islands”. At that Yamato looked rather depressed down in the snow, muttering something about different islands.

“Hey, don’t get depressed” Taichi said and gave Yamato a friendly clap on the shoulder.

In that moment Gabumon were sneezing a lot and Agumon looked puzzled at his digimon friend and ally in all this,

“What’s wrong?” He questioned Gabumon.

“I think I got a cold” Gabumon replied and rubbed his nose a little.

“A cold huh?” Yukidarumon said slowly, and were thoughtful for a moment “Wait, just a second”.

Then he left through the snowy landscape. Gabumon sneezed again.

“Huh, so even digimon can catch colds?” Taichi replied in a mocking tone.

“Stop making fun of him!” Yamato said firmly and pulled Taichi away from him.

“What, I was just kidding!” Taichi sneered back “Why are you getting all worked up?”.

 

In the meantime, Gabumon was sneezing and coughing like hell.

“Hey why don’t you rest inside the cave?” Agumon questioned slowly. Gabumon nodded to that. That sounded like a great idea to him. Taichi and Yamato was now alone outside. Taichi hummed slowly.

“Now then, what should we do now?” he questioned.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Yamato sneered “We’re going to look for the others”.

“So I’m asking, how are we going to look for them?” Taichi replied. “I’m sure everyone’s separated, and they’re all on different islands now. How can we look when we can’t even fly?”. Yamato turned stubbornly around.

“I’ll swim if I have to” he then proclaimed. Taichi snort at that.

“You idiot, this place is like the north pole. We’ll die from heart failure, if we even lose a minute”. Yamato just snort at that.

“Then I will build a raft from the trees okay” he replied firmly. Determination was shown in his eyes now. Taichi grabbed him around the shoulders now.

“Hey, Yamato, calm down!” He said and tried to make his friend do just that “Everyone is fine. I’m sure everyone is getting along just fine, even though we are separated. More importantly, doesn’t it concern you where this island is headed?”.

“More importantly?” Yamato questioned in an angry tone.

“I’ve been thinking that it could be headed towards the other side of the world. Just like Devimon said” Taichi continued and ignored Yamato’s question completely.

“What do you mean, more importantly?!” Yamato now shouted. He grabbed Taichi in the collar of his shirt and pushed him away. Taichi looked stunned at him.

“What? Stop it Yamato!” he replied slowly. The uproar of course made both their digimon partners appear from the exit to the cave. They looked surprised at them.

“Is there anything more important than looking for the others?” Yamato now shouted. “What’s this talk about the other side of the world? You can go there by yourself! I’m going to go save Takeru, and the others!”.

Then Yamato began running away, into the forest. Taichi shouted his name in the background, but Yamato didn’t want to listen. He ran further and further into the woods. That until Taichi had caught up to him and tackled Yamato to the snowy ground.

“Hold it right there Yamato!” Taichi shouted “If we go to the other side of the world, we might find a way to see the others again. I understand your feeling’s but..”.

“Like the hell you understand how I am feeling! ”Yamato shouted and interrupted Taichi. He planted a fist in his face, pushing Taichi off him. He hit the snow seconds later. Yamato was now standing beside him, looking rather pissed. Agumon and Gabumon soon appeared to their partners. Agumon was very worried about Taichi.

“That insensitivity of yours is what pisses me off!” Yamato then shouted “That is what pisses both Ryuhei and I off. You damn moron!”.

Taichi sneered angrily as Yamato used Ryuhei’s annoying nickname for him. There was no way, he would let that pass innocently by. He got quickly up on his feet’s and tackled Yamato to the ground once again, shouting ‘what did you say, you little’ and other mean words. Then he punched him in the face. Yamato sneered and grabbed Taichi reversing their places, then punched him this time. Both boys were tumbling around in the snow, giving each other blows after blow.

“Stop it!” Agumon shouted at both of them.

“This is no time to be fighting!” Gabumon added, but the two boys didn’t listen. The boys continued to tumble down the snow, not knowing that they were about to hit a cliff side. However the digimon noticed.

“Look out, you’re heading towards a cliff!” the two digimon shouted. Yamato and Taichi landed at the edge of the cliff with Taichi on top.

“You bast..” Taichi yelled and was about to deliver Yamato another blow, when tears were shown in Yamato’s face.

“Takeru!” Yamato then said slowly “He can’t do anything on his own. Just like Ryuhei’s little sister Chihori. I need to find the others”.

“Yamato you..” Taichi said and were about to say something, when suddenly the snow that were under them, began sliding off the cliff here, making both of them fall off the cliff as well.

Taichi had quick reflects, and grabbed a branch hanging from the cliff. He even managed to catch Yamato’s hand, and both of them were dangling dangerously at the cliff now. Agumon and Gabumon of course rushed to their aid.

“Yamato. I won’t let go!” Taichi yelled now “Even if we end up dying”.

“Taichi, hang on!” Agumon yelled and began climbing down the cliff. However his stomach were rumbling loudly because he was hungry. He didn’t have much power.

“If I only could evolve to Garurumon, I’ll be able to pull them up” Gabumon uttered.

He was a little further down the cliff. Then he sneezed like hell. A roaring sound could be heard in the background now, and Agumon and Gabumon stuck their heads up above the cliff to see what this ruckus was about.

“It’s Mojyamon!” Gabumon said stunned when a digimon jumped out of the blue. He resembled the shape of a Yeti, had white fur and an icy spear in his hands.  

“With a black gear!” Agumon added in a scared tone.

He could see the gear placed in his stomach. Both digimon now knew he was controlled by Devimon.

 

**Mojyamon.**

**Adult.**

**Rare animal.**

**Type: Vaccine.**

**Special attacks: Icicle Rod, and Hone, hone Boomerang.**

 

**He is an illusionary rare animal digimon who is said to live deep within the snowy mountains. Normally he has a quiet personality, and does not initiate battle.**

 

Mojyamon jumped up in the air and attacked with the ice spear, who made his attack ‘Icicle rod’. He slammed it down in the cliff, creating a riff, and made the cliff, and all its inhabitants, fall to the ground now. Yamato, Taichi and the digimon, let out a terrified scream, as they fell to the ground now, and surely getting badly hurt. However as luck so happens, Yukidarumon was walking down below, and the crew all fell down on his more softer head. At least compared to the ground. That however caused the fall to not be as deadly as it would have been. Yamato and Taichi, along with their digimon, landed on the ground, with few minor scratches.

“What.. what are you doing?” Yukidarumon questioned puzzled and rubbed his head. “You scared me, falling out of nowhere like that”.

“You saved us!” the digimon said and began thanking him.

“That was good timing Yukidarumon!” Taichi uttered happily as well.

“Here look, I brought food for you guys, and some herbs for the cold” the ice digimon then said and were holding food in one hand, and medicine in the other.

“You are so thoughtful” Taichi replied and took some of the food “Thank you!”. 

“I was so hungry” Agumon uttered and began eating as well.

“And here the herbs” Yukidarumon replied holding the herbs towards Gabumon, who quickly took them and stuffed them inside his mouth.

Then he grimaced a lot, since the herbs were rather bitter. Then however Mojyamon jumped down from the cliff too, and scared the hell out of them. He was not happy that they weren’t death.

“I’ll take care of him!” Yukidarumon said and began engaging in battle.

 

A fierce battle began, and a quick one at that. Yukidarumon was not a fighter after all. However to protect the ones helping him, he quickly bumped into Mojyamon and managed to push him into a hill. The ground around it crumbled and showed a lot of black gears in it. Surely the ones controlling this island.

“Absolute Zero punch!” Yukidarumon yelled and charged at Mojyamon, who quickly dodged the attack.

He grabbed Yukidarumon and tossed him away, so he could deal with the children and their digimon. Mojyamon now tossed his boomerang, making his second attack, Hone, Hone boomerang. Taichi and the others ducked as the boomerang flew through the air now trying to hit one of them, but luckily missed, and returned to its owner. Taichi got up from the ground.

“Now it is our turn” He proclaimed and his device lit up. So did Yamato’s.

“Agumon Shinka Greymon!”.

“Gabumon Shinka Garurumon!”.

Garurumon did the first move. It jumped into battle charging at Mojyamon. The ice digimon fired his boomerang once again, but Garurumon caught it with its mouth and destroyed it. It was Greymon’s turn. He fired his mega flame at Mojyamon, but sadly the digimon were rather fast. He evaded the attack and jumped up in the air, kicking Greymon, causing the digimon to fall to the ground. Yukidarumon however did a sneaky attack and grabbed the ice digimon from behind, making it impossible to move.

“Aim for the black gear!” he then yelled.

Greymon got up once again and fired his mega flame. This time, the digimon couldn’t evade it. It began burning the gear. The force from the attack though, made the two ice digimon fly backwards into the hill, destroying even more of the earth there, so more Black gears were shown. Soon the black gear in Mojyamon’s stomach were gone, and Mojyamon shrunk into its original size. Garurumon sneered angrily, while looking at the black gears in the ground now.

“These black gears were separating Yamato and Takeru” he then said firmly and fired his Fox fire, burning every single gear there.

A lot of sparks were shown, as well as destroyed gears, but at some point there repaired themselves, and began running once again. The digimon looked annoyed at the gear, but both Greymon and Garurumon were drained of power, so they couldn’t do more. They reversed themselves back to Agumon and Gabumon. Mojyamon slowly woke up, and looked rather puzzled.

“Huh? What happened to me?” he questioned. “I think I created a ruckus..”.

“It wasn’t your fault” Agumon replied slowly. Gabumon nodded in agreement.

“It was all because of the black gear” he added. Yukidarumon nodded as well, and began telling about how he was being possessed and that he shouldn’t feel bad about it. Yamato and Taichi were in the meantime talking though.

“We need to hurry and find Takeru and the others” Yamato proclaimed.

“Hmm yeah” Taichi said rather thoughtful “Is it just me, or aren’t we moving closer to Infinity mountain?”. Yamato and the others turned towards were the mountain was. Taichi even pulled out his mini telescope. All staring at the mountain peak.

“We are differently moving towards the mountain” Taichi then said.

“Guess I made the gears turn backwards” Gabumon said slowly.

“Guess that is where Devimon it” Yamato mused and looked at Taichi.

“Guess we shouldn’t be wasting time fighting” Taichi also mused out. Yamato nodded and the two boys grabbed each other’s hands in a friendly shake.

“I’m sure Takeru is doing his best. As well as the know it all Ryuhei’s little sister. They take after their family after all” Taichi said and smiled. Yamato nodded to that.

“Yeah Takeru is my little brother after all” He replied with a smile.

Then they all turned towards Infinity mountain. They were all serious about taking down Devimon now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Sorry there weren’t any Chihori or Ryuhei present in the chapter. Kinda made it so I can mentally prepare myself for when they appear if you understand. The next chapter is with the ancient dino region, so look forward to it. Please comment on what you think of this chapter.


	13. Labyrinth trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devimon split up the children into different areas, but two of the chosen children, Taichi and Yamato, were able to meet up again and return their island back to normal. How have Mimi and Koushiro been doing in the meantime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

Mimi and Koushiro was at their flying beds up in the sky. They both could see how the whole File Island broke apart into smaller island pieces. Something Koushiro found very interesting, before he crash landed on one of the island pieces along with Tentomon. Mimi and Palmon were not that lucky either, and soon crash landed as well on one of the pieces. They had both landed in the deep jungle, where the trees had saved them from a nasty fall. Palmon had helped Mimi down, who now was taking in her surroundings. She felt rather annoyed by this.

“Where are we?” she questioned firmly. Palmon looked around.

“Since we got blown away so suddenly, I can’t be sure but.. I think this is the jungle”.

“Well, even I know that” Mimi said a little annoyed “What’ll happen to us now?”.

“I don’t know, but we should try looking for someone in the meantime” Palmon then suggested. Mimi nodded slightly. She was a little scared though.

“Y-yeah you are right” Mimi replied slowly “There has to be someone close by. I am hoping Ryuhei would show up”. Palmon looked stunned at her.

“You really like Ryuhei don’t you?” the digimon questioned.

“Palmon keep quiet!” Mimi sneered firmly and began walking “Let’s go!”.

They continued through the jungle in hope of finding someone.

 

In the meantime, Koushiro and Tentomon was wandering around some ancient ruins, who had sparked Koushiro’s interest, to Tentomon’s dismay.

“Koushiro han?” He questioned “Instead of staring at the ruins, we should look for the others, shouldn’t we?”. Koushiro shook his head.

“No, if we find out how these ruins came about. That information might turn out to be useful later on” he then replied. Then he walked inside the ruins, and Tentomon sadly had to follow.

 

“Ah bananas!” Mimi shouted and pointed at a tree where bananas were hanging. Mimi could hear her stomach rumble now. She turned towards Palmon.

“Could you grab them for me?” Mimi asked Palmon, and her digimon nodded. She used her ‘Poison ivy’ to grab the stem of bananas, and pulled them down for her.

“I haven’t had food that actually looks like food in a long time” Mimi said in a happy tone and took one of the bananas.

Palmon smiled at that. She was happy Mimi was happy. Mimi began to pill of the shell, but soon realized there were no banana in there. All there was, was the banana shell itself. Mimi sneered annoyed.

“What is this?!” she questioned angrily. Palmon began eating the banana shell with great delight. Apparently the shell was the banana itself.

“It is surprisingly good” Palmon told her. Mimi however was not happy at all.

“This happens all the time!” she shouted in annoying’s and tossed the bananas away. “I hate this!”.

She sat down on the ground and were sulking now. That until something not so pleasant were falling down from the sky beside her. A sticky poop. Mimi, and Palmon as well, flew up and got at least a meter away from that sticky thing. That until they saw two digimon up in the tree above them. One of them actually look like a yellow pile of poop, with arms and a giant mouth. The other looked like a pink mouse, and were riding on the other digimon’s head.

“Hello!” they greeted. Mimi looked stunned at them.

“Who are they?” she then questioned.

“Sukamon and Chuumon” Palmon replied slowly “They are always together”.

“Nice to meet yer” they greeted in unison.

 

**Sukamon.**

**Adult.**

**Mutant Digimon.**

**Type: Virus.**

**Special attack: Poop.**

 

**He is shaped like a sparkling, golden poop. Because he has no talents of his own, the smaller one, Chuumon acts as his brains. Special attack is.. throwing poop.**

 

Mimi soon found herself running for life, when Sukamon and Chuumon chased after them, while raining down poops. They were jumping from tree to tree, following them. It looked like they were having fun. At some point Mimi had enough though.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” she yelled angrily and made Sukamon stop up. Palmon nodded in agreement. Anger shown in her eyes as well.

“If you don’t like it, drop all your bags” Sukamon said and Chuumon repeated it.

“Bags?” Palmon questioned “Are you trying to rob us?”.

“You look like you have some nice stuff on you” Sukamon then said and Chuumon added “So leave all of that! All of that!”. Mimi looked firmly at them.

“No!” she then shouted angrily “I’d rather dump it into the ocean than give it to you”. At that Sukamon looked puzzled at her. Chuumon was whispering him in the ear though. Mimi crossed her arms in defiance.

“Is that wrong?” she now said. Sukamon and Chuumon looked at her.

“Well, that is not wrong, but..” Sukamon began and Chuumon ended with ‘but’ too. Before Mimi knew it, they were tossing poops at them once again. They ran and ran, and in the end Mimi was tired in her feet’s. She leaned up at one of the trees.

“No more” she sneered out. Sukamon and Chuumon noticed she had stopped running and slides instead down the tree, to grab her bag.

Sadly, for them at least, Mimi’s weird device who was at the bag, the two digimon accidentally touched it. Light emitted from it, and hit both Chuumon and Sukamon. The two digimon let surprised go of the bag and landed on the ground. They looked rather bewildered around.

“My heart somehow feels kinda refreshed” Sukamon now said.

“Very refreshed” Chuumon added happily. Mimi snort angrily at them.

“Well, we’re not refreshed at all” she said in a firm voice.

“It feels like I’ve turned into a good poop” Sukamon said and Chuumon added “A good one. A good one”. Mimi and Palmon looked at each other.

“I wonder if that is the truth” Mimi said and snort in annoying’s.

“Let me ask you then, have you seen any humans around?” Palmon then questioned and pointed at Mimi “Something that looks like her”. Sukamon was thoughtful for a while, as Chuumon whispered at it. Then Sukamon lit up like hell.

“Oh yeah” Sukamon said and smiled. He was blushing like hell now. “It was far away, so I can’t be sure, but I saw something similar to you and a Tentomon fall in the ancient dino region”. Mimi lit up by that.

“Really?!” she uttered “If Tentomon was there, that must mean Koushiro-Kun is there too”. Palmon looked suspiciously at Sukamon and Chuumon.

“But have you really become good digimon now?” she questioned.

“Yeah, right!” Sukamon asked Chuumon. “At the very least, we feel like being good right now”. Chuumon nodded at that. Palmon looked at Mimi. Then back at the duo.

“Then take us to the ancient dino region” Palmon replied.

And that the digimon did. They walked out of the jungle, finding themselves at a giant cleft, if you can call it that. The ocean was in between, and on the other side meters away was another island piece sailing along their own, like they were partners. Mimi looked stunned at that.

“Over there” Sukamon said and pointed at the other island “It’s on the other side of this island. We can’t go any further”. Mimi were now a little nervous.

“Do we have to leap over there?” she questioned in a scared tone.

“It’s really scary” Palmon added. Sukamon and Chuumon nodded.

“Hey, are you happy we helped you?” Chuumon questioned.

“Yeah, I guess..” Mimi replied slowly. She was a little overwhelmed here.

“Then.. as thanks for helping, let’s go on a date” Sukamon then proclaimed.

“You got to be kidding me!” Mimi shouted angrily “And I already have a boyfriend”.

“Let’s run. Grab on!” Palmon proclaimed and used her ‘poison ivy’ to grab a tree on the other side of the cleft.

Then she pulled herself and Mimi over on the other side of the island. Sukamon and Chuumon didn’t look too happy about it. At the other side now, Mimi sighed deeply.

“This happens all the time” she sneered “I hate this. I hope Ryuhei doesn’t mind me using him to get away from those slim balls”. Palmon giggled at that.

“Let’s meet again somewhere else, then you can take your boyfriend with you so I can be sure you tell the truth” Sukamon shouted from the other island now.

“No way!” Mimi and Palmon shouted back and were blowing raspberries at them.

 

In the meantime, Koushiro had just entered the ruins entrance. A little hallway was shown in here, and in the front of them were another part who properly lead even further inside these ruins. However Koushiro was much more interested is some certain object here. In the middle of the hallway was this giant, enormous black gear.

“Ah that is Devimon’s black gear” Koushiro uttered and ran over to it “If I can stop this, I’m sure the island will stop moving”. Tentomon sighed at that.

“Even if that’s the case, we aren’t enough to stop this large thing” he responded “Let’s leave and look for the others”. However this time, Koushiro had noticed some strange, but familiar characters on the wall. His eyes widened at that.

“These are the same characters we saw earlier” he uttered and remembered those letters he saw in Andromon’s factory. This peeked Koushiro’s interest.

“I inputted all the data I found then on my computer, but.. If only I could find a power source” Koushiro said and scanned the room.

“You won’t find something convenient like that here” Tentomon replied quickly and urged in firm words “Let’s hurry and look for everyone!”. Koushiro were thoughtful however. He had noticed some strange lights up in the ceiling.

“But the lights are on..” he questioned in a puzzled tone. At some roots at the floor he noticed something strange. It actually looked like a.. “This looks like an electrical outlet. Could it be..”.

Koushiro plugged in his cord to his computer in there. Koushiro lit up when his computer now were up and running.

“Yes it works!” he uttered and sat down to deciphering the letters there. To Tentomon’s dismay.

 

However outside of the ruin, Mimi and Palmon had finally reached the ancient dino region, and the ruins Koushiro was present at.

“That must be where Koushiro-Kun is!” Mimi uttered happily “Maybe the others are there too”. Palmon nodded eagerly.

“Let’s go!” the digimon encouraged, and Mimi and Palmon did just that.

They soon entered the hallway Koushiro was at, and could see Koushiro sitting there on the floor with his computer. Tentomon even turned to them when they entered.

“Mimi-Han” Tentomon replied in a happy tone and turned to Koushiro.

“Tentomon! Koushiro-Kun!” Mimi uttered happily and were soon beside them both.

“Ah Mimi-San” Koushiro said and looked at her.

“I am so glad to see you” Mimi proclaimed rather relieved “Where are the others?”.

“I don’t know” Koushiro replied and returned to his computer. He were posting once again, which was something Mimi didn’t understand.

“Then let’s go look for them” Mimi now suggested. Koushiro shook his head.

“No, this is imperative” he then replied “If I analyze these characters, I might be able to find out what is going on with this island”. Mimi looked stunned at him.

“Who cares about that?” she then said.

“I’ve been telling him that we should go look for everyone” Tentomon said slowly.

“Koushiro-Kun!” Mimi sneered and tried to get his attention.

“Look, you see that letter that looks like a ‘G’?” Koushiro instead said “It is a key to something! I must decipher this right now”.

Mimi, Palmon and Tentomon looked at each other and sighed. Koushiro was so caught up in this, they couldn’t make him leave. In the end they sat down on the floor, waiting for him to finish this.

 

Time passed on. Mimi and the two digimon felt like time were going extremely slow, as they were waiting for Koushiro to decipher, whatever he needed to decipher.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Mimi then questioned. “Will something good happen if you find out what that is?”. However Koushiro didn’t really respond to Mimi who was talking to him. He only uttered small words as ‘Um’ and ‘Eh’.

“Koushiro-han, Mimi-han is talking to you” Tentomon told his partner.

“Hey, do we get home if you find out what that is?” Mimi now asked Koushiro.

“Well, Oh I see! This goes over here!” Koushiro uttered more to himself than Mimi. Mimi didn’t like getting ignored here. So she got up and looked firmly at Koushiro.

“Are you listening?!” she yelled at him “When are you going to be done?!”.

Once again Koushiro didn’t respond to her. Mimi was about to flip out. In just that moment Koushiro had just deciphered a large amount of the letters in here, and had found out these ruins in here was actually a labyrinth of some kind. Then Mimi snapped at him.

“Koushiro you Idiot!” she shouted and finally got Koushiro’s attention when she suddenly began to cry. Palmon soon followed, creating a duet of crying girls.

“Ah please don’t cry” Tentomon replied and tried to comfort them “Koushiro-han!”.

“Y-your crying is only being a bother” Koushiro then said. He had no idea what to do here, and neither did Tentomon.

“Koushiro-han do something!” his digimon partner shouted. Koushiro was confused.

“Do what?” he questioned. He didn’t know what to do in such a situation.

“I am hungry!” Mimi yelled while sobbing “I’m thirsty! I want to see everyone again! I don’t want to stay here any longer!”.

“Me neither!” Palmon uttered while crying too. The plant digimon rushed up in front of Koushiro, tears were falling down its cheeks. “Why are you ignoring us Koushiro?”. Koushiro looked puzzled at her.

“I’m not ignoring you” he replied slowly.

“Then why aren’t you listening to us?” Palmon questioned and let out a cry again.

“What’s important right now is to analyze this data” Koushiro replied “You might not understand now, but in the end, it’ll prove useful to Mimi-san and..”.

In the meantime Mimi had enough because and now hated Koushiro. She ran further into the ruin now. Since Palmon was talking with Koushiro at the moment, Tentomon instead followed her into the ruin and it’s maze. Someone had to look after her.

“You’re not doing this for Mimi!” Palmon shouted angrily at Koushiro “You just like working with machines more don’t you?”.

“No, that is not true” Koushiro replied slowly.

“It’s is true!” Palmon yelled “It just has to be!”. Then she cried like hell again. Koushiro was not sure what to do, and turned to Tentomon for help, but only found the hall in here empty. Mimi and Tentomon was nowhere to be seen.

“Hu? Where is Mimi-san and Tentomon?” he uttered shocked. Palmon stopped crying at that and looked puzzled around.

“Eh? They’re gone” she then said.

 

Mimi was wandering angry through the corridors of the place she was in. She was just so, so furious. Tentomon was flying worriedly behind her, and tried catching up.

“Mimi-Han!” he shouted as the girl tripped over a big root in here and fell to the ground. Tentomon was quickly at her side. “Are you okay, Mimi han?”.

“I hate this!” Mimi shouted in annoyance, and sat up on the floor “I’m going home!”.

“This is a problem” Tentomon replied slowly. He didn’t know how to calm this girl down again after all. “If you wander around in here, you might get lost”.

“I wanna go home” Mimi said and sniffed “I am going home!”. Then she got up and began running away to who knows where. She refused to listen to anything Tentomon was saying. So the insect digimon followed after her once again.

 

“They’re not out here. Where did they go?” Palmon uttered after she and Koushiro had scouted the area outside the ruins. Koushiro was not liking this one bit.

“It’ll be bad if they are inside these ruins” he then said worriedly. He really hoped it was not true. If it were, Mimi and Tentomon might be in trouble.

“What do you mean?” Palmon questioned puzzled.

“I understood this recently from the data I analyzed” Koushiro began in a worried tone “There’s a maze inside these ruins. Once they go in, they can’t come out”. At that Palmon looked rather horrified now.

 

Inside these ruins with Mimi and Tentomon, the pair had now been wandering around endlessly. They had no clue where they were going, and where they actually were.

“Hey” Mimi said in a low voice and got Tentomon’s attention “Didn’t we pass by here earlier? I think I saw this scratch on the wall before”. Tentomon looked stunned at her now. Mimi looked puzzled at him.

“Could it be my imagination?” She then asked him. Tentomon didn’t look happy.

“If that is true, doesn’t that mean we’re lost?” he then questioned.

“Are you serious?!” Mimi uttered in a scared tone now. She began wondering if they ever would get out of here.

 

“I’m going to look for them!” Palmon said firmly as they were standing in the hallway. Koushiro was at his laptop once again. He shook his head wildly.

“Wait, you’ll just get lost too if you do that!” He replied firmly.

“Then what can we do for Mimi?!” Palmon uttered angrily. She wanted to help her.

“Wait, it looks like there are many traps set up in this maze” Koushiro replied and texted a little more into the program on his computer. “Unless I finish this data analysis, we’ll both get lost with them”.

Palmon nodded worriedly. She wanted Mimi out of there. Not getting lost with her.

 

In the meantime Mimi and Tentomon was still walking around endlessly, when a piece of stone hit Mimi in the head from above. Apparently there had been a some kind of crack in the ceiling. Mimi luckily wore her hat, but it still hurt.

“Aw!” she sneered and flipped out completely now. She marched firmly through this corridor now “Geez, That and this is all Koushiro-kun’s fault. Really! The way he ignores people makes me so mad!”. Tentomon looked stunned at her.

“Well, it is true that Koushiro-han lacks charm, but he is not a bad boy” Tentomon then defended. Mimi looked at him with tearful eyes now.

“But it is true that in his eyes, I’m out of consideration” she then said. She turned around and marched the other way back she had been coming from.

“When he gets caught up in something, he just doesn’t notice anything else” Tentomon began explaining and followed her once again “I think he is a really good guy..”.

 

Back with Koushiro and Palmon, Koushiro had just finished analyzing this data and maze. He sighed relieved and turned his attention to Palmon.

“Finished” He said and looked at the pc. A shiny dot was shown there.

“Is that dot Mimi?” Palmon questioned happily. Koushiro nodded and clicked on it.

“Mimi-Han wait up!” Tentomon’s voice shouted through the Pc.

“Forget it! Leave me alone!” Mimi shouted back. At that Koushiro and Palmon lit up.

“That is Mimi’s voice!” Palmon uttered happily.

“If we can hear her voice here, that must mean they should also hear us” Koushiro proclaimed and got his headset on. He began talking.

“Mimi-san, can you hear me? Mimi san?”.

 

“Mimi san, can you hear me? Mimi san?” a voice suddenly rang through the maze, and Mimi stopped surprised up. She had heard that voice before.

“Koushiro-kun?” She uttered confused.

“Oh so you can hear me!” Koushiro replied rather relieved “I’ll navigate you, so please go in the directions I tell you”.

“Mimi, it’s okay” she could now hear Palmon say “It might not have ended up the way you expected, but Koushiro is doing everything he can to help you!”.

“Koushiro, Palmon” Mimi said slowly. She was so happy they came to help her.

“See? It’s just like I said” Tentomon said proudly, and Mimi nodded. She apparently could count on Koushiro in the end.

“Please turn right from there” Koushiro said “Then turn left at the next corner, but be careful when you get to the small room there. It has a pitfall”.

Mimi nodded and did as Koushiro asked of her. She got a little surprised though, when the floor, at the little room, got destroyed, and Mimi had to walk sideways at the little line at the wall, who was still there, to cross this room. She had just appeared at a cross road, with 3 selectable routes. Mimi didn’t know which route to pick.

“Where should we go to next Koushiro?” Mimi questioned. Surprisingly there were no answer. Mimi didn’t know that on Koushiro’s screen a new dot had appeared and it had begun following after Mimi.

“I wonder what happened?” Tentomon also questioned worriedly.

“Mimi san, Run!” Koushiro then shouted “There’s something close by! It might be a bad digimon!”.

Mimi looked worriedly around. Inside the room with the giant pitfall a digimon was now standing. It resembled a horse like creature, and it easily jumped over the hole in the floor like this was nothing.

 

**Kentarumon.**

**Adult.**

**Beast man digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Hunting cannon.**

 

**A proud Digimon who is half-man, Half-beast. With high pressure air spurting from its back, he can move at the speed of sound.**

 

“No way!” Mimi yelled surprised and began flipping out.

“Mimi-han let’s run!” Tentomon yelled and that they did. Kentarumon was on their trail however. Koushiro’s voice ran through the maze however.

“Turn left!” he shouted. Mimi and Tentomon did just that. They ran and ran. However Kentarumon was on hard pursue on them. The duo were at a crossroad again. They didn’t know which way they should pick.

“Koushiro-han! What’s next?” Tentomon questioned.

“Turn left again” Koushiro shouted, and Tentomon lead Mimi down the left pathway. However they found themselves at a dead end.

“What is this? It’s a dead end!” Mimi yelled angrily.

“Koushiro-han it is a dead end!” Tentomon shouted as well. “What should we do?”.

However sadly there were no responds from neither Palmon nor Koushiro. Tentomon scouted Kentarumon however. He was at the other end of this route. They were trapped. The digimon lifted his cannon now and began firing at them.

“Mimi-han get down!” Tentomon shouted and pushed Mimi downwards, so she didn’t get hit by the blast. The blast instead hit the wall in here, creating a little bit of rubbles. Mimi were rather shocked at that. That blast could have hit her.

“No way!” she uttered surprised.

“Never mind that. Here he comes!” Tentomon said and lead Mimi over to the wall, so she didn’t get hit when Kentarumon charged in here. The digimon was looking at them. His one eye in his helmet were gazing at them.

“It’s all over” Tentomon uttered in a scared tone.

“Really?!” Mimi replied and looked angry at him. “Are we done for?”.

“There’s no place to run” Tentomon said “And I can’t evolve”.

“Why?!” she shouted angrily and looked firmly at him “Evolve right now!”.

“Well, even I wanted to evolve more than anything right now, but without Koushiro-han, I can’t” Tentomon began explaining. Mimi however didn’t get that.

“What?! Don’t be stingy!” she yelled at him.

“That’s not the problem!” Tentomon replied her with.

Then suddenly everything was shaking in here, and then a banging sound could be heard. The rocks at the wall, where Tentomon and Mimi where at, began slowly to crumple away, and soon created a big hole. It was big enough so Koushiro and Palmon could walk in there side by side. Mimi eyes widened in shock and soon after in happiness.

“Mimi!” Palmon shouted to its partner. Koushiro tossed the boulder he had been using to get in here, and looked worriedly at her.

“Mimi-san over here!” he then yelled.

“Koushiro-kun!” Mimi uttered happily and ran over to them. Kentarumon however were aiming his gun at her.

“Mimi, look out!” Palmon shouted and got ready to evolve. “Palmon, Shinka Togemon!”.

 

(Well listen to this music while battle emences. This is an awesome english version of digimon adventure evolution song 'brave heart' made by PelleK, who you can listen to on Youtube. Already bought myself a cd of this, so should differently listen to his account. He is singing extremely good anime songs)

 

 

Togemon looked firmly at Kentarumon. It wanted to protect Mimi. Kentarumon’s eye narrowed and it instead aimed it’s cannon at Koushiro.

“Look out, Koushiro-han!” Tentomon shouted and energy appeared all around him too “Tentomon Shinka Kabuterimon!”.

However Kabuterimon hadn’t considered where they were, and that his size as Kabuterimon, kinda limited the space in here. He tried moving around and well ended up pushing Togemon into the wall now along with Koushiro and Mimi as well.

“Hey, consider where you are before you start evolving!” Mimi sneered out.

She was squeezed into the wall, by Kabuterimon’s back. Koushiro nodded as well. He was trying to not get hit by Togemon’s needles, who had accidentally been hitting him.

“Oh I’m sorry” Kabuterimon uttered embarrassed now. Luckily they weren’t in that state for long. Kabuterimon used his cannon and blasted them out of the room now. They were all 4, digimon and humans alike, lying on the floor outside.

“Ah I am finally out” Mimi said rather relieved and got up from the ground.

“Um I don’t think we should be feeling relieved just yet” Koushiro replied and got up on his feet as well. He had just said that when Kentarumon walked through the hole he had created and aimed his cannon at them.

“Mega blaster!” Kabuterimon shouted and flew up in the air, firing his special attack.

“Chiku, Chiku, bang, bang!” Togemon also yelled and fired a dose of its own needles at Kentarumon.

The attack fused with Kabuterimon’s electric attack and overpowered Kentarumon’s hunting cannon attack. Seconds later the attack from Kabuterimon and Togemon hit Kentarumon, and made the black gear, who apparently had been stuck on his back, fly out and hit the ground, before it got destroyed. Kentarumon fell to the ground now. He was rather tired and confused.

“Kentarumon had a black gear” Koushiro uttered stunned. Kentarumon slowly tumbled to his feet’s now, and looked around.

“How could this have happened?” he questioned in a puzzled tone.

“Are you back to normal?” Mimi questioned and approached the digimon. Kentarumon’s eyes widened in surprise. He was staring at the device on Mimi’s bag.

“Th-that’s..” he uttered. Mimi looked puzzled at the device on her bag.

 

Time skip.

 

Inside the center of the maze, Kentarumon was now standing along with Mimi. Koushiro and their digimon’s. He was showing them a picture crafted in the wall. It looked a lot like the devices they had all been carrying since they got here.

“This is the holy device, the digivice” Kentarumon told them “I’m here to protect its ruins”. Koushiro and Mimi both looked at the device, also known as digivice.

“The holy device” Koushiro muttered thoughtfully and Mimi added “Digivice?”.

“It guides this world towards the light, while driving away the darkness” Kentarumon informed them “The legendary holy device”. Koushiro nodded slowly.

“I really don’t get it, but It’s a good thing we have them right?” Mimi questioned puzzled. Footsteps could be heard behind them now, and a lion man entered the room. Kentarumon looked puzzled at him.

“Leomon?” He questioned. At that Mimi and Koushiro turned around rather quick, as they were soon face to face with this mighty warrior.

“Kill the children!” Leomon sneered “They are interfering with our plans”. Kentarumon looked shocked at him.

“Leomon, what’s wrong with you?” He questioned worriedly. Leomon ignored his question and now charged at the children. He was holding up his fist to finish up Mimi with his Juuoken. Luckily Kentarumon intervened and were holding him back.

“These children hold the holy digivice. After protecting these ruins for so long, it is now my duty to also protect these children” Kentarumon proclaimed.

“Then I will also kill you” Leomon replied in a cold tone and fired his Juuoken.

Kentarumon dodged however, and fired his ‘hunting cannon’ at Leomon. The lion man got blasted into the wall. Properly with serious injuries to match, but Leomon only shook it off like it was nothing. Kentarumon looked rather confused now.

“What?!” he said in a puzzled tone.

Leomon fired his Juuoken and sent Kentarumon flying into the wall. Unlike Leomon though, he didn’t recover that quick. Mimi and Koushiro looked rather horrified as Kentarumon fell injured to the ground. Leomon was not that far away from them now.

“Next are the children. Kill them!” Leomon said and began walking over towards them.

Mimi and Koushiro didn’t know what to do. Their digimon had used up all their energies in the battle against Kentarumon. They couldn’t do much right now. In some kind of weird defense, Mimi was holding up her bag to shield herself from Leomon and his attack. However because of that, Mimi’s digivice on her bag, began to lit up, and made Leomon take some step backwards instead.

“I get it, this is it!” Koushiro said and were holding his digivice towards Leomon now. A bright light were shinning from it now “You too Mimi san”.

Mimi noticed what Koushiro were doing, and were soon holding her bag and digivice towards Leomon too. The light from the holy devices were so bright that Leomon ended up screaming, and retreated in pain. Soon he was gone.

“Did he run away?” Mimi questioned and let go of her bag. “Anyway, I guess we’re saved”. Koushiro nodded slowly.

“Is this the holy power of the digivice?” He questioned slowly.

“Who cares about that?” Mimi replied “I’ve gotten hungry”.

 

Soon they were all assembled at the entrance hall to the ruins. Koushiro and the others were staring at the giant black gear who was running in the middle of the floor.

“Kentarumon, can you stop this gear?” Koushiro asked the digimon.

“No. This level of evil power is too great for me to shake off” the digimon replied.

“I see” Koushiro said and looked at the letters in the ruin. Mimi snort at that.

“Even after I said I was hungry, he is still doing this” she complained slowly.

“As I thought, I’ll have to analyze this data with the data from these other characters from Andromon’s ruin” Koushiro then said and sat down on the ground again “I am sure I’ll find a hint here”. Mimi looked really annoyed at all this.

“Geez! It’ll take 10 billion 10 thousand years waiting for that to be deciphered!” she shouted angrily, and looked at the black gear “Really! This gear can’t even fill my stomach!”.

In an angry outburst she kicked the gear with her left foot. Surprisingly that made the gear stop for some second, and afterwards it began rotating the other way. It made the whole island move as well. Koushiro and the others looked stunned at her. They all walked out from the ruin, and the edge of the island, where they all could see the island now were moving in another direction. Towards Infinity mountain.

“The island is moving backwards” Koushiro uttered and looked amazed. “I see. Just like you said, Mimi san. There are things I should try out physically”.

“I am hungry!” Mimi yelled rather annoyed now.

That until she noticed Sukamon and Chuumon on the other Island. They were running on the sidelines, asking Mimi for a date. Once again Mimi and Palmon were pointing raspberries at them. Soon they had luckily left that part of the island pieces behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Hoped you like it, even though Ryuhei and Chihori were not in it. The next chapter are with Sora and Jyou, along with the Bakemon’s. Then after that, the epic fate of Chihori and Ryuhei are revealed. I am sorry you have to wait for it so long, but at least I am ready physically and mentally to write it, when that chapter appears. Lol. Although love this next episode. Find it funny. So you should read the next chapter. Thanks for all your support along the way. I really appreciate it. Therefore at some point when we hit 1000 reads, I will post a future part of this story. Already have made it, so at some point I will post it for you to read :D


	14. The dancing ghost, Bakemon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children were forcibly separated by Devimon, but Taichi and Yamato, along with Mimi and Koushiro, were somehow able to meet up again. How are Sora and Jyou doing among the five remaining children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

At the top of the Infinity mountain, was Devimon standing, and he was looking all around the bright ocean and the different island pieces. He smirked evilly.

“Chosen children, curse the fates that have befallen you” he then said and chuckled rather darkly at that.

 

At the same time Jyou was on his bed floating around in the ocean somewhere along with Gomamon. However things weren’t looking bright for them.

“This is why I didn’t want to come to camp” Jyou uttered as he was hanging over the edge of the bed.

He turned slowly towards his partner who was eating something. It took Jyou only a second to realize that Gomamon had eaten their emergency provisions, who had been in his bag.

“Ahr, did you eat all of it?!” Jyou yelled up and looked at Gomamon. Gomamon nodded slightly, which made Jyou even more pissed.

“This is why I didn’t want to come to camp!” Jyou shouted angrily and looked at Gomamon “I have to study for entrance exams next year, to get into a prestigious middle school”. Gomamon looked puzzled at him.

“There’s no point in telling me that, since there’s nothing I can do about it..” Gomamon replied slowly. That only pissed Jyou more off.

“Then who do I tell?!” Jyou yelled and were shaking Gomamon like hell. “There’s no one here but me and you Gomamon!”.

“Well that is true, but we should try floating here with a bit more hope in our hearts” the digimon replied slowly when Jyou stopped shaking him. “That way we won’t end up seasick. Um I mean bed sick, and..”.

“What do hope and seasickness have to do with each other!” Jyou shouted firmly and shook Gomamon once again. That until he was feeling very uncomfortable and ended up puking over the railing of the bed. He had gotten seasick.

“Are you okay?” Gomamon asked worriedly and patted his back to make him more comfortable. Jyou groaned weakly at that.

“I am not okay” he replied and sighed deeply. His partner did the same thing.

“Oh geez, that was why I said to have more hope” He advised and then suddenly uttered rather stunned.

Jyou followed his gaze to see what Gomamon was looking at, and noticed a giant wooden box floating in the water. The current were driving it towards them rather fast.

“A box” Gomamon questioned puzzled.

“Maybe it has food” Jyou uttered happily “Like bottles of fresh water and sterilized food packages”. Gomamon were not so sure though.

“There is no way that is true” he replied.

“You just told me to have more hope right now!” Jyou shouted and once again shook Gomamon like hell.

At some point Gomamon made him calm down however. At the same time, the giant wooden box had just reached their floating bed, and Jyou was very eager to open it. That until the lid suddenly exploded in million pieces and Ogremon appeared from inside the box.

“Too bad I am not food” Ogremon told them, and swung his bone club at them. Jyou and Gomamon quickly dodged by jumping over it. “I’ll be the one to kill the chosen children”.

He swung his bone club again, and again. And again. Jyou and Gomamon dodged his attack by jumping over it, over ducked themselves down under. That game continued for a little while, until Ogremon didn’t find that funny enough. That and foolish, so he smashed his bone club in the bed instead, breaking it in two.

“Marching fishes!” Gomamon shouted as Jyou and him were about to hit the ocean. Fishes from all sort of places appeared in the ocean and began attacking Ogremon.

“Wh-wh-what are those things?!” Ogremon uttered confused and tried shielding himself from the attacking fishes.

In the meantime, Jyou was looking rather stunned at the whole scene. He was still on a little piece of the bed, who hadn’t sunken in the sea just yet. Gomamon was at the railing on the other piece of the broken bed.

“The thoroughly evil digimon Ogremon is being defeated by the likes of fish?!” he uttered rather confused. Gomamon smiled at that.

“Ogremon grew up in the great canyon mountains, so he should be weak against the smell of raw sea fish” his digimon then replied.

That until Ogremon used ‘Haouken’ on the small fishes and made them return to the sea. Gomamon smiled sheepishly.

“..Or so I thought, but guess not” his partner then replied. Jyou looked rather horrified and annoyed at that. What should they do now?

“You’re next!” Ogremon shouted and slammed his bone club at Jyou now. He was petrified with fear now. Luckily him being in danger, triggered Gomamon to evolve.

“Gomamon Shinka Ikkakumon!”.

The giant white walrus digimon Ikkakumon had now appeared in the ocean and surprised Ogremon deeply for a second. Then he fired his Haouken with rapid fire at Ikkakumon. At first it really looked like Ogremon was gonna win this, but the Ikkakumon got a shot in under his parade, and hit him hard.

“Harpoon Vulcan!” Ikkakumon shouted and fired his special attack.

It hit Ogremon right now, and created a lot of smoke. The digimon turned to his partner now.

“Jyou, climb up on my back” Ikkakumon instructed and Jyou did just that.

“You’re not getting away!” Ogremon shouted, but then a wave hit him, as Ikkakumon was about to leave.

The green ogre got a little surprised. He wanted to follow, but sadly the green digimon couldn’t swim, which means Ikkakumon and Jyou got away from now. Jyou sighed relieved.

“I knew it was wrong idea to come to camp..” he uttered, but then noticed Ikkakumon had gotten slower. His partner looked really tired.

“I am tired” Ikkakumon then said. His eyes were beginning to close.

“I can see that..” Jyou said worriedly “You must’ve used up all your energy in that battle”.

He had just said that, when Ikkakumon began to glow and changing size. Soon he was Gomamon size, which made both Jyou and a tired Gomamon fall down into the sea.

 

Someplace else, a fishing lure hit the sea, at some weird island. A bed was shown in the waters near the coast, and Piyomon was jumping around at the coast line, looking at Sora who was sitting at the edge of a cliff, and were trying to get a fish with her self-made fishing pole.

“Your fishing?” Piyomon questioned. Sora nodded sheepishly.

“I thought I should try get some food” she then replied with a smile.

“You are so smart” Piyomon uttered and rubbed her tummy “I am starving”.

“The bait is just a twig though” Sora then said rather embarrassed “It’d be great if some fish out there thought it was a worm. How’d things look in there?”. Sora’s eyes were fixated on all the fog who was around them. Piyomon didn’t look so happy.

“I can’t see a thing in there, but I think this is a piece of the island” Piyomon then replied. The pink digimon’s eyes widened seconds after. “Ah looks like you caught something”.

Sora turned her gaze back to her pole, and saw that Piyomon was right. Her fishing pole was suddenly moving a lot around.

“There is a big fish that’s stupid enough to think a twig is a worm” she then uttered and had a firm grip in the pole now.

She tried pulling it in. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She even had to get up and use all her might to get it drawn in. Piyomon even had to help her. They pulled harder and harder, and suddenly something showed in the surface of the ocean. A human with blue hair and glasses.

“Jyou sempai?!” Sora uttered stunned, but then she had to grab the pole a little bit better.

Gomamon soon showed beside him, which confused them even more, but soon they had pulled them both up on the coast.

 

Camp fire was made, along with a bed made out of leaves for Jyou. He was still unconsciousness, and had drunken a lot of sea water. They had decided to let him rest. In the meantime Gomamon was telling them how they ended up in this situation. He told them about Ogremon’s attack, and that he had saved Jyou by being Ikkakumon, but in the end, didn’t have enough strength to bring him to land, before he changed back. Gomamon had woken up down in the ocean, and found Jyou there together with him. He was unconscious of course, but Gomamon knew he needed to get Jyou to safety, and tried getting him up to the surface. Sadly he was not strong enough, and his power was fading. When he was about to give up, he saw Sora’s lure, and tied it instead around Jyou, and that was how they came up shore. Sora and Piyomon looked rather surprised by that, but they were happy they had rescued Jyou before it was too late. Gomamon looked worriedly at his partner.

“Can I ask you a favor?” he then asked Piyomon and Sora.

“What is it?” Piyomon questioned puzzled.

“It is about Jyou” Gomamon replied slowly “He’s turning more and more timid by the second”. Sora smiled a sad smile at that.

“Well he was never that strong of heart to begin with” she then replied.

“I don’t know what will happen from now on. If he stays like this, we can’t have a proper adventure” Gomamon now said firmly.

“So what should we do?” Piyomon questioned puzzled.

“Make him our leader so he can gain confidence” Gomamon replied.

He had just said that, when groaning sounds could be heard from Jyou, and he stirred from his slumber. Soon he also opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings.

“Gomamon, Sora kun, Piyomon” he uttered rather happily and gazed around. “Where is everyone else?”. Sora shrugged a little at that.

“We don’t know. We just got here ourselves” she replied and noticed Jyou look rather depressed by those news. Sora looked over at Gomamon and the seal nodded. She continued quickly “That is why you should be our leader, Jyou sempai”.

Jyou looked utterly shocked at them for that. Piyomon was holding up her wing in agreement, and Gomamon his ‘hand’. They all agreed.

“W-wait.. wait just a minute” Jyou uttered scared. He didn’t want to become leader.

“You’re the only one who can do it” Sora encouraged and the digimon nodded in agreement.

Jyou looked rather stunned at them. He closed his eyes for just a sec, but when he opened them, he looked much more brave and determined.

“Fine then! I’ll become the leader!” He shouted encouraging. As he did that, bells could suddenly be heard all around here. Jyou looked puzzled at them.

“Is that bell ringing to celebrate me becoming leader?” He then questioned.

“It can’t be” Sora replied with a weird smile. She didn’t know what was going on here either. Piyomon and Gomamon were looking around as well.

“Look the fog is lifting” Piyomon replied.

Now they could see the whole island. A forest were the first thing they saw. Then the hill in the middle, and up on the top, barely visible was a church. It was there the bells were ringing from.

“It is a church!” Gomamon uttered puzzled. Jyou eyes widened.

“There might be humans there this time” he replied firmly.

“Y-you really think so?” Sora questioned slowly.

“Let’s check it out!” Piyomon uttered, but was stopped by Sora.

“Wait, Jyou is our leader” she replied and turned to him “Leader, what shall we do?”.

“W-W-Well, th-that is..” Jyou uttered rather scared and looked around on everyone. Until he realized there were no one who made the decision for him. He was the one to decide. He went thoughtful for a bit then.. “O-okay everyone, l-let’s go”.

 

Soon the group were wandering through the woods, towards the church at the top of the hill. After an exhausted walk, Jyou made the group stop up. They were now at the top of the hill, and the church could be seen in the horizon now. However here at the top of the hill, they had a good view all over the island.

“Just like we thought, this place really was part of File Island before it broke up” Jyou now proclaimed and looked towards the church now. “Alright, now we can finally meet humans besides us in that church”. Sora looked puzzled at him.

“Do you still believe that?” She questioned in disbelief.

“Yes! They must be there this time!” Jyou said in a firm voice.

“But you have no proof of that” Sora replied slowly, but that only worked up Jyou.

“I’m the leader!” He shouted angrily and ignored Sora’s replies. Instead he walked forward in quick movements “Let’s go!”. Sora and the rest of the gang looked at him with puzzled eyes.

“Why is he getting so worked up?” Sora then questioned.

“He’s turned into more of a leader” Gomamon replied with a smile.

“Oh really?!” Sora said and chuckled at that.

 

Soon they reached the church through some narrowed pathway, and suddenly they could hear some kind of music. The gang stopped surprised up.

“What’s that?” Piyomon questioned puzzled, and listened.

“Go take a look, leader!” Sora said firmly. Jyou froze at that.

“Go look!” Piyomon uttered as well. Jyou went silent for a while. He didn’t know what to do. However when Gomamon suggested he went on instead, Jyou stopped him. He was after all the leader here.

“Th-there’s no need for you to do that. I’m the leader, so I’ll do it” Jyou proclaimed in an angry tone.

He approached the church and this weird music. In the background the trio was smirking evilly. They had tricked Jyou to go look for them. Jyou were sliding close to the wall of the church, as he approached this strange music rather carefully. He took a sneak peek around the corner, and his eyes widened in surprise. Humans! A lot of humans were dancing around, for some kind of festivity. Jyou rushed back as fast as he could. He even ran to far, tumbling around in the bushes as he reached Sora and the others. Sora and the digimon looked puzzled at him.

“Th-There really are humans here. A lot of them!” Jyou now yelled, as he got out of the bushes.

Sora couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Soon her and Jyou were at Jyou’s old peaking spot. There they could really see a lot of humans dancing.

“What are they doing?” Gomamon questioned in a puzzled tone.

“It looks kinda fun” Piyomon added. Jyou looked at all the humans as well.

“Why are they dancing?” he questioned now too.

“Is this a festival?” Sora asked out loud as well.

“This is a carnival where we give offerings to Bakemon-sama” a voice behind them suddenly said.

Jyou and Sora freaked out a lot by that. They turned surprised around and saw some kind of weird priest behind him. He was wearing priest ropes and a weird mask on his face. He greeted them, and soon let them inside the church, where a lot of priests were assembled around a weird altar. The kids and digimon were guided down the aisle by the priest.

“I’d like to ask something” Gomamon then said and the group stop up halfway there. The priest turned towards them. He encouraged Gomamon to continue.

“You mentioned a Bakemon-sama..” Gomamon began saying in a confused tone “The Bakemon I know is, a ghost digimon who lives in the overdell graveyard. I really don’t think he’s worthy enough given offerings, and called with a ‘sama’ added to his name..”. (Note: ‘Sama’ is a polite add-on indicating reverence and worship)

“Me neither” Piyomon said and went thoughtful. The priests didn’t like it though.

“God does not forgive those who speak rudely of Bakemon-sama” he sneered angrily.

“I am sorry” Piyomon and Gomamon uttered in unison now.

“Where’s your offerings?” Sora now questioned and looked around “I don’t see it anywhere”. The priest looked firmly at them.

“It’s here” he then proclaimed. Sora and the others looked puzzled around.

“Where?” Jyou said in a puzzled tone. The priest looked at them. They couldn’t see his eyes for that mask he was wearing, but they had a weird feeling he was glaring.

“Our offering to Bakemon-sama is..” he began saying, before his mask slowly crumbled, showing off the cloaked monster beneath. “You!”.

Jyou and Sora literally freaked out, when a ghost suddenly popped out under the mask and clothes.

 

**Bakemon.**

**Adult.**

**Ghost digimon.**

**Type: Virus.**

**Special attack: Hell’s hand.**

 

**A ghost digimon that wears a white sheet. No one knows what it’s true form looks like underneath.**

 

“Ahr Bakemon!” Piyomon uttered in a scared tone, and Gomamon continued “So that means..”.

He had just said that, when all the priests shed their human bodies and became Bakemon’s as well. All of them were in reality Bakemon’s. Jyou and Sora didn’t think twice about running, and rushed out of the church, with the 8 Bakemon after them. Sadly they only reached outside to see a graveyard with humans standing there. They of course all were Bakemon’s as well.

“Overdell graveyard” Piyomon uttered in a scared tone as the humans also became Bakemon’s. They were trapped. The ghost digimon began surrounding them.

“Magical fire!” Piyomon yelled and flew up and fired her special att at one of the Bakemon. It did hit, but there were way too many to fight.

“Gomamon Shinka..” Gomamon yelled and collapsed to the ground, with a rumbling tummy. He looked guilty up at Jyou now “I can’t evolve now, because I used it up earlier”. Jyou looked rather horrified by that.

“Piyomon Shinka..” Piyomon yelled but soon fell to the ground because she was hungry as well. Sora looked worriedly at her partner.

“I am so hungry, I can’t evolve” Piyomon said in a weak voice now.

Jyou and Sora looked rather scared now. They couldn’t make their partner evolve, and they were surrounded by ghost digimon’s.

 

Soon they were also overpowered by them. The digimon got kicked into the dungeon and locked in a cell, while the Bakemon tied up Sora and Jyou to their alter, as offerings for Bakemon-sama. Jyou and Sora could see how the Bakemon’s were dancing around them, making some kind of ceremony.

“Are we really going to be offered to Bakemon-sama?” Jyou questioned scared.

“It looks that way..” Sora replied slowly.

“I knew I should have stayed home studying instead of coming to camp” Jyou cried out. Sora rolled her eyes at that.

“There he goes again” she mumbled out.

Two Bakemon’s were flying over them. They were carrying a giant salt and pepper tub, which they rained down on them. The pepper made Jyou sneeze. Sora looked up at them with sheepishly look.

“I-I think you should keep it light on the salt, don’t you?” she questioned.

“That’s true” the Bakemon holding the salt then said “They do say that eating many salty things isn’t good for your body”. Jyou looked horrified now.

“I knew it! Bakemon-sama is planning to eat us!” he yelled up.

“Just who is this Bakemon-sama?!” Sora uttered scared as well.

 

Inside the dungeon cell, was Gomamon and Piyomon of course struggling to get out.

“These walls are too thick for us to break down” Gomamon uttered annoyed.

“But we have to get out somehow” Piyomon replied just as annoyed.

Snoozing sounds could now be heard, and the digimons noticed a sleeping guard Bakemon some meters away from their cell. Clearly he was there to make sure they didn’t run away. Gomamon got a bright idea.

“Let’s trick this Bakemon into getting us out. He looks stupid enough” He now said.

“How do you know he is easy to fool?” Piyomon questioned.

“Digimon who sleep with a mucus bubble coming out of their noses are easy to fool” Gomamon replied proudly. His knowledge on such subjects were outstanding.

“Is it really a good idea to judge based on that?” Piyomon questioned puzzled. Gomamon nodded eagerly to that. Piyomon continued “So how do we do it?”.

“Just follow me” Gomamon said and lifted a pebble with his talons.

He aimed and tossed the people at the mucus bubble of this Bakemon. The bubble got destroyed with a little ‘boom’ and thereby woke up the Bakemon. He looked scared around.

“Bakemon!” Gomamon now shouted. The ghost digimon looked puzzled at him.

“Are you talking to me?” he questioned.

“Yup I am” Gomamon replied innocently. Bakemon tilted its head in confusion.

“What is it?” the ghost digimon then asked.

“Try and torture us” Gomamon replied. That made the ghost even more confused.

“We want to be tortured” Piyomon now added in.

“You two sure are some weird digimon” the Bakemon then replied.

“We’re hungry” Gomamon then said “So why don’t you eat something in front of us to torture us?!”. Bakemon was really confused now.

“Could it be.. this graveyard is so poor that you don’t have anything to eat?” Gomamon now questioned.  That made the Bakemon pissed.

“Wh-what?!” He yelled up “No, we have a lot of food!”.

“Then torture us with it” Piyomon uttered out.

“Okay” Bakemon replied and went out to find some food. A little while later, he come back carrying a bunch of purple Bananas.

“Look, doesn’t it look tasty” he proclaimed and opened his mouth to eat the fruit, and thereby torture them with it.

“I am so hungry I can’t see. Come closer” Gomamon uttered and made the Bakemon stop up. The digimon flew some step closer.

“I’m so hungry, I can’t smell anything. Come a little closer” Piyomon now uttered.

In the end, they made the Bakemon so close, they could grab him, knock him out and steal the food in his arms. Their plans had been a success.

“This is enough to bring my energy back” Piyomon proclaimed rather happy and ate another banana.

Gomamon nodded eagerly with a smile, as he stuffed his face as well. Now they could save their partners.

 

At Jyou and Sora’s end, the Bakemon were still chanting their ritual, but the two chosen children knew that the end neared here.

“M-my soul tastes bad” Jyou uttered scared and hoped they weren’t gonna eat him.

“What?! Are you saying mine tastes better?” Sora uttered annoyed.

“Yeah, it properly tastes better than mine!” Jyou replied rather quickly.

“Jyou sempai! And you call yourself a leader?!” Sora screamed up now.

“Let us begin to call forth Bakemon-sama” One of the Bakemon then said, which all the others agreed on.

Jyou and Sora was not feeling so well now. All the Bakemon’s in here, began dancing around in some weird circle. They got closer and closer together, where at the end, merged into a giant Bakemon, who could only be described as Bakemon-sama. Sora and Jyou let out a terrified scream. They were about to get eaten after all. However when all seems lost..

 

(English version made by PelleK, on Youtube. Bought the song, but the video still doesn't belong to me. But still figured we could listen to it though) 

 

“Gomamon Shinka Ikkakumon!”.

As Bakemon-sama neared his offerings, Ikkakumon had charged at the ceiling below, and appeared just beside the alter, where Jyou and Sora was. Bakemon-sama looked rather annoyed.

“Piyomon Shinka Birdramon!”.

Birdramon also appeared out of the hole Ikkakumon had made, and now both Digimon partners were present to save their chosen child.

“Ikkakumon, Birdramon!” Jyou uttered happily.

Soon they were free of the ropes, and were running as fast as they could outside the church, while their digimon partners were in a heated battle with Bakemon-sama. Not even seconds later, Bakemon had tossed Ikkakumon and Birdramon out of the church with it’s awesome powers. Sora and Jyou looked scared from their hiding place beside the gravestones.

“Harpoon Vulcan!” Ikkakumon shouted and fired his special attack.

However sadly Bakemon caught the attack with his special move “Hell’s hand” and tossed it away. Birdramon flew up in the air and tossed “Meteor wing” at him, but just like Ikkakumon’s attack, Bakemon-sama wasn’t affected by it.

“Bakemon-sama is much stronger than I thought” Sora uttered rather scared.

“Well, he is a ghost” Jyou replied slowly. Then an idea struck him. “To fight against a ghosts, you need to chant a sutra praying for god’s grace”. Sora were confused now.

“A what?” she questioned puzzled. Jyou looked firmly at her.

“By chanting the sutra, Bakemon-sama’s power will be weaken” He replied firmly.

“Can you do that?” Sora questioned now. “Do you know any sutras?”.

“Yes. My grandmother from the country taught me one so I could pray to do better on exams” Jyou replied and clenched his hand in firm matter.

“Will that work against Bakemon-sama?” Sora questioned in disbelief.

“It is a sutra, so it’s gonna work!” Jyou replied rather confidentially.

“What’s with that confidence” Sora replied stunned. She had never seen Jyou like this before “You’re kinda scaring me”.

However Jyou was not listening any longer. He had closed his eyes, clapped his hands together, and were beginning to pray. He was chanting in some weird rote, Sora didn’t know off. She kinda didn’t understand what he was saying, since he was saying it so fast. Then suddenly he looked at her.

“The ritual drum!” he shouted. Sora got a little surprised by that.

“Um eh okay” she uttered and looked around after something who could be used as a drum of kind.

Then she remembered her helmet. She took it off and gave it to Jyou. He slowly began hammering on her helmet with a stick, making a drum beat, while chanting the sutra. Surprisingly after some rounds of hammering and chanting, Bakemon-sama did look like it was shrinking. The ghost digimon also looked scared.

“Bakemon-sama’s power really is getting weaker” Sora uttered stunned now.

“Ikkakumon, Birdramon! Now!” Jyou then shouted and made the digimon attack.

Ikkakumon fired his Harpoon Vulcan and Birdramon did meteor wing once again. This time however, Bakemon-sama’s power was weaken, so he couldn’t withstand their attack. When the attack hit, he exploded into nothing at all. They had won!

“Yes, we did it! We won” Jyou uttered happily and danced around.

“I have no idea what just happened, but it was so cool!” Sora then said and smiled happily along with Jyou. Birdramon and Ikkakumon let out their own cheering roar. They were all happy that it was over.

 

Cracks started to show in the ground now, and when Jyou and Sora looked down in those broken lines, they could see a lot of destroyed black gears down there. Rumbling sounds soon followed, as the gear disappeared entirely. They had stopped the island piece from moving. Jyou, Sora and their digimon turned towards Infinity mountain. It was there Devimon was.

“Infinity mountain” Jyou mumbled slowly.

“Everyone might be over there” Sora added.

“Let’s take a look” Jyou replied and Sora nodded in agreement.

They both climbed up on their digimon and left towards Infinity mountain. Jyou on Ikkakumon’s back across the sea, and Sora in Birdramon’s claw across the sky. They didn’t know what awaited them there, but that didn’t matter. They were determined to find the others and rid the world of Devimon once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that episode. Not a long chapter though, but hope you liked it anyway. The next chapter is hopefully longer, and clearly more entertaining. Or so I hope. It is the chapter with the Zukizuma children Ryuhei and Chihori. They have landed on certain special island piece, and well I can tell you this. A lot of trouble is headed their way, along with devils, battles and certain legend of the Virus killer. So hope you find that interesting. I sure do. Lol.


	15. Hellish adventure in the dark zone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi and Yamato, Mimi and Koushiro and Jyou and Sora overcame their odds to assemble back at infinity mountain. However Ryuhei, Chihori and Takeru we still know nothing about. How were the Zukizuma siblings doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

“Ahr big brother I am scared!” Chihori yelled and were clinging to her big brother as the bed plummeted down from the sky.

Ryuhei placed a protective arm around her, while having a tight grip in the bed. Renamon and Gazimon had also a tight grip somewhere, to make sure they didn’t fall off as well.

“Don’t worry I am here” Ryuhei reassured his little sister “We will survive this”.

“And what my master says, is always correct” Renamon reassured as well “Just believe in him okay. He surely have a plan”.

Chihori nodded at that. Ryuhei bit his lip a little. He had no plan at all, but didn’t Renamon say he could teleport. Maybe when they were close at the ground, he could teleport them away or something.

“Renamon, you can teleport right?” Ryuhei asked just to be sure.

“Some meters, yes, but not over great distance. Want me to do it when we are about to hit the ground?” the fox digimon questioned. Ryuhei quickly nodded.

“Um not to be killjoy” Gazimon uttered now as he clung to the bed post “But I believe we are in a bigger mess than that”.

The rabbit digimon pointed downwards now, and Ryuhei and Renamon followed his gaze now. They were about to hit one of the island pieces. Sadly it was not just any piece, but the dark zone Tentomon mentioned. Ryuhei clenched his one hand a little.

“Oh I really hope Sora’s suggestion was correct and there is nothing scary on that island” Ryuhei uttered “If not we might be in a lot of trouble”. Seconds later they crash landed on that island.

 

At the top of Infinity Mountain, was Devimon of course standing, watching over the broke up island, but unlike the other times, he was rather pissed. 6 of the 9 chosen children had found each other. Furthermore they were at good strength and surely on their way here. Devimon sneered angrily inside.

“You are such failures!” He yelled at Leomon and Ogremon now.

“My apologies” Leomon apologies quickly.

“We almost had them..” Ogremon added, but Devimon had enough of that. He grabbed the green digimon and lifted him up so they were eye to eye.

“Wh-what are you doing sir?” Ogremon uttered in a scared tone.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses!” Devimon shouted angrily.

“Forgive me, Devimon-sama” Ogremon begged now “Please forgive me”.

“Why should I you..” Devimon began shouting, but then stopped up.

Something was not right here. He dropped Ogremon like a rag doll and looked firmly around. Laughter could suddenly be heard around in the air, and Devimon quickly relaxed.

“Oh it is you” he said and looked at the darkness that rose in front of him.

Some sort of picture or image appeared out of it. It looked like some kind of mirror. Inside of it was a silhouette standing. Laughter could be heard from it.

“Looks like you are having trouble Devimon-sama” a voice then said and grinned again “If you want, I could go and take care of the chosen children”.

“No, you have your job at your side of the island. I have mine” Devimon replied.

“Ahr, but it is so boring” the silhouette uttered annoyed “I want some fun!”.

“You will have some fun, when we reach the other side of the ocean” Devimon said firmly “However maybe if you stay put, you can have that sooner than participated”.

“Oh what do you mean by that Devimon-sama?” the voice questioned and chuckled.

“The chosen children. There are not many island pieces left they can have landed on” Devimon replied and smirked “If any should land on your territory, you know what you shall do”. Chuckling evil laughter could be heard now.

“Oh! That is fun. Easy, but fun” the voice said and grinned again “After all two of them can’t even evolve, and the other is a holy digimon. You should know what I do to them right brother? It was how we met”.

Devimon’s lips went up in a cruel smile.

“Just don’t get over confident” the devil digimon replied “If you underestimate them, it might be your undoing”. The other digimon snort coldly at that.

“Do you begin with that again brother. Just because I am prophesied to be killed by a virus killer digimon. You are too annoying” the voice replied “I have taken precautions. No vaccine or data digimon will even survive here for long, and no virus can match my strength anyway. Unless they are you of course Devimon-sama”.

“Fine, do what you like” Devimon replied and shrugged “Have fun”.

The being smirked evilly. Chuckled and disappeared.

 

In the meantime in the dark zone.

 

“Master! Master!” A voice ran through Ryuhei’s head as the boy groaned lowly. His head was pounding like hell. He groaned loudly again and opened his eyes.

“Renamon, what..” that was the only words he uttered when utterly darkness were the only thing he was seeing.

If it wasn’t for him knowing that he had opened his eyes, Ryuhei would have thought he hadn’t. Panic ran through him of the thought of being blind. He wasn’t blindfolded after all. Furry palms touched his shoulders now.

“It is okay Master. It is okay, or so I hope” he could hear his partner say and coughed surprisingly “We just.. hit the dark zone, and this darkness makes it impossible for us to see”. Ryuhei took a deep breath at that. He was at least not blind.

“Wait how did you find me then?” He then questioned puzzled “If you can’t see”.

“Smell. I am a fox after all. You are not injured are you Master?” Renamon asked.

“No I am not, but Chihori. What about Chihori?” Ryuhei uttered.

“Don’t worry.. about that. Gazimon is.. taking care of her” Renamon replied and coughed again “He is.. a virus digimon. He can.. see apparently”.

“Renamon.. Renamon what is wrong? Are you injured?!” Ryuhei yelled rather worriedly. He couldn’t see, and his digimon was coughing a lot. This didn’t sound good at all. Ryuhei roamed around on what could only be Renamon furry chest.

“Don’t worry.. Master. I am.. fine” Renamon coughed again “Just.. tired.. I..”.

“No you aren’t” a firm voice say and snort “You are a holy digimon. They don’t do well here in the dark zone. Unlike me..”.

“Gazimon.. I am scared” whimpered a female voice who could only be Chihori’s “I wanna go home!”. Ryuhei tensed at that. He couldn’t see a thing after all.

“Shh Chihori, I, Gazimon, is here. You trust me right?” Gazimon said in a tender, caring voice. “I will let nothing happen to you. Take 3 steps forward and you are near your brother”.

Ryuhei could hear the sounds of steps and slowly fingers touched his face, roaming around there for a sec, before touching his chest and then arms were wrapped around him. It was a little weird this here, but the Zukizuma siblings couldn’t see, so only their other senses were available to them. After some seconds, Ryuhei managed to hug her as well.

“Big brother, I am scared” Chihori sniffed “I can’t see. I am scared”.

“Shh it is going to be okay” Ryuhei reassured even though he had no idea how they were gonna get out of this situation. They just needed to stay calm. Panicking were not the answer here. Ryuhei looked around in the darkness.

“Gazimon, you can see.. where are we?” He questioned and the supposed to be digimon “Are there any way off this place?”. Gazimon hummed a little.

“Well I believe this is an island piece of properly the whole dark zone, and we are in the middle of a death forest with a little rocky terrain. I can’t see the ocean anywhere” He then replied in a sad tone “I am sorry. I wish I could do more”.

“We.. have no power either” Renamon said and coughed “I can’t evolve, and we can’t.. see. We are in a dire situation Master. I am sorry”. Ryuhei sneered at that.

“Well this isn’t fair” He yelled “I wanna see. I want to do something to help off the others. We need to assemble..”.

He had just said that, when a light suddenly lit up around him. Ryuhei could see the darkness suddenly lift. At least a little. Renamon was kneeling weakly in front of him, and Gazimon were beside him. Both of them looked rather stunned at this. Even Chihori. She was of course in his arms, but she moved a little away from her brother, as the light had appeared. Ryuhei looked puzzled around on himself, and noticed the blue device at his belt strop in his pants. It was emitting a strange light wave, that made him able to see everything around him now. Ryuhei looked stunned at it, and were soon holding it in his hand.

“Well that came in handy” he replied firmly “That was just what we needed”.

“I think it.. reacted to your.. wish.. Master” Renamon replied and coughed “I wish.. I were more helpful”. Ryuhei shook his head, and placed the device back where he took it from. It was still radiating with light.

“No, it is okay. Now we have some light. We need to get out of this forest and island” He then proclaimed and placed an arm around Renamon’s shoulder to support him.

Renamon were extremely pale right now. They needed to get off, before it got worse.

“I.. I wanna see too big brother..” Chihori said in a scared tone, and just like Ryuhei’s digivice, Chihori lit up at the top of her hat. Gazimon were holding Chihori’s hand of course. He wanted to keep her safe. The rabbit/cat digimon looked around.

“So what do we do?” he questioned puzzled “What is the plan? We can’t walk endlessly around. This place scares my Chihori!”. Ryuhei went thoughtful for a second. Gazimon was right. They needed a plan.

“First something to eat, so Renamon and I can defend us selves. Then we need to find the edge of this place. We see how things stand then” he then replied “Gazimon, you are our eyes and ears. Think you can manage to guard all 4 of us?”.

“Of course!” Gazimon said rather proudly and had inflated his chest once again “I will show you of my awesome skills. I will protect you all!”.

Ryuhei rolled his eyes at that. The digimon didn’t lack confident at least. He sighed. He couldn’t believe he had to rely on his sister’s digimon partner now of all digimon. Gazimon couldn’t evolve after all. He sighed and soon they were on their way.

 

They haven’t walked that far, when suddenly Gazimon had stopped up, and looked suspiciously around. The grey digimon then sniffed. He had let go of Chihori’s hand.

“Gazimon, something wrong?” Chihori questioned in a scared tone.

“I sense something” he replied “I don’t know what it is.. but it worries me”.

“Is it a digimon?” Ryuhei questioned and looked around as well. He couldn’t see anything. Renamon groaned a little. He was too weak to sense anything surely.

“Don’t know I.. Chihori watch out!” Gazimon then suddenly yelled and pushed Chihori downwards. A flame ball flew passed both of them. Gazimon was however quick on his feet’s. He glared angrily around.

“Show yourself! Your coward!” he yelled firmly in a brave tone.

Ryuhei was rather impressed by the digimon now. Chuckling laughter could now be heard around them. Then rapid fire of small fire balls were flying around in the air. Gazimon surprisingly hit them with his sharp claws. Again laughter could be heard.

“Damn it, you are rather fast there” a voice then say and footsteps could now be heard.

Out from behind one of the death trees were a purple, devilish child appearing. It was wearing a red scarf around his neck, had red gloves on, and some sort of smiley drawing, or tattoo on his chest. The child chuckled mischievously now.

“That’s.. an Impmon..” Renamon whispered slowly and coughed again.

 

**Impmon.**

**Child.**

**Small devil.**

**Type: Virus.**

**Special attack: Night of fire.**

 

**Impmon. A digimon who has an appearance of a demon like child. It loves pranks, and enjoys seeing the embarrassed look on his opponents face, when he does. It loves mischief and malice, and it never toadies to the strong, but instead stands up to them with its strong attitude. It special move is attacking his opponent with flames (of darkness sometimes)**

 

“Leave my Chihori alone!” Gazimon yelled and then added “And sort of Renamon’s partner, but only because that makes Chihori sad, if he is gone!”. Ryuhei rolled his eyes. That literally meant Gazimon didn’t care one bit about him and Renamon.

“Oh why should I?” The Impmon replied and chuckled evilly “I must admit you are rather strong, and I would surely acknowledge your strength, if it wasn’t for the fact that you, as a proud virus type, ally yourself with humans. You are pathetic!”.

“Oh yeah say that again!” Gazimon sneered and lifted his claw in defensive stand.

“Oh okay sure. You are pathetic and you make me wanna puke” the Impmon replied and were pointing raspberries at him.  Gazimon glared coldly at him now.

“Oh yeah and I forgot one thing, that petty excuse of a partner. She also makes me puke” Impmon replied and chuckled evilly.

 

And those words kinda made the difference between them. That digimon had literally pushed some buttons that literally pissed Gazimon off big time. After all, no one insulted his Chihori! No one! A heated battle began. Ryuhei’s eyes narrowed at that. Gazimon was also a child digimon as this Impmon, so he had a hunch he could beat him. Chihori on the other hand looked worriedly at it.

“But I don’t want Gazimon to fight” she uttered scared “He could get hurt..”.

“Chihori..” Ryuhei didn’t know what to say now.

He knew Gazimon was just protecting her, but at the same time he couldn’t tell her to let them fight either.

“Paralyze breath!” Gazimon shouted and fired his special attack. Impmon easily dodged it and mocked him once again with raspberries at him.

“Where are you aiming? You can’t hit me! You can’t hit me!” he said in a teasing matter.

Just in that moment, Gazimon came in range and slammed it with his fierce claws, sending him backwards. He then rushed forward on his four legs as fast as he could and charged at the digimon with a headbutt. Once again send the Impmon flying. Ryuhei was rather impressed by that. Then Gazimon let out a terrifying scream. It sounded like a roar of some kind. Ryuhei had to cover his ears.

“Big brother! Something is wrong with Gazimon!” Chihori uttered and pulled at his sleeve “Big brother, we gotta help him..”.

Ryuhei didn’t know what to say in reply. Gazimon was really  acting rather strange. It was like he was acting on pure instincts or something. The cat/rabbit digimon growled angrily again.

“Night of fire!” Impmon now yelled and sent his special attack after him. A giant fire ball flew towards Gazimon. However unlike last time, he took it head on.

“Gazimon!” Chihori yelled worriedly as flames was burning around him.

Gazimon however let out yet another scream, and wind of utterly power were blowing from him. Even the Zukizuma siblings could feel it. The flames were gone and Gazimon charged again with such speed Impmon couldn’t react. Soon Gazimon were beside him firing his ‘paralyze breath’, sending Impmon flying while being paralyzed. The purple digimon was soon lying weakly at the ground.

“Fine, you win. Now end me” Impmon replied “Only the strong survive here”.

Gazimon growled angrily and walked over on his two legs with lifted claw. Ryuhei’s eyes widened. He was really ready to kill this digimon.

“No, Gazimon! No more fighting!” Chihori shouted and were suddenly in between both of them.

Ryuhei eyes widened horrified. He hadn’t even noticed she had moved over there at all.  _No, Chihori! It is dangerous.._ Gazimon growled angrily. No recognition were shown in his eyes. He charged at.. Light emitted from the digivice at Chihori’s hat, and the light wave hit both digimon’s now. Impmon and Gazimon. Both digimon let out a groaning sound. Then Gazimon collapsed to the ground.

“Gazimon!” Chihori yelled rather scared and was kneeling beside him now. Ryuhei and Renamon were soon beside her as well. Gazimon groaned weakly.

“Chihori, what.. what happened?” He questioned and opened his eyes slightly “Why are you crying?”. Chihori let out a cry and hugged him rather deeply.

“You can’t remember anything?” Ryuhei questioned puzzled “Not the battle or anything like that?”. Gazimon looked puzzled up at him. Apparently not.

“The darkness took him over” a new voice said and groaned. “It does that sometimes. Makes holy digimon weak, and Virus digimon stronger and more ferocious..”.

They all turned towards the voice, and noticed the Impmon looking over at them. He got slowly up on his feet’s and looked surprised around on himself. 

“I am.. Me!” He uttered happily “Oh never thought I would see this day. You dispatched the darkness in me. Thank you! Thank you so much”. He was shaking hands with everybody now. Ryuhei looked puzzled at his partner.

“The darkness.. does that mean you are a good digimon now?” he questioned puzzled. Impmon nodded eagerly at that.

“Yes. You must be the chosen children. You wear the holy digivice. It dispatches all evil” He replied and pointed at Chihori’s hat “Are you here to save this land? Are one of you the virus killer, legend spoke up?”.

“Um eh.. we kinda crash landed her” Ryuhei admitted rather confused and scratched his hair “We just want to get of this place. Wherever this is, to fight Devimon”. Impmon looked rather depressed now. Then his eyes widened.

“Devimon?!” He uttered “As in our master’s brother? Are you crazy?! If you can’t even beat our master, you can’t defeat Devimon. You are really clueless aren’t you?”.

“Where.. where are we then?” Gazimon then questioned now and got out of Chihori’s protective arms. He was staring at Impmon. “What do you mean with save this land?”. Impmon sighed deeply.

“What does it matter?! None of you is the virus killer.” He said and sighed “Our master is prophesied to be killed by it. We have all been waiting hopefully for that day. This place used to be home. It was peaceful, along with the rest of the File Island, but then they appeared. Devimon and his brother. They created mayhem on this island with their dark gear and Darkness. Our village, Impmon village, got taken over by our current master, and used as a stepping stone for their further reign. This place is literally hell. Hell I tell you! Holy digimon gets drained for power, while virus digimon gets consumed by the darkness and serve Him. I haven’t been this free in.. I don’t know! Data’s or Vaccine get killed on the spot. All to ensure Master never gets killed by the Virus killer”.

Tears were shown in the little digimon’s eyes, and Chihori couldn’t help herself, and gave the little devil a big warm hug. The digimon began crying out hiding his crying face, in Chihori’s shirt. After a little while..

“Ah I needed that” Impmon then said and looked up at Chihori. He jumped out of her arms rather quickly. “Guess I just needed a good cry”.

“You welcome” Chihori replied slowly and looked up at her big brother. Ryuhei sighed as their eyes meet. He knew what Chihori wanted to say. They couldn’t let them hang here. They needed to help them.

“Fine we will help” Ryuhei replied “But we need strength.. and do you know anything that can stop this land from draining my partner?”. Impmon went thoughtful now. He was scanning them fully now.

“I believe the holy digivice is the only thing, keeping the a darkness away” He replied “But I believe you might want to turn them off. It is like a moth around light. It attracts evil digimon. It was how I found you”.

“But how will we then see?” Chihori uttered scared.

Impmon hummed a little. He summoned ice in one hand, and fire in the other. Then he slammed together and were holding a lit up ice crystal. It was not as bright as the digivice, but they could see.

“Thank you!” Chihori uttered happily “Thank you so much”.

“Please. If you just free this land, it will be a reward in itself” the digimon replied and began walking “Let me show you the easiest way to some food”.

 

The team, now lead by this Impmon, were wandering through the woods, towards.. well Ryuhei was not sure towards what. The easiest way to get food? He couldn’t actually believe they were following a supposed now good digimon, without actually have some sort of proof. However Chihori believed in him, and that apparently made the difference. Gazimon was of course walking beside ‘His’ Chihori, while Renamon were walking beside him. The yellow fox were already getting better, by carrying Ryuhei’s digivice at his purple wristband. The holy light from it, even though it wasn’t so sharp, prevented Renamon for now, to not get drained by this darkness.

“Why are the trees all dead?” Chihori questioned as they wandered through the forest. Ryuhei looked a little surprised at that too. He had been wondering that too.

“The darkness” The Impmon replied and sighed deeply “It kills the surroundings. This had once been a green place, filled with greenery and tons of delicious food..”.

“Wait a moment, if there is no delicious food around here, where are you talking us then?” Ryuhei now uttered and eyes narrowed. Was this a trap?

“To the only place there is food” Impmon said and sighed “To the place where my master resides..”. His sentence were cut off, by Gazimon grabbing him.

“You dare pull my Chihori into a trap!” He sneered angrily.

“I didn’t attend to..” Impmon whimpered in a scared tone “I swear! But you wanted food, and well our master is the only one having it. I was thinking of bringing you to the storage we are having. Please don’t hurt me”.

Gazimon growled angrily, and were properly gonna do something, when he found Chihori’s hands on his. Gazimon’s eyes widened in disbelief and let quickly go of the Impmon.

“Chihori, Chihori what is wrong with me?” he then uttered scared “I almost.. I..”.

Chihori just shook her head and hugged her partner with all her might. Gazimon leaned into her touch with confusion written in his eyes.

“I told you the darkness takes over Virus type digimon” Impmon replied and sighed “Without warning. It gets its power from the seven death sins. Anger being the most common of them. Or hate, Or Pride, who was my weakness..”.

Gazimon eyes widened. He tried with all his might to get out of Chihori’s arms now.

“But that means I am dangerous” he whispered out, when she didn’t let him go “You got to let me go Chihori. I might hurt you..”. Chihori shook her head in a wild frenzy.

“No, I.. big brother says, friends stick together” Chihori replied “.. Can’t leave you when you are hurt”. Gazimon sniffed a little at that.

“Hey you” Ryuhei then said and looked at the Impmon “You seem to be able to control yourself pretty well after Chihori freed you. Care to share why?”.

“Well um that is easy..” Impmon replied and turned a little red “I have a.. girl waiting for me at home. I know she wouldn’t want me to.. go on a frenzy”.

“I see” Renamon replied slowly and looked at Gazimon “You heard him right Gazimon? Think of Chihori. All the good stuff that will make her happy. You want to make her happy right?”. At that Gazimon nodded eagerly.

“But be careful” Impmon added quickly “Because it can also be a double edged sword. I mean if anyone hurt my.. I know I will go into a frenzy”.

“Well let’s go then” Ryuhei said firmly “The quicker we get something to eat. The quicker we are able to battle and the sooner we can leave”.

The team nodded. Then Chihori let go of Gazimon. They were soon holding hands however, as they walked towards the lair. Impmon in the front as guides. Chihori and Gazimon in the middle of it, and Ryuhei and Renamon as back troupe. Gazimon however looked worriedly around. This land creeped him out. No wonder this Impmon called it hell. After all, you never knew when you actually lost it again. His thoughts wandered to the other digimon living here, like Impmon. The pain they must have been gone through, when one of them snapped, and the negative emotions took over. How many of their friends were they supposed to kill, or see their loved ones get killed, because there were no one to hold them back, like his beloved Chihori did. Gazimon decided deep down in his heart, that he was gonna save this island piece.

 

Time skip.

 

Ryuhei and the others placed themselves down in the surprisingly green bushes who were assembled around a giant big village. Here everything were not death, as everything else were in the dark. Like the Impmon explained, they needed food to survive. Even their Master needed something to eat. The children and their digimon could see Impmon’s walking around the villages, doing what looked like their daily work. If it wasn’t for Impmon telling them, that they were ruled by a tyrant, you could almost see this as peaceful. Another digimon who Ryuhei might would call them their version of guards. Although they were not wearing any guard clothes, and looked like a mushroom, it was clearly shown, they were more superior to the Impmon’s living here. The scared face on the Impmon’s faces. That and they were bullying the weak ones at some times. Impmon growled a little.

“That is the Mushroomon guards” Impmon replied “Our master’s soldiers..”.

 

**Mushroomon.**

**Child.**

**Plant.**

**Type: Virus.**

**Special attack: Mushroom Mash.**

 

**A tiny plant digimon, who is shaped as a poisonous mushroom. Like a poisonous mushroom, it grows tiny mushroom bombs from its body, and if any gets hit with them, they either get poisoned, paralyzed, can’t stop laughing, or make their memories vanish. They are very ill tempered, and loves to bully the weak. It’s special attack are Mushroom mash, where it release all its mushroom bombs all at once.**

 

“They look vicious” Renamon replied “But is only at child level. We should be able to take them down”. Impmon shook its head wildly.

“Are you crazy?” He uttered “The Mushroom sends out deadly spores, when hit and even if you attack from afar, their poison might hit one of my comrades”.

“That is true” Ryuhei said and went thoughtful “We are here to change things..”.

“Are the Mushroomon’s under your master’s influence as well?” Gazimon questioned suddenly “Like you were..”. Impmon nodded eagerly.

“Yes, we once lived in peace with them. They are ill tempered, but also have a shy side. We weren’t angels ourselves you know, but we were living in harmony”.

“Shouldn’t we be able to turn them good then?” he then questioned “With the holy digivice I mean. Like You and I did?”. Impmon shrugged.

“Might work. But so close at the Master is not good. It might catch his attention” the devil digimon replied “If it hasn’t already. The light from the digivice are easy to spot”.

“If he has, why haven’t he engaged us in battle yet?” Ryuhei questioned “He had opportunities enough if you ask me”. Impmon growled a little again.

“Because he is a coward, that is why” he then uttered angrily “He is not fair. He fights dirty, with tricks and games as such. He lets others fight his battle for him”.

“That dirty bag of slime” Gazimon sneered and took a deep breath to calm himself down “I will show him”. Renamon rolled his eyes.

“Easy there soldier. None of us is ready for a fight yet” the fox then replied and turned to the Impmon “Where is that storage of food you were talking about?”.

“Oh yeah sure this way” Impmon replied “There are guards there though”. Then they followed Impmon carefully through the terrain, towards the storage facility”. What they didn’t know was that they were watched.

 

Someplace else in the Impmon village, was their so called ‘Master’ sitting at throne at the place known as the square. It was there the village beforehand had been very active, and where that happened most things doing the day. Now this spot was made the castle for this tyrant digimon. In reality that castle was only a giant, enormous hunt, but still it was bigger that everyone else’s here, which was enough to satisfy this greedy, red devil digimon for now. He was sitting outside on the throne, in a lazy attitude, while enjoying life to the fullest. Right now he was eating a rather costly feast presented by the Impmon digimons, who either was controlled by him, or too afraid to refuse his orders. The red devil smirked at that. They should fear him alright. He leaned back, eating from the trays presented to him, when his costly peace got interrupted, by one of his screaming servants.

“Boogiemon-sama, Boogiemon-sama!” One of the Mushroomon’s shouted and approached the throne, only to pierced down in the ground by the other end of his red trident.

 

**Boogiemon.**

**Adult.**

**Demon man.**

**Type: Virus.**

**Special attack: Death clash.**

 

**An eerie-looking Demon digimon with numerous tattoos containing evil incantations are carved onto its body. For what reason, we do not know. Rather than fight head-on, he is a coward that usually lies in wait and launches ambush attacks on the enemy from the darkness. Its Special Move ‘Death clash’ is stabbing the enemy with the trident it wields in its right hand.**

 

“Any reason I shouldn’t kill you where you stand?” the Devil sneered and looked annoyed down on the digimon below him. “You are ruining my peace!”.

“My apologies Boogiemon-Sama” Mushroomon uttered scared “But I have news on the children you noticed appearing here, in your domain”. Boogiemon lifted an eye brow at that, but then removed the trident from the scared digimon.

“Fine, I allow you to report to me” the devil then replied and leaned his hand at the armrest “Hope it is good news, for your sake”. The digimon kneeled quickly down.

“Yes, Boogiemon-Sama. I saw them. The two children and their digimon” the digimon then said “They managed to get here. To the village”.

“Oh really? And how is that?” Boogiemon said and snort “The children shouldn’t be able to see, let alone get here”. Mushroomon bit his lip.

“Impmon servant Number 77 is helping them” He then mused out “He might have been able to help them see. Whatever reason, they are headed for the storage as we speak”. Boogiemon hummed at that.

“Tell me, the chosen children and their digimon, what are we up against?” he then questioned and stretched himself “I am quite bored”.

“A Boy with a Renamon alias holy digimon clearly Data, and a Girl with a Gazimon alias a Virus type” The Mushroomon replied quickly “None of them seems to be.. You know that digimon. Want us to engage them in battle?”.

Boogiemon glared coldly at the digimon, but then lit up. He was smirking evilly.

“A holy digimon you say? I haven’t consumed one in so long” He then said and chuckled evilly “That must be the.. wait how many tattoos do I have now?”.

“Six Master” one of the Impmon replied rather quickly “You consumed 6 holy digimon so far”. Boogiemon chuckled evilly.

“And now I can add a seventh to the collection. Must be my lucky day” the devil replied “And never had a Gazimon under my rule before either, interesting. I even get to kill two children for my brother. He will be proud, that I actually accomplished something, unlike his foolish servants ha-ha”.

All the digimon bowed to him as he got up from the throne. Mushroomon looked slowly up on their master.

“What are your orders Boogiemon-sama?” He questioned “And what shall we do with the traitor to 77?”. Boogiemon chuckled evilly.

“Let him give them a warm welcome, shall we?” he then said “Let them feast. The more power, the holy digimon gains, the more I gain in the end. After that carry out plan C”. They all bowed respectfully to him again.

“As you wish Boogiemon-Sama”.

 

In the meantime.

 

“Ahr that was delicious!” Gazimon uttered and stuffed his face with some weird banana fruits. Chihori nodded eagerly. She was eating from an apple in here.

“Just hurry up!” Impmon uttered as the little devil was keeping watch at the door. “They might switch guard any second now”. Ryuhei nodded a little.

“What is wrong Master?” Renamon questioned and looked worriedly at him.

“It is too easy” he said slowly “I think the Impmon is right. We need to leave. This feels like a trap. Why else should there be only one guard? Either this master of yours in a slacker, or he already knows we are here, and in planning to trap up”. Gazimon’s ears lifted worriedly at that, and he took protectively his partners hand.

“Come Chihori, they talk about this being a trap. Your brother says we shall leave” he then informed her. Chihori nodded, but then looked around on all the food in here.

“In a second Gazimon” she said and picked up another apple and placed it in her pocket in her skirt “See, now you have food for later. If you lose energy”.

“That is very kind of you Chihori” her digimon said happily and guarded out of the door with a happy smile. Ryuhei and Renamon soon followed.

“So what is the plan now?” Impmon questioned as they were outside “Are you gonna strike at our Master or?”. Ryuhei hummed a little.

“Well we could do that, but with all those guards, we might not have enough to fight them” he then said “Isn’t there anyway we can lure your so called Master out in the..?!”.

He got cut off, when Renamon suddenly grabbed him and pulled him away. An explosion could be heard, just where Ryuhei had been standing.

“Shit we have been found out” Impmon yelled and fired his ‘Night of fire’ attack.

That didn’t do much though. They soon found themselves surrounded in an ambush. Of Mushroomon and other Impmon’s. Gazimon were shielding Chihori the best he could, when a mayhem of the Mushroomon’s attack ‘Mushroom Mash’ hit them but they luckily didn't get affected by it. 

“Well, well what do we have here” a voice then said and chuckled evilly. “Some lost little children”.

The group of virus digimon closed a little in on them. Some even took a few steps away, to open up the circle to let this red evil devil digimon in. Ryuhei’s eyes narrowed a little.

“Are you this place’s master?” He then got out. The Mushroomon had only paralyzed them from the shoulders and down. The red digimon smirked.

“Why yes, My name is Boogiemon” he said and chuckled again “And as of now, you are all my prisoners”. Gazimon hissed angrily.

“So you are the bag of slime, who is a tyrant in this land” He yelled and surprisingly charged at Boogiemon “I will kick your butt!”.

Boogiemon snort at that and blew his wings a little. Wind appeared, and it send Gazimon flying. He landed on the ground a meter or two away, but were hissing angrily.

“Ahr take a rest pip squeak. I am not interested in you at the moment” the devil said and smirked evilly. He looked at Renamon and Ryuhei “You two on the other hand, intrigues me quite a bit. I heard a lot about you from my brother”.

Ryuhei’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and he walked closer to Renamon. So much in fact that they were holding hands. Mostly because of the digivice, but still.

“You are talking about Devimon right?” he then said “You do not even look alike. Although you are both despicable, so maybe that is why”.

“Why thank you for those kind words” Boogiemon said and chuckled again “I am trying to do my nastiest, so thanks for noticing it”. He chuckled darkly again.

“Renamon shinka. We need to finish this quickly” Ryuhei then whispered.

“Yes Master and I agree” Renamon said and the digivice were shown in his paw. It lit instantly up when Ryuhei touched it, blinding everyone in its sharp light.

“Renamon shinka Kyubimon”.

 

Gazimon, Chihori and the other digimon were in awe as Kyubimon were suddenly standing on the field. Gazimon was even having hope in that everything was gonna be okay now. That until the holy fox were tottering on its feet’s and were trying to stand straight. Gazimon clenched his fists. This darkness was still affecting holy digimon. Even someone as strong as Kyubimon. Ryuhei hissed angrily, and jumped up his partners back. The holy digivice were back in his belt strop, but its little light kept Kyubimon from being completely drained.

“Let’s fight together Kyubimon. If we do, nothing can stop us” he then proclaimed.

“Of course Master” Kyubimon uttered determined and glared at Boogiemon.

“Boogiemon-sama want us to help?” One of the Mushroomon’s said and were ready with their ‘Mushroom mash’ attack. Surprisingly Boogiemon shook his head.

“No I will fight them myself” the red devil proclaimed and smirked.

“Really?” Ryuhei questioned. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously. “I didn’t think you fought fair”. Boogiemon chuckled darkly at that.

“I don’t”.

He just said that when the darkness intensified. Gazimon’s eyes widened in disbelief, when Boogiemon then suddenly disappeared. He scouted the area really quick, but nothing. The digimon was nowhere to be seen. Then a scream filled the air. Gazimon turned instantly towards it, finding Kyubimon in great deal of pain. Boogiemon were standing close to it, stabbing them with his trident, before disappearing into the darkness once again. Gazimon hissed angrily.

“You coward!” he shouted angrily to the darkness “Fight them fair and square!”.

“Ha-ha, that is funny. The little virus type, who can’t do a thing to stop me, wants to lecture me about how I do my battles. Ha-ha”.

Boogiemon’s voice ran through the darkness around them, laughing evilly at him. The other digimon around, were also laughing. It sounded forced, but it still ticked off Gazimon. He rushed inside that circle and were trying to hit the air with its claw in hope of hitting him. That of course had little effect and only made Gazimon more tired, and the digimon to laugh more at his attempts. Another scream came from Kyubimon as Boogiemon’s trident hit him. Ryuhei let also out a scream when the red devil flew up and tossed him off Kyubimon. The effect were devastating. Without Ryuhei on him, Kyubimon once again lost his strength, and collapsed to the ground.

“Kyubimon!” Ryuhei uttered shocked and tried to get over to his partner, but a herd of Mushromon paralyzed mushrooms got tossed at him, which made unable to move at all.

Gazimon and Chihori looked rather shocked at that. Chihori even tried running over to him, but like with Ryuhei, the Mushroomon’s were quickly over her, keeping her from moving too. Gazimon hissed angrily and charged at Boogiemon, but that only earned him a kick in the abdomen, making him collapse to the ground in pain. Boogiemon turned to Kyubimon once again and placed a hand on the fox’s head.

“I see. You have a lot of holy energies, but no darkness whatsoever” Boogiemon concluded and shrugged “That is a shame. Then no reborn as an evil digimon”.

“Get your hands off Kyubimon!” Ryuhei shouted angrily “You will not drain my partner’s energies your bastard”. Boogiemon looked a little stunned at him.

“Drain him. Oh no my boy, you got it all wrong. I will not simply drain him. I will consume him completely, leaving no trace of him beside dark energies, if he had any” the devil then replied with an evil smirk, and drew a weird circle on Kyubimon back “The only reminder of him in a minute, will be a new tattoo on my body. It was like that I created Devimon. Although never thought he would be stronger than me, but oh well. The holy digimon I consumed last time, had so much hatred, I couldn’t stop the transformation anyway”.

Gazimon’s eyes widened in horror. He remembered that evil fallen angel digimon Devimon from the mansion. If he was to blame for that, then think about, what happens in the future, if he were allowed to continue to do as he pleased. That filled Gazimon with a lot of dread. He couldn’t protect Chihori against all of them. In a desperate attempt, he charged again at Boogiemon, but like last time, Boogiemon was superior over him. Gazimon soon found himself in between the spears of the trident, trapped between the ground and trident.

“At first I found your struggle fun, but now you actually annoy me kid” The devil sneered and glared at him with angry eyes “Why aren’t you affected by my darkness?”. Gazimon glared up at him with angry eyes.

“Because I have someone to be fighting for” he then hissed out loud “And they will never want me to go into a frenzy..”. Boogiemon tsked annoyed.

“Oh you make me puke” he then uttered “The stupid feeling of love, and hope and faith. Clinging to this illusion of a happy life. It is disgusting and..”.

Suddenly Boogiemon had cut himself in mid sentence. His eyes were now fixated on Chihori. An evil twisted smile were now resting on his lips, and he lifted the trident away from Gazimon. He began with slow steps to go over to the paralyzed Chihori.

“I see. So she is the reason you are thinking straight. Well let me help you get rid of such a distraction” Boogiemon then said and chuckled darkly “It is a disgrace for a virus digimon such as yourself to be caring for a chosen child anyway”.

“No! Get your hands of my Chihori, your slime bag!” Gazimon shouted and got quickly up on his feet’s.

Despite his injuries, he tried running as fast as he could over to the devil digimon, who now had lifted his trident, and were ready to stab his paralyzed partner, but deep down, he knew he would never make it.

“I got to save Chihori! My Chihori” Gazimon shouted in utter distress. Chihori had tears in her eyes now. She was extremely brave right now in Gazimon’s eyes.

“Gazimon” she said slowly in a scared tone.

“Chihori!!” Gazimon screamed up even more and light emitted around him. Thoughts ran through his head now.  _I got to save her. I got save everyone. I will beat him!_

“Gazimon Shinka.., Gazimon Shinka Dobermon”.

 

In Gazimon’s place was now a giant dog, in black and brown colors. The metal collar around its neck were even shining, together with its angry red eyes, who were glaring at Boogiemon now. Without warning and quick speed, he attacked Boogiemon, digging it’s claws into the devil digimon with a lot of power. Boogiemon let out a surprised scream and took some steps backwards, dropping his trident in the process. He was hissing in pain. Dobermon had in the meantime rushed in between Chihori, in a way to protect her. Chihori looked stunned at him.

“Gazimon?” she questioned and could feel Dobermon lick her cheek a little.

“I am Dobermon now Chihori” he replied and turned towards Boogiemon again “And I am here to kill him!”.

 

**Dobermon.**

**Adult.**

**Beast/Demon beast.**

**Type: Virus and Vaccine.**

**Special attack: Black beam.**

 

**A hunter digimon, who were supposed to be virus, but is converted to Vaccine by Mutation. It exists solely to hunt Virus digimon. He doesn’t obey just anyone. His special attack is ‘Black beam’ who pierces his opponents body and destroys him.**

 

“No, those eyes!” Boogiemon uttered scared “Those craws and collar. No, it just can’t be true. He is taken straight out from my nightmares”.

“The Virus killer!” Impmon 77 uttered “He is the Virus killer! He is the one destined to kill Mas.. Boogiemon you guys”. Ryuhei and Chihori looked stunned at the digimon in front of them. Dobermon sneered angrily.

“You dared to try and hurt My Chihori!” he then yelled “That has dire consequences! And don’t think your stupid darkness or tricks can stop me. It doesn’t affect me, being Virus and Vaccine. I can see in here too. I will kick your butt”.

“We.. we will see about that” Boogiemon uttered and once again and disappeared into the darkness. 

"Suit yourself. 'Gray Noise'" he yelled and lead out a deafening howl.

All the digimon was covering their ears. Chihori and Ryuhei wished they could. But as quick as the howl was present, it soon disappeared and Dobermon let out a sneering sound. He charged out in the air, and a scream could now be heard. Boogiemon were suddenly visible, lying on the ground with Dobermon standing, hovering above him, with his paws firmly placed on the digimon's chest. 

"How.. how did you find me?" the devil uttered rather scared. Dobermon snort rather coldly at that. 

"My Gray noise attack, seals everyone's abilities who hears it. Even yours. Your minions can't help you either. It is over Boogiemon. Your end is near" The dog sneered angrily. Boogiemon chuckles. 

"Okay fine my destiny is sealed, but what about theirs?” The devil then uttered and pointed at the other digimon’s around. “We might all die at the hands of you, the virus killer. We are all virus types, ha-ha. But one thing is for sure. There is no way you can defeat my brother. Devimon will defeat you. He will defeat all you children, and you are supposed to be a chosen child's digimon, ah-ha-ha".

"Black beam!" Dobermon just said and killed the digimon without warning.

He had enough of his babble. Chihori and the others looked stunned at the scene in front of them. Dobermon had just killed the digimon without any hesitation. 

 

Ryuhei and Kyubimon looked rather stunned from their ‘seats’ as Chihori’s partner defeated the digimon here. Yes he might have been a tyrant, and yes he was properly gonna kill them, but you just don’t kill stuff, without any guilt or hesitation. Doubt on if Gazimon really was his beloved little sister’s partner, struck Ryuhei's mind right now.

"So what to do with all of you?" Dobermon suddenly questioned and looked around on all the digimon’s here "Should I let you follow your so called Master Next?".

That made all the digimon freeze in fear as well. Even Ryuhei. If he killed all them, he knew Chihori would never could live with herself ever again. She already were connected to them by her big caring heart. Then Dobermon grinned. No he was actually laughing out loud, which surprised everyone.

“Just kidding, but you should see your face” The dog then said and chuckled. All pointing on that the teasing tough guy Gazimon were still in there. To prove it, he walked over and nuzzled its head at Chihori's chest rather affectionate. “My Chihori wouldn't want me to do that. No she wouldn’t. I will protect her!”.

That was his last words before he returned back to Gazimon.

 

A lot of things then happened. The Mushroomon and Impmon were of course throwing in a celebration party for being free from Boogiemon’s reign. Gazimon and Chihori along with Ryuhei and Renamon was the guests of honors. Since Gazimon had defeated Boogiemon, the darkness disappeared and everyone affected by it, was it no longer. Also as a bonus, the island even turned its course, since the one controlling this island piece were gone, so they were headed for Infinity mountain as they speak. Even some of the greenary began slowly returning, even though they knew it might take a while until the trees weren’t death any longer. After sneaking away from the party, which wasn’t easy, considered being honored guests, the two Zukizuma siblings were looking at the Mountain in the horizon. Their digimon partners were of course by their side.

“Infinity Mountain” Ryuhei mumbled and took his sister’s hand. He was rather determined. Then he looked at Chihori “Listen Chihori I..”.

“I am going with you” she interrupted and stopped his perfect speech “I’m going where you are going big brother”. Ryuhei looked stunned at her.

“But it could be dangerous. Devimon is dangerous” he said, but Chihori just shook her head, and send him a warm happy smile.

“But you and Renamon are there to protect me” she then uttered and then smiled when a certain rabbit/cat digimon were coughing “And My Gazimon of course too. He can evolve now, so I am not afraid at all”.

Then she pulled Gazimon into a warm hug, that make Gazimon meow in clear happiness and tranquility. That until he suddenly had an image to uphold, when the Impmon’s appeared, and he got quickly out of Chihori’s comfortable embrace, coughing a little.

“Well I told you, a Gazimon evolves, when a Gazimon evolves” he then proclaimed rather proudly, which made the Impmon light up like Christmas. He was their hero.

“Well next time, do it faster” Renamon proclaimed. Gazimon hissed angrily.

“You just jealous I took the spotlight. I bet I as Dobermon can beat you as Kyubimon” He then uttered confidentially. Renamon rolled his eyes.

“Don’t make bets you can’t keep” the fox then replied. Gazimon hissed offended.

“Okay that does it. You and me evolve and fight right now” he then proclaimed.

“Don’t waist our energies. We need to fight Devimon soon” Renamon then said.

“Fine, then fight me right now and..” That made Renamon knock him out with his tail and walk away, when the Impmon tended him. Ryuhei smiled a little. Maybe Gazimon really did belong to the team. After all opposite attracts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Sorry for it being so long, but hope you liked it anyway. I would love some feedback for this extra chapter if you don’t mind. Like what do you think of Gazimon’s evolution? Does it fit him? Is he a suited partner for Chihori? Or other question you have? lol. The next chapter.. is I believe Patamon and Takeru. I kinda didn’t skip the others, so he deserve his chapter I guess. Can’t wait to Etemon saga though. Wonder why lol.


	16. Takeru and Patamon's big adventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi and Yamato, Mimi and Koushiro, Jyou and Sora, and the Zukizuma siblings all overcame their odds to assemble back at infinity mountain. With the heated courage from Chihori’s Gazimon, who evolved into Dobermon, he saved the whole island piece from a tyrant. However, Takeru and Patamon were still the only ones who has yet to meet the others..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

In the meantime at Infinity mountain, a certain digimon was very angry. No angry was not the right word. Devimon was pissed. He was glaring angrily at Leomon.

“You are certain about this?!” He yelled at the lion man. Leomon nodded.

“Yes Devimon-sama. I saw it with my own eyes” He informed “The darkness left that Island piece, and freed the digimon’s there, which means… “.

“He is death!” Devimon yelled “Boogiemon is death! I didn’t think they had it in them. Curse those chosen children! Which digimon killed them?!”.

“If I remember correctly, a Dobermon” Leomon replied “A Demon digimon who..”.

“I know who they are!” Devimon hissed angrily “A mutated dog digimon who solely hunts for virus digimons. So the prophecy has been fulfilled. I told him not to let their guard down!”. Leomon and Ogremon looked confused at each other.

“But I don’t understand. That Gazimon is a virus type digimon. Shouldn’t he be on our side, instead of the children’s?” Ogremon then asked. Devimon sneered angrily and once again grabbed the digimon. He was glaring angry at it.

“Clearly it isn’t when it just killed my brother!” Devimon yelled at him and dropped him again like a ragdoll “That girl with the Gazimon. It seems she has some weird unpredictable powers. We need to get rid of her”.

“How, my Lord?” Leomon questioned “She is protected by the boy and his Renamon. It will be difficult attacking both of them since they can evolve”.

“True, which is why we focus our main focus on the last chosen child” Devimon replied “If just one of them is gone, I have nothing to worry about”. Then he laughed like hell.

 

In the meantime, Takeru and Patamon was hanging on for dear life on that flying bed. It was shaking violently and were surely about to give in any second now. The only luck they were having, was that the bed were floating/flying over an island piece, so they were at least not gonna get drown in the ocean. However that was the only luck they were having. They had just flying over a giant waterfall, when the bed gave in, and Takeru and Patamon fell down towards the stream. Both of them were screaming in fear. Fortunately for them, Patamon had grabbed Takeru in his underpants and were trying to pull him to safety. In the end, he did manage to place Takeru on the ground, but it had been difficult since he was very heavy for Patamon to carry. Soon they both were sitting on the river edge, and the sun had begun to rise in the horizon. Takeru had just gotten dressed in his clothes, had packed his bag pack and were ready to go. He turned towards his partner.

“Thanks Patamon. You saved me” Takeru thanked.

“No need to thank me. We are friends after all” Patamon replied with a smile.

“Yeah you are right” Takeru replied with a smile.

However then he realized where he were. He was on an island piece and only had Patamon by his side. Yamato and the others were not by his side. Suddenly Takeru felt that the world were too big for him. He didn’t know what to do, and he didn’t like being separated from the others. He did the only thing he could. He began crying rather loud.

“Ahr what is wrong Takeru?” Patamon uttered. He didn’t like seeing his partner in distress. Takeru let out a big cry now.

“W-we got separated from Onii chan and the others” He sobbed out and continued crying. (Onii chan means big brother, while Onee chan means big sister)

Patamon looked worriedly at him. Then up into the sky. He needed to come up with something that could help Takeru.

“What would the others have done?” Patamon mumbled out to himself “If I were Piyomon I..”.

The little digimon now imagined how Piyomon evolved into Birdramon and flew away with Takeru to safety. That didn’t make Patamon feel any better. He couldn’t evolve and fly Takeru to safety. He couldn’t even evolve. Patamon was lying depressed with his head at the ground. He couldn’t do anything, and in the end he also began to cry. Tears were shown in the corner of the eye of the little pig digimon, and that made Takeru stop crying, and look puzzled at him.

“What is wrong Patamon?” Takeru asked the digimon.

“Because, because.. I want to evolve and fly high into the sky too!” Patamon responded and cried out even more. Takeru looked puzzled at him.

“Evolve?” He questioned “Hey, what kind of digimon do you evolve into anyway?”.

“Hu? What kind?” Patamon questioned puzzled and stopped crying all together. He were thoughtful for a moment “I won’t know until I evolve into it. Do you know Takeru?”. Takeru also went thoughtful for a little bit.

“It’s properly like this Mon..” Takeru then said and imagined a giant pink pig called TabunKonnamon (means, it is properly like this mon, in Japanese), and attack were Buubuu attack where it attacked with farts. Patamon disliked the idea when he shared the idea with him.

“No!” he uttered. He was rather discussed by it.

“Then it must be like this mon..” Takeru said and began imagining again. It was a giant hippo called KittoKonnamon (means what Takeru just said) and its attack was Hippopota vacuum, which was it firing air with its giant nose.

“NO WAY!” Patamon shouted when he shared the idea as well, and stopped Takeru before he could come up with more ideas “Forget it! Stop thinking about it! It doesn’t matter. I just won’t evolve anymore”. And with that Patamon left, and made Takeru follow him to someplace else.

 

They arrived at a rail crossing for trains. The gates were down, and they both could hear the train in the background, but no train showed. Soon the gates lifted themselves up again and Takeru and Patamon could cross them.

“Where should we go?” Takeru now asked. Patamon shrugged.

“Anywhere. I’ll follow you wherever you choose, Takeru” Patamon replied.

“Okay, then.. this way” He said and walked straight over the train road.

They continued straight on, until they reached a strange looking city. It looked like a babies playground. There were baby stuff and playthings all over the place. Those two found it very pretty and decided to check it out. A lot of fun awaited them. They hadn’t taken many steps before they could feel the floor bounce them back and forth. Just like a bouncy castle and such at festivals. They were jumping around having a lot of fun, and tumbled around. In the end, Takeru and Patamon decided to have a break after all that jumping. They lied down on the bouncy ground and were looking up in the sky at the clouds. The wetter was great, and Takeru couldn’t stop smiling. His eyes fixated at Patamon, and he found his digimon doing the same thing. After these couple of days on File Island, Takeru and Patamon had become really good friends.

“This is fun right, Takeru?” Patamon questioned.

“Yeah” Takeru replied with a smile and sat up. They both took a look around. They wanted to explore more of this strange and funny world.

“Takeru, there is something over there!” Patamon said and pointed at something small and black who was all over the place. Takeru turned towards it.

“Let’s take a look” He then proclaimed, and ran over there.

They soon discovered that the small black thing they had seen from afar, was in reality small cradles with cute little digimon babies. First they found a tiny black digimon called Botamon. Then a red digimon called Punimon. Then a white digimon with purple ears. Takeru thought at first it looked like an old man with a beard, but Patamon told him this was a Yuramon. As Patamon said its name, the little digimon sneezed, which they also found very cute. The next thing they discovered were a whole field with Digi eggs.

“Ahr are they all turning into Airdramons?” Takeru uttered and approached the digi egg very carefully. He didn’t want an Airdramon to chase them again.

“Don’t worry about it” Patamon reassured “Those eggs have different pattern, so different digimons are gonna be born from it”. Takeru eyes widened in surprise.

“Wow so every digimon is born from digi eggs? Just like chickens. Wish Chihori was here to see” he then said rather stunned “Wait even Devimon is born from an egg?”.

“Hmm yeah..” Patamon mused and looked at the ground. He noticed an envelope on the ground. Curiously he opened it, and read the paper inside. The words ‘Rub me’.

“Rub?” Takeru questioned “Rub who? Maybe the digi egg?”.

In that moment the egg is Takeru’s arms were shaking. Soon followed the others on the ground, and Takeru figured that meant yes, and began to rub the digi egg.

“Rub, rub, rub” Takeru uttered as he rubbed the egg. A crack was shown in the egg. When he rubbed it again, it hatched and a baby digimon stuck it’s head out.

“It hatched!” Takeru said happily and placed the half broken egg on the ground now “But this one has no crib..”. He had just said that, when the rest of the digi egg turned into a crib. The newborn were looking at them now with curious eyes.

“Oh so that’s how it works” Patamon then replied slowly.

“You didn’t know about this?” Takeru asked “But you’ve a digimon”.

“I don’t remember the time when I was a baby” his partner responded “Do you Takeru?”.

Takeru hummed a little at that. The earliest memory he could remember was him as a little boy trying to build a tower out of plastic bricks. Yamato had been in the room playing his harmonica, when Takeru had tripped, and hit his head at one of the bricks. He of course began crying, but Yamato had been there to comfort him. Takeru returned back to the reality, as he sensed Patamon gaze up at him.

“I am not sure” he then responded “I properly don’t remember. Let’s rub some more digi eggs over there!”. He began running away.

“Ahr no fair. Wait for me Takeru” Patamon then uttered and flew after him. The two of them began rubbing different digi eggs so they could hatch.

 

In the meantime. Someplace else.

 

At the riverbed inside some forest, was a certain red furred digimon fishing. He was hiding at some boulders, while charging up energy for its special attacks. Without warning he jumped up in the air and fired ‘sparking thunder’ at the water.

 

**Elecmon.**

**Child.**

**Mammal.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attack: Sparkling Thunder.**

 

**A very inquisitive mammal digimon who enjoys pulling pranks. He threatens his enemies by spreading his tail like a peacock, and thereby fire his sparkling thunder attack.**

 

The electricity hits the water, and makes the fishes rather scared. So scared they leave the current, and into that place between the boulder. The place Elecmon had prepared for them. Now he could easily grab the fishes and toss them up on shore.

“Easy stuff!” the digimon said happily and looked at the pile he had made “This is more than enough. Just you wait babies. I’ll be back soon with tons of food”.

 

Back at the baby village.

 

In the baby village, hell was lose. The babies used a lot of attention. Some were crying. Some were surely hungry, and some had made pup in their crib. Takeru looked in horror as one of the babies, had done just that. He didn’t know what to do.

“Ahr it pooped” Takeru said out loud and turned to Patamon who was carrying about all the other babies at that time “Hey this one pooped!”.

“I am busy over here!” Patamon shouted back, as he cared for the other cribs “Take care of it yourself”. Takeru looked rather horrified.

“But I don’t know how..” He responded and accidentally sat the baby on the ground. When he looked again, the baby had disappeared to who knows where.

“Ahr where did it go?!” Takeru said rather horrified.

 

In the meantime, Elecmon was having this giant net with fishes he should carry back to the village. He had caught a dozen of fish, but had forgot that he also had to drag it all the way home too. He was almost there, when he heard the sound of the babies crying. Without a second thought, he let go of the giant net with the fishes, and rushed back to the village. There at the field with the cribs, he found this strange human with a Patamon, who was all tending the babies or tried to.

“Who are those guys?” He questioned first, but then were rather determined. “No what’s most important is that the babies are in danger! You two!”. Elecmon jumped further into the field, startling Patamon and Takeru a lot.

“Who is that?” Patamon uttered but had to push Takeru out of the way, when Elecmon fired his ‘Sparkling thunder’ attack at them. The two of them tumbled down the field, but Patamon got quickly up on his feet and were glaring angrily at Elecmon.

“That’s dangerous!” he shouted.

“Of course it is” Elecmon replied and were now standing some meters from them. “I was aiming at you”. Patamon sneered at that.  
“Why’d you do that?!” He yelled back. He was ready to fight as well.

“Because you were codding my babies!” Elecmon sneered back and picked one up in his arms. It was a Botamon. Takeru and Patamon looked puzzled at him.

“Well, we did coddle them, but.. what is wrong with that?” Takeru asked confused.

“Tsk, tsk” Elecmon said and waved with his finger, like he was the better one “Your lack of insight is so troublesome. Listen the word ‘coddle’ not only means the usual definition of ‘petting’ someone, but also ‘bullying’ them as well”.

“But they both mean something completely different. That is weird” Takeru replied in a puzzled tone “Anyway, we weren’t bullying them. Just looking over them”.

“That’s just it” Elecmon hissed angrily and walked over to the crib with the Botamon “Let me tell you this. No one asked you to take care of them in the first place!”.

“You tell us off, but what are you to the babies anyway?” Patamon now asked.

“What I am?” Elecmon questioned and hummed “Well, I’m their guardian, their house keeper, their food provider, and.. wait! Who cares about that?! You brat!”.

“You’re still a brat too!” Patamon responded in an annoyed tone. That however pissed off Elecmon a lot.

“Now I’m mad!” He yelled and attacked.

Patamon was however quicker, and headbutted him. Elecmon sneered and landed on the bouncy ground. He used that as a springboard, and jumped up in the air, grabbing Patamon and giving him an electrical hug, which caused Patamon to go numb for a second or two.

“Ahr going numb” Patamon proclaimed as Elecmon let go of him.

“It’s dangerous to touch me” Elecmon then proclaimed and landed on one of the giant baby blocks in here.

He used it as a springboard as well. Patamon did the same thing at one of the other blocks around here. Then he fired his ‘Air shoot’ which only slightly touched Elecmon, as he dodged in midair. The attack instead hit one of the blocks, and even made it fall off the tower it was standing on. The babies looked rather scared as these two feisty digimon was fighting. They tumbled around on the ground, never giving an inch to the other. They were not giving up. What they didn’t know was that Takeru’s digivice slowly lit up in energy. First one bar. Then another. All through the fighting, it got stronger and stronger. However, Takeru didn’t notice. He didn’t want them to fight and tried to make them stop.

“Stop it! I said stop it” He said and tried to break them up, but Elecmon and Patamon couldn’t really hear him. Or wouldn’t listen. Takeru was not fully sure. They just continued fighting. In the end Takeru had enough.

“STOP IT!”  he shouted as loud as he could.

His voice rang over the field and made both Elecmon and Patamon stop surprised up. The digivice who had been fully charged dropped to zero as well, since the digimon weren’t fighting any longer.

“Stop it you two. Fighting is bad” Takeru told both digimon “You’re scaring the babies too”.

Elecmon and Patamon looked at each other and moved quickly away. They didn’t want to look at each other. They were still pretty mad.

“Sorry for scaring you” Patamon apologized and took a Punimon up in its arms.

“Don’t act so familiar towards my babies, you brat” Elecmon sneered at him.

“Hey, did you guys know this?” Patamon told the baby and indirectly Elecmon “The ones who thinks they’re all grown up, are actually the biggest brats of all. Aren’t they dumb?”. Elecmon hissed angrily at that.

“What the heck?! If you got a problem, say it to my face!” he yelled at Patamon. “You’re the type who puts on a nice face, but talks about others behind their backs, right?”. Patamon sneered angrily at that. He glared at Elecmon now.

“Please, Takeru, let me at him! I wanna settle things with this guy!” He then said.

“So do I. Bring it on!” Elecmon encouraged.

“Do you really want to fight?” Takeru questioned.

“Of course!” Elecmon and Patamon shouted in unison.

“Then do it fair and square..” Takeru responded and went thoughtful for a minute. He needed an idea for how they could fight without hurting things around them. A smile plastered on his face now “I got it, I have a great idea!”.

 

The sunset was shown in the horizon, when Takeru and Patamon was finished with the preparations. Takeru was now dressed up as a sumo Wrestler commentator, as he announced the fighters entering the ring.

“To the east side, Elec of the vast sea” he introduced as Elecmon was standing at his left side. He was dressed up as a sumo Wrestler though.

“To the west side, Pata of the large mountain” Takeru continued and introduced Patamon on his right. Patamon was also dressed up as a sumo Wrestler.

“Both sides, On your mark, get ready and start!” Takeru shouted as the two digimon jumped on to the other side and grabbed the ropes end, who was lying on the ground. This game was some weird kind of tug of war mixed with Sumo Wrestler. The digimon should try pulling the other of the ground and over at their side.

“Keep going! Keep going!” Takeru encouraged to both the digimon as they pulled liked hell.

Elecmon couldn’t believe what he was doing, while Patamon only were thinking of winning. Elecmon put more force into it, making Patamon lose grip with this two front paws. However the little digimon quickly pulled himself forward and grabbed around the ground, for a better foothold. Then he pulled forward, and Elecmon surprisingly got pulled forward. He flew up in the air and hit one of the towers blocks. One with a flower symbol on. As he did, cherry blossom petals were flying around in the sky, making all excited over this beautiful view.

“Pata of the large mountain wins!” Takeru then shouted and declared Patamon for the winner. The little pig digimon were very excited about that of course.

“Yay! I won!” He shouted happily. Elecmon grinned as well, as he climbed down the tower. It had been fun actually. Patamon looked at the digimon.¨

“Well wanna go again?” he questioned “We can keep doing it until you are satisfied”.

“Keh! Don’t take pity on me! A loss is a loss” Elecmon then proclaimed and were holding his hand towards Patamon in a greeting “Welcome to the village of beginnings. You two are warmly received here”. The two digimon shook hands, and it excited the babies a lot. Takeru was happy that they become friends.

“I am really sorry about that” Elecmon now apologized “Some weird stuff have been happening around here, y’know, and to top it off, the island breaks apart. I started being wary around outsiders. Well I guess this goes to show I’m still too much of a brat”. Takeru smiled at that too.

“Fighting between friends is okay, because you make up soon” He then said and got down in a low voice “But fighting between adults..”.

Takeru couldn’t stop thinking about how his parents, and how his father and Yamato suddenly left their family.

“You’re surprisingly stronger than you look” Elecmon said and hugged Patamon in a very friendly matter. Patamon looked puzzled at him.

“Than I look?” he questioned slowly “I don’t think I like being judged by the size of my appearance”. Elecmon chuckled at that.

“Oh um my bad” he said and grinned “But it really like what you said. Err, what was it again?”. Then he mumbled out a phrase, Patamon misunderstood and in the end they both ended up laughing out loud.

“You can rest as long as you want here” Elecmon then said and smiled “Though I guess you can’t really do that, since taking care of the babies is a full time job”.

“Yeah” Takeru said and looked around at the babies “But I have some questions..”.

“Oh what would that be?” Elecmon questioned puzzled and turned towards him.

“It is just all digimon end up here as babies right? Does that mean Airdramon babies end up here too?” He asked “Me and a friend Chihori, found this huge nest with a digimon egg in it. Chihori says it is Airdramon’s..”. Elecmon lit up by that.

“Oh yes, those digimon gets born here as well” He said and nodded “The difference is, that as soon as an Airdramon egg is born, it’s relatives comes to pick it up. This happens not so often. Actually only seen two babies be born that way. From afar of course, since Airdramon is really scary. They are messages of god. Or so loud the rumors.. I am amazed you have seen one and survived”.

“Well it was more Chihori and her Nii san who saw it” Takeru said and turned around, looking at the mountain in the horizon. “Elecmon, do you know how to get back to that mountain?”. Elecmon looked stunned now.

“Mountain?! You mean Infinity mountain?” he questioned and looked horrified, when Takeru nodded. “You want to climb that mountain? I really suggest you don’t. Devimon is over there”. Takeru nodded eagerly.

“I know. I have to go ask him where my brother and the others are” He responded.

“He’s not just gonna quietly tell you the answer” Elecmon uttered “After all, he is an evil digimon. If you really want to know, you’ll have no choice but to defeat him”.

“I don’t want to fight!” Takeru shouted back.

“But even if you don’t..” Elecmon replied rather confused.

“There should be another way” Patamon interrupted and smiled. “Some way we can settle things without fighting”. Elecmon shook his head.

“Even if there was..”.

“Think back on what you felt a moment ago” Takeru countered and smiled “We all laughed together, remember? I think something will happen, when our hearts become one”. Patamon and Elecmon looked puzzled at him.

“Something will happen?” They both said in unison. Then Elecmon lit up “Maybe?! I’ll be away a bit in gear savannah. You went through the Pyocomon village there right? I’ll tell them about what happened here. Maybe if we get our hearts to become one, the island will join back together again into one piece”.

“Then the island will be back to normal” Patamon uttered happily.

“It is just a feeling, but that is what I want to believe” Elecmon replied with a big smile. Takeru and Patamon nodded eagerly and waved both goodbye to Elecmon as he rushed off towards Gear savannah.

 

In the meantime, everyone else of the children tried getting together in their own way, and as they were about to do, Devimon watched them from afar. He had to be ready for the showdown between him and the children, since his brother was killed. He was looking through a glass ball and found the only kid who was alone right now.

“I didn’t think the event would end up like this” Devimon mused in his monotone voice “I was unable to put a stop to them before they evolved. But no matter, I only need to destroy the one Digimon who has yet to evolve. As long as I defeat one Chosen child, my victory is ensured”. Devimon had his sole focus on Takeru now.

“Leomon, I’ll leave this to you” Devimon then ordered.

“Understood” Leomon easily responded. He began leaving for the village of beginning. Ogremon looked after him.

“U-Um, whad’ya.. I mean what shall I do?” the green digimon asked.

“Nothing, for the time being” Devimon responded and smirked “But our final battle won’t be long. It won’t hurt to stack the odds in our favor”.

“Understood!” Ogremon uttered and smirked evilly. “I’ll strangle the life out of them this time”. He soon left as well.

 

_As the time draws near, the destiny of File Island .. no the entire Digital world, was put at stake, as justice and evil, light and dark, surged towards each other. Yes. It wouldn’t be long before the fight between these two sides would commence._

 

Back in the village of beginning, something was about to happen.

“F-f-feel..” A Botamon shouted, as it was hold in Takeru’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” Takeru questioned worriedly.

“Feel itchy!” the digimon shouted, and suddenly some appeared around it.

As it disappeared, a Koromon was now sitting on his lap. Botamon had apparently evolved. All the other babies were congratulating it, by cheering loudly for it. Patamon smiled as well. Then wrinkles were shown on his forehead.  _I’m also going to evolve one day. I don’t mind that, but will I be friends with Takeru after I evolve?_

“What? What is wrong?” His partner then suddenly said and looked worriedly at Patamon “Do you want to evolve too?”.

“N-no that is not it” Patamon shouted back rather quickly “I don’t mind staying like this. I’ll stay in this form forever, right by your side Takeru”.

“Yeah, it is a promise!” Takeru uttered happily as they made a weird handshake. “We’ll be friends forever”.

“Of course!” Patamon shouted happily. However, what they sadly didn’t know was that Leomon had just arrived to the village of beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Sorry for the wait you guys, but had a little difficulties with this chapter. Not sure why, but had many blocks. Oh well, at least I did make a new chapter. The next one is of course the fight against Devimon. It is gonna be intense for sure. Thereafter, more secrets is revealed around Chihori’s partner Gazimon. Hope that intrigues you all. Please comment on what you think.


	17. The awakening of the angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> File Island was broken into pieces. Taichi and Yamato, Koushiro and Mimi, Sora and Jyou, Ryuhei and Chihori, and Takeru somehow managed to rise above their individual perils. But the final battle approaches..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

Above, on a cliff, was Leomon standing, and were looking down on the village of beginnings. However, in reality he was looking down at Takeru and Patamon, who was hugging each other. He had orders to kill them, so that he did.

“Kill.. the chosen children..” He mused and pulled out his weapon.

The baby digimon noticed him first, and were trying to alarm Takeru and Patamon of the danger.

“What’s wrong?” Takeru questioned “Do you need to poop?”.

“Takeru look up!” Patamon then shouted and made the boy turn around.

Leomon was on the way down the cliff now. Patamon fired a “Air shoot” and stopped Leomon in its tracks for now. Patamon and Takeru took the chance, and hid somewhere in the forest. They could see Leomon slowly approach the forest, to their horror.

“He’s here” Takeru said in a scared tone and crept even more down in the bushes behind this giant tree. He was very scared that Leomon was gonna find them.

“Leomon is normally a good digimon” Patamon mused out thoughtfully “So if we can just take out the black gear in him..”. Takeru looked at his partner.

“I see. But how?” he then asked. Patamon didn’t reply. He didn’t know either.

“Can you hear me brat?” a voice suddenly rang through the forest.

From afar, At the entry to the village, they could see Ogremon standing there, holding one of the babies hostage. “You’re hiding somewhere like a scaredy-cat aren’t ya? Come out quietly and show yourself. If you don’t, this one here is gonna get it!”. At that the little baby digimon screamed up in a scared tone. Takeru looked rather horrified.

“What do we do Patamon?” he asked his partner.

Patamon’s eyes narrowed. He had to do something. He wanted to protect Takeru at all cost, but how?  _If I could drive out the black gear inside Leomon, he’ll fight Ogremon for us. But if I fail, would I be able to protect Takeru all by myself?_ The sound of something cutting through the terrain could be heard, and Takeru and Patamon found themselves in front of Leomon now. He had just cut the tree they had been hiding behind with his sword.

“Kill the chosen children!” the lion man roared and lifted his sword to attack.

Both Patamon and Takeru looked rather horrified. They didn’t know what to do.

 

“Fox fire!” a voice then roared, and a blue fire attack flew towards Leomon now.

“Takeru!” a male voice rang through the air, and Takeru lit instantly up. Garurumon was running towards them, and on its back was his big brother Yamato.

“Onii chan!” Takeru shouted happily, as Yamato jumped off his partner’s back. Garurumon had in the meantime charged at Leomon. He fired his Fox fire again.

“Are you okay Takeru?” Yamato asked worriedly. Takeru nodded eagerly.

“Garurumon?! He was close by?” Ogremon questioned in a puzzled tone, and followed the fight who was presented in front of him now.

Garurumon and Leomon had gotten out of the forest, because of its close space. In the meantime, Taichi had snuck in close by and took the little baby digimon away from him. Ogremon first realized this when he was too late, and turned around to see what was happening.

“I am talking this little one back” Taichi proclaimed and smirked when Ogremon lifted his bone at him. “Your opponent is Greymon!”.

A roaring sound could be heard, as Greymon was standing a little away. He of course fired his “Mega flame” at the ogre. Ogremon of course dodged, but he was pretty pissed now.

“You singed my magnificent hair!” he yelled angrily “Just so you know, I am pretty strong even when I fight fairly”.

Then he charged at Greymon with his bone club. The fight right now looked pretty equally for now, as Garurumon charged at Leomon, and Greymon was facing Ogremon in a heated battle. Ogremon hit Greymon with his Haouken, and Leomon Garurumon with his Juuoken. It didn’t do much damage, but neither of the contestants were giving an inch. Of course that didn’t stay that for long. Devimon also had a say in this, and soon black gears could be seen in the sky. There was nine in total, and they all flew towards Leomon, and soon dived into his skin, making him filled with the power of more evil. Leomon let out a groaning sound, as the gears entered his body. The others looked rather stunned at the scene playing in front of them. Leomon suddenly grew larger, and his mane turned completely black now.

“What the..?!” Yamato uttered rather surprised.

The others gasped as well. Then Leomon pulled away his sword and lifted his fist. He was ready to attack.

“This is bad. Garurumon run away!” Yamato shouted.

Sadly the giant wolf, didn’t have time for it, as Leomon fired his special attack with full force. The Juuoken hit Garurumon and slammed the big wolf into the cliff. Boulders also hit the mighty wolf, knocking it out completely.

“Garurumon!” Yamato shouted worried at his partner. Leomon turned toward Greymon.

“Juuoken!” he shouted again, and also sent Greymon flying. Taichi ran quickly after his now beat up partner. Yamato was already trying to help Garurumon.

“Whoa!” Ogremon uttered impressed. Leomon growled again, and Devimon’s rang through his head, as he turned towards Takeru.  _Kill the chosen children. Start with the smallest child!_ Leomon growled angrily again.

“The smallest child..” he mused slowly “Kill him!”. Then the lion man began walking over to Takeru. The little boy looked extremely scared now.

“Onii chan” he uttered in a scared tone.

Yamato shouted his brother’s name, but he was too far away to do anything as of yet. Patamon flew up in the air, and were firing his “Air shoot” attack. All so he could protect Takeru. It didn’t do much. No matter how many times Patamon hit him. Soon he was caught in Leomon’s giant hand.

“Patamon!” Takeru uttered scared as the little flying pig was fighting to get free.

 

“Chiku-Chiku, bang, bang!” Togemon’s voice ran through the air as the digimon collided with Leomon and slammed Patamon out of Leomon’s hand.

Patamon landed on the ground, but sadly he was rather beat up. Takeru was soon by his side though.

“Patamon! Are you okay?” he asked him. Patamon looked groggy at him.

“Takeru.. I have to protect you” the digimon whispered and went unconscious.

“Hang in there Patamon!” Takeru uttered in pure distress and shook his partner worriedly. Patamon however, stayed unconscious.

“Taichi san!” Koushiro yelled as him and Kabuterimon appeared on the scene as well.

“Is that you Koushiro?!” Taichi responded and looked up in the air. Soon Koushiro, Mimi and Kabuterimon appeared beside him, and was holding up the digivice.

“Use the power of the holy device. The digivice!” he then began saying.

“The holy device?” Taichi questioned in a puzzled tone. Mimi nodded eagerly.

“These things!” she replied with a smile.

Koushiro began a long explanation about how these devices has the power to eliminate the darkness. Taichi’s eyes widened at that. He remembered something like that happened when he had been facing Leomon before.

“Okay, in that case!” Taichi then said and took the holy digivice from his belt.

Leomon were once again charging at Takeru. The only good news was that Yamato had arrived as well, and tried shielding his little brother, from this soon to be threat.

“Hey Leomon!” Taichi then shouted and made the Lion turn toward him “You are after us right? Try and catch me!”. He walked over towards the lion man.

“Taichi, what are you doing?” Yamato questioned in a confused tone.

“Chosen children.. Kill them” Leomon sneered and were about to attack them, when Taichi was holding up his digivice.

It had lit up once again. Leomon yelled up in pain, as the light hit his body, and Yamato could see the black gears who slowly got out of his body. Yamato soon realized what was happening and was soon holding up his digivice as well. The light hit the lion once again, and even more black gears came out of his body. The boys really felt they were gonna win this, when something unexpected happened. The control over Leomon got intensified. Maybe it was because of Devimon, or maybe the power of the gears were too strong. Whatever the case, Leomon suddenly pulled forward and grabbed the boys in an iron grip which stopped the digivice from lighting up. Taichi and Yamato was helplessly in the lion man’s grip now.

“Taichi! Yamato!” Koushiro yelled in distress. Mimi looked rather horrified as well.

“Kill the children!” Leomon sneered and clenched around the neck of both boys, which cut off their air supply in their lungs. He was about to choke them to death.

“Dragon wheel!” a voice then scream and giant blue flamed wheel hit Leomon now which made him drop the two boys to the ground now.

Yamato and Taichi coughed like hell at first, then they looked up at the boy and digimon who saved them. Ryuhei was standing in front of them, while Kyubimon were trying to fight Leomon.

“Big brother!” Chihori yelled from the background. She had just reached the end of the forest, and were looking sacredly at the fighting. She was sitting at the back of Dobermon now. Ryuhei turned around and looked at her.

“Chihori stay back. It is too dangerous, let me handle this” he said in a firm voice and looked at Leomon “Dobermon, protect Chihori”. Dobermon nodded eagerly.

“Got it. Come Chihori, come Takeru” the digimon replied and made Takeru and Patamon come along into safety in the woods.

Ryuhei turned towards Leomon and had lifted digivice as well. He made Kyubimon jump out of the way, while he charged at Leomon with his digivice. Leomon let out a scream. Just like he did before. The black gears once again began getting slowly out of his body.

“Tsk, Ryuhei shall not get all the credit” Taichi sneered “It was my idea”.

“Let’s help him” Yamato just replied and soon all three children were holding up their digivice.

In the meantime where Kabuterimon and Togemon fighting Ogremon, so he couldn’t meddle in the event with Leomon. Kabuterimon hit him with his “Mega blaster”. In the end Leomon was free from the gears and turned back to his original size and color. Everything was turning out right. Ogremon looked shocked at all them.

“You’re gotta be kidding me. I can’t fight alone against all of them” he then proclaimed and decided to high tail it out of here.

 

Time skip.

 

The whole group was soon assembled around a big tree on a little hill. They had all eaten and shared information with each other. How their own adventure had gone and how they had gotten to this island. Taichi and the others were surprised that Gazimon now also were able to evolve, but they welcomed it a lot. Patamon was not feeling so happy about it though. Now he was really the only one not able to evolve. Soon however they all listened to Leomon who now also was back to normal. He began telling them about a certain chosen children legend.

“Once upon a time, a rumor had begun to spread” Leomon told them “It said that our world would be consumed with evil, and that Chosen Children from another world will arrive to save it. File Island now is indeed been overrun by the powers of darkness. Like it happened on that Island piece with the Impmon’s. Like the legend foretold, you children appeared”.

The children and their partners looked at each other now.

“So that is why you call us the Chosen Children” Taichi said and hummed thoughtfully.

“But you have no proof” Yamato then said and Ryuhei nodded eagerly to that.

“The Chosen Children are said to have the power to enable Digimon to evolve. Just like you guys” Leomon then countered and made Yamato and Ryuhei sigh in defeat.

“If that is true” Koushiro mused thoughtfully too “Then if we destroy the darkness, we’ll end up being unnecessary in this world…”. The others, especially Mimi, looked puzzled at him.

“What do you mean Koushiro-kun?” she then questioned.

“In other words, we might be able to return to our own world” Koushiro finished.

“Really?!” Mimi uttered happily. She was thrilled she could go home now.

“But to do that…” Ryuhei then said and looked at Infinity mountain now. So did the others. They all knew what he was referring to here.

“Yes, You must destroy Devimon, who is now the source of that evil power” Leomon concluded. Silence went over the group now.

“Let’s do it, guys!” Taichi then encouraged and got up from the ground. “We can’t survive here unless we beat him!”. Koushiro got up next.

“You’re right. Besides we have the power of the holy devices” he then replied firmly.

“I’ll work hard” Mimi proclaimed and got up from the ground too. “I’m scared, but I wanna go home!”. Palmon nodded and said she would help with that too.

“We’re recovered our stamina too” Tentomon said and nodded firmly.

“I’m ready to fight any time you are!” Agumon said firmly and smiled.

“Big brother I wanna go home” Chihori said and pulled at her brother’s arm.

“Master I am ready to fight too” Renamon said firmly too “Just give the order”.

“Okay, we are going too” Ryuhei said and got up as well “All to bring Chihori home”. Gazimon pulled himself through both siblings and were smiling like hell.

“Don’t forget about me! You can’t get anything done without me after all” he said in a very confidential tone as usual. Chihori of course pulled him into a hug.

“Let’s go to infinity mountain Yamato” Gabumon pledged and Yamato hesitantly nodded. His eyes were turned to Takeru and Patamon.

“Yeah, we have no choice” he replied slowly.

“I’ll also assist you” Leomon then said and got up as well.

“Yes, it is decided then!” Taichi then yelled encouraging. “Off to Infinity mountain!”.

 

They were all carried in a tiny boat, Leomon had at his disposal, which made them all able to cross the ocean. Soon they began climbing the Infinity mountain. At the top, in the temple, however Devimon was ready for them.

“It appears I have to fight them myself now” he mused out “Before ‘He’ appears”.

“P-please give me another chance” Ogremon begged as Devimon turned towards him. The devil digimon smirked evilly now.

“Yes, I’ll let you fight. As a part of me” he then said and used ‘Death claw’ on Ogremon.

He turned into black gears, and got infused into Devimon’s own body. But that was not all he was doing. He also assembled all the black gears who was scattered around the island, and also infused them into his own body. The power of Darkness was coursing through him right now.

“I’ll turn this File island into your graves, Chosen Children” he then said and chuckled darkly.

From afar was Jyou and Sora witnessing how the black gears assembled at the top of the mountain. They were both trying to reach Infinity Mountain as well.

“What’s that?” Sora questioned in a puzzled tone.

“The power of evil is gathering” Birdramon responded slowly.

“What?!” Jyou uttered in a fearful tone.

“The fight must be starting already” Ikkakumon concluded.

Jyou and Sora was not happy about those news, so they decided to hurry it up. They didn’t want to be late.

 

Back with Ryuhei and the others.

 

The others had just reached some of the top, when darkness were shown in the temple in the horizon. Black gears were floating all around there, and the sky had turned pitch black. Then a rumbling sound could be heard.

“Wh-What was that?” Taichi uttered in a slight scared tone.

The others didn’t like this at all either. They didn’t manage to say anything else, because the roof over the sanctuary, Devimon was living at, got blown to pieces. A giant black creature were emerging from there, and Mimi let out a scared scream.

“Is that Devimon?” Taichi uttered rather shocked.

“Why is he so big?” Palmon questioned worriedly.

“Could it be an illusion like the one he made earlier?” Koushiro questioned.

“No” Leomon replied and looked up at the creature. He looked really worried. “He’s grown larger using the power of evil”.

That didn’t sound good to the chosen children. This enormous Devimon got up in his full size now, and flapped his wings. Soon he was in the air, and approached the children down there. He landed in the woods close by, and the children could from here out see how big Devimon truly was, which frightened the children a lot. Devimon was even taller than the trees down there.

“Agumon, Shinka!” Taichi yelled and his partner responded with a nod.

Sadly he was not able to because Devimon decided to intervene. He turned around towards them, and as he did, the wind got produced, which sent the children flying into the stony wall behind them. Even Leomon had trouble withstanding this. With quick movements Devimon had lifted his hand, and pointed a black beam at them. The power of darkness were now holding the children in check. Leomon tried to fight to save them, but he was also hit by another beam from Devimon’s other hand.

“Fools! You are all destined to die here!” Devimon said, in their ears shouted, as the beam began hurting them, and surely would give them all a painful death.

“Harpoon Vulcan!”.

Ikkakumon’s attack rang through the forest as the attack came flying out of nowhere and hit Devimon. That made Devimon lift his arms in defense which freed the others from the beam of darkness. Jyou and Ikkakumon was standing a little away, and Jyou was happy their attack had hit. Birdramon was in the air as well, and she fired her “Meteor wing” attack at Devimon too. It hit as well.

“You guys!” Sora shouted as she ran up the cliff side the others were at “Evolve now while you still can!”.

Taichi got first up, and he nodded at his partner. The dino digimon nodded in responds. He was ready as well.

“Let’s go everyone!” Agumon said and the other digimon were right behind him.

 

“Agumon Shinka Greymon!”.

“Go Greymon!” Taichi shouted in encouragement. He was determined to do this.

 

“Gabumon Shinka Garurumon!”.

“I’m counting on you, Garurumon!” Yamato said to his partner.

 

“Renamon Shinka Kyubimon!”.

“Show him what you made of, Kyubimon” Ryuhei said firmly to his partner.

 

“Tentomon Shinka Kabuterimon!”.

“Please, Kabuterimon!” Koushiro pledged his partner.

 

“Palmon Shinka Togemon”.

“You can do it, Togemon” Mimi said slowly, but she was praying for it.

 

“Gazimon Shinka Dobermon!”.

“I.. I believe in you Dobermon!” Chihori ended in a little scared tone.

 

Greymon started of firing his Mega flame attack. Garurumon had jumped off, firing his fox fire at the same time. When that didn’t do much, Garurumon charged at him. His fangs were stuck in Devimon’s right arm.

“Did they get him?” Taichi questioned.

He couldn’t see much for the dust of the attacks. Sadly that was not the case, when Devimon sent Garurumon flying right into Greymon, and both digimon fell to the ground.

“Greymon!” Taichi shouted worriedly.

“Garurumon!” Yamato shouted worriedly as well.

“You think those attacks will work on me?” Devimon questioned and snort annoyed.

“Mega blaster!” Kabuterimon shouted and fired his attack from the air.

“Chiku, Chiku, bang, bang!” Togemon also shouted and sent her needles after him. That did little. Devimon sent Kabuterimon flying, while he as well knocked Togemon to the ground with the other arm.

“No Togemon!” Mimi shouted as her partner tumbled to the ground.

“Kabuterimon!” Koushiro shouted as well.

Ryuhei hissed angrily. There must be something they could do. He soon noticed Leomon charging in there with lifted sword. Devimon had their bag turned towards them, since he was occupied with capturing Birdramon who was flying around in the air. Ryuhei’s eyes widened when he realized what Leomon was doing. Devimon had a weakness at his back, since he couldn’t see from that angle. He turned towards Kyubimon. 

“Kyubimon, Dragon wheel at Devimon back!” he shouted quickly. ¨

“Yes Master!” Kyubimon quickly complied and charged his special attack at Devimon. Sadly it didn’t go as well as he had hoped.

“Not so fast you two!” Ogremon shouted and popped out from inside Devimon’s body which surprised everyone big time.

He slammed Leomon with his bone club, which sent him straight to the ground. He grabbed Kyubimon’s dragon wheel with the other hand, and stopped the attack completely. Soon Kyubimon was tangling in the grip of Ogremon. The ogre smirked evilly.

“He boy, ya want your fox back. Here you have him!” he mocked and sent Kyubimon flying into the stone wall with a giant bump. Ryuhei looked horrified.

“Kyubimon!” he shouted and ran over to his partner. Ogremon chuckled and turned towards Leomon at the ground now.

“You thought his back was a weak point? Well, I won’t let’ cha near him” he then told them “I’ve become one with Devimon-sama. There’s no way I can lose to you now”.

Ogremon fired his Haouken at Leomon and sent him flying into the wood with a lot of power. More power than he usually had. In the mean time Devimon had caught Birdramon, and soon the digimon was also sent flying. The giant bird hit Greymon and Garurumon, who had just gotten up, and that made them all three tumble down to the ground.

“Birdramon!” Sora yelled worriedly at her partner. She couldn’t do much.

“Struggling is futile” Devimon then replied, but then surprisingly groaned in pain.

“Ha-ha, I got you” Dobermon replied as it’s sharp claws had cut at Devimon’s side. “It doesn’t matter how big you are. You are still a virus digimon. I can.. Ahr pull me down you demon!”.

The others looked in horror as Devimon bowed down and pulled up Dobermon. He was staring intensely at him.

“So you are the one killing my brother eh?” Devimon sneered and squeezed him a little, when he fired his attack. When that didn’t work, Dobermon was biting his fingers to get free. “I will save you for later”.

He tossed the digimon to the ground, and for good major stepped on him, to make him stay put.

“Dobermon!” Chihori shouted in distress. “Don’t you dare hurt him!”.

Devimon of course ignored it. Instead he bowed down to grab Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon of course attacked with his harpoons, but it really did little damage. He lifted him up and tossed him into Kabuterimon, who ones again tried attacking. Both digimon hit the ground pretty hard some meters away.

 

“No way. No one can compete with him” Takeru said in a scared tone.

Devimon surprisingly turned towards him, while still keeping Dobermon in place. The black dog couldn’t do much with the giant digimon standing on him, but he had his head stuck out under his foot, and could see everything happening.

“No! Get your filthy paws away from my Chihori!” he yelled and tried with all his might to get free. That didn’t go very well.

“The smallest chosen children. As long as one of you is gone, I have nothing else to fear” the devil digimon proclaimed and lifted his hand to use his death claw attack.

“Run Takeru!” Yamato yelled as him and Garurumon charged at Devimon.

“Chihori!” Ryuhei yelled a little from afar, as Kyubimon jumped up in the air, and were biting and clawing one of his horns.

Greymon showed up as well, grabbing his other leg, not the one with Dobermon, and bit its fangs into it. Birdramon hit him right in the face, blocking the devils vision, as well as trying to hurt him as well. Kabuterimon had taken his other arm as his target. Ikkakumon freed Dobermon, and together tried to injure his other leg, while Togemon tried to hold on a little further up. All of them were trying to protect the children and partner.

“You.. worthless maggots!” Devimon sneered angrily and energy were pulsating through his body now.

He sent all 9 digimon flying off him now, as well as sending the children into the cliff edge with a lot of power. All the children were beat up pretty badly now. Taichi groaned a little weakly.

“Grey… mon” he whispered slightly.

“S-Sorry Taichi” Greymon mumbled from where he was lying.

“I wanted to send you back to your world, but..” Togemon mumbled weakly as well.

“My power..” Kabuterimon groaned out as well.

“Damn it..!” Ikkakumon uttered angrily.

“Master, I have failed” Kyubimon mumbled weakly on the ground as well.

“Chihori!” Dobermon groaned weakly and tried to get up, but couldn’t.

Giant footsteps could be heard in the background as Devimon approached the two small children. Both Ryuhei and Yamato were shouting their name, but couldn’t do a thing. The pain in their bodies were too intense.

“Air shoot!” Patamon yelled and fired his attack rapidly at Devimon.

They didn’t do a thing, when they hit Devimon’s hand. He was going for Takeru and Chihori now. Patamon let out a frustrated groan.  _Its no use. There’s no way my attacks can work! Why am I the only one?_ Tears were shown in Patamon’s eyes now.  _Why can’t I evolve?_ Devimon arm came closer and closer to Takeru, and Chihori. They were both hugging each other in scared movements. Patamon couldn’t handle it.

“Takeru!” he shouted and rushed in front of them as Devimon’s hand soon squeezed him to his soon to be death.

“Patamon!” Takeru shouted, and his digivice reacted.

Light emitted from Devimon’s hand now. It was so warn and shining so brightly that Devimon had to let go of him. The others looked stunned at what was happening.

“What’s that?” Mimi uttered rather clueless.

“That’s..” Koushiro started and Sora finished “The light of an evolution”.

“Patamon Shinka Angemon!”.

 

Everyone were in awe at the new digimon before them. Patamon had evolved into a beautiful male angel, holding a holy staff. He was carrying an helmet at his head, and were dressed in white and blue clothes. 6 white beautiful wings were at his back, which enabled the digimon to fly as well. He was the plain opposite of Devimon.

“Patamon has evolved..?” Jyou uttered surprised.

“Angemon..” Sora said stunned as well and looked up at the angel.

“Is that.. Takeru’s digimon?” Yamato uttered in disbelief.

“He really looks like an angel” Mimi then said and looked up at it.

“He is beautiful” Chihori said stunned and let go of Takeru.

“Patamon did evolve..” Takeru said in a happy tone and looked up at his partner.

“Damn you. I was so close!” Devimon hissed angrily.

“You sinful fallen angel. I will obliviate your power of evil” Angemon replied and looked firmly at Devimon. He lifted his staff up over his head. “Come to me, Oh holy powers!”.

As he said that all 9 digivices lit up. Light beams shoot out of them, and as they did, the other digimon returned back to their child form. The light assembled around Angemon now, and got absorbed into his staff.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Devimon uttered in a rather scared tone now. He was holding up his arm to shield himself from that bright light. “Stop! If you do that, you won’t get off that easy either”. Angemon looked firmly at him.

“But there is no other way” Angemon replied and swung his staff “Even if this ends up destroying my body…”. At those news Takeru looked sacredly up at him.

“Angemon!” he uttered, and hoped the angel would stop. He didn’t want to lose him.

“Your evil powers have grown far too much” Angemon continued and were now prepared for battle. “You must be erased from this world!”.

“I won’t let ya” Ogremon yelled and charged out from Devimon’s body.

He was gonna stop this. Or so did he think. Angemon’s staff glowed in power, so when Ogremon collided with it, it just sent him back towards Devimon, but at the same time ripped him out of the devils body and got sent flying off somewhere.

“Oh no!” Devimon shouted in distress.

He knew he couldn’t stop what was coming, but he was not giving up. Angemon continued to absorb the power from the staff, and it soon disappeared. Instead of the staff, Angemon’s hand were glowing with power.

“Angemon!” Takeru once again shouted. The digimon turned his head towards him.

“I’m sorry, Takeru” the angel apologized. Takeru’s eyes widened in horror.

“I’ll crush you to death!” Devimon shouted and tried to grab the angel.

“Heaven’s Knuckle!” Angemon shouted and fired his special attack.

A light beam shoot out of his knuckle and pierces right through Devimon’s chest. It was super charged with the holy power from the digivice. Sadly since Angemon were too close to the blast, he also got hit, and began dissolving slowly together with Devimon.

“Fool! That was very foolish of you Angemon” Devimon replied and smirked “What was the point in exhausting all of your energy here? The powers of darkness aren’t spreading in File Island alone. My brother and I was sent from across the sea. There are more digimon who have far greater powers of evil than we did. You guys are finished. Ha-ha!”.

That was the last words from the fallen angel, as he dissolved into nothing. His laughing voice was the last thing the chosen children heard from him.

“Angemon..”. Takeru were looking at the soon to be dissolving angel with tear filled eyes. He couldn’t believe his partner was soon gone as well. Angemon smiled at him.

“Takeru.. I’m sure we’ll meet again” the angel then said “As long as you wish for it”.

 

“ANGEMON!”.

Takeru’s devastated scream filled the air, as Angemon also dissolved into nothing. Just like Devimon. The other chosen children and their partners were not sure what to do as of yet. Devimon was defeated, but at the cost of one of their own. Takeru was lying on his knees and head at the ground. He felt completely devastated. Then in front of Takeru, feathers were slowly falling down from the sky, which puzzled everyone. Soon the pile of feathers transformed, and in front of Takeru was now a digitama. A white and yellow striped egg. Takeru looked puzzled at it. Everyone, humans as well as digimon, assembled around it.

“It’s a digitama” Tentomon explained “A digimon egg”.

“Is it… Angemon’s?” Takeru replied with a hoarse voice. He sniffed a little.

“Angemon is starting over again as an egg” Gabumon explained.

“That’s right” Palmon added “As long as he evolves properly, you’ll meet him again”. Takeru nodded and pulled the digimon egg into his arms.

“I’ll take good care of you” he then said. Chihori looked stunned at it.

“Gazimon and I will help you take care of it” she then said and placed his hand on the egg. Takeru looked up at her. Eyes filled with gratitude.

“Thank you Chihori” he replied in a low tone.

“Look!” Sora uttered and pointed in the air. “The island pieces are coming back”.

“The power of evil that have devastated this island is gone” Koushiro concluded.

“But he said that there are more powerful evil digimon over the ocean didn’t he?” Yamato then said in a worried tone.

“And I thought we could go back to our world” Jyou complained with a sigh.

“Do we still have to fight?” Mimi questioned in a worriedly. “I don’t want to!”.

“But we have to do it!” Taichi encouraged “No matter who our enemies are”.

“Yeah I can’t believe I am agreeing with Taichi here” Ryuhei mused slowly.

Taichi sent him a cold glare, and were surely gonna say something to him, if it wasn’t for the rumbling sounds near them. The rocks in the ground suddenly began moving and were showing some weird device plate in the ground now beside them.

“What’s that?” Jyou uttered shocked.

Some sort of hologram was shown there, and a picture of an old man, clearly human, was staring at them.

“Well, well. You must be the chosen children” the old man then said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well that was that chapter. Man the fight with Devimon and Angemon made me cry even now, and I have seen this episodes a lot. Talk about heart wracking! Sniff. However hope you liked it anyway. The next chapter is about their leave towards the continent Server, who is on the other side of the Ocean. A lot of interesting stuff will happen over there. Oh and might also leave to the true Origin of Gazimon lol. Would like some feedback of what you think about that and the chapter. Thanks for reading the story though. I really appreciate it. Oh and you all get a future chapter part to read once again, when I hit 2000 views. Might take a while though :D. see you in the next chapter!!


	18. Set sail for a new continent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The digimon mustered all their strengths and defeated the formidable Devimon. But in that battle, Angemon used up his energy and disappeared, turning into an egg once more. Across the sea, there are even stronger enemies. As the children felt disturbed over Devimon’s words, a mysterious hologram appeared before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon adventure or anything from the digimon universe. This is totally only a fanfiction and I take no profit whatsoever. Digimon Adventure belongs rightfully to the people who created it in the first place.

 

The children were soon assembled around the holographic transmitter who had just appeared from beneath some rocks, as soon as they had defeated Devimon. An old man was shown as a holographic picture, and he was looking around at everyone.

“So you are the chosen children” the man then said and nodded “Quite impressive, seeing that you’re defeated Devimon”. Ryuhei sent him a suspiciously glare.

“Who are you? Are you one of Devimon’s allies?” he questioned in a firm voice.

“No need to worry. I’m on your side” the man replied, which didn’t seem to relieve Ryuhei the slightest, but the others were far more relaxed now. Maybe that was because the old man looked human like here.

“It’s amazing to finally see another human besides us in this world” Sora then said.

“But although I’m human, at the same time, I am not” the man replied and confused them all. Renamon looked thoughtful at the old man.

“Hmm I am sure I have seen him somewhere before Master” the fox then said.

“Really Renamon, where?” Ryuhei replied stunned and got everyone’s attention.

“Um, eh.. that I don’t remember” Renamon said truthfully and made everyone do an anime fall down. Renamon bowed his head in embarrassment and began apologizing to his master for the inconvenience.

“Hmm maybe he is a ghost?” Mimi questioned, but no one believed that theory either. What they didn’t know, was that the old man in that moment froze a little.

“Oh that was very informative” Taichi sneered “We still has no clue who this old geezer is. Can’t you at least tell us something about you old man?”.

“My name is Gennai” the old man told them “Because of Devimon, and Boogiemon’s interfering with me all this time, I couldn’t contact you earlier. I am glad to finally meet you”.

“Contacting us?” Koushiro questioned puzzled “But from where?”.

“I’m on Server continent, which is located pretty far from this File island” Gennai told them. Gazimon hummed a little at that too.

“Server continent? I am sure I have heard of this before” he then mused out.

“Oh? And let me guess, you are unsure, just like Renamon” Agumon then teased.

“You wanna fight! Well bring it on!” Gazimon yelled and had lifted claws and were ready to attack. Agumon singed fire out of it’s snout. He was ready too.

“Okay you two, please stop it” Piyomon said firmly and stopped them “Save it for later, this is important. My Sora was about to ask a question. Go on Sora ask!”.

“Why thank you Piyomon” Sora said and sent the pink bird a happy smile “I wanted to ask, since when have you been there, Gennai-san. On Server continent?”.

“I’ve always been in this world” Gennai told her.

“Where you the one who called us here?” Mimi then asked.

“No, I am not” Gennai responded. The children looked at each other. Mimi continued onwards “Then who?”. Gennai hummed a little.

“Well.. I don’t know!” he then said and surprised everyone.

“Then do you know what we have to do to go back to our world?” Takeru questioned.

“I… don’t know that either” Gennai responded truthfully.

“What the heck, gramps!” Taichi now sneered “We can’t depend on you at all”.

“But I am depending on you” Gennai said and surprised everyone again. “Come to Server Continent and defeat the enemy here. As chosen children, you should be able to do it”. Koushiro’s eyes widened in confusion now.

“We don’t know how to get there though” he replied. Gennai chuckled at that.

“Oh yeah, that is true. I’ll send you a map through your laptop” he then said. Koushiro looked stunned at his pc, who was carried in a special bag on his back. Where did Gennai know he had a laptop?

“But there’s not a chance we can beat an enemy that’s stronger than Devimon” Jyou then uttered in a scared tone “We even had to sacrifice one of our own”.

“You can, if your Digimon can evolve to an even higher level” Gennai explained.

“We can evolve even further?” Agumon questioned stunned. The other Digimon were rather surprised by this as well. Gennai nodded eagerly.

“You’ll need these in order to do so however” the old man said and showed them a picture of some kind of necklace with some tag into it. “By inserting a crest into this tag, your Digimon can archive higher evolution”.

“Where can we find those Tags and Crests?” Gabumon then asked.

“Well the crests are scattered everywhere throughout Server continent” Gennai told them “As for the Tags, Devimon and his brother gathered them up and sealed them away somewhe..”.

As the conversation continued the hologram suddenly began flicking, and it began hard to see or hear Gennai at all.

“Ah, oh no, Devi.. interference..” he tried saying before the hologram disappeared completely and the children, were looking stunning at the transmitter.

“He disappeared” Taichi proclaimed. The others nodded rather disappointed.

“What was that all about?” Mimi questioned worriedly. Koushiro had sat down on the ground, and opened up his laptop. He needed to see if Gennai truly had sent him that map over Server continent.

“It looks like he was at least able to send the map” he told the others.

“So what shall we do now?” Sora questioned worriedly.

“Hmm I suggest we get of this mountain first” Taichi then proclaimed “We can decide on something after eating some grub”. The others nodded at that. They were also pretty hungry, and therefore they all began climbing down the mountain.

 

Time skip.

 

The children were all soon assembled down in the forest, near a sea with a waterfall, which was an ideal camping place. The children and digimon had all worked together in getting food, that was fish mostly, and some fruit, and were now sitting a little away from their blazing campfire. Everyone was relaxed and sated. Takeru was sitting near the edge of the lake, and were rubbing his digitama, very carefully. Chihori was just sitting beside him, and were looking up at the stars, while she petted Gazimon once in a while. Gazimon was sitting on the ground, and meowed in happiness every time she did, but he never asked for her to continue. He did after all have his pride. As the others were done eating, the time for making a decision came.

“Takeru, Chihori, we are making a decision now” Yamato said and walked over to his little brother. Gabumon was of course by his side.

“Yeah I know” Takeru replied and sighed “I were just hoping my Digimon egg would hatch soon, and grow”.

“Your digimon will join everyone here soon enough” Yamato reassured with a smile.

“Yeah, you are right” Takeru replied and turned around towards everyone. Chihori and Gazimon did the same thing. She was sitting close to her big brother and his partner Renamon. Taichi coughed a little, to start of this meeting.

“Well then.. Now that we all have eaten, let’s figure out what we shall do next” Taichi spoke in a leaders tone. Silence went around everyone now.

“Gennai-san told us to come to Server continent, but” Sora reminded everyone.

“If this map is correct, it is pretty far distance from here” Koushiro said thoughtful.

“I can’t even swim beyond 25 meters. It’s Impossible for me!” Mimi proclaimed.

“Do we really have to go?” Jyou now questioned “Devimon and his power are gone from this island. The black gear and darkness are gone too. Our one week stay here has made us more or less familiar with the landmarks. There’s plenty of food too”.

“What are you trying to say?” Sora questioned worriedly.

“Can we really trust what this Gennai-san said?” Jyou continued on “Is there really a Sever continent?”. Gazimon lifted his head at that question.

“Yes there is” he then replied and made everyone look at him.

“How do you know that?” Gabumon questioned. Gazimon shrugged.

“I just know alright! There is a continent called Server” he snort out.

“Okay, let’s say Gazimon is right” Jyou then said “It still doesn’t mean we shall go”.

“Hey, what is all this?” Taichi sneered and got up “We can’t go back to our world if we just sit here”. Silence uttered around them all now.

“It took all we could to defeat Devimon” Sora then mused slowly “But there will be even stronger enemies waiting for us”. Koushiro nodded and closed his laptop.

“Besides, how can we cross the ocean to get to the continent?” he then asked.

“There might even be weird digimon over there too” Mimi added.

“Maybe we should keep a look on things here for a little while longer” Yamato mused out slowly, and Ryuhei added that there were no rush.

“Come on you guys” Taichi tried encouraging, but apparently no one else agreed with him. Chihori could feel Gazimon pull at her sleeve, and Chihori looked stunned at her partner. Gazimon looked very distressed at her.

“Please Chihori. Let’s go!” He whispered in a low voice “I cannot explain it, but we need to go. Since they mentioned Server continent, I have had this calling..”.

Chihori looked puzzled at him. The continent called to him? As in home sickness perhaps?!

“Lets go!” Takeru suddenly shouted and startled everyone “I don’t know what enemies are waiting for us, but let’s try it! I am sure that’s what Angemon would have said. That’s why..”. Chihori nodded and got up too.

“I wanna go too. Gazimon wants to go, and I can’t leave him!” she said firmly.

“Chihori!” Gazimon cried out and hugged her rather deeply.

“We’ll go too!” the other digimon uttered happily and Agumon continued “We can evolve further if you have the tags and crests right? I’m sure we can protect our partners if we have them”. The other digimon nodded. ¨

“Sora, let’s go!” Piyomon pledged her partner.

“I’m sure things will work out!” Tentomon encouraged Koushiro.

“There won’t be any other flower over there more beautiful as I am” Palmon then proclaimed in an happy tone and chuckled.

“I can swim across the ocean carrying you if I have to” Gomamon uttered.

“Yamato, let’s go!” Gabumon encouraged.

“Master I am here, so don’t fret a thing” Renamon reassured and bowed.

“Yeah let’s go!” Ryuhei proclaimed and everyone smiled happily at that. They were all going to server, and nothing could stop them.

 

Time skip. The next day.

 

“Baby flame!” Agumon shouted and fired his attack.

One of the trees in the wood fell to the ground. Taichi was having a thump up for his partners performance.

“Petit fire!” Gabumon shouted and fired his attack as well.

Another tree fell to the ground. The other digimon quickly got out of the way of course. Sora and Koushiro both sighed as they examined all the work they still had to do. They had all decided to make a raft so they could cross the ocean, but considering how much they had to do before it was finished, made both of them sigh. They needed to cut the wood too and make rope and get food. This could take a while.

“It really looks like it is gonna take a while, just by cutting the trees” Koushiro mused “Agumon and Gabumon are our only fire power”.

“There’s no point in rushing it I guess” Sora said and sighed deeply as well. Footsteps could be heard behind them, and the children turned surprised around to see Leomon approaching them.

“Leomon what are you doing here?” Taichi questioned. Leomon sent them a smile.

“I’ve heard you’re leaving for Server continent” he replied.

“How do you know that?” Sora questioned. Leomon chuckled.

“Some certain Imps told us. They love to gossip” he said “I was wondering if you needed any help with anything?”. The children lit up like that.

“You really gonna help us?” Ryuhei questioned suspiciously.

“There are more than enough helping hands little warrior” Leomon responded and looked behind him.

The children followed their gaze, and noticed a lot of digimons approaching them. In the background they could see Kentarumon, Mojyamon, and Elecmon approach the scene as well.

“We’ll all here to help you guys” Elecmon said with a bright smile.

“Ah it is Monzaemon!” Mimi uttered happily, as the big teddy bear appeared as well.

“Ah look it is Yukidarumon!” Takeru uttered happily as the snowman digimon also appeared, along with Meramon and all the Pyocomon.

“Ah Pyocomon. All my friends are here” Piyomon uttered happily.

“All hail Gazimon-sama, and Chihori-sama!” voices now rang through the forest, as Impmon’s and Mushroomon appeared from somewhere in the forest and soon surrounded those two with happy smiles. They all bowed in front of them.

“You got to be kidding me. They got a whole army of digimon to worship them” Taichi uttered rather annoyed “Why don’t I get any of that?”.

“Give it a rest. Chihori and Gazimon saved their island” Ryuhei added and sighed “And we also tried to make them stop doing that, but on that they don’t listen”.

“Hey, hey, you make my Chihori very uncomfortable! Stop your worshiping her here this instant!” Gazimon sneered and a herd of apologies followed.  

“Um I am confused. Does that mean they can worship her some place else?” Jyou questioned in a confused tone. Koushiro shrugged a little.

“Who knows”.

 

Soon they continued building a raft, so they could cross the ocean. It went smoothly with all the help they got from the other digimon. Leomon shoot trees down with his Juuoken. Meramon burned the leaf’s and greenery away, and Kentarumon shoot the longs into smaller ones. Everyone was helping, and soon giant raft was send flying through the woods. The one riding it was the digimon partners. Besides Renamon and Gazimon, since they wanted to stay with their partners. Soon the raft hit the ocean water. It was keeping good balance, and didn’t sink at all. Tree boxes with food were also on, along with mast and sails. The children were ready for their journey. The children were admiring their work.

“Its done!” Taichi uttered happily.

“It looks like it has good balance too” Koushiro said with a happy smile.

“Can we really cross the ocean with this?” Jyou questioned worriedly.

“Since we’ve already decided to go, we’ll just have to use it” Ryuhei replied slowly.

“I’m sure with your abilities, you’ll be able to cross this ocean safely” Leomon said.

“Yeah, yeah, what he said” Impmon uttered. It was the one helping them out on the dark zone island “If you can beat Boogiemon, it would be easy for Gazimon-Sama to cross!”. The other Impmon nodded. Gazimon hummed at that.

“Gazimon-sama eh. I like that!” the digimon then uttered proudly and had inflated his chest once again “As your rightful born leader I promise you..”.

“Yeah, yeah, get on that raft now before your ego is blown up even further” Renamon sneered and grabbed the digimon in the scarf and dragged along with him. Gazimon was fighting like hell now. So much in fact, that he got out of the scarf.

“What?! No, my scarf!” Gazimon uttered angrily and snatched it from Renamon. He looked very much in distress right now, and first did calm down when he was wearing it once again. The other digimon and children looked puzzled at it.

“What’s wrong with him?” Koushiro questioned “It is like he is hiding something underneath that scarf”. Ryuhei hummed at that and looked at Chihori.

“Do you know anything Chihori?” He asked. Chihori chuckled.

“It’s a secret” she then replied and ran onto the raft as well “Gazimon wait for me!”.

“Well guess everyone has their own secrets” Leomon mused with a smile.

“Yeah guess so. But thank you so much for all your help Leomon. We couldn’t have done it without you” Taichi said and smiled at the Lion man.

“Ahr!” Takeru suddenly uttered and got everyone’s attention.

“What is wrong?” Yamato asked his little brother. Takeru was sending them a smile.

“It is hatching. The digimon egg is hatching!” he uttered and were holding up the egg so everyone could see. The children could see how the shell cracked, and soon a little digimon popped out of the shell, and looked happily at Takeru.

“Poyo?” It said and jumped out of the egg and into Takeru’s hands. “Poyomon”.

 

**Poyomon.**

**Baby digimon.**

**Slime digimon.**

**Special attack: Bubbles.**

 

**Poyomon. A slimy digimon shaped as a jellyfish. It is said to be the most primitive of lifeforms. Its vitality and abilities to adjust are greater than what you would expect from its small appearance.**

 

Everyone of course congratulated Takeru for getting his digimon back, and they soon found him running over to Chihori to show him Poyomon. The children all soon climbed on board as well, and were ready for takeoff.

“This is farewell” Leomon then told them.

“Take care” Elecmon said and soon all the digimon waved their own goodbyes.

The children said goodbye as well, and pulled down the sail. The wind of course caught it, and they were soon send of towards the Server continent.

 

_The nine children learned how to survive by using their own strength, by fighting Digimon, and forming friendship with other digimon. And so, the children left File island behind._

 

Time skip.

 

The raft rode on the ocean waves, and made the raft move up and down. Taichi was taking a look through his mini telescope to see the surrounding.

“Man I can’t see a thing” Taichi uttered annoyed a little while after.

“I wonder how long it will take to get there” Jyou mused worriedly.

“We just set sail..” Taichi replied and looked at the worried boy.

“But even if we cut down our food and water to a bare minimum, it’ll only last us half a month” Jyou replied slowly. Taichi chuckled at that.

“Then we can catch a fish or something” he replied in an optimistic tone.

“Yeah all we can hope for now is good weather” Sora said with a smile.

They continued on. The raft got even more bumpy, and Mimi and Koushiro ended up being seasick. A bump later, and Takeru was about to lose Poyomon into the ocean. He ended up scolding his partner since he was very worried. Suddenly a giant wave crashed down near them, and made the whole raft waver even more.

“Wh-what going on?” Taichi said in a worried tone.

“Where did that come from?” Yamato asked as he pulled Takeru in for safety.

“There’s no wind here that could be causing these waves” Koushiro said analytically.

“Maybe a ship passing nearby?” Jyou questioned.

“But there is no ships here” Taichi responded in a puzzled tone.

However soon all their questions were replied when a giant whale appeared beside them. He was so big, Taichi even thought it was a island at first. The whale moved around like he was the king here, and made wave after wave, as it splashed around in the ocean. The children let out a scared scream, and were holding on to dear life, as the raft got tossed around on the ocean waves.

 

**Whamon.**

**Adult.**

**Aquatic digimon.**

**Type: Vaccine.**

**Special attacks: Jet arrow and giant tidal wave.**

 

**Whamon. An enormous Digimon who lives in the digital world’s deep seas. The giant tidal waves he causes, and his jet arrow blasting through his blowholes, are fiercer than you would expect.**

 

“Why is he doing this?” Gabumon now uttered annoyed.

“Whamon is a powerful monster, but he always keeps to the bottom of the ocean” Tentomon said.

He was as confused as the rest here. The others had no idea what to do, and it didn’t help that Whamon suddenly opened his mouth and drank the ocean. That made the raft caught in the current and they soon got pulled into his mouth and eaten as well. They followed the current, who by Koushiro’s logic was that they were in Whamon’s esophagus now. Mimi flipped out about that he really was gonna eat them, and it didn’t help when Sora asked where the exit was. As Koushiro told them logically, that it would be his rear end. Mimi flipped out even more.

“I don’t wanna leave from there!” she yelled angrily.

“Like poop?” Palmon questioned.

“Don’t even say that!” Mimi uttered as she had her arms around the mast. They were then attacked by White blood cells. Or something who thought they were bacteria’s. After all that they finally hit Whamon’s stomach.

“The stomach is where food is digested right?” Chihori asked her big brother.

“Yeah” Ryuhei mused.

He had just said that when the gastric juice began slowly filling this place. Koushiro told them that was the juice who digested their food normally. That didn’t help on the children’s worry however. The juice began surrounding the raft, and they could hear sounds on how the raft slowly broke down from there. They need to do something fast.

“Ah everyone, look up there!” Sora suddenly said and pointed in the air. The others followed her with the eyes, and found a giant black gear high up in Whamon’s stomach. They quickly realized that it was the reason Whamon acted weird.

“Let’s help him” Gomamon said. The others nodded, but they didn’t have a clue on how. Taichi turned towards Palmon.

“Let me use your wines to climb up and get rid of that thing” He then said.

“That won’t be necessary” Ryuhei replied and hummed as he observed the surroundings “Renamon can easily do this. Renamon jump up and attack around 60 degree from there”. The others looked stunned at Ryuhei.

“As you wish Master” Renamon replied and jumped up in the air.

He made sure he was right on target as he fired his “Diamond storm” attack, and scattered the gear. Then Renamon landed on the raft with ease. The others were all in awe. Beside Taichi who coughed out “Show off!” without the others knowing.

 

Light emerged around the children now, and they felt how the raft got pushed upwards. The children all hit the ocean water seconds later. They had apparently been blown out of Whamon’s blow hole. The children were happy to be outside, but there was just one problem. Their raft was ruined. The different logs were floating around in the waters, and the children were each clinging to them, along with their partners. None of them wanted to drown here.

“Sora, are you okay?” Piyomon asked worriedly.

“Yeah” She mused slowly.

“We finally got out somehow” Agumon said and clung to the log there.

“Poyomon, are you okay?” Takeru asked his partner, as he was sitting astride over the long.

Yamato had helped him up there along with Gabumon. On another log, Ryuhei had done the same thing, and helped up Chihori along with Renamon. A very wet and frightened Gazimon was shaking violently in front of Chihori. He really hated being wet. They could hear him mumble something about never doing this again. A loud roaring sound could be heard from Whamon, as the big digimon approached them. Mimi looked very frightened at it.

“Don’t come near us!” She screamed up. Whamon stopped up in his track.

“I’m sorry for my outrageous behavior” the whale then apologized.

“It was not your fault, Whamon” Piyomon quickly responded.

“Yeah it was all because of the black gear” Sora added and smiled.

“That must have been the last one” Taichi then proclaimed with a smile.

“Hmm are you really sure about that?” Ryuhei mused, but went silent when Taichi send him a cold glare. Whamon however thanked them for saving him, and Taichi asked him, how far it was to the Server continent.

“It takes me 5 days to get there” Whamon replied them. The children send each other a worried look. It sounded like pretty far away for them, and even worse, their raft had broken down, so how were they gonna get there now.

“Are you trying to get to Server continent?” Whamon then questioned.

“Yeah that is right” Agumon responded in a confused tone.

“Allow me to take you there as a thank you for getting rid of the black gear” Whamon then said.

The children lit up at that. They could get to Server continent now. Mimi was even so happy, she let go of the log in utter happiness. Palmon had to fish her up, or she would have drown in the ocean.

 

Soon they were all standing on top of Whamon’s back, as the giant whale digimon swam through the ocean. His speed was incredible, and it was way more comfortable riding than the raft had been.

“The wind feels great” Sora uttered happily and smiled.

“This is much more pleasant than the raft for sure” Koushiro also said.

“Yeah I won’t get seasick from this” Mimi added happily.

“Now all that is left is to find the crests and tags that Devimon and his brother sealed away” Taichi then proclaimed firmly. The children all nodded.

“Did you just mention Devimon?” Whamon questioned. Ryuhei looked at him.

“Do you know something?” he asked. The big whale hummed.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean by tag and crests, but I do recall Devimon once hid something in place underneath the waters”.

“Hmm and where is that?” Ryuhei then asked.

“It’s along the way to Server Continent” Whamon replied “Please take shelter for a while within my body while I go there, everyone”. The children nodded and dived through his mouth so they were save for the sea water, as Whamon drove down under.

 

Time skip.

 

The whale swam through the ocean, and at some point he entered into a big cave. No water had entered here, and Whamon had to stop since there wasn’t any more water.

“As I can’t go any farther, I will wait for you here” Whamon told them, and let them all leave his mouth.

The children thanked him, and went further into the cave. As they had walked for a little while, they found something very interesting in here. A big convenience store was there for some reason. The children looked bewildered at it, but then some of them shrugged. After all they had seen in this world, a convenience store wasn’t that big of a deal, but they all figured it was there Devimon must have hid the tags. As they approached it however, a big cracking sound could be heard, and a digimon appeared from underground. It looked like a giant mole like digimon with a drill as its nose.

 

**Drimogemon.**

**Adult.**

**Beast digimon.**

**Type: Data.**

**Special attacks: Drill spin. Crusher bone.**

 

 **Drimogemon. Living deep underground, he uses his drill to move at high speed. His sharp Drill spin and crusher bone attacks devastating his enemies.**  

 

“Look, he has a black gear” Sora said and pointed at Drimogemon’s back.

“See there were more of them” Ryuhei pointed out, and smirked at Taichi. Taichi clenched angrily his right hand, and glared back at Ryuhei. ‘

“No one is allowed to enter here under Devimon-sama’s order. Leave here at once!” Drimogemon told them. The different digimon all glared back at him.

“Let us take care of this” Agumon then said “Go look for the tags”.

The other digimon nodded in agreement. They were all ready to battle. Drimogemon growled angrily and made his drill nose spin. He approached the children and their digimon.

“Heh, that drill’s not scary at all!” Gomamon then proclaimed and light emitted around him now “Gomamon Shinka, Ikkakumon!”.

 

The two now equally big digimon now attacked each other. Drimogemon attacked with it’s ‘drill spin’, and Ikkakumon responded by defending with his own horn. It gave the distraction the children wanted and they rushed passed Drimogemon and into the convenient store. They had just entered though, when Drimogemon was tossed into the shops wall and hit and destroyed a window there. The whole ground in the shop was shaking however, and Jyou turned towards his partner a little annoyed.

“Ikkakumon, try going easy of the offense” he complained.

Apparently Ikkakumon didn’t hear him, since the big walrus hit Drimogemon with his “Harpoon Vulcan”. That made everything shake more violently than before, and a lot of dust were whirling around inside the shop. So much in fact that it was hard for the children to see for some seconds. Tentomon flew out of the shop, and looked at Drimogemon.

“My turn. Let me at him” he then said and light appeared around him too “Tentomon Shinka, Kabuterimon!”.

The now giant beetle flew now up in the air, and approached Drimogemon from there. The drill digimon turned around to engage with this new threat and fired his ‘crusher bone’ at him. Kabuterimon dodged it.

“Kabuterimon, Aim for the black gear!” Agumon then shouted, and the beetle digimon nodded and fired his special attack.

His Mega blaster. The shock bomb hit the digimon and the black gear got destroyed soon after. Drimogemon was back to his usual self now. The digimon looked scared at all the digimon’s here now.

“I am so sorry” he uttered and began drilling a hole to escape.

“Hey wait, where are the tags?” Gabumon asked him. Drimogemon looked at them.

“Th-they should be inside the store. Good luck finding them” he replied and then high tailed it out of here.

 

Inside the shop, the ruckus had finally left them, and the dust were about to settle. Takeru and Chihori were wandering down the hallways, looking for Poyomon, as he had disappeared through it all.

“Poyomon where are you?” Takeru yelled. His voice were filled with worry.

“I can smell him” Gazimon hummed “He is close. I feel it!”.

“Poyo, Poyomon!” a little tiny voice screamed, and Chihori noticed some little white blurry stuck between some of the shelves who had tipped through the fight.

“You can’t go in there” Takeru told his digimon in a firm tone and pulled the digimon out there.

As he did, he were soon holding a box Poyomon were holding onto. Chihori and Takeru looked puzzled at it. They curiously opened it and found..

“The tags!” Ryuhei said impressed as those two handed it over. Ryuhei tapped Chihori proudly on the head “Good Job Chihori”.

“No it was Takeru and Poyomon who needs the credit. They found it” Chihori uttered and smiled a happy smile.

Takeru blushed a little bit at that. He didn’t like being praised. There were nine Tags in total, and they all grabbed one and placed it around their neck. They went back to Whamon and were soon returning to the surface. Their destination was the Server continent.

“Gennai mentioned that the Crests are spread throughout the Server continent right?” Yamato them questioned slowly.

“Yeah if we combine the tag and the crest..” Gabumon began and Agumon continued “..We can evolve even further”. Gazimon chuckled happily and hugged his Chihori.

“Then I will be even cooler” he proclaimed. Renamon snort at that.

“Yeah right. Like that is gonna happen” he said and made everyone laugh at that.

“We’ll we will differently find those crests” Taichi then uttered and everyone cheered happily at that. They were all in agreement. Soon they were gonna reach the Server Continent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was this chapter. So sorry for the late update. Had a little problem writing, and few blocks too. However at least I did update right? But I think you as reader need to know this. Renamon’s next evolution is Not Taomon or Sakuyamon (Renamon is male too, so wouldn’t work) as shown in tamers. He evolves into a different line from there. Hope that sounds intriguing lol. Now in the next chapter, the children arrive at Server and Koromon village. A certain secret is also beginning to spill around Gazimon if you know what I mean. Don’t worry, I have crests for both the Zukizuma’s. So hope you look forward to the next chapter. Please comment on what you think.


End file.
